Rock & Roll Is Dead
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Recueil d'OS basés sur des chansons rock. Pairings, chansons et sujets divers. 19 - Centric Akashi ("Numb"-Linkin Park) : Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence habituel et Akashi crut bien que son père ne dirait rien de plus. [...] "N'oublies pas ton uniforme de basket, aujourd'hui. Il me semble que Rakuzan exige qu'un joueur rende son équipement quand il quitte un club."
1. I Need You Tonight

**/!\ YAOI, soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas on ne lit pas.**

Titre **:** _Rock And Roll is Dead_

Titre **(chapitre) :** _I Need You Tonight_

Artiste **:** INXS

Pairing **:** AoKaga (ou KagAo)

PDV : Externe

Rating **:** T

 **Résumé :** Aomine et Kagami sont deux animaux de la même espèce. Ils ont les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes réflexes et les mêmes envies. Et cela agace parfois profondément Kagami. (Désolée, c'est nul comme résumé)

Disclaimer **:** La chanson que j'ai utilisé pour le titre de ce recueil est à Lenny Kravitz. La chanson sur laquelle se base cet OS appartient au groupe INXS. Le manga Kuroko no Basket, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Longueur : ** 2031 mots.

 **Note : Ok. Ceci est un projet qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et qui réunit deux de mes passions : le Yaoi et le Rock. En gros, chaque OS portera le titre d'une chanson de rock et sera inspiré par les paroles de celle ci/jouera un rôle important dans l'OS. Ce ne sera pas des song-fics (quoique je ne suis pas à l'abri d'utiliser quelques paroles par-ci par là). Donc je commence avec ma préférée de INXS, je vous conseille de l'écouter au moment où elle est présente dans l'OS, elle est vraiment géniale. **

**Note 2 : La majorité des OS seront Yaoi mais j'écrirai certainement un ou deux OS Yuri, je vous le dirais au début, au cas où vous n'aimeriez pas le style. Je ne pense pas faire de couple hétéro mais encore une fois, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une inspiration subite. Aussi, je classe la fiction "Complete" parce que chaque OS se suffit à lui même et qu'il ne se suivent pas. **

Je commence donc avec mon OTP absolu : Aomine x Kagami.

* * *

Kagami ruminait, accoudé au comptoir du bar de la boîte de nuit. Il entamait son troisième cocktail de la soirée et n'était pas pour autant détendu. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui et il tourna la tête, sourcils froncés et regard noir à l'appui. Sa nouvelle voisine avait de longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, un joli nez retroussé, des lèvres parfaites, un visage angélique et de grands yeux bruns expressifs. Elle lui sourit et, au moment il se faisait la réflexion que la jeune femme pouvait être considérée comme jolie, il lui lança une grimace peu amène qui effaça le sourire enjôleur de la demoiselle. Celle-ci eu un sursaut de surprise en voyant l'air furieux du rouge et lui répondit par un visage vexé et froid avant de se lever et de changer de place.

Kagami soupira et se tourna vers le barman qui semblait retenir son fou rire. Dépité, le jeune homme enfouit sa tête entre ses bras en gémissant, se rappelant avec agacement comment il en était arrivé là.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il connaissait cet abruti d'Aomine. Depuis sa première année de lycée. A l'époque ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture et il devait admettre qu'encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de le détester. Au fil de leurs années lycée, ils avaient appris à se supporter et à développer cette relation de rivalité cordiale. Puis, le sort avait voulu qu'ils se retrouvent les deux seuls japonais dans une grande université américaine. Forcément, parler la même langue dans un pays étranger, ça rapproche. En tout cas, ça avait motivé Aomine et son très mauvais anglais à se rapprocher. Kagami ne se rappelait pas vraiment quand ils avaient commencé à éprouver des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais il se souvenait avec précision qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensembles après avoir bu, beaucoup, dans cette même boîte de nuit. Il avait suffi d'un peu d'alcool, d'une chanson qu'ils aimaient tous les deux et de l'euphorie transmise par la foule pour qu'ils finissent collés l'un à l'autre, à s'embrasser passionnément et décident de continuer la soirée dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient décidé de partager.

Kagami, plongé dans ses pensées releva distraitement la tête vers le barman qui déposait devant lui un verre de... limonade ?

_ Que... Eh, j'ai pas commandé ça !

Il ouvrit le petit papier coincé entre le sous-verre et sa boisson.

_ Ah, non, je sais. C'est de la part de la personne là bas.

Kagami se composa un air mécontent et en colère, fronça les sourcils et serra les dents pour décourager toute tentative de drague puis il se tourna vers la personne indiquée et perdit son masque un instant, trop surpris pour feindre le désintérêt. Puis il se crispa et jeta un coup d'oeil au message :

"Tu viens danser, beau gosse ?"

Il froissa le papier et fusilla Aomine du regard. Voilà ce qu'il détestait le plus à propos de leur couple : non content de se disputer approximativement trois fois par jour pour des broutilles, ils étaient pareils. Les mêmes, exactement identiques. Et, quand les disputes étaient un peu plus violentes que d'habitude, un peu moins ridicules, quand ils partaient en claquant la porte pour prendre l'air et s'éloigner de l'autre, il était fréquent qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit, ayant eu la même idée pour se changer les idées. Et Kagami détestait ça. Il serra les poings et laissa Aomine s'approcher de lui avec son sourire fier et aguicheur.

_ Tu devrais boire de la limonade au lieu de tout cet alcool, ça t'évitera de faire n'importe quoi.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour danser. aboya son vis à vis.

_ Dommage, j'aime bien cette chanson.

_ Dégage. Fiche moi la paix. Sors d'ici et laisse moi tranquille.

_ Pourquoi ce serait à moi de partir ? T'as qu'à te barrer, toi ! s'indigna Aomine.

_ Parce que je suis arrivé le premier ! rétorqua puérilement son amant, se souvenant qu'il avait presque 20 ans au moment où il allait lui tirer la langue.

_ T'en sais rien, qui te dis que j'était pas là avant ?

_ T'es vraiment un con. Ok, reste si tu veux, mais pas avec moi.

Kagami se leva, plantant là le métis et sa limonade pour aller s'installer au fond de la salle. Hors de question de partir maintenant, ce serait s'avouer vaincu ! Alors il s'adossa contre un mur en ruminant et en détaillant la foule qui se déhanchait sur le rythme de la musique. Petit à petit, presque inconscient de la paire d'yeux bleus qui l'épiait distraitement, il se détendit, porté par la musique. En voyant son expression se dérider un peu, l'observateur esquissa un sourire prédateur avant d'aller murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du DJ qui écarquilla les yeux avant de hocher la tête.

Quand le morceau électro changea en quelque chose de plus rock, Kagami manqua de tomber à la renverse. Et merde, Aomine pouvait aller se faire voir. Il le chercha machinalement du regard, persuadé que ce mauvais coup venait de lui, pendant que la musique continuait. Cette musique là. Celle de leur première fois. Pas qu'il soit sentimental, et son amant encore moins que lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit là chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Aomine. Cet enfoiré d'Aomine. Qui dansait collé serré avec un greluche au milieu des gens. Salaud, comment pouvait-il ?! L'ex dunker voulut détourner le regard mais avant qu'il puisse le faire, il fut épinglé par les yeux perçants de son petit-ami. Ils semblaient luire au milieu des autres, comme si les néons les avaient rendus fluorescents. Et plus ces deux saphirs brillants et hypnotisants le fixaient, le défiaient, moins il pouvait s'en détacher, comme fasciné. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'aux mouvements enivrant de ses hanches, plus rien n'existait que cette couleur captivante. Le bleu lui fit signe de s'approcher et Kagami s'efforça de maintenir son visage fâché. Mais il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici ce soir, d'ailleurs. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Aomine viendrait aussi. Et il n'aurait surtout, surtout pas dû boire autant. Parce que s'il avait chaud, c'était à cause de l'alcool. Pas à cause des mouvements lascifs, un peu trop pour le rythme de la chanson, de l'autre garçon qui dansait sans le quitter du regard. Le rouge se demanda comment son mec pouvait être aussi sexy en dansant de façon si maladroite. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et cela se voyait. Peut-être que c'était cette imprécision dans ses mouvements qui le rendait aussi désirable. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'aura fauve qui se dégageait de lui, ce quelque chose qui l'avait toujours excité à propos d'Aomine. Il avait envie de lui, là, maintenant. Et puis il avait trop chaud aussi, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il avait envie d'attirer l'autre contre lui, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de l'entendre chanter à son oreille d'une voix rauque. Le métis passa une lèvre gourmande sur ses lèvres, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées qu'il perdait le contrôle, puis doucement, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune femme, se rapprochant un peu plus de ses fesses. Kagami grogna et reprit conscience de la foule qui était accoudée au bar ou se trémoussait en rythme et, au milieu de ces gens, il se sentit terriblement seul. Résigné, il se dirigea vers la piste au pas de charge, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Il attrapa sans ménagement le bras d'Aomine, le décollant du postérieur de la gêneuse qui cria de surprise et s'offusqua :

_ HEY ! On était en train de...

_ Tu permets que je le récupère ?! Je suis pas très prêteur. cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Sans attendre de réponse, il colla sa bouche à celle d'Aomine et l'embrassa sauvagement. Quand il se détacha, l'enquiquineuse avait déguerpi et ils étaient de nouveau seuls.

_ Je savais que t'allais finir par craquer. susurra la panthère à son oreille, profitant de la proximité pour passer une langue joueuse sur le lobe.

_ Enfoiré. J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies profité de cette chanson pour... Connard.

Le rouge aurait peut-être pu être crédible...si seulement sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, grave, et que son bassin ne se pressait pas avec insistance contre celui de son partenaire. Partenaire qui rit doucement contre son cou avant de revenir murmurer les paroles de la chanson d'un ton lubrique.

_ Putain Daiki...

_ Oui ?

Les notes moururent, coupant Kagami dans son élan, et après une seconde de silence, l'électro reprit ses droits.

_ On rentre. ordonna le rouge plus qu'il ne le demanda.

_ Je crois pas pouvoir tenir jusque là. répondit Aomine avec impatience.

_ Moi non plus.

Un peu plus loin, une grande blonde les regarda s'éloigner à grands pas vers les toilettes et se tourna vers le barman :

_ Tu crois que si je prends une photo maintenant, je peux les faire chanter jusqu'à quand ?

* * *

 **Mot d'Auteure :** Voilà pour le premier. En fait, j'ai eu du mal à trouver une histoire qui colle un peu à la chanson mais j'avais vraiment envie de la mettre en premier et comme vous le savez, je suis une absolute fan du AoKaga. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai déjà deux OS en réserve, je les posterais d'ici la semaine prochaine sans doute. Ils sont beaucoup plus long que celui ci (genre le double et quadruple).

Le prochain est sur " _I want You Back_ "des Jackson 5 (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est la nouvelle musique publicitaire de Nutella xD) Essayez de deviner qui ce sera ;)

Une surprise vous attend au prochain chapitre.

Ah et dites moi aussi si vous voulez que je mette un lien vers la chanson en lyrics sur les prochains chapitres ou vers une traduction (et puis vous pouvez en profiter pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé ^^).


	2. I Want You Back

**/!\ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas. **

Titre : " _I Want You Back_ "

Artiste : _Jackson 5_

Pairing : Kise x Kasamatsu

PDV : Externe

Rating **:** K+

 **Résumé** : Kise n'avait jamais prêté une attention particulière à son capitaine en dehors du basket. Mais le jour où il le voit dans les bras d'un inconnue, il comprend qu'il a perdu avant même d'avoir su qu'il devait se battre.

Disclaimer : La chanson utilisée en titre et comme inspiration appartient aux Jackson 5. Le manga Kuroko no Basket, ses personnages et son univers, appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'OS est de moi.

 **Longueur :** 3991 mots.

 **Note :** **Je remplacerai le résumé de la fiction à chaque nouveau chapitre, comme ça vous saurez quel couple est mis en avant et de quoi parle l'OS directement.**

 **Note 2** **: J'aime trop cette chanson, elle me fout la pêche ! Sérieux, écoutez la, elle met de bonne humeur !**

 **Note 3** **: J'ai décidé de tester quelque chose à partir de ce chapitre, une espèce de concours, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Plus d'info à la fin de l'OS.**

* * *

Kise arborait ce jour là, comme à l'accoutumée, un grand sourire. Et comme tous les jours, il ignorait avec bonne humeur les murmures et les gloussements énamourés dans son dos. Cela faisait partie du jeu : ses fans le suivaient, il signait les autographes, prenait des photos, mangeait quelques bentos et feignait de ne pas sentir leurs regards insistant. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que voir le moindre de ses geste observé, décrypté et analysé par toute une bande d'admiratrices était plaisant, mais il s'y était fait et il y avait quelques avantages. Déjà, il n'avait jamais besoin de s'occuper de préparer de panier repas, son fan club lui en fournissait plusieurs chaque jours et il faisait quotidiennement semblant d'être désolé de ne pas pouvoir tout manger. Ensuite, il n'avait pas besoin de faire attention à la météo, son fan club lui prêtait un parapluie au besoin. Il n'avait pas de colocataires de casier non plus, il avait suffi d'un petit mensonge et d'un sourire charmeur pour que sa partenaire lui laisse la place. S'il ne pouvait pas faire ses devoirs, il trouvait toujours une bonne âme à qui emprunter ses notes et demander de l'aide et en cas d'échec sur un contrôle, ses professeurs étaient un peu plus indulgents à cause de son emploi du temps chargé. Il avait aussi une double,non, une triple dose de chocolats de St Valentin et n'avait rien à payer pour le White Day puisque l'agence se chargeait de fournir à chacune une rose blanche, son agent ayant insisté sur le côté communication de l'opération Il essayait de ne pas abuser de tous ces petits avantages, surtout depuis qu'il était au lycée. Débord parce qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement manipuler de pauvres jeunes filles influençables et surtout, surtout parce que...

_ Kise, si ces idiotes ne déguerpissent pas dans la seconde, je te frappe !

_ Aaaargh. Senpai, tu pourrais dire ça AVANT de me frapper, c'est méchant. grogna le blond.

La raison principale pour laquelle il limitait les interventions de ses fans dans sa vie, notamment scolaire, se résumait en un seul mot : Kasamatsu. Dès les premiers mois, son aîné avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter le troupeau qui le suivait où qu'il aille. Depuis, les élèves s'étaient habituées à sa présence et il lui était plus facile de contenir les irréductibles. Il avait appris à limiter les dégâts, notamment en fuyant son capitaine au moment d'entrer et de sortir de l'établissement, moments où les fans des autres écoles débarquaient généralement. Il mangeait régulièrement avec son équipe mais le brun avait fini par arrêter de râler sur la provenance des bentos décorés avec soins que ramenait son kohai.

Kise était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Une fille lui avait préparé son repas préféré et il avait bien commencé la journée en obtenant sa meilleure note de l'année en maths. Il n'avait pas de séance photo prévue avant le week-end et pourrait rentrer chez lui dès la fin de l'entraînement. Les cours passèrent, l'entraînement arriva et se déroula encore mieux que d'habitude. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher cette superbe journée, comme quoi Midorima s'était planté en annonçant une journée horrible pour les gémeaux, ce matin. Le blond pensait déjà au message qu'il allait envoyer à son ancien coéquipier pour se moquer de lui le soir même. Ne pouvant pas attendre, il s'exécuta après avoir pris sa douche avec ses coéquipiers et n'obtint qu'une réponse sèche :

"La journée n'est pas finie, abruti. La prochaine fois, je ne te dirais rien et je te laisserai te débrouiller avec ton horoscope !"

Le mannequin haussa les épaules, après tout que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Il s'habilla, sortit des vestiaires après avoir salué tout le monde et passa récupérer son sac de cours qu'il avait abandonné dans son casier géant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre afin de s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien. C'est là qu'il les vit, juste à la sortie. Kasamatsu et _elle_. Une inconnue, certes, mais une inconnue qui serrait Kasamatsu dans ses bras. Il grimaça et éprouva une vague de mépris pour Jane Doe* sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Décrétant qu'il ne risquait rien et décidé à venir en aide à son capitaine au besoin, il s'approcha sans un bruit (inutile de prévenir Jane Doe de sa présence). Il s'apprêtait à intervenir au péril de sa vie pour tirer le brun des griffes de la créature maléfique qui le retenait prisonnier quand il entendit une voix rieuse lancer :

_ Bah alors Yukio, arrête de faire cette tête. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus !

_ Argh... Lâche moi ! On s'est vus ce matin !

_ Humpf. T'es pas gentil, Yukio.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que Kise comprit que son ami n'était pas agressé par une fan en colère. Ni par une stalkeuse dégénérée. Même pas par une tueuse en série schizophrène. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le blond aurait préféré n'importe laquelle de ces options à ce qui semblait être la vérité : Jane Doe était la petite amie de Kasamatsu.

Il les laissa partir et quand il fut sûr qu'ils ne pourrait pas le voir, il sortit de sa cachette, dépité. Il prit son téléphone et pianota à toute allure.

 **~Rock & Roll is Dead~**

_ Ah, Shin-chan, tu as reçu un mail.

_ C'est Kise.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

_ "Je te détestes ! Va crever !".

_ Bah qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Midorima haussa les épaules et posa son téléphone pour retourner à ses révisions.

 **~Rock & Roll is Dead~**

Kise était allongé sur son lit depuis une demi heure. Il repassait la scène en boucle dans sa tête, tentant de comprendre pourquoi cette histoire de petite amie l'affectait tant. Après tout, il avait déjà eu plusieurs relations avec des filles, bon toutes s'étaient mal finies mais... Et puis ça n'était pas si étonnant que Kasamatsu ait une petite amie. Il était plutôt mignon, et il avait de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières et quand il le voulait, il pouvait même être drôle. Kise repensa vaguement aux shojos que Momoi lui avait récemment prêté et secoua la tête :

_ Naaan ! Je suis pas amoureux. Pas du tout ! C'est pas de l'amour ! Je m'en serais aperçu !

_ Ryota ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches à te rouler sur ton lit ? Et pourquoi tu restes dans le noir ?

_ C'est à cause de Jane Doe ! hurla le blond en relevant la tête.

Debout dans le cadre de la porte sa soeur le dévisageait d'un air dubitatif :

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Rien. Oublies ça.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

_ Ah...Attends ! J'ai un problème.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse quand un autre problème lui vint à l'esprit. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était un homme, et pour avoir pris plusieurs douches avec lui, il pouvait affirmer que Kasamatsu aussi était un homme.

_ Enfin un...une amie à moi. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

_ Essaie toujours.

_ Voilà, alors mon amie est par hasard tombée sur un garçon qu'elle connaît bien en train d'embrasser une fille et maintenant elle s'est sentie bizarre. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi mais... ça l'a mise en colère, un peu.

Voilà, ça, c'était pas trop mal.

_ Elle était juste jalouse, non ? Elle est pas un peu amoureuse de son ami, ta copine ?

_ Hein ?! Mais elle le connaît depuis un moment, elle s'en serait aperçue, non ?

_ Bah tu sais ce qu'on dit : on ne comprend la valeur des choses qu'après les avoir perdues.

_ Tu crois que c'est possible ?! Merde. Et...Et qu'est-ce que je... ELLE, qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire ?

Sa soeur le dévisagea, un peu perdue, et répondit après un temps de réflexion :

_ Bah elle devrait peut-être l'éviter un moment, histoire de laisser les chose s'apaiser.

_ Noooon. C'est pas possible ça, on est dans le même club.

_ "On" ?

Kise se raidit et laissa un rire forcé passer sa gorge comme il s'empressait d'ajouter :

_ Euh oui, c'est... la manager de mon club de basket et lui c'est un de mes coéquipiers !

_ Oh. Ben dans ce cas là, elle peut en parler au garçon si ça se trouve c'est pas ce qu'elle croit. Avec l'autre fille je veux dire. Et au pire des cas, le garçon comprendra pourquoi elle veut l'éviter en dehors des entraînements. Bon, j'espère que je t'ai été utile mais c'est l'heure du repas. Dépêche toi de descendre.

Kise n'écoutait déjà plus, plongé dans ses pensées. Il acquiesça machinalement sans entendre ce que sa soeur lui demandait :

_ Au fait, ton amie, ce serait pas Momoi-chan ? Elle est amoureuse de Aomine-kun, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, oui.

 **~Rock & Roll is Dead~** _(Deux jours plus tard)_ :

_ Ah, Dai-chan, enfin, je te trouve ! Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis hier ? Tu es encore plus difficile à trouver que d'habitude.

_ Bah, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

_ HEIN ?! Mais pourquoi je voudrais t'éviter ?

_ Bah c'est Tetsu qui m'a dit qu'il a appris de son frère que la soeur de Kise lui avait dit que Kise lui a raconté que t'étais amoureuse de moi alors...

_ QUOI ?! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Je suis en couple avec Imayoshi-kun depuis un mois, tu le sais non ?

_ Bah ouais, je trouvais ça un peu bizarre du coup mais...

_ J'ai du mal à suivre Kise des fois...

 **~Rock & Roll is Dead~**

Cinq jours. Cela faisait cinq jours que Kise avait du mal à ne serais-ce que rester dans la même pièce que Kasamatsu sans se sentir fébrile. Il tremblait, perdait sa concentration, bafouillait, bref il faisait n'importe quoi. Plus il tentait d'agir normalement, et plus la situation lui échappait. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il avait fait tomber la moitié de son casier parce qu'il avait cru voir le brun passer au bout du couloir (il s'agissait en fait d'un fille avec des cheveux courts et des lunettes qui ressemblait plus à Midorima qu'à son capitaine), puis il avait manqué un contrôle en essayant de trouver une solution pour l'entraînement, avait renversé son bento sur son capitaine (qui ne l'avait même pas frappé, trop perturbé de voir Kise s'excuser aussi platement et avoir l'air aussi perdu), puis avait joué comme un vrai débutant et enfin, avait failli s'ébouillanter avec sa douche quand il avait remarqué qu'il fixait le dos nu de son senpai depuis trois bonnes minutes, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Pour couronner le tout, il avait reçu deux mails incendiaires de Momoicchi et Aominecchi qui voulaient savoir pourquoi il avait raconté à sa soeur que la jeune fille était amoureuse de son ami d'enfance.

_ Mais comment j'étais supposée savoir que vous n'étiez plus dans la même équipe, moi ?! Quand tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient au club de basket, je me suis dit que... je pouvais pas savoir !

_ Ca fait huit mois qu'on est au lycée ! HUIT MOIS ! Tu n'as aucune excuse !

Il remonta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à bout de nerfs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses changeraient autant en seulement deux jours. Lui qui était d'habitude si sûr de lui perdait tous ses moyens. Les choses allaient rapidement devenir invivables. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'il était amoureux du brun. Etait-il donc à ce point aveugle ? Maintenant, il était trop tard, Kasamtsu avait quelqu'un et, quelque part, le mannequin aurait préféré ne jamais être conscient de ses sentiments. Car c'était une chose d'être amoureux, mais c'en était une autre d'en être conscient.

Il en eut la confirmation au bout de deux semaines. S'il avait naïvement espéré que les étranges symptômes disparaîtraient comme ils étaient venus après quelques jours, il avait rapidement déchanté. Et si maintenant il arrivait à parler et à manger sans se rendre ridicule quand son capitaine était présent, son coeur continuait de battre à la chamade, ses pensées de s'embrouiller dans sa tête et son ventre de se tordre dès qu'il lui adressait la parole. Jane Doe était réapparue quelques fois à la sortie du lycée, elle avait encore prit Kasamatsu dans ses bras et l'avait serré contre elle. Elle lui avait claqué un immense baiser sur la joue et Kise avait senti une espèce de rage sourde cogner dans sa poitrine. La jalousie était vraiment étrange. Il hésita à aller demander un nouveau conseil à sa soeur mais se rappelant du résultat précédent, il préféra s'abstenir. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il n'avait qu'à se déclarer. Des dizaines et des dizaines de filles l'avaient déjà fait avec lui, pourtant persuadées de ne pas avoir une chance, ça ne devait pas être si dur. Il s'y attela dès le lendemain, profitant de se retrouver seul avec Kasamatsu pour ranger les ballons après l'entraînement matinal.

_ Ah, au fait senpai...

_ Oui ?

_ Ah...Hem...Je voulais te dire...En fait je...

_ Bah alors, crache le morceau !

_ Bah tu... Tu savais que Momoicchi était amoureuse de Aominecchi ?!

Et merde. Raté. Et en plus d'avoir essuyé un cuisant échec, le brun l'avait frappé.

Nouvelle tentative deux jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient les derniers dans les vestiaires.

_ Au fait, l'autre fois je voulais... Je voulais te dire en fait...

_ Quoi, encore ? Dépêche toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

_ Mais c'est que... Kagamicchi et Kurokocchi sortent ensembles !

Mais c'est pas vrai bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de raconter une chose pareille ? Kagami allait le tuer pour avoir inventé ça ! Alors que ce n'était même pas sa faute, en plus. Il avait paniqué et sorti le premier truc bidon qui avait traversé son esprit.

_ Et alors, c'est pas nos affaires si ?

_N-Non, t'as raison.

Après mûre réflexion Kise prit une décision radicale. Ainsi, le lendemain, lorsqu'une dizaine de filles s'avancèrent pour lui parler, gloussement à l'appui, d'une sombre histoire d'exposés de groupe, il leur adressa son plus beau sourire et demanda :

_ Dites, les filles, je peux vous faire confiance ?

Acquiescement sonore et général.

_ J'aurais besoin d'un service. Comment on fait pour se déclarer à quelqu'un ?

Et là se produisit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. L'une d'entre elles fondit en larmes et partit en courant. Le blond apprit plus tard qu'elle avait été attristée de savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Deux autres se refermèrent complètement et s'excusèrent de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Trois autres s'indignèrent :

_ Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de te déclarer ! Qui ne voudrait pas sortir avec un mannequin ?

_ Je crois qu'en fait, elle se fiche complètement que je fasse du mannequinat. Je dirais même que ça l'agace. Elle est mignonne mais caractérielle et un peu violente en plus... Et puis de toute façon, je pense qu'elle préfère le basketteur au modèle, alors...

Le silence s'abattit sur la petite troupe. Kise commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de leur poser la question quand une brune intervint :

_ Y a pas spécialement de recette miracle. Il faut juste prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui dire ce que tu ressens.

_ Même s'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle m'aime ?

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'as aucune chance avant d'avoir essayé, non ? C'est pour ça que beaucoup de filles se déclarent à toi, elles espèrent toutes avoir une petite chance.

Kise força un sourire un peu nerveux et la remercia. Il devait mettre au point un plan parfait.

 **~Rock & Roll is Dead~**

_ Lâche moi, Kuroko ! Je vais le tuer !

_ Calme-toi, Kagami-kun.

_ Je vais le défoncer ! Il va me le payer !

_ Arrête, ce n'est pas si grave.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas plus touché ?!

_ Parce que ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

_ Mais à cause de lui, tout le monde sait qu'on sort ensembles !

 **~Rock & Roll is Dead~**

_ Senpai ? Je... Je peux te parler ?

Le gymnase était vide, seul le capitaine de l'équipe de basket était resté pour s'entraîner seul. Kise agissait étrangement ces derniers temps et cela le perturbait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de trouver un moyen de lui parler. Mais il ne pensait pas que le blond allait justement faire son apparition.

_ Si c'est encore pour me parler de la vie sentimentale de tes anciens coéquipiers, je me fiche de savoir avec qui sortent Akashi et Midorima !

_ Hein ?! Non, ça n'a aucun rapport. s'empressa d'affirmer le plus grand.

_ Bon, vas-y.

Kasamatsu n'avait pas vraiment envie d'écouter ce que son kouhai avait à dire. Il n'y avait pas 50 raisons pour lesquelles il pouvait être aussi bizarre en sa présence et il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changeait qu'il aime les garçons ?!

_ D'accord mais tu dois me jurer de ne pas m'interrompre et de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin même si c'est gênant !

Le brun promit à contrecoeur.

_ Bon, alors en fait, tout a commencé quand je t'ai vu avec Jane Doe et c'était vraiment bizarre, j'avais l'impression de... bouillir de l'intérieur.

Kise fit une courte pause pour inspirer et rassembler son courage. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter :

_ Et après ça a dérapé et j'ai plus rien contrôlé. En fait, je crois que je suis un idiot parce que tout ce temps t'étais juste à côté de moi et j'ai rien vu. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu comprendre avant que ce soit trop tard et que tu sois avec elle mais... Attends ! Tu as promis de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout, si je m'arrêtes maintenant, j'irais jamais au bout. Voilà, je sais que je suis nul, casse pieds, pas très doué pour mes études et que ça t'énerves que les filles me collent. Mais je crois bien que je suis... Je... Je suis tombé amoureux... De toi et... Et en fait c'est vraiment débile de t'en parler parce que toi t'as Jane Doe mais si tu pouvais me donner juste une petite chance de te prouver que je peux être un bon petit-ami, je suis sûr que tu serais pas déçu, parce que je t'aime vraiment. Si tu me laisses juste une chance, une seule, je te laisserais jamais partir et... et en plus j'aime pas te voir avec elle et... je raconte n'importe quoi, hein ? J'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça.

_ C'est bon, t'as fini ?! Crétin ! Si tu m'avais laissé en placer je t'aurais expliqué que, je sais pas ce que t'es allé t'imaginer mais tu t'es gouré ! Et puis c'est qui cette Jane Doe ? cria Kasamatsu en frappant le blond.

_ Hein ? Bah ta copine, non ? Celle qui vient te chercher à la sortie du lycée parfois. Grande, brune, yeux verts, un petit accent, plutôt jolie. Je l'ai vu t'embrasser une fois. expliqua le mannequin en massant son crâne.

_ Ta Jane Doe, c'est ma cousine, triple crétin ! Elle vit en Europe, là bas les gens sont beaucoup plus tactiles, c'est courant de s'embrasser entre amis ou membres de la famille. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu es allé t'imaginer que je sortais avec elle ? C'est complètement impossible.

_ Ah... ha ha... ha ha ha ha ! J'suis soulagé ! explosa Kise, déjà de meilleure humeur.

_ J'arrive pas à imaginer que tu croyais que je sortais avec un fille.

_ Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant, hein ?! T'as peut-être un sale caractère mais c'est mignon et puis t'as de jolis yeux et t'es drôle, et intelligent. Pourquoi une fille craquerait pas sur toi ?

Kasamatsu s'empourpra violemment et lui asséna un nouveau coup.

_ Tu vas arrêter de dire des trucs aussi gênants ?! Et puis c'est pas ça le problème, c'est surtout que moi, je craquerais pas pour elle.

_ ...

_ Parce que j'aime les garçons, abruti ! Tu dois être le seul membre de l'équipe à pas être au courant. Même le coach le sait.

_ C'est vrai ?! Mais alors j'ai une chance !

Le mannequin se mit à sautiller sur place. Dire que cinq minutes auparavant, il était persuadé que son capitaine sortait avec une inconnue et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'en vérité, il avait plus de chance de sortir avec le brun que n'importe quelle Jane Doe aux formes généreuses ! Le plus âgé, de son côté, continuait de rougir en regardant l'autre s'agiter avec bonne humeur, les mots du précédent discours de Kise toujours en mémoire. Ce dernier sembla suivre le même raisonnement puisqu'il s'écria tout à coup :

_ Ah... Laisse moi essayer ! Laisse moi essayer de te faire tomber amoureux de moi !

Toute sa gêne s'était envolée avec ses aveux. Depuis qu'il avait dit tout ça à son senpai, il se sentait à nouveau lui même et prêt à tout.

_ Non.

Quoi ?! Mais...

_ Pourquoi ?! Je vais faire des efforts. Je vais dire aux fans de me laisser et mieux étudier si tu veux. Et m'entraîner deux fois plus. Je vais arrêter mon boulot aussi et...

_ NON ! Attends ! Laisse moi parler.

Kasamatsu détourna la tête, il avait un peu de mal à croire que Kise irait jusqu'à arrêter le mannequinat pour lui.

_ Je... T'as pas besoin... d'essayer... Je veux dire...

Et merde, il s'embrouillait. Les mots se mélangeaient dans son esprit alors , il claqua sa langue contre son palais pour râler et combla la distance qui le séparait de Kise d'un seul pas. Il attrapa le haut de l'uniforme du garçon et le tira assez violemment pour lui faire pencher la tête jusqu'à lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kise se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser. Perdant la notion de la réalité, le plus jeune approfondit l'échange jusqu'à faire trébucher son partenaire qui le repoussa pour recouvrer son équilibre.

_ T'es trop grand, tu m'énerves.

_ C'est méchant de dire ça... Surtout après un baiser pareil...

Et sans attendre la permission de son aîné, le blond reprit l'étreinte, jusqu'à ce que le brun s'écarte à nouveau :

_ Va falloir fixer des règles. T'as pas besoin d'arrêter ton boulot si t'aimes ça mais je ne veux plus voir toutes ces idiotes te tourner autour ! Compris ?!

_ Compris.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de s'écarter pour lancer d'un ton joueur, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Kasamatsu :

_ Mais si je ne peux plus parler à mes fans, tu devras me préparer un bento parce que j'aurais plus rien à manger !

Le plus petit sentit la colère monter. Quelle idée il avait eu de s'enticher d'un abruti pareil ?! Il le bouscula et se rua vers la sortie, agacé. Sa colère disparut quand il entendit le rire heureux de Kise dans son dos. Il sentit un poids s'avachir sur ses épaules et fit mine d'essaye de le repousser, sans conviction. C'était agréable de le sentir enfin dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime, senpai.

_ Moi aussi Kise.

 **~Rock & Roll is Dead~**

_ Je peux t'appeler Yukio ?

_ Non.

_ Yuki ?

_ NON !

_Yukio-chan ?!

_ Ca va pas la tête ?

_ Yukiocchi ?

_ Si tu continues je te frappes !

_ Moi je veux bien que tu m'appelles par mon prénom !

_...

_ Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Rien. Allez, avance, Ryota !

_ Aaaah, je savais que tu avais envie de m'appeler comme ça, Yukio.

_ Argh...

* * *

 **Mot d'Auteure :** Pfiou. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'OS aussi, j'ai tout écrit d'une traite et j'en suis assez contente, ça ressemble assez à ce que j'imaginais. Même si je choisis une chanson, je m'inspire des paroles pour écrire et au final, j'ai l'impression que le rapport entre la chanson et l'OS est pas si flagrant que ça.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé les petits sketches pour séparer les paragraphes, si ça vous a plu, j'en remettrait peut-être dans d'autres OS.

 **/!\ A propos du "concours" ** dont j'ai parlé au début du chapitre. Bon, c'est pas vraiment un concours mais... En gros, je vous donne le titre de la chanson et l'artiste du prochain chapitre et vous essayez de trouver de quel couple ça parlera. Vous me laissez votre proposition par review (une proposition par personne maximum SVP) et si vous avez juste, je vous MP pour que vous choisissiez le couple de l'OS suivant et/ou une ou plusieurs conditions à respecter pour l'OS (des mots à placer, un UA, un couple pré-établi, etc...). Peut-être que je ne ferais pas le jeu à chaque chapitre parce que j'aime garder une marge de manœuvre, mais je vous l'indiquerais en fin de chaque OS. Par contre, mon rythme d'écriture étant très aléatoire, il est possible que je mette plusieurs mois avant de poster les chapitres que l'on me demande.

Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous donne envie de participer. Sur ce je vous le donne : **la prochaine chanson** sera " _Still Loving You"_ de  Scorpions. Bonne chance !


	3. Still Loving You

**/!\ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas on ne lit pas.**

Titre **:** Still Loving You

Artiste : Scorpions

Pairing : Hanamiya x Teppei

PDV : Externe

Rating : T

 **Résumé** : Hanamiya et Kiyoshi se croisent par hasard, 10 ans après le lycée et quelque chose a changé entre eux. A moins que ce ne soit eux qui aient changé.

Disclaimer : La chanson utilisée comme inspiration est au groupe Scorpions. Kuroko no Basket est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Longueur :** 8070 mots.

Gagnant : Personne. C'était pas facile à trouver, j'avoue. J'aurais pu commencer par quelque chose de plus simple.

 **Note : PAS TAPER MOI ! Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas ce pairing mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le Angst que j'ai pu trouver sur eux parce que... Hanamiya est complètement OOC et c'est assumé, voulu même je dirais. S'il n'était pas OOC, cet OS n'aurait aucun sens. Aussi, l'histoire se passe dix ans après les événements de KnB. Et j'en profite pour rappeler que le "bad boy" est le surnom de Hanamiya. **

**Note 2 : J'ai choisi d'interpréter les paroles de la chanson non pas dans le sens où le personnage principal essaie de récupérer l'amour de quelqu'un qu'il a perdu, mais plutôt sous l'angle de la trahison et de la blessure qui est évoqué dans les paroles. J'espère que je me suis bien débrouillée. Ensuite, pour la petite anecdote, j'ai écrit cet OS en une seule journée après avoir fait une nuit de deux heures et j'ai veillé jusqu'à 2h du matin pour le terminer. Autrement dit, j'écris plus vite quand je suis crevée ^^**

* * *

Quand il entra dans la petite librairie à la recherche d'un livre de cuisine, Hanamiya ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que toute sa vie en soit bouleversée. Sa journée avait été fondamentalement pourrie : il s'était réveillé en retard, avait failli s'empoisonner avec de vieux restes qui traînaient dans son frigo, avait oublié son parapluie puis perdu son téléphone. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui, avaler en vitesse quelque chose de comestible et se coucher afin d'oublier cette horrible journée le plus rapidement possible. Il avait néanmoins décidé de s'autoriser un détour, histoire d'acheter quelque chose qui lui éviterait de mauvaises surprises culinaires à l'avenir. Aussi, il entra dans la librairie qui était sur le chemin de son appartement avec une mine sombre et se hâta dans les rayons à la recherche d'un livre de recettes. Il finit par mettre la main dessus et se dirigea vers la caisse. Il déposa son futur achat sur le comptoir en poussant un soupir las et fatigué.

_Hanamiya ?

Hein ? Il releva la tête vers le vendeur sans comprendre. Aussitôt qu'il croisa les grands yeux bruns, son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

_ Makoto Hanamiya ?! C'est bien toi ?

_ Euh… Je…

_ Ah oui, excuse moi. C'est moi, Tep…

_ Teppei Kiyoshi, cœur d'acier. Je sais. le coupa le noiraud.

La première pensée de Hanamiya fut que cette journée était définitivement atroce, il aurait dû rester couché.

_ Ca fait longtemps. commenta platement le vendeur.

_ Ouais je… Comment va ton genou ?

Aussitôt, le brun se referma et baissa les yeux. L'autre se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, cette question était mal placée venant de lui, mais il avait eu envie de savoir, comme pour se rassurer.

_ Ah, ça va. Tiens, ça fera 4000 yens.

Il tendit l'argent d'une main tremblante et se pressa de rentrer chez lui.

 **~Rock And Roll is Dead~**

Maudit cœur d'acier ! Qu'il aille au diable ! Pourquoi était-il subitement réapparu dans sa vie ?! Ramenant dans son sillage tous les souvenirs de ses années lycée ?! Merde ! Crétin. Abruti ! ENFOIRÉ ! Il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de ne pas l'obséder depuis trois jours !

Hanamiya cogna faiblement son poing contre le mur, sans conviction. Qui essayait-il de leurrer en faisant ça ? Le premier quidam venu aurait pu deviner à son visage tourmenté qu'il était en colère contre lui-même. D'abord, pour ne pas réussir à se sortir de la tête l'image de Kiyoshi avec cet air blessé et nostalgique quand il avait parlé de son genou. Ensuite, parce que les souvenirs de cette époque là lui revenaient en mémoire à tout moment du jour et qu'il avait du mal à y repenser. Aussi, parce que merde, il s'était comporté comme un salaud fini et n'avait absolument aucune envie de se rappeler. Et enfin parce que, bordel, que foutait-il devant cette libraire, trois jours après avoir revu son vieil adversaire, à scruter la porte du magasin ?! Cela faisait deux heures qu'il poireautait dans le froid et, sincèrement, il commençait à en avoir assez. Il voulait partir, rentrer chez lui, oublier cette histoire et l'existence même de l'ancien joueur, et sa culpabilité avec. Franchement, à quoi cela servait-il de s'en vouloir pour des évènements qui avaient eu lieu dix ans auparavant ? Pas à grand-chose. Soudain, alors que les lampadaires éclairaient déjà la rue depuis un bonne demi-heure, la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit le jeune homme enclencher le rideau métallique, retourner la pancarte sur la porte puis fermer celle-ci à clé. Il recula un peu pour éviter d'être repéré et observa son ancien ennemi s'en aller. Merde. Combien ce temps cela allait-il durer ?

Il eut la réponse une semaine plus tard, quand, alors qu'il épiait encore la porte de la librairie comme chacun des six derniers jours, il sentit des gouttes glacées s'écraser dans sa nuque. L'averse était subite et en quelques secondes, se transforma en véritable déluge. Il frissonna et jura à voix basse. Il suffit de deux minutes pour qu'il soit complètement trempé. Il devait aller se mettre à l'abri sans quoi il allait attraper froid. Il jura à nouveau quand une main se posa sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il releva le tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Teppei. Avec le bruit de la pluie qui martelait le sol, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

_ Tu devrais venir t'abriter à l'intérieur, tu risques de tomber malade.

Hanamiya savait qu'il devait refuser mais quelque chose tout au fond de lui, peut-être ce besoin irrépressible de s'excuser, le poussa à hocher la tête malgré lui. Il suivit le brun jusque dans le magasin et entendit un soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referma dans son dos.

_ Attend moi ici, je vais aller voir si je trouve de quoi te sécher.

_ Merci. Murmura le noiraud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiyoshi réapparaissait avec un T-shirt froissé et un long morceau de tissu qui ressemblait à un drap déchiré.

_ Désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Tu peux aussi mettre ce T-shirt.

Hanamiya s'exécuta sans un mot pendant que le propriétaire des lieux allait fermer la boutique en expliquant, comme pour se justifier qu'il n'y aurait certainement plus de clients de toutes façons. Puis le silence revint, épais et pesant. Sans savoir pourquoi, tous deux trouvaient la situation gênante. Néanmoins, Teppei Kiyoshi n'était pas homme à se laisser submerger par l'embarras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_ Je…ne faisais que passer. Mentit l'ancien de Kirisaki.

_ Tous les jours pendant des heures ? C'est un long passage…

_ Ah… Tu m'as vu… Je sais pas je…

_ T'es pas obligé de répondre si tu veux pas. C'est juste qu'on n'a jamais été particulièrement proches alors ça m'intrigue.

Hanamiya haussa les épaules sans savoir ce qu'il devait ajouter. Et alors que cœur d'acier avait finalement abandonné l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, l'autre lâcha :

_ Je voulais m'excuser, je suppose. Pour l'autre jour, quand j'ai demandé pour ton genou. C'était… Je voulais vraiment savoir. Et puis m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans, aussi.

_ Parce que tu regrettes ?

Le visage du libraire était calme et dénué de toute colère mais son ton était si froid et coupant que Makoto Hanamiya put le sentir s'infiltrer jusque dans sa poitrine et lui glacer le sang. Il baissa la tête, honteux et décida qu'il ne servait à rien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit si l'autre ne le croyait pas.

_ Tu regrettes vraiment ce qui s'est passé au lycée, alors… Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai subi une opération aux Etats-Unis après ma deuxième année de lycée, puis ma rééducation a duré deux ans. Je peux marcher et vivre normalement mais je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer à un bon niveau.

L'estomac de Hanamiya se tordit et il eut envie de reformuler ses excuses. Cependant, il fut coupé par un petit rire forcé et Teppei ajouta :

_ Enfin, c'est pas si terrible, parfois les anciens de Seirin se retrouvent pour jouer ensembles et je peux jouer un quart temps.

Ce qui était censé le réconforter un peu et apaiser sa culpabilité ne fit que l'empirer. Un quart temps. Il ne pouvait plus jouer qu'un misérable quart temps lors d'un match de quartier. Par sa faute. Il avait ruiné les chances de carrière d'un si bon joueur. Hanamiya se détestait. Il regrettait un tas de choses qu'il avait faites dans son adolescence, celle là en particulier, mais son plus grand regret était égoïstement d'être venu acheter ce maudit livre de cuisine presque deux semaines auparavant. Sans ça, il aurait pu continuer de vivre en ignorant le mal qu'il avait fait et sa vie aurait été plus agréable.

_ Euh… Hanamiya, ça va ?

_ Je suis désolé… Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je faire d'autre mais… bégaya-t-il, la gorge serrée.

_ C'est… le passé.

Il le sentait pourtant. Cœur d'acier ne lui avait pas pardonné et peut-être ne le ferait-il jamais. Lui aussi avait changé. Peut-être quand il avait dû abandonner ses espoirs de travailler dans le sport, ou quand il avait dû endurer la douleur dans son genou, voir les autres jouer sans lui.

_ Je… Je voudrai que tu me pardonnes. Vraiment, alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire…

_ Non. C'est bon.

_ S'il te plaît ! Insista le noiraud.

_ Je te dis que c'est bon.

_ Alors tu m'as déjà pardonné ?!

Kiyoshi sembla sincèrement réfléchir à la question avant de lâcher à contre cœur :

_ Non… Je ne dirais pas ça.

_ Alors laisse moi essayer de me racheter ! Continua l'ancien "bad boy"

_ ET QUE CROIS-TU POUVOIR FAIRE POUR EFFACER CA ?!

Le silence qui s'abattit sur eux fut d'autant plus brutal qu'il contrastait avec le hurlement de Teppei. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs aussi choqué que l'autre par sa propre colère.

_ Ah, Désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

_ Non, c'est moi. Tu as raison, il n'y a sans doute rien que je puisse faire mais… Je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fait au lycée. Tu sais, j'ai changé, depuis et… J'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi.

_ La pluie s'est arrêtée. Tu devrais y aller.

Hanamiya hocha tristement la tête et se leva. En quittant le magasin, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son ancien adversaire. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de renoncer comme ça. Il devait se faire pardonner, et si Teppei ne voulait pas le laisser essayer, eh bien il le forcerait. Il en allait de sa santé mentale.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Teppei poussa un long soupir épuisé. Depuis ce jour fatidique où le noiraud était venu acheter ce malheureux bouquin de cuisine, il le hantait, au propre comme au figuré. Les premiers jours, d'abord, il n'avait cessé de se repassé le visage las et triste d'Hanamiya quand il l'avait reconnu, et cette impression étrange le concernant. Et puis il l'avait vu qui rôdait autour de sa boutique. Il s'était d'abord efforcé de ne pas y prêter attention puis, quand il avait compris que l'autre venait tous les jours et restait des heures immobile en face du magasin, sans rien faire d'autre que fixer la porte d'entrée d'un air pensif et déprimé, grossièrement caché dans l'angle d'un mur, il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que Makoto Hanamiya pouvait bien lui vouloir après tout ce temps ? Peut-être était-il devenu un stalker. Ou alors il avait décidé de s'acharner sur sa vieille proie. A moins que ce ne soit une raison encore plus tordue. Et ce jour là quand la pluie s'était soudainement mis à se déverser par litre sur le bitume, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était l'occasion où jamais de satisfaire sa curiosité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il était là pour s'excuser, la première pensée de Teppei fut "quel genre de coup tordu prépare-t-il". Mais l'autre avait l'air assez sincère. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, le voir dans un tel état de remords, voir la culpabilité le ronger, cela avait procuré un certain plaisir à l'ancien joueur de Seirin. Il en avait même profité pour l'enfoncer un peu mais s'était senti mal en voyant à quel point apprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer perturbait l'autre. Mais quand il avait tenu à se faire pardonner, sa colère était revenue au galop. Comment Hanamiya osait-il penser une seule seconde qu'il allait lui pardonner. Il avait quasiment ruiné son adolescence et ses espoirs. Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi devrait-il lui pardonner un jour. Et pus d'abord, comment l'autre comptait-il s'y prendre ? Il s'était lui-même surpris à s'emporter aussi violemment mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite d'arrêter le bad boy. Il était parti avec un regard déterré. Autant dire que la dernière chose à laquelle Kiyoshi s'attendait aujourd'hui, c'était de le voir débarquer dans sa boutique avec un air déterminé. Il ne dit rien, après tout, il avait peut-être simplement besoin d'un livre.

_ Bonjour. Tiens, c'est le T-shirt que tu m'as prêté hier. Je l'ai lavé et repassé. déclara-t-il en déposant un sac en plastique sur le comptoir.

_ Merci.

Teppei s'attendait au moins à ce que la discussion s'arrête là et que l'autre mette les voiles. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il disparut dans un rayon et en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un roman policier. Il le lui tendit et le paya sous le regard suspicieux du vendeur. Puis, contre toute attente, Hanamiya s'assit par terre et commença à lire. Il était déjà arrivé que des gamins feuillettent les mangas qu'il vendait sur place mais un homme de 27 ans assis à même le sol, un livre à la main, c'était assez inédit. Il prit sur lui de l'ignorer un moment, dans l'espoir que le silence le décourage, mais non. Hanamiya resta presque jusqu'à la fermeture et le salua au moment de partir, plantant là un Kiyoshi complètement perdu.

A partir de ce jour là, sa présence devint régulière. Il passait au moins deux fois par semaine, achetait presque toujours un livre qu'il lisait sur place. Kiyoshi se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être riche pour se permettre ça. Il était curieux. Curieux de voir jusqu'à quand ce petit manège allait durer et jusqu'où son ancien adversaire était prêt à aller. Et puis un jour, après trois mois de ces visites silencieuses, où Hanamiya s'asseyait à même le sol, il ne tint plus. La tentation était trop forte :

_ Tu veux une chaise, ce serait plus confortable ?

_ Je veux bien.

Teppei se gifla mentalement. C'était risible, il s'était pourtant promis de laisser l'autre tranquille, de ne pas craquer le premier. D'attendre que son client lui parle ou cesse de venir (ce qui signerait l'arrêt de ses meilleures ventes, soit dit en passant). Agacé contre lui-même, cœur d'acier fit claquer les pieds de la chaise contre le sol en lino et s'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que le plan d'Hanamiya se déroulait à la perfection. Certes, le libraire avait tenu plus longtemps qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il aurait cru qu'il perdrait patience après quelques semaines mais après tout, on parlait de cœur d'acier. L'attente avait été longue et son budget en avait pris un coup mais, finalement, il trouvait ça plutôt agréable. Même silencieux et indifférent, Kiyoshi était de bonne compagnie et de toute façon il avait toujours aimé la lecture. Parfois, quand le propriétaire des lieux feignait de l'oublier pour vaquer à ses occupations, le noiraud s'autorisait un coup d'œil discret par-dessus son bouquin pour le regarder travailler. Et après trois mois de ce régime, la routine s'était installée, plutôt plaisante et reposante.

Il se leva et s'assit sur la chaise en plastique qui lui était offerte, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Cela faisait partie de son plan. S'il voulait avoir une chance de se faire pardonner, il fallait déjà que l'autre accepte de lui parler. Alors il resterait là jusqu'à ce que l'autre entame la conversation de lui-même. Quand il partit ce soir là, Hanamiya ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de lâcher un :

_ Le livre d'aujourd'hui était super. Et merci pour la chaise. Bonne soirée.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais le haussement de sourcil perplexe du vendeur lui suffit.

 **~Rock & Roll is Dead~**

_ Tu ne devrais pas venir demain, ni jeudi. Lui dit un jour Teppei alors qu'il partait.

Hanamiya sursauta. C'était bien la première fois que le brun lui demandait ça. En cinq mois, ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui avaient manqué. Déjà deux mois auparavant, ils avaient commencé à échanger quelques mots polis, la plupart concernant les lectures de l'ancien bad boy.

_ Je…

_ Tu devrais attendre la semaine prochaine pour revenir.

Alors là, il était vraiment perdu.

_ Hyuuga doit passer. Tu sais, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Je ne sais pas s'il réagira bien avec toi. Alors s'il te plaît, ne viens pas jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Hanamiya hocha la tête. Il se rappelait du capitaine, un nerveux à lunettes qui le détestait profondément pour ce qu'il avait fait à son ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout. Mais il voulait bien concevoir que c'était une mauvaise idée de tomber sur lui dans ces circonstances.

_ D'accord. Je repasserais la semaine prochaine.

Et il s'exécuta. Il s'autorisa même à lancer la conversation et fut ravi de voir que l'indifférence de l'autre commençait à s'effriter :

_ Alors, la visite de ton capitaine ?

_ Hum ? Ah, Hyuuga ? Il est venu Vendredi avec sa fille et on a bu un verre tous les trois. Riko ne pouvait pas être là, elle avait un rendez-vous.

_ La manager ? Ils se sont mariés ?

_ Oui. Elle attend leur second enfant.

_ C'est…surprenant. J'ai toujours cru qu'il en pinçait pour toi. Les deux d'ailleurs.

Makoto eut le plaisir de voir l'autre rosir légèrement, lui donnant un air enfantin plutôt mignon quoiqu'il repoussa cette idée au fond de son esprit.

_ N-N'importe quoi !

_ Hum, hum. Et si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais choisi lequel des deux ?

_ Serais-ce une façon détournée de me demander si je préfère les garçons ou les filles ? s'assura le brun en retenant un sourire, amusé par le culot de l'autre qui n'avait au moins pas perdu sa répartie.

_ Peut-être.

_ Alors tu n'as qu'à deviner tout seul.

C'était le signal pour dire que la discussion était finie. L'ancien joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi le comprit et alla se perdre dans les rayons, abandonnant pour aujourd'hui.

Quand il revint la fois suivante, il fut rassuré de voir que Kiyoshi s'était détendu et entamait la discussion de lui-même :

_ J'ai eu une livraison de nouveautés. Je t'ai mis ce livre de côté. Je sais que tu aimes les romans policiers et… Enfin celui-là est vraiment bien.

_ Merci, c'est sympa.

Il s'empara du volume que lui tendait l'autre et s'avança pour le payer.

_ T'es sûr que c'est le bon prix ? C'est pas ce qui est marqué sur le bouquin.

_ Ah, oui. Je te fais une réduction pour celui là. Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur client et… Il faut motiver ce genre d'acheteurs à acheter encore plus.

Hanamiya sourit en coin et se contenta d'accepter la réduction. Il s'assit et commença à lire. Le brun ne s'était pas trompé, il était vraiment bon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant apprécier une intrigue policière.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Deux mois de plus s'étaient écoulés. Les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude d'échanger leurs avis sur les livres que lisait Hanamiya et ce dernier était sidéré de voir que Teppei les connaissait tous. Lisait-il tous les livres qui se trouvaient dans sa librairie ?

En vérité, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, à personne, même sous la torture, cœur d'acier notait chaque achat du noiraud et lisait avec application chaque volume. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être pour mieux comprendre l'ancien bad boy, ou alors par simple esprit de compétition. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il avait aimé la plupart des livres achetés par son meilleur client. Et même si cela le faisait quelque peu enrager, il devait aussi admettre qu'Hanamiya n'était pas d'une si mauvaise compagnie. Il était plutôt cultivé et savait se montrer drôle quand il le voulait (rarement, certes, mais cela arrivait). De plus, ils partageaient nombre de points communs comme l'amour de la lecture, du cinéma muet ou de la musique rock. Cela l'agaçait profondément de savoir qu'ils auraient pu s'entendre si bien si l'autre avait été un tant soit peu différent dix ans plus tôt.

Hanamiya pour sa part n'aurait jamais cru s'entendre aussi bien avec lui. Il comptait simplement forcer l'autre à le pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait dix ans auparavant et passer à autre chose, oublier toute cette histoire. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se prenait à trouver l'ancien joueur de basket et le temps passé en sa compagnie agréables. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de le forcer à accepter ses excuses par pur égoïsme mais parce qu'il l'appréciait. Cette pensée l'amusait énormément. Il se souvenait encore des mots de cœur d'acier après leur match du temps du lycée. A l'époque, l'idée seule d'être son ami le répugnait. Alors si on lui avait dit qu'une décennie plus tard, il ferait des pieds et des mains pour se rapprocher de lui, il aurait probablement rit au nez du crétin qui aurait eu cette idée saugrenue.

Ce jour là, quand il arriva dans la boutique, il eut la surprise de ne trouver personne au comptoir. Il appela son homologue et entendit une réponse étouffée qui venait du fond du magasin :

_ Hanamiya, c'est toi ? Je suis en train de mettre des livres en rayon au fond.

Le noiraud se laissa guider par la voix et tomba sur un Teppei monté sur un escabeau, arrangeant une pile de tomes reliés sur une étagère en hauteur.

_ Tu tombes bien.

Makoto ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la phrase.

_ Tu peux me passer ce carton, s'il te plaît ? Non, celui sur ta droite.

L'ancien bad boy s'exécuta et souleva un carton qu'il s'efforça de faire passer au brun. Ce dernier s'en saisit mais quand il voulut se retourner pour le poser sur l'étagère, il sentit sa jambe trembler et perdit l'équilibre. Tout se passa très vite : Teppei tenta de se raccrocher au meuble, laissant échapper son carton qui heurta le pied de l'escabeau avant d'aller cogner dans l'épaule d'Hanamiya, l'escabeau vacilla et se renversa. Le libraire ferma les yeux, attendant la chute… qui fut bien moins douloureuse qu'il l'aurait cru.

_ Aïe…

Le gémissement de douleur de son meilleur client le fit sursauter et il ouvrit les yeux. Makoto Hanamiya s'était précipité pour le rattraper et était tombé à la renverse en le réceptionnant. Il écarquilla les yeux, prenant conscience point après point de leur position : ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre, leurs nez se frôlaient, le bras gauche d'Hanamiya était fermement enroulé autour de sa taille dans un geste qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier de protecteur s'il avait été question de quelqu'un d'autre, il sentait le cœur de son sauveur battre la chamade à l'unisson du sien et ses propres bras étaient appuyés de chaque côté de la tête de son vis-à-vis. Il s'empourpra sans bien savoir pourquoi il était gêné, et s'empressa se relever, se confondant en excuses.

_ T-Tu t'es p-pas fait m-mal ? Balbutia Hanamiya, interrompant le flot d'excuses.

_ Hein ? Non, tu as amorti la chute. Mais toi, ça va ? Tu t'es pas cogné en tombant ?

_ Non. Je… Ça va.

Le noiraud se fit violence et se força à repousser les pensées qui montaient à son cerveau afin de garder l'esprit clair. En désespoir de cause, il décida de s'énerver :

_ Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bordel ?!

_ Ah, je sais pas. C'est juste que j'ai joué hier et j'ai des courbatures plein les jambes alors j'ai perdu l'équilibre et le carton m'a échappé.

Le visage de Hanamiya se décomposa sous l'œil encore un peu choqué de Kiyoshi qui mit une minute à comprendre :

_ Ah, non, c'est pas mon genou, t'en fais pas. Je veux dire, c'est juste mon endurance et… ça n'a rien à voir.

_ Si tu le dis. lâcha l'autre sans conviction, forçant un sourire.

_ En tout cas, merci. Sans toi, j'aurais vraiment pu me faire mal. T'as de sacré réflexes.

Makoto faillit lui répondre que non, pas tant que ça, mais le voir tomber l'avait fait paniquer. Cependant, il s'abstint au dernier moment. Décidant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, il demanda, la voix toujours un peu tremblante :

_ Pourquoi tu mets des livres aussi haut, en plus ?

Il vit l'autre s'empourprer et eut hâte d'entendre la réponse :

_ C'est… Ce sont des livres érotiques. Je les mets en hauteur pour que les enfants n'y aient pas accès.

Oh…

_ Tu sais quoi, pour te remercier de ton sauvetage, je t'offre un bouquin, celui que tu veux.

Hanamiya aurait pu profiter de l'offre pour prendre l'édition collector de son roman historique préféré, un peu trop chère pour son budget. Ou alors la biographie en trois volumes, compilés en un seul, de Napoléon 1er. Mais à la place, il se pencha, ramassa l'un des livres licencieux qui traînaient par terre et lança avec un sourire énigmatique et provocateur :

_ Je prend celui là alors.

Teppei rougit de plus belle et il s'en félicita. Il l'aida à ramasser les ouvrages répandus au sol et insista pour les ranger à sa place, arguant que la prochaine fois, il le laissait tomber.

Finalement, il quitta la boutique avec le livre érotique sous le bras. Dès qu'il fut arrivé chez lui, il l'ouvrit et le commença avec curiosité. C'était plutôt pas mal, pour quelque chose de ce genre. Il tournait les pages quand soudain, une image de lui, nu avec Kiyoshi, traversa son esprit aussi vite et brièvement qu'un éclair. Aussitôt, il referma le livre et le jeta un peu plus loin comme s'il l'avait brûlé. C'est ce moment que choisirent ses souvenirs pour remonter à la surface. Les souvenirs de ses sensations quand il avait retenu Teppei. La surprise d'abord, puis la peur de le voir tomber, le douleur du sol heurtant ses omoplates, puis... L'excitation quand il avait réalisé qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, ce mouvement presque involontaire quand il avait raffermi sa prise sur ses hanches, les battements effrénés de son coeur quand il avait senti le souffle sur son visage et pu détailler les yeux bruns, et cette excitation qui avait grandi en lui et qui à présent grondait, quelque part au creux de son estomac. Bordel, Kiyoshi lui plaisait. A en juger par son état, tant mental que physique, il lui plaisait même beaucoup. Hanamiya se mordit la lèvre presque machinalement. Ce type était détestable. D'abord, il lavait battu au lycée, même si à vrai dire, il n'avait pas grand chose à redire à ce propos. Ensuite, il faisait remonter en lui des années de culpabilité oubliée. Et maintenant, maintenant cet abruti de coeur d'acier… Il se laissa choir sur son canapé en soupirant. Dans quelle merde s'était-il foutu ?

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'Hanamiya avait commencé à éprouver cette attirance étrange pour Kiyoshi. Rapidement, cela avait été l'escalade. Son attirance avait grandi, peu à peu, et il lui était maintenant difficile de rester dans la même pièce que lui sans se dire que le libraire était foutrement sexy, ou bien que ses lèvres avaient l'air vraiment douce, ou encore qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il dissimulait sous son T-shirt. Cet enfoiré avait commencé à s'infiltrer dans chaque partie de sa vie. Il le voyait régulièrement en rêve, parfois ils faisaient l'amour, d'autres fois ils discutaient ou sortaient ensembles. Et à chaque réveil, il lui fallait se souvenir, péniblement, que rien de tout ça ne se produirait parce qu'il, lui-même, avait gâché sa vie. Au-delà de ses nuits, l'ancien joueur de Seirin se rappelait régulièrement à son souvenir par des moyens détournés : "tiens, Teppei aime bien cette chanson", "oh, c'est le film préféré de Teppei", "je me demande si Teppei a déjà lu ce livre", "peut-être que Teppei aimerait ce restaurant", "oh, mais c'est un ancien coéquipier de Teppei que je vois à l'autre bout de la rue ?", "Ah, tiens, mais c'est Teppei là bas, dans le café d'en face… ah non, en fait c'est juste quelqu'un qui a la même couleur de cheveux". Petit à petit, il avait commencé à espacer ses visites à la librairie pour éviter le regard du brun qui, non content de le déconcentrer la plupart du temps, le ramenait de plus en plus souvent à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que l'autre en était un peu attristé. Un tout petit peu, tout au fond, ou du moins c'est ce dont cœur d'acier tentait de se convaincre. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'un connard fini comme Hanamiya pouvait lui…manquer ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux dix ans plus tôt, c'était inconcevable et ce, même en comptant sur son naturel peu rancunier. Il avait fini par se persuader que le noiraud avait vraiment changé depuis le lycée et était devenu quelqu'un de bien, il avait oublié toutes ses hypothèses du début, quand il pensait encore que l'autre ne venait le voir que pour lui jouer un sale tour et avait même appris à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Merde, après tout, tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance, non ? Ne pouvait-il pas essayer, juste essayer, de faire confiance à Makoto ? Et quand il était enfin parvenu à ces conclusions, l'autre s'était fait plus distant. Et Kiyoshi avait commencé à regretter à son tour. De ne pas avoir essayé plus tôt, de ne pas lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il était prêt à lui pardonner ou au moins à essayer, comprendre qu'il le considérait presque comme un ami. Après tout, pour quelle autre raison l'ancien bad boy avait-il commencé à s'éloigner si ce n'était pas par lassitude de faire des efforts en vain ? Il devait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait, le lui dire en face. Il avait prit sa décision : il lui parlerait la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait au magasin. Mais ce jour commençait à se faire attendre. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il n'était plus venu et Kiyoshi se demandait s'il repasserait un jour. S'il avait décidé de ne plus le voir, il aurait au moins pu le lui dire en face. Ou même par téléphone. Par mail. Ou par lettre. N'importe comment, même par pigeon voyageur !

Hanamiya de son côté avait essayé, vraiment, de résister à la tentation. Mais après deux semaines sans le voir, sa vie entière s'en trouvait affectée. Il ne pouvait plus ouvrir ou même voir un livre sans penser à l'autre homme et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien, spécialement son travail. Son boss lui avait même passé un savon pour la première fois de sa vie. Et bordel, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que de se faire enguirlander, c'était bien de se faire enguirlander par Imayoshi. Alors il avait décidé de repasser à la librairie, ne serais-ce que pour le voir et atténuer un peu la sensation de solitude qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

Ce soir là, il se présenta au magasin. Et s'il s'était attendu à une réaction, ce n'était certainement pas celle là :

_ Bordel, Hanamiya, t'étais passé où tout ce temps ? T'aurais au moins pu répondre à mes mails, merde.

A bien y réfléchir, c'étain la première fois qu'il l'entendait jurer.

_ Ah… Désolé, j'avais pas mal de boulot. éluda le noiraud.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge, il était réellement submergé de travail, la raison principale à ce fait étant sa tendance à procrastiner depuis quelques jours.

_ Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir. Bon, j'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai reçu pas mal de bouquins, si quelques uns t'intéressent, je t'en ai mis de côté.

Il lui tendit une pile de livres et le laissa lire les quatrièmes de couverture. C'était le moment ou jamais.

_ Au fait, Hanamiya, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire en fait… Tu vois c'est à propos de…

Il allait enfin lui déballer toute la vérité quand la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sonner le carillon de l'entrée. Il dévisagea son ami, frustré. Pourquoi juste maintenant ?

_ Salut Kiyoshi ! Je te dérange pas ? Je passais dans le quartier alors je me suis dit que…

Le propriétaire des lieux releva un visage horrifié vers son ancien capitaine. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma quand Hyuuga avisa la troisième personne et se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase.

_ Est-ce que c'est… Makoto Hanamiya ?!

Ce dernier se retint de justesse de lui faire remarquer qu'il était très impoli d'agir comme s'il n'était pas là. A la place il se dit qu'il devait à tout prix essayer de minimiser les dégâts.

_ Je… suis passé par hasard. Je savais pas que c'était à lui. D'ailleurs j'allais m'en aller.

_ Non, attend Hanamiya, faut vraiment qu'on parle. Reste. C'est important.

La tête effarée et complètement perdue de l'ancien shooter aurait pu être très drôle dans d'autres circonstances.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à dire à cette ordure ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'ancien joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi ne broncha pas et ne parut même pas offensé, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du vendeur :

_ Arrête, Hyuuga.

_ Pourquoi, ce salaud a tout démoli ? Tout ce que tu as dû endurer, c'était à cause de lui.

_ Pas uniquement, et tu le sais très bien. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu me faire opérer. Et même avant ça, je savais que mon genou allait mal lors de ce match en première année.

Voir Teppei défendre Hanamiya eut au moins le mérite de surprendre les deux autres. Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de son ancien coéquipier, le shooter se retourna face à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son pire ennemi :

_ Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Dégage et ne remet plus les pieds ici, tu entends ?! Tu n'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça, tu crois ?

_ Kiyoshi, je vais y aller. Je repasserai un autre jour si ce que tu as à me dire est si important.

_ NON ! Laisse le tranquille, arrête de le harceler !

L'ancien général sans couronne ne répondit rien et sortit à la hâte. Il devait s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible, avant de laisser ce sentiment de culpabilité l'atteindre plus profondément. L'autre avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû insister tous ces mois, imposer sa présence au brun et encore moins tomber amoureux de lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il était vraiment le pire des cons. Et puis d'abord, quel adulte sain d'esprit se comporte comme ça, et tombe amoureux comme un adolescent. C'était vraiment ridicule. Mais ça faisait mal aussi. Et Hanamiya n'avait jamais été très doué pour gérer la douleur.

Dans la librairie, l'ambiance était devenue polaire. Les deux amis se regardaient en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre parle le premier et donne une bonne explication à son comportement. Finalement, Hyuuga parla le premier :

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était revenu te harceler ? Merde, t'as plus dix-sept ans, tu aurais dû te débarrasser de lui.

_ ARRÊTE ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Il est venu un jour par hasard pour acheter un livre de cuisine et… Et il est revenu plusieurs jours après pour s'excuser.

_ Et toi, tu l'as cru ? Abruti ! Ça recommence comme au lycée, je peux pas croire que tu te sois fait avoir. ENCORE ! S'énerva le lunetteux, du mépris dans la voix.

_ Tu me prends pour un con ? Bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas cru. Mais il a continué de venir et on a discuté et… Il est sincère, il a vraiment changé. Il s'en veut, Hyuuga.

_ NON ! Les enflures comme lui ne changent jamais !

_ Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, tu ne le connais même pas ?! Tout le monde fait des erreurs et a droit à une deuxième chance. Et puis tu l'as dit, je ne suis plus un gosse, je peux très bien me protéger.

_ C'est pas vrai. Alors tu es tombé dans le panneau… Me dis pas que t'es retombé amoureux de lui ?!

La question claqua dans l'air, sèchement. Et rien ne serait plus comme avant ni pour Hyuuga, ni pour Kiyoshi parce qu'il avait refusé de se l'avouer jusqu'alors mais que confronté à cette question, il ne se sentait pas la force de mentir.

_ …

_ C'est une blague ?! Après tout ça, tu n'as rien appris de tes erreurs ?! Je savais déjà pas ce que tu trouvais à ce salaud au lycée, mais là, ça me dépasse ! Comment peux tu te faire avoir, encore, par cet enfoir…

_ ARRÊTE ! Hurla Teppei, et ce seul haussement de ton était en soi assez inhabituel pour faire taire son ami.

_ Arrête de parler de lui comme ça. Tu ne connais que l'ancien Hanamiya. Il n'est plus comme ça.

_ Bordel mais ouvre les yeux, il se fout de…

_ Ca suffit. Sors d'ici. Tout de suite. ordonna le brun froidement.

_ Quoi ?! Demanda l'ancien capitaine, abasourdi.

_ Dehors. Je ne veux pas continuer cette conversation avec toi.

Hyuuga resta tétanisé et regarda vaguement son ancien coéquipier attraper ses clefs et sa veste.

_ Tu vas le rejoindre ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Mais… Je suis ton ami. plaida le plus petit.

_ Alors fais moi confiance.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il ouvrit le battant vitré du magasin et ordonna d'un geste à l'autre de sortir. Il enclencha le rideau métallique, ferma la porte et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Après une demi heure de recherches infructueuses, Kiyoshi dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : il ne trouverait pas Makoto en cherchant au hasard dans Tokyo. Il s'empara de son téléphone et s'apprêta à l'appeler. Puis il laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps : qu'allait-il lui dire, de toute façon ? Qu'il l'aimait ? C'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. Qu'il lui avait pardonné ? Ce n'était toujours pas aussi simple. Qu'il voulait l'avoir en tant qu'ami ? Ca n'était même pas la vérité. Il se remit à avancer et déambula dans les rues animées de la capitale japonaises plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de récupérer son téléphone qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Hanamiya était presque ivre. Il avait bu, beaucoup, dans l'espoir de sortir cet horrible après midi de sa tête et avait obtenu l'effet inverse. Chaque mot prononcé par l'homme à lunettes tournait dans sa tête et semblait se répercuter à l'infini contre les parois de son crâne, comme si elles avaient essayé d'en sortir. Elles insistaient, d'ailleurs, maintenant elles tambourinaient. Et… Attendez, non… Ça, ça ne venait pas de l'intérieur de sa tête mais plutôt de l'extérieur de son appartement. Quelqu'un semblait décidé à défoncer sa porte. Il pensa un instant au capitaine enragé mais comment aurait-il eu son adresse ? Peut-être le livreur de sushis. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et, au moment de l'ouvrir, pensa à voix haute :

_ J'ai pas commandé de sushis…

Le battant était à présent grand ouvert et, malgré sa tête baissée et ses yeux rivés au carrelage, il sut qui se tenait devant lui, le souffle court.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, tout de suite.

_ Comment t'as eu mon adresse ? put seulement dire Hanamiya, les yeux toujours ancrés au sol.

_ J'ai appelé Kuroko qui m'a donné le numéro de Momoi qui m'a donné celui d'Imayoshi, ton patron. C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu vivais ici.

_ Et le code ?

_ Ah… Quelqu'un sortait les poubelles, j'en ai profité.

L'ancien bad boy hocha la tête plusieurs fois, le temps d'assimiler les infos.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_ Tu me laisses entrer ?

Le propriétaire des lieux se poussa de devant la porte pour laisser l'autre entrer. Quand il pénétra le salon, la première chose que remarqua Teppei fut la bouteille de vodka bien entamée qui trônait au milieu de deux canettes de bière sur la table basse. Cela expliquait l'état déplorable du noiraud.

_ Ecoute, à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… Je suis désolé de tout ce qu'a dit Hyuuga. Il ne le… en fait, si, il le pensait. Mais il se trompe.

_ …

_ Hanamiya, je sais que tu as changé… Et je serais vraiment très heureux que tu continues de passer à la librairie de temps en temps. Juste pour discuter…entre amis.

_ Je ne veux plus être ton ami.

Le cœur de Teppei, bien que supposé être en acier, manqua de s'arrêter. Non… Non, pas ça. Pas encore une fois. Hyuuga ne pouvait pas avoir raison.

_ Il a raison, je suis un salaud. J'ai démoli ta vie et… Et j'avais pas le droit de revenir en exigeant ton pardon. J'avais pas le droit de venir te voir et de m'imposer à ton travail. J'avais pas le droit de te demander ça. J'avais pas le droit de tomber amoureux de toi. Tu vois, je suis vraiment un connard, je suis répugnant.

Peut-être étais-ce le ton rendu vacillant par l'alcool ou bien les paroles en elles même ou alors le contraste entre le Hanamiya qu'il avait en face de lui et celui que lui avait décrit son meilleur ami quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il eut très envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer. Alors il fit un pas dans sa direction et esquissa un mouvement pour l'étreindre.

_ NON ! T'as pas compris, cœur d'acier, je veux pas être ton ami. J'y arriverai jamais. Tu devrais le savoir, avec moi c'est tout ou rien. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit amis, je veux plus ou alors rien du tout. Tu piges, on pourra jamais…

Hanamiya ne s'était certainement pas attendu à être interrompu, encore moins de cette manière. Une paire de lèvres recouvrit les siennes et deux bras puissants se nouèrent dans son dos. Il répondit au baiser presque par réflexe, parce que cela lui semblait faire une éternité qu'il attendait de pouvoir faire ça.

Il avait un goût d'alcool. Ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue. Tout sentait la bière et la vodka qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt dans la soirée. Et même s'il trouvait ça plutôt déplaisant, le baiser en lui-même était tellement bon que Kiyoshi envisagea un instant de rester comme ça, sans bouger. Mais les lois de la physique en ayant décidé autrement, il dut s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle, sans lâcher le corps tremblant dans ses bras.

_ On en parlera demain, d'accord ?

Hanamiya était trop faible et déboussolé pour protester ou résister à la pression qui le guida vers le couloir. Il avait sommeil tout à coup. Il se laissa aller contre l'épaule solide à sa droite et sentit à peine qu'on l'emmenait.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était dans son lit, entièrement dévêtu et devait gérer une migraine carabinée. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était bien fait pour lui. Il avait tellement bu qu'il ne se souvenait même pas s'être couché. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un café taille maxi et avaler une aspirine. Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas, il osait à peine imaginer la tête d'Imayoshi en le voyant débarquer dans cet état. Il ouvrit la porte, mit la machine à café en route et farfouilla dans un tiroir. Au moment où il se retourna pour attraper un verre, il se figea. Assis à table avec une tasse à la main, Kiyoshi Teppei le regardait d'un air qui hésitait entre l'embarras et l'amusement. Son regard s'attarda sur son corps et il se souvint qu'il était nu. Merde ! Il se rua hors de la pièce et s'enferma dans la chambre. Il enfila précipitamment un boxer et un jean, les évènements de la veille lui revenant en mémoire.

Quand il reparut devant Teppei, celui-ci arborait un sourire prévenant et avait terminé de lui préparer son remède anti gueule de bois. Il avala le tout en silence, se demandant par où commencer. Finalement il n'eut pas besoin de prendre de décision :

_ Si tu ne veux pas reparler de ce qui s'est passé hier, je comprends. Et je comprendrais aussi si tu m'avais dit…tout ça… uniquement à cause de l'alcool… Mais j'espère que tu le pensais parce que moi… J'avais vraiment envie de t'embrasser hier et j'en ai toujours envie.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais Hanamiya rougit un peu.

_ Hum… Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit…même à propos de notre…amitié.

_ Oh. Alors d'abord, sache que ma vie me va très bien comme elle est et que j'ai beaucoup apprécié les moments passés ensembles à la librairie, même si au début ça a été difficile. Et je suis très content que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi et d'ailleurs je ne te trouve pas du tout répugnant.

_ Argh… Pourquoi tu dis tout ça de façon tellement…gênante…

Kiyoshi rit doucement, d'une façon si légère qu'il sembla effacer un peu de la tension dans la pièce.

_ Alors, ça veut dire que tu m'as pardonné ?

_ Si on veut… Disons plutôt que je ne t'en veux plus ce qui revient un peu au même.

_ Oh… Et… tu…

Lui épargnant la fin de la phrase, Teppei répondit, l'air toujours détendu :

_ Oui… En quelques sortes… Mais… Ça va prendre encore un peu de temps pour… la confiance, et le reste. Les sentiments, ça ne suffit pas toujours.

Hanamiya hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait.

_ Alors c'est un nouveau départ ? On efface tout et on recommence ? demanda-t-il, pour être sûr.

_ Pas tout. J'ai envie de garder les derniers mois. Et notre baiser de hier.

_ A propos de hier… J'espère que tu as aimé me déshabiller.

Le noiraud eut le plaisir de voir l'autre rougir à son tour, jusqu'à la racine. Il prenait ça pour un oui.

* * *

 **Mot D'Auteure :** Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Quand j'ai lu les paroles de la chanson (en fait, j'ai fait toute une liste de chansons potentiellement utilisables pour Rock & Roll is Dead et une liste de scénarios basés sur lesdites chansons et du coup, je vérifie les paroles même quand je les connais déjà), j'ai imaginé ça direct (oui, j'ai un esprit tordu). Comme pour l'OS précédent, c'est tellement long que je trouve presque ça dommage de le poster dans un recueil d'OS mais bon, je l'ai écrit dans l'idée de le poster ici, alors...

Je ne sais pas si la relation entre les deux a jamais été évoquée de cette façon, avec un Hanamiya qui regrette ses actes. Mais personnellement, j'aime bien Hanamiya (comme 80% des méchants de manga) et je me disais qu'en grandissant, il avait peut-être éprouvé des regrets, notamment pour Kiyoshi.

L'idée de la librairie m'est venue complètement au hasard et en fait, je trouve que ça va plutôt bien à Kiyoshi, non ?

Il y a pas mal de scènes que j'avais imaginé que je n'ai pas pu mettre dans l'OS (comme une discussion sur les talents culinaires d'Hanamiya, ou une discussion entre Riko et Hyuuga ou une sortie entre Teppei et Hanamiya par exemple) alors je suis un peu déçue mais globalement, je suis assez fière de cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

La **prochaine chanson** est " _New York Avec Toi_ " de Téléphone . C'est peut-être un peu plus facile à trouver. Le gagnant décide du couple suivant.

 **EDIT :** Puisque plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé, il est possible que je réutilise les mêmes couples plusieurs fois, d'autant que j'ai plus de facilités avec certains personnages qu'avec d'autres (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ferais toujours les mêmes hein).


	4. Be My Wife

**/!\ YAOI, toujours, donc toujours des relations entre hommes. Si vous êtes toujours là, c'est que vous aimez le style donc vous pouvez lire ^^ **

Titre : " _Be My Wife_ "

Artiste : David Bowie

Pairing : Himuro x Kagami

PDV : Externe

Rating : K+

 **Résumé ** : Après des années de silence radio, Himuro va enfin revoir Kagami. Mais tout ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours pas la propriété de KnB et de ses personnages. La chanson est à David Bowie.

 **Longueur** : 5023 mots

 **Note : Une fan de rock ne pouvant décidément pas rester indifférente à la mort d'une des plus grandes légendes du rock et de la musique alternative, j'ai écrit cet OS au lieu de celui prévu (de toute façon, je bloque dessus comme pas permis donc...). Je n'appellerais pas ça un hommage (parce que franchement, ce terme est pompeux et que je ne me pense pas douée au point de pouvoir rendre hommage au talent de David Bowie) mais disons que ça s'en approche dans l'intention et que je voulais faire quelque chose sur lui. **

**Au début, je devais poster sur ma chanson préférée de Bowie, " _Life on Mars?_ ". Et puis le scénario de mon OS s'est avéré super déprimant et ne parlait pas d'un pairing en particulier mais était plutôt un centric sur Aomine donc, bref, j'ai écrit sur "Be _my Wife_ " à la place. Je posterais certainement " _Life on Mars?_ " hors du cadre de ce recueil et, suivant mes disponibilités et mon inspiration, j'écrirais peut-être quelque chose sur du Motörhead (Lemmy Kilmister ET David Bowie en deux semaines, rendez-vous compte) et quelque chose sur " _Modern Love_ " de Bowie parce que ça mérite bien 2 OS et que j'aime beaucoup cette chanson aussi. **

**Note 2 : Je m'excuse pour ce résumé pourri mais au moment de poster, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais rien préparé et j'ai dû improviser ^^ **

* * *

Himuro était nerveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone. 21h. Kise allait arriver. Il stressait, c'était son anniversaire après tout. Et c'était censé être une surprise. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Murasakibara le lâche au détour d'une conversation... Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'Himuro tremblait.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui, dans sa maison à Akita. Depuis la fin du lycée. C'était à cette époque que Kise l'avait présenté à son manager. Il avait décidé de trouver un emploi, mettre de l'argent de côté pour repartir aux Etats-Unis et le blond était la seule de ses connaissances à travailler (parce que non, il ne comptait pas le coup de main occasionnel que Riko donnait parfois à son père, ni les feuilles d'horoscope de Midorima que Takao revendait en douce au lycée). Il lui avait demandé conseil mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le mannequin lui déclare avec le plus grand sérieux du monde qu'il avait largement le physique pour travailler à l'agence et que s'il était intéressé, son manager cherchait justement un modèle masculin pour une publicité. Himuro avait hésité puis avait fini par accepter après que Kise ait discrètement glissé le montant de la paie dans la conversation. Et s'il avait pensé que le métier de mannequin était d'une incroyable facilité, il avait rapidement déchanté. Le calvaire avait commencé avec les deux heures de maquillage, puis l'habillage… huit tenues différentes. Puis était venu le moment de poser. Rester immobile plusieurs minutes le temps que le photographe et le gérant de la marque décide de sa posture, puis les photos en rafale, bouger de quelques centimètres, recommencer, changer de position, attendre, sourire, regarder au loin, obéir à chaque injonction, se changer et recommencer. Pendant des heures. Il était sorti de la séance lessivé et déterminé à ne jamais retenter l'expérience. Puis Kise lui avait dit à quel point le manager avait chanté ses louanges et aurait aimé le revoir et une chose en entraînant une autre, il avait continué. Avant même qu'il n'en ai prit conscience, les gens le reconnaissaient dans la rue, son portrait s'affichait avec un sourire énigmatique à l'arrière des bus et sur les murs du métro et plusieurs magazine people lui demandaient des interviews. Le blond, lui, avait arrêté peu de temps après, quand il était entré dans un cursus sportif en compagnie d'Aomine et que tous les trois avaient emménagé ensemble à Tokyo pour partager les frais. Et puis Kagami était parti faire des études dans une université américaine qui l'avait recruté. Et Himuro s'était senti abandonné par son "petit frère" de cœur. Il se sentait coupable aussi, c'était lui et ses mots durs, sa volonté de briser leur "fraternité" qui les avait séparés et avait installé ce mur invisible entre eux. Alors quand Kagami était parti, il avait décidé de mettre lui aussi - littéralement- les voiles et avait accepté une proposition de l'agence d'aller en Europe pour une série de shootings. Puis d'autres s'étaient présentées et après celle là une au Brésil, puis en Suède, en Chine, en Australie, aux Etats-Unis… Il ne s'était pas arrêté depuis trois ans. Il revenait régulièrement au Japon, mais séjournait la plupart du temps dans un studio à Tokyo et ne restait jamais. A vrai dire, il ne restait jamais nulle part. Il avait vécu quelques temps à Londres mais avait fini par bouger après six ou sept mois. Il avait séjourné à Milan et Paris, dans les grandes villes de la mode, sans compter le nombre incroyable d'endroits où l'agence lui avait loué un appartement pour quelques jours, le temps de faire un shooting ou de participer à un défilé, mais avait toujours fini par se lasser, se sentir en décalage avec l'endroit, la ville, le pays. Il passait presque plus de temps en avion que sur terre et avait appris à vivre sans domicile fixe. Avoir gardé le contact avec ses amis de lycée relevait du miracle, que ce soit avec Kise et Aomine, devenus basketteurs professionnels, Midorima qui finirait bientôt ses études de médecine avec un an d'avance, Murasakibara qui tentait de développer le concept d'un restaurant spécialisé dans les sucreries et pâtisseries en tout genre, Kuroko qui venait de trouver un poste dans une crèche ou bien Momoi et Takao, respectivement fiancée au désormais connu Aomine Daiki et en couple avec Midorima depuis plus d'un an. Il lui arrivait même de discuter avec Akashi, devenu Directeur Général de l'entreprise familiale en attendant de la reprendre à son compte. Le seul avec qui il avait perdu le contact, c'était…

Il jeta un dernier regard à la glace, ajustant la cravate nouée nonchalamment sur un simple T-shirt blanc et le jean artificiellement élimé qu'il portait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un air faussement indisciplinés puis attrapa un peigne pour les recoiffer et changea à nouveau d'avis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux… La fois où on lui avait permis d'assister au concert de son chanteur préféré depuis les coulisses, sans doute. Quelqu'un toqua et rentra sans attendre :

_ Ta mère m'a dit que t'étais là et de te rappeler qu'elle et ton père seraient pas là du week end, donc faut que tu fermes et… Euh… Tatsuyacchi, on va au ciné, t'as pas besoin de la cravate…

Himuro ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Kise et se contenta de lui jeter un regard paniqué.

_ Ah… Je parie que c'est Murasakibaracchi qui a vendu la mèche ! Argh, je lui avais promis son poids en chocolat !

_ Atsushi vient d'ouvrir son propre restaurant de pâtisserie, il a tout le chocolat qu'il veut. La prochaine fois, tente plutôt les chips.

_ Tu plaisantes ? T'as vu le poids d'un paquet de chips, il va m'en falloir un millier, je vais me ruiner ! plaisanta le blond avec air exagérément dramatique, mimant une montagne de paquet.

Himuro rit, presque machinalement, et se retourna vers le miroir, enlevant sa cravate pour la remplacer par un foulard puis reprenant le premier accessoire.

_ Ok, pourquoi t'es si nerveux ? C'est juste une soirée normale, Takaocchi va trop boire, Murasakibaracchi va engloutir le buffet à lui tout seul, Aominecchi et Momoicchi vont passer la soirée à se chamailler et Akashicchi et Kurokocchi auront ces espèces de discussions bizarres.

_ Tu plaisantes ?! Entre tous mes voyages, les partiels de Midorima, les Play-off de NCAA d'Aomine, tes matches en Espagne et tout le reste, ça doit être la première fois depuis nos 18-19 ans qu'on se retrouve tous ensembles ! Et puis c'est la première fois que je vais revoir Taiga depuis qu'il est parti aux Etats-Unis…

_ QUOI ?! Ce traître t'as dit ça aussi ?! C'était censé… T'étais censé être surpris, merde !

_ Ryota, on ne s'est quasiment pas parlé en trois ans. Le dernier texto que j'ai reçu, c'était pour me remercier d'avoir pensé à son anniversaire !

_ Justement, je vois pas pourquoi tu flippes autant. Au pire, vous aurez rien à vous dire et vous ne vous parlerez pas.

_ Je…

_ Oui ?

_ Ryota, je…

_ Tu quoi ? Vas-y !

_ …

_ Bon, ok, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Parce que si t'as besoin d'aide pour planquer un cadavre, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. plaisanta Kise.

_ Ryota, c'est sérieux… Taiga et moi, c'est… compliqué… Ca fait des années que je craque pour lui et ça a fini par prendre tellement d'ampleur que j'ai dû m'éloigner. Et… En trois ans, je crois pas que ça se soit dissipé ou même atténué.

_ Ooooh… C'est pour ça… Ecoute, c'est peut-être la bonne occasion pour renouer avec lui et vous rapprocher. Et si tu veux mon avis, choisis le look avec cravate, sans chapeau et la même coiffure qu'au lycée. lança malicieusement le sportif.

_ Tu comprends pas… Ca fait des années que je suis amoureux de lui ! Comme Takao aime Midorima, comme Momoi aime Aomine et comme Kuroko aime probablement Akashi.

_ Argh, dis pas ça… Ils sont trop flippants quand ils sont ensembles. Et puis tu les imagines, tous les deux ? Ils parleraient de quoi, ils sont tellement réservés ?

_ Ryota, sois sérieux juste une seconde, s'il te plaît !

_ Ok. J'ai bien compris le problème mais… Je vois pas ce que tu peux y faire. Il sera là, discutez et expliquez vous. Je pense que lui aussi a des trucs à te dire, c'est bizarre qu'il n'ait pas résisté plus que ça à ta stupide idée de ne plus être frères il y a trois ans.

Himuro garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur son reflet dans le miroir et fut forcé de reconnaître que ce que disait le blond était plutôt juste. Ne serais-ce qu'à propos de l'occasion de renouer. Après tout, combien de fois avait-il souhaité avoir une deuxième chance ? Et combien de fois avait-il regretté de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Taiga ? Combien de fois, quand il se sentait seul et vide, avait-il eu envie d'appeler le basketteur, d'entendre sa voix ? Juste pour l'entendre, parce que Taiga avait toujours su comment l'apaiser, sans même avoir à essayer. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, seul dans les grandes chambres d'hôtel froide, il avait pensé à lui et souhaité changer les choses entre eux.

_ Ok, t'as raison… c'est mieux avec la cravate !

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Bonjour, Tetsuya.

_ Bonjour, Akashi. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien. Et toi ?

_ Ca va.

_...

_...

_...

_...

_ C'était agréable de te parler. Au revoir Testuya.

_ Passe une bonne journée.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Surprise ! Hurlèrent Aomine, Momoi, Kagami et Takao, les autres se contentant d'un silence paisible ou d'un regard exaspéré en direction des quatre autres.

_ Hein ?

Avec toute cette histoire, il en avait oublié la partie "surprise" de sa fête d'anniversaire, et n'avait pas pris le temps de se composer une figure étonnée.

_ Putain, Murasakibara, tu l'as prévenu, avoue je suis sûr ! pesta Aomine en pointant un doigt vengeur vers le plus grand.

_ Désolé, il m'a distrait avec un gâteau italien…

Tout le monde s'avança, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et Himuro ne put s'empêcher de se sentir profondément heureux d'être là, avec ses amis. Il les remercia de leur présence puis tous se dispersèrent en petits groupes assis sur le canapé de Murasakibara ou installés devant le minibar pendant que la chaine hi fi diffusait un vieux morceau des Rolling Stones. Himuro sursauta en entendant les premiers accords, il s'approcha de l'ordinateur relié à l'appareil et déchiffra toute une liste de ses morceaux préférés.

_ Ah, j'espère que t'aimes toujours autant. Kise m'a chargé de la musique mais je sais pas si tu as les mêmes goûts que quand on était à LA.

Le mannequin fit volte face si brutalement qu'il manqua d'en perdre l'équilibre.

_ C'est parfait.

_ T'aimes toujours Bowie, Queen et les Beatles ?!

_ Et les Stones ! s'exclama le brun, un grand sourire au lèvre, en désignant les enceintes qui diffusaient toujours la même chanson.

_ C'est dingue, quand on était gosse, t'étais le seul gamin de tout le quartier à connaître ne serait-ce que leur nom !

_ Tu te rappelles la fois où ce crétin d'Axel m'avait piqué mon lecteur ?!

_ Il te l'avait rendu deux heures plus tard parce qu'il connaissait aucune des chansons que t'avais.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis se regardèrent et se calmèrent aussitôt que leurs yeux se croisèrent.

_ Comment tu vas ? demanda le modèle après plusieurs secondes de silence.

_ Ca va bien. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

_ Pas grand-chose, la routine quoi.

_ Et c'est quoi la routine d'un mannequin qui voyage aux quatre coins du monde ? Ca doit être génial de voir autant de pays différents.

_ Pas tellement en fait. Au début, c'était cool et puis maintenant c'est juste…lassant. J'ai pas de chez moi, pas d'endroit fixe, tout est impersonnel, ça donne un peu l'impression de n'être rien nulle part. Et puis t'es souvent assez seul. Je veux dire, t'es entouré de photographes, coiffeurs, maquilleurs, managers, modèles, mais tout est en toc. Et quand tu rentres chez toi, bah t'es encore plus seul parce que c'est pas chez toi, c'est juste une chambre louée par l'agence. Mais bon, en soi, le boulot est pas mal et y a aussi des trucs cools. Par exemple, tu rencontres des personnes connues, de temps en temps, et tu peux avoir des places privilégiées pour les matches de basket ou les concerts.

_ Petit veinard !

_ Tu parles, joueur pro, ça doit t'arriver souvent aussi !

_ Tu rigoles ? J'ai joué en universitaire deux ans, et ai été remplaçant la majorité de la saison dernière en équipe pro, c'est pas exactement LeBron ! Mais cette année, je devrais enfin pouvoir jouer plus régulièrement. Je serais pas dans le 5 majeur pour commencer mais c'est un bonne progression. Enfin, ça serait encore mieux que je joue avant Ahomine !

Ils se regardèrent, en silence, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le silence entre eux se prolongeait tandis que la musique changeait pour un morceau aux basses envoutantes. Et puis le moment se brisa :

_ Eh Bakagami, d'où t'as osé dire que tu m'avais battu au concours de shoots !

Le rouge ferma les yeux et Himuro crut apercevoir une étincelle de déception qui disparut si vite que le brun pensa l'avoir rêvée. Le basketteur se retourna et répliqua :

_ Je t'ai battu de deux paniers, Ahomine ! Tu veux que je t'explique les règles ?

Le mannequin saisit l'occasion pour s'éloigner et rejoindre Kise, accoudé au comptoir de bar improvisé sur le plan de travail.

_ Hey, Tatsuyacchi ! Je vous ai vu discuter, alors ?!

_ J'ai besoin d'une bière… Ou d'une vodka. Non, en fait, deux vodkas. soupira-t-il.

_ C'était si terrible ?

Le brun s'abstint de répondre et attrapa une canette de bière qu'il serra à pleine main avant d'en boire la moitié cul sec.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ On pourrait aller chez toi, au lieu de rester dans la rue d'en face pour discuter, non ?

_ Non, on peut pas.

_ Pourquoi, t'habites littéralement à dix mètres ?

_ Parce qu'on ne peut pas.

_ On peut pas manger ce tiramisu dans la rue.

_ C'est un coup bas, Muro-chin !

_ Alors ? On y va ?

_ Non, Kise-chin prépare ton anniversaire chez moi, donc tu ne peux pas monter.

_ HEIN ?!

_ Bah oui, demain c'est l'anniversaire de Muro-chin alors il a invité tout le monde, même Kaga-chin sera là.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Du coup, on doit aller ailleurs pour manger le gâteau.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Heu, Tatsuyacchi, tu devrais arrêter de boire !

_ Pourquoi tu dis pas ça à Aomine, il est encore plus bourré que moi ! s'exclama le brun d'une voix pâteuse.

Il s'empara de son verre en plastique vide et de la bouteille de whisky bien entamée qui l'attendait sur le comptoir et commença à se servir avant de se raviser et de porter la bouteille directement à ses lèvres.

_ Non, Aominecchi ne boit plus depuis qu'il est parti jouer en Amérique, il fait juste semblant d'être saoul pour agacer Momoicchi et Midorimacchi.

Le mannequin grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et reposa la bouteille.

_ Bah moi je suis pas un sportif alors je peux boire ! Et puis comme ça, j'oublie à quel point il est beau… Et sexy et… Ryotaaaaa, pourquoi y a pas deux Taiga ? Comme ça, je pourrais en garder un ! s'exclama Himuro, visiblement fier de son idée.

_ Ok, ça suffit ! Donne moi ça ! il arracha le whisky des mains de son ami et le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre :

_ Je vais aller te préparer un café… ou dix. Toi tu bouges pas. Et bois de l'eau.

L'autre opina avant de s'affaler sur le comptoir, l'air triste et abandonné. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il gémit :

_ Rend moi ma bouteille, Ryota, je veux pas de ton café. Je suis pas boué… Broué ? Bourré !

_ Ca se voit ! plaisanta Kagami en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ Ooooh, Taiga, c'est toi. Tu m'as manqué.

_ Euh…on s'est parlé y a pas deux heures.

_ Non. Avant ça.

_ Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que t'as bu ?! s'exclama le rouge.

Son ami le regarda et ricana d'un air absent en répondant :

_ Euh…j'sais plus trop. Un peu de ci, un peu de ça… Et de ce truc marron, comment ça s'appelle ?

_ Du coca ? lança le basketteur, plein d'espoirs.

_ Non, pas ça. L'autre truc ! C'est comme de l'or, mais plus foncé. Un peu comme tes cheveux et ceux de Ryota mélangés.

_ Du Whisky… Putain, Tatsuya, quand tu bois, tu le fais pas à moitié. Je vais aller chercher Kise et son café et je reviens, reste là.

_ Tu peux me passer la bouteille là bas ?! demanda le mannequin, les yeux lourds et la voix chancelante, en désignant la vodka.

_ Nope, t'as assez bu. Prends de l'eau à la place.

_ Mais c'est de la même couleur, c'est pareil !

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel et remplit un verre au robinet avant de le lui tendre :

_ Si c'est pareil… tu peux aussi boire ça !

_ Ouais, c'est vrai… T'as raison ! Merci Taiga, t'es un vrai pote toi !

Le rouge disparut dans la pièce mitoyenne et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kise :

_ Ah, t'as fini avec le café ? Je crois que Tatsuya en a besoin, il est complètement torché. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, tu sais… tu sais ce qu'il a ? On ne parle plus beaucoup alors…

Le blond lui lança un regard compatissant et posa sa main sur l'épaule :

_ Tu devrais lui demander directement…quand il aura décuvé. Et le laisses pas seul ce soir…

Il quitta la cuisine, plantant là un Kagami complètement perdu. Quand il revint dans la salle principale, Aomine avait arrêté de faire semblant de tituber et riait avec Kuroko et Momoi sous le regard possessif d'Akashi qui discutait avec Midorima. Takao, bien éméché lui aussi, s'évertuait à tirer son compagnon par le bras pour l'emmener danser tandis que celui-ci l'ignorait, imperturbable. Assis au bar, Kise forçait Himuro à avaler le thermos de café corsé qu'il venait de lui préparer sans tenir compte des ronchonnements de l'autre. Quand il l'aperçut, le blond fit signe au dunker de s'approcher et les laissa tous les deux.

_ T'es sûr que ça va ?

_ Non… Je crois que t'avais raison… Je crois que… Je crois que je suis bourré… souffla le mannequin, l'air résigné.

_ C'est quoi ce truc, c'est dégueulasse !? s'exclama-t-il en avalant une gorgée.

Kagami rit doucement :

_ Du café, crétin.

_ Bah c'est amer. Il est meilleur en Italie !

_ J'en sais rien, j'y suis jamais allé.

_ Dis, tu savais toi, qu'à Londres les anglaises elles boivent du thé ? Mais c'est pas le même qu'au Japon, il est amer aussi leur thé.

_ Ouais, sans doute.

_ Et en France, ils mangent des escargots et du fromage et du vin aussi.

_ Si tu le dis.

_ Je veux aller en Italie avec toi. Et aller manger du fromage et boire du thé trop amer.

_ Tu pourras boire autant de thé que tu voudras, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse boire autant d'alcool, sérieux. Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

Les yeux d'Himuro papillonnèrent et il se pencha vers Kagami qui le regarda faire, soudain mal à l'aise. Puis, à quelques centimètres de son visage, le brun s'arrêta, se redressa et se retourna vers la chaine hifi :

_ C'est ma chanson préférée !

Le rouge sursauta, choqué par la facilité qu'avait eu son ami à changer de sujet. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de secouer la tête l'air désespéré, l'autre commença à chanter, avalant un mot sur deux. Puis soudain, il éclata de rire.

_ Eh, Taiga, t'as entendu les paroles ! C'est une demande en mariage. Tu voudrais pas m'épouser, toi ? Faire tout ce qu'il dit dans la chanson !

_ Quoi ?! Non mais t'es pas bourré, tu planes complètement !

_ Mais non ! Moi je veux bien être à toi. Et je veux partager ta vie et tout ça. Tu veux pas être ma femme ?!

Le basketteur s'empourpra et se mordit la lèvre. Puis il baissa la yeux et lâcha d'un ton dur :

_ Tatsuya ? Tu vas rester là et moi je vais aller chercher Kise et… On va ramener plus de café.

_ Ah ? Tu veux épouser Ryota ? Nooon ! Marry me à la place ! Je t'aimeuh… I Love you Taiga, me laisse pas seul here.

_ Mais non je… bouge pas !

Il se leva, se précipita vers le blond qui sursauta et le dévisagea, inquiet.

_ Oï, t'es sûr que c'est du café que tu lui as donné ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est encore pire, il a commencé à parler en anglais et à me… Bref. Je pense que quelqu'un devrait le ramener chez lui. T'as ses clefs ?

_ Euh, c'est lui qui les a, j'imagine. Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à chez lui ?

_ Hein ? Oui mais… Mais je peux pas le ramener… Oï Kise, salaud, reviens ! Eh, m'ignores pas ! Kise ! Ah, Ahomine, t'es sobre toi, ramène Tatsuya chez lui, d'accord ?

_ Ca va pas ? J'suis pas ton larbin ! Fais le tout seul ! répondit le métis en lui jetant un regard peu amène avant de retourner à sa conversation.

_ Putain, je vous jure que ça va se payer un jour ou l'autre.

Kagami se retourna vers Himuro qui le regardait l'air implorant et se résigna. Il s'approcha de lui, l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds et lui annonça :

_ Viens, on va rentrer.

_ Ah bon ? D'accord. Mais c'est pas moi qui conduit. Je crois que je suis pas en état. avoua le mannequin sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Non, tu crois ? Où sont les clés ?

_ Là ! répondit fièrement le brun en désignant fièrement sa poche arrière.

_ Donne-les moi.

L'autre ne fit aucun geste pour obéir et se contenta de lui sourire bêtement, les yeux embrumés. Le dunker grogna et marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "qu'est-ce que tu me feras pas faire, j'te jure" et plongea sa main dans le pantalon de son ami.

_ Ooooh, Taiga ! Attends qu'on soit seuls !

Le plus grand ferma les yeux, au bord de l'implosion. Il récupéra le trousseau et traîna le brun à sa suite. Arrivé devant la voiture, il passa dix minutes à faire asseoir son ami d'enfance sur le siège passager et à l'attacher puis s'installa derrière le volant comme l'autre commençait à chanter dans le désordre :

_ Sometimes you get so lonely. Sometimes you get nowhere… Please be mine… Be my wife ! Sometimes you get so lonely. I've lived all over the world. I've left…

Il continua tout le long du trajet, s'interrompant parfois pour rire. Quand ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard, il fallut encore cinq bonne minute pour faire sortir le mannequin de sa voiture et cinq supplémentaires pour lui faire monter les escaliers. Aussitôt arrivés dans la chambre, il laissa tomber son ami sur son lit. Il prit une longue inspiration, épuisé. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce pour s'installer sur le canapé du rez de chaussée quand une main s'enroula autour de son bras.

_ Stay with me… Be my wife. Reste avec moi, Taiga.

_ Putain, Tatsuya, lâcha moi, je suis crevé.

_ Reste avec moi.

Le rouge tenta de récupérer son bras, en vain. Le brun avait une force plutôt incroyable malgré son état lamentable.

_ Reste…

Il tira d'un coup sec et fit tomber le basketteur sur le lit.

_ S'il te plaît.

Les yeux de Kagami croisèrent ceux d'Himuro et il sut qu'il avait perdu quand il vit les pupilles humides et implorantes de son aîné. Il capitula et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller, fermant les yeux pour penser à autre chose que son bras droit toujours emprisonné par la poigne de fer du mannequin.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

 _Sometimes you get so lonely_

 _Sometimes you get nowhere_

 _I've lived all over the world_

 _I've left every place_

 _Please be mine_

 _Share my life_

 _Stay with me_

 _Be my wife_

X2

 _Sometimes you get so lonely_

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Le soleil réveilla Himuro presque en sursaut et avant même de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de fermer ses volets la veille, il grimaça. Bordel, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il tenta de fouiller dans l'amas brumeux des souvenirs qu'il gardait de la veille puis renonça, il avait d'abord besoin d'un litre de café et d'une boîte d'aspirine. Il s'étira douloureusement et se leva, se mouvant au ralentit. Il tira les rideaux pour assombrir la pièce et se traîna paresseusement jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est là qu'il le vit. Kagami, assis à la table de sa cuisine, un bol de café devant lui et une tartine à la main.

_ Ah, je me suis permis de me servir. J'espère que c'est OK.

_ Oui, t'en fais pas.

Le brun se massa le crâne. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Il fit couler la boisson noire et avala un cachet avant de s'installer face à son ami et de commencer à réfléchir. Que faisait-il ici ? Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, alors pourquoi avait-il décidé de rester ?

_ Ca va ta tête ?

_ Repose moi la question dans un jour ou deux, la gueule de bois sera peut-être passée.

Le rouge ricana et le silence se mit à planer. Puis, comme pour meubler le vide presque gênant qui s'installait entre eux, Kagami se mit à fredonner…

_ Please be mine. Share my life. Stay with me. Be my wife.

Et les souvenirs remontèrent, comme par vagues venant s'écraser contre les parois de la conscience d'Himuro.

_ Putain de merde.

_ Quoi ?

Le brun redressa la tête si vite que son cou craqua. Son regard exorbité s'arrêta un instant sur son ami puis il se leva et sortit de la pièce en trombe sous l'œil perdu de l'autre. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour entendre une voix inquiète demander :

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Non. Taiga je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit hier.

Il attendit avec angoisse la réponse du dunker qui tarda à arriver. Puis, après de longues secondes, il entendit un long soupir et la voix si familière malgré le temps lâcher avec une pointe de résignation :

_ C'est pas grave, je sais que t'étais bourré et que c'était l'alcool.

_ Non !

_ Si, crois moi, t'étais vraiment, vraiment saoul. Tu m'as parlé de café d'Italie et de vin de France.

_ Non, je sais que j'étais saoul mais…

Il ouvrit la porte. Ca avait assez duré, puisqu'il avait déjà gaffé, autant aller jusqu'au bout et obtenir une réponse claire et définitive :

_ Mais c'est pas l'alcool qui me l'a fait penser… Ca fait des années que je… il laissa flotter la fin de sa phrase.

_ Que tu veux m'épouser ?!

_ Quoi ?! Non ! Ok, c'était peut-être _un peu_ à cause de l'alcool. Mais le message principal était là.

_ Ca fait longtemps ? demanda le rouge, doucement.

_ Euh… Oui. Un peu avant que tu ne viennes au Japon. Je pensais que ça disparaîtrait puis j'ai déménagé aussi et… répondit le mannequin, surpris par la question autant que par le ton calme de son vis à vis.

_ T'es en train de me dire que ça fait presque six putains d'années que t'es amoureux de moi, et ça t'es pas venu à l'idée de m'en parler pendant TOUT CE TEMPS ?! Attend… Mais si t'es… bref, pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu voulais plus qu'on soit frères ?!

Himuro le regarda, abasourdi et l'autre ricana :

_ Non, ça j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi on n'est pas restés amis ? Ou pourquoi tu m'as pas dit à ce moment là ?

_ J'avais 17 ans, j'étais idiot, je pensais que ça allait passer en m'éloignant. Et puis tu n'as pas insisté non plus.

_ Hey ! J'avais 16 ans, j'étais encore plus idiot et je pensais que tu voulais plus de moi.

Ils se turent, chacun contemplant le bout de ses pieds, en attendant quelque chose, un geste, une parole, un miracle. Puis après une grande inspiration :

_ Tu sais quoi, en fait, c'était pas uniquement à cause de ça. Je pensais que tu avais compris que j'étais amoureux de toi et que c'était pour ça que tu voulais plus qu'on soit frères. Quand je pense que c'était justement parce que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, ça me fout en rogne… On a perdu six ans ! Tu te rends compte, et on s'est pas parlé pendant trois ans ! On est vraiment trop bêtes !

Avant même d'attendre la réaction du brun, Kagami attrapa son poignet pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent, Himuro sourit et murmura :

_ Plus de temps perdu c'est ça ?

Le dunker laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres en hochant la tête, ses mains remontant doucement jusque dans les cheveux noirs.

* * *

* _La NCAA est l'équivalent universitaire de la NBA aux USA_.

 **Mot d'Auteure :** Bon, je sais pas vous mais moi, je suis pas vraiment convaincue par cet OS. Déjà par le réalisme de mon Himuro saoul et parce que je trouve que je l'ai fait assez OOC mais j'ai pas l'habitude des persos calmes comme Midorima, lui ou Murasakibara, qui sont moins exubérants que des personnages comme Aomine, Kise ou Kagami. Au moins, ça m'a permis d'explorer un pairing que j'avais jamais fait jusque là et puis j'avais quand même très envie de faire quelque chose sur du Bowie. Laissez moi votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, que vous trouviez que j'ai fait des raccourcis ou qu'Himuro à l'air d'avoir fumé plus que bu ou même si vous voulez juste parler de la pluie, du beau temps et de rock, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message.

Les resultats du dernier "concours" sont annulés (de toute façon personne avait trouvé). **Le prochain OS sera normalement sur** " _Everlong_ " des Foo Fighters et comme il est déjà écrit je le posterais à coup sûr. La seule chose qui peut changer, c'est la date puisqu'il est possible que je fasse quelque chose sur Motörhead ou " _Modern Love_ ". Vous pourrez tenter votre chance pour " _Everlong_ " à chaque OS qui sortira jusqu'à ce qu'il paraisse ou que quelqu'un trouve le bon couple.


	5. Ace of Spades

**/!\ YAOI encore une fois**

Titre : " _Ace of Spades_ "

Artiste : Motörhead

Pairing : AoKise

PDV : Externe

Rating : K+ (ou T à cause des jeux d'argents ?)

Résumé : "Après tout, comment se douter que toute activité comportant les mots "soirée", "poker" et "Imayoshi" dans la même phrase était louche ? Non, il n'avait eu aucun moyen de se douter que cela finirait comme ça."

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basket appartient toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Noël n'y a rien changé. Ace of Spades est au groupe Motörhead.

 **Longueur ** : 3410 mots

 **Note : Bon, bah après David Bowie, on célèbre Lemmy Kilmister (Lemmy pour les intimes... bref), le chanteur et bassiste du groupe Motörhead décédé le 28 décembre (je sais, je m'y prends un peu tard), avec Ace of Spades du même groupe. Je sais pas si je suis plus surprise par le fait d'avoir réellement écrit cet OS comme prévu, ou par le fait d'avoir fait un OS sur une chanson de heavy metal/hard rock, qui n'a de surcroît aucun rapport avec la romance. Nope, franchement, aucune idée.**

 **Note 2 : Cet OS parle de poker (Texas Hold'em), si vous ne les connaissez pas je vous conseille de lire les règles, le classement des mains au poker, etc...**

* * *

_ Alors, t'es prêt à perdre ?

Kise regarda le garçon en face de lui avec un regard mi-fatigué, mi-amusé.

_ Aominecchi, comment peux tu être sûr à ce point que tu vas gagner ? Tu es peut-être très fort sur le terrain, mais rien ne dit que tu es bon au poker. répondit le blond.

Assis face à face, les deux adolescents se défiaient du regard, le métis faisant distraitement tourner un jeton entre ses doigts tandis que le mannequin se contentait de le dévisager. Puis un toussotement les rappela à l'ordre :

_ Bon, vous être prêts ?

_ Oui. répondirent les deux amis d'une seule voix.

Autour de la table de jeu installée là par Imayoshi, les futurs participants qu'il avait invités s'ignoraient. Akashi, Hanamiya et Kuroko semblaient même s'ennuyer ferme.

_ Tu peux me rappeler comment j'ai fini par participer à un tournoi de poker, probablement illégal d'ailleurs, en compagnie des joueurs de basket les plus tordus de toute la section lycéenne et de Kuroko ? soupira Kise en évitant les yeux vairons qui semblaient lire dans son esprit.

Aomine hocha les épaules sans répondre. Parce qu'il aurait fallu expliquer au blond qu'il ne s'était pas douté des fréquentations louches d'Imayoshi et qu'en fait, il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais quand son capitaine l'avait invité deux jours plus tôt pour une soirée poker chez lui il avait, naïvement, pensé que seule l'équipe de Touhou serait présente. Alors que…

_ Putain, Imayoshi, en fait tu m'as fait venir pour me piquer mon fric !

_ Je pensais pas que t'amènerais Kise avec toi. ricana le lunetteux avec un air fourbe.

_ Et tu t'es pas dit qu'on pouvait gagner ? intervint le mannequin.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il soupira et s'empara du paquet de cartes :

_ Vous voulez jouer quelle version ? Texas Hold'em ? Omaha ? Five Card Draw ?

_ Texas Hold'em. On bat les cartes chacun notre tour, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. expliqua le propriétaire des lieux.

_ Ok. La mise de départ ?

_ 4000 * yens.

Tout le monde sortit les billets puis Kise battit les cartes et distribua, plongé dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il seulement accepté de venir ici ce soir ? D'abord, parce qu'Aomine lui avait demandé. Plusieurs fois. Avec insistance. A tel point qu'il avait craqué (ou du moins essayait-il de se convaincre que c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à céder, qu'il pouvait résister au métis quand il le voulait). Et puis après tout, comment se douter que toute activité comportant les mots "soirée", "poker" et "Imayoshi" dans la même phrase était louche ? Non, il n'avait eu aucun moyen de se douter que cela finirait comme ça, entre les joueurs de basket les plus intelligents et mentalement instables du championnat, le meilleur bluffeur lycéen et l'abruti fini qui l'avait mené à sa propre ruine.

Il jeta un regard à Aomine qui affichait toujours un sourire confiant puis reporta son attention sur la partie en cours. Encore une carte et il fut forcé de se coucher. Les autres continuèrent comme il replongeait dans ses pensées. Sincèrement, un jour, il lui faudrait apprendre à dire non à son ami. Sinon, il continuerait de le traîner dans ce genre de plans foireux. Comme la fois où ils avaient fini chez le proviseur de Shohoku parce que le bleu avait voulu jouer un tour à Midorima et s'était fait chopper dans les vestiaires des filles. Ou la fois où ils avaient dû courir pendant une demi heure dans les rues de Tokyo pour échapper à la police après être partis sans payer d'un restaurant de ramens. Ou cette fois où ils étaient entrés par effraction dans le complexe sportif pour assister à un entraînement de l'équipe japonaise de basket (évidemment, ils s'étaient fait repérer. Et qui avait dû dédicacer sa veste préférée à la petite amie du capitaine ?! Hein ?! Et promettre de passer tout un après midi avec elle ?! Sérieusement !). Il grimaça en se souvenant du nombre de trucs louches qu'Aomine avait réussi à lui faire faire. Et lui, il continuait de le suivre, inlassablement. Tout ça à cause des ridicules sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard depuis près de quatre ans. Merde, ça faisait un bail qu'il en pinçait pour lui ! Quasiment depuis leur rencontre en deuxième année de lycée. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, une telle grâce émanait de son jeu, une telle énergie, que son regard avait été aussitôt attiré par ce grand type aux cheveux si singuliers. Et il n'avait jamais pu le détourner. Même pas quand il avait commencé à devenir odieux, quand il avait cessé de venir à l'entraînement, avait refusé tous les un-contre-un qu'il lui avait proposé. C'était même plutôt l'inverse, comme s'il avait été encore plus attiré par l'aura de fauve blessé qui se dégageait d'Aomine et que ce dernier tentait de cacher sous sa mauvaise humeur, ses sarcasmes et son orgueil. Et de mignon, le métis était passé à sexy et maintenant, Kise était encore plus accro qu'avant. Merde, un jour cela le mènerait à sa perte.

_ Kise ? Kise ?! Kise, c'est ton tour !

Il sursauta et dut faire un effort pour se concentrer sur le jeu.

_ Hein ? Ah oui, je relance de 15.

_ Je me couche. grogna Akashi en dévisageant le blond.

_ Suivi. finirent par lancer les autres.

_ Full aux Reines par les Valets ! s'écria Aomine en exposant ses cartes avec un grand sourire, tendant la main pour s'emparer du pot.

_ Eh eh, Full aux Rois par les Valets. Pas de chance. ricana Imayoshi.

_ Carré de Valets. Je vous bats tous les deux. se contenta d'annoncer le blond, récupérant l'argent sous le regard médusé des deux autres.

Aomine le fixa, un brin agacé par sa défaite, et finit par se perdre dans les deux yeux bruns. S'il avait su que les choses allaient (encore) mal tourner, il aurait probablement invité Bakagami. Il aurait au moins eu la consolation de le voir se faire plumer. Mais il avait invité Kise et comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose avec lui, les choses avaient dérapé. Comme la fois où il avait voulu changer les idées du modèle après sa défaite contre Seirin et l'avait traîné faire une blague à Midorima. Ou quand il avait voulu lui offrir des ramens pour se faire pardonner du désastre précédent et avait perdu son portefeuille. Ou dernièrement quand il avait voulu le faire assister à l'entraînement d'un de ses joueurs préférés et que le blond avait dû rattraper le coup auprès du joueur en question. A chaque fois qu'Aomine essayait de faire un effort pour se rapprocher du mannequin, cela finissait par se retourner contre lui.

_ Ha ha ! Couleur, cette fois c'est pour moi ! s'exclama-t-il en dévoilant ses cartes et ramassant le pactole.

_ Kurokocchi… Tu sais que le poker, ce n'est pas que du bluff ? Si tu as de mauvaises cartes, tu ne peux pas gagner, même en n'affichant aucune expression. risqua le blond, compatissant.

Le plus petit hocha les épaules et se leva.

_ C'est pas grave, j'ai gagné nos huit dernières parties de poker, je gagnerais la prochaine fois. se contenta de dire le joueur fantôme en prenant les cartes pour les mélanger :

_ Puisque je suis éliminé, je vais faire la distribution.

_ Non, sérieux les mecs ? Vous avez perdu contre Tetsu huit fois d'affilées ?! Ha ha ha ! Vous êtes vraiment nuls ! Comment vous avez pensé pouvoir me battre ?! se moqua Aomine, un sourire provocateur s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Les trois autres le fusillèrent du regard sans rien dire, se contentant d'attraper les cartes tendues par le petit passeur. Ce n'est que quand Imayoshi fut sorti à son tour que tout le monde décida de faire une pause.

Dehors, adossé au mur, Kise regardait paresseusement les volutes de buée s'échapper de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Il ferma les yeux et un visage s'imprima sur ses paupières closes. En vérité, c'était pour ça qu'il était là ce soir. Pas parce qu'Aomine l'avait harcelé, pas par ennui, pas par curiosité ou par avidité. Juste parce qu'il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son ami. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu mais depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau devenus proches, cela avait pris une ampleur démesurée : "Kise, je peux goûter ta glace ?", "Dis, tu peux m'avancer de quoi payer un magazine porno ?", "Oï, Kise, ça te dit qu'on aille échanger les fringues de Midorima avec celles de la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de Shutoku ?", "Imayoshi m'a invité à une soirée poker chez lui, ça va être marrant, tu viens ?", oui, oui, oui et encore oui. A chaque fois, presque sans résistance. Parce qu'il était amoureux d'Aomine depuis des années et que ce n'était pas près de changer. A croire que l'amour rendait vraiment stupide.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

Kise sursauta en entendant la voix si familière à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux en s'empourprant, gêné d'avoir été surpris en train de penser au scoreur bien que ce dernier n'en sache rien.

_ Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que tu m'impliques dans une de tes combines. Ça finit toujours mal.

_ Ah… Désolé pour ça. Si j'avais su que ce salaud allait me piéger, je t'aurais pas embarqué là dedans.

Kise rit doucement. Le bleu avait l'air vraiment désolé et cela lui donnait un air bizarre, les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée et les yeux fuyants, contrits.

_ Hey, je m'excuse et tu te fous de moi ! C'est pas sympa !

_ Je ne me moque pas de toi. mentit Kise en riant de plus belle, énervant encore un peu plus le métis.

_ Mais arrêtes, abruti !

Mais cette expression à la fois vexée et perdue était inhabituelle. Vraiment hilarante. Kise sentit le fou rire monter.

_ Ha ha, je suis vraiment… ha ha ha… désolé ! C'est juste que…pfff… cette situation est… Haha ha ha ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! Ha ha ha !

Aomine dévisagea l'autre incrédule. Quand son ami fit mine de se calmer un peu, il lança avec hargne :

_ Puisque tu trouves ça si drôle, t'as rien contre l'idée de corser un peu les choses ?!

_ A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit le blond en étouffant un gloussement.

_ Si l'un de nous deux gagne, il peut demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre. Et quand je gagnerais, j'aurais trouvé quelque chose de tellement humiliant que tu regretteras d'avoir ri !

_ T'es sérieux ?

_ Très ! Pourquoi, tu te dégonfles ?!

Kise se raidit. Il devait refuser, ce genre de pari était ridicule, puéril et plutôt risqué quand on savait qu'Aomine était capable de lui demander de venir au prochain match d'exhibition en tutu. Non, vraiment, il allait refuser, tant pis si le scoreur racontait à tout le monde qu'il avait eu peur. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, à ses yeux bleus furieux et hypnotisants et s'entendit répondre :

_ Ça marche.

Le métis lui lança un regard rempli d'orgueil et de satisfaction et Kise ferma les yeux. Merde, même ça, il n'arrivait pas à dire non ! A ce point là, il s'approchait du masochisme !

_ Bon tu viens ? Ils vont reprendre sans nous sinon.

Il suivit le bleu à l'intérieur et s'installa à la table, saisissant ses cartes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hanamiya sortait, dépité. Comment avait-il pu perdre comme ça ? A une seule carte près ! Et puis qui était le crétin fini qui avait décrété que l'as était plus fort que le roi ! C'était ridicule. Il regarda la table, atterré, et fit remarquer, distraitement :

_ Même au poker, la génération miracle est plus forte que nous, pauvres mortels.

Akashi se contenta de sourire et de fixer ses deux adversaires de ses yeux vairons, certain de sa victoire sur ses anciens coéquipiers. Il avait toujours eu le dernier mot, cela ne changerait pas ce soir. Un frisson parcourut l'échine des deux autres. Gloups. Ce regard bicolore semblait les transpercer, c'était à la fois très désagréable et assez flippant. Puis Kuroko leur donna les cartes et la partie reprit. Comme à des dizaines de lieues de là, Aomine se demandait encore d'où lui était venue cette idée stupide. Quel crétin ! Si Kise gagnait, il allait en prendre pour son grade, il était persuadé que le mannequin ne manquait pas d'idées de se foutre de lui et de lui faire, par la même occasion, payer pour tout ça. Et si c'était lui qui gagnait, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir demander ? Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'humilier le blond (du moins plus depuis environ treize minutes) et renoncer au dernier moment anéantirait sa réputation. En fait la meilleure solution était encore de laisser Akashi gagner.

_ Je me couche. annonça-t-il, fier de son idée.

_ Je double la mise ! Lança Kise, l'air déterminé.

Il bluffait, c'était évident. Il venait de mordre sa lèvre et sa main n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens. Même Bakagami l'aurait vu !

_ Tapis.

Akashi devait penser la même chose. Tant mieux, ça arrangeait ses affaires : son ancien capitaine éliminait Kise et il le laissait gagner la dernière manche, pas de gage, rien du tout.

_ Carré d'as. annonça placidement le rouge en faisant tomber ses cartes.

_ Quinte flush ! Yop. On dirait que ça va se jouer entre nous, Aominecchi.

Si sa peau n'avait pas été si foncée, tout le monde aurait probablement pu le voir pâlir sous le regard déterminé et vengeur du blond. Puis il se ressaisit et lui décocha un grand sourire :

_ Je crois que je viens de trouver le gage parfait. Prépare toi !

_ J'espère qu'il est bon parce que si je gagne, je te donnerais pour gage de faire celui que tu avais prévu pour moi ! Alors réfléchis bien !

_ De quoi ils parlent ? C'est quoi cette histoire de gages ? demanda Imayoshi, assis plus loin.

_ Qui sait à quoi peuvent penser des idiots ? se contenta de répondre Hanamiya en hochant les épaules.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que ces deux là nous aient battus. continua le capitaine de Touhou d'un air affligé.

Plus loin, la partie avait repris et se déroulait un véritable duel de regards. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Aomine allait gagner… Ou du moins essayer. Il regarda ses cartes et sourit. Punaise, c'était quoi ces cartes de merde ?! Comment pouvait-il gagner quoi que ce soit avec cette main ? Il ricana encore un peu, pour faire bonne figure.

_ Je relance.

_ Suivi ! dit-il en s'efforçant vainement de paraître le plus neutre possible.

Encore deux cartes. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait sortir une paire… ou une couleur… Quelque chose ! Kuroko en retourna une et il le fusilla du regard. Qu'était-il censé faire d'un 10 ? Hein ? Sérieux ! Se reprenant avant d'afficher clairement son mécontentement, il ancra son regard dans celui de Kise, défiant. Il fut surpris de voir que l'autre le lui rendait, sans ciller. Puis d'un coup, il baissa la tête et soupira, résigné.

_ Tapis. finit par lâcher le blond, l'air décidé à en finir au plus vite.

_ Suivi.

Après tout il avait une paire d'As, c'était mieux que rien. Et puis lui aussi avait envie d'en finir, de rentrer chez lui et de méditer sur sa propre stupidité. Ou peut-être de ne pas méditer et de s'acharner sur un jeu vidéo pour oublier le résultat de cette soirée, peu importe ce qu'il serait.

De son côté, Kise attendait la dernière carte. L'as de Pique. Il fallait l'as de pique. A tout prix un as de pique. Sinon, il n'avait rien, nada, zéro, perdu.

Kuroko s'avança pour retourner la dernière carte tandis qu'il priait intérieurement. L'as de pique. L'as de pique.

_ Alors, fait voir ce que t'as. lâcha Aomine en jetant sa paire d'As sur le reste du jeu, pressé de savoir.

Kise, lui fixait sa main depuis cinq bonnes secondes, incrédule. Putain de merde !

_ J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu une quinte flush royale. Alors que j'avais juste besoin d'une quinte toute simple, en plus !

Le reste des participant le regardait, abasourdis. Il n'y avait que Kise pour sortir la main la plus forte au dernier tour. Personne n'avait autant de chance (à part peut-être Kuroko mais ils avaient fini par s'y faire). Ils regardèrent le blond récupérer l'argent qu'il venait de gagner sans toujours trop y croire et après quelques minutes d'au-revoir polis, ils finirent par ses séparer et partir chacun de leur côté.

Kise avançait dans la rue froide, pressant le pas. Il n'habitait qu'à quelques minutes et s'en réjouissait. Les nuits de la fin Janvier étaient glacée et il mourait d'envie de retrouver la chaleur de son appartement.

_ Oï, Kise, attend moi !

Il sursauta et s'arrêta, laissant le bleu revenir à son niveau.

_ Vas-y, c'est quoi, ton gage ? Balance !

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Peu à peu, l'ambiance changea et le silence s'épaissit.

_ Alors, ton gage ? insista le scoreur.

Le blond sursauta une nouvelle fois, déçu de devoir abandonner les yeux d'Aomine. Et sans réfléchir, les mots traversèrent ses lèvres :

_ Dors avec moi, cette nuit.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux, interloqué.

_ Pardon ?!

Kise s'approcha de lui et se pencha. Tétanisé, le métis ne bougea pas, se contentant de laisser son cœur s'emballer à chaque centimètre que le blond gagnait, attendant le contact. Mais il constata avec surprise que Kise n'allait pas l'embrasser et tenta d'étouffer la déception qui grondait dans son ventre pour écouter ce que l'autre murmurait à son oreille :

_ Je t'aime, Aominecchi. Depuis longtemps. Alors je voudrais que tu dormes avec moi.

Puis le blond se redressa et sourit tristement :

_ Mais pas à cause d'un pari que t'as perdu. Laisse tomber le gage.

Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Il avait parcouru une dizaine de mètres quand l'autre réagit enfin :

_ Kise ! Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné par forfait ?!

Le modèle se retourna et finit par concéder avec lassitude :

_ Si tu veux.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il perde cette mauvaise habitude de tout passer à Aomine. Ce dernier fit quelques pas en avant pour rejoindre le mannequin.

_ Alors mon gage…

Il s'interrompit, comme pour réfléchir, être sûr de lui.

_ Mon gage…

Merde, ça sentait mauvais. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Et puis d'abord, c'était pas humain d'avoir des yeux comme ça. Et cette bouche, et cette mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur le nez de façon si nonchalante.

_ Embrasse moi !

Le bleu fronça les sourcils. Venait-il de demander à Kise, son ami Kise, son ancien coéquipier Kise, de l'embrasser ? Non mais c'était quoi cette connerie encore ?! Depuis quand était-il le type à réclamer les baisers ? Non, c'était les filles qui voulaient qu'il les embrasse, pas l'inverse. Et il ne voulait certainement pas que Kise...

_ Quoi ? Aominecchi, je…

En fait, plus il y réfléchissait, moins il avait envie de changer de gage. Il avait très envie que Kise l'embrasse en fin de compte. Et tant pis s'il n'y comprenait rien lui-même, ça n'avait jamais été son genre de réfléchir avant d'agir de toute façon.

_ T'as perdu ! Donc tu dois faire ce que je te dis !

_ T'es sûr de toi ?

_ Ouais… Je crois... Je suis sûr.

Kise combla la distance qui les séparait encore en une enjambée et s'approcha jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Aomine. Quand il s'éloigna, il le regarda, encore un peu hésitant.

_ En fait, c'était plutôt pas mal. Si tu recommençais un peu pour voir ?

* * *

 **Mot d'Auteure :** Bon... Honnêtement ? Même si je n'aime pas particulièrement cet OS (c'est moi ou je dis ça en systématique ? Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de trouver des défauts à TOUS mes écrits) j'ai trouvé assez intéressant d'écrire quelque chose sur un couple sans que la chanson dont je me suis inspirée soit du tout une chanson d'amour. Je pense que je renouvellerais l'expérience mais je ne sais pas quand. Déjà parce que j'ai un autre OS que je voudrais poster d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine (je suis sûre que vous allez trouver le groupe à défaut de la chanson), ensuite parce que je vous ai promis "Everlong" bientôt (vous pouvez toujours faire des propositions ! Vous gênez pas).

Bref, same as usual : laissez moi un petit com pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même si vous n'avez pas aimé) ou juste pour dire coucou ou même si vous n'avez rien à dire !

Ah, tant que j'y pense, je posterais très probablement du YURI (j'espère bientôt, mais peut-être dans des mois). Petit sondage pour savoir combien de vous le liraient.

Et vous pouvez toujours poster vos propositions pour " _Everlong_ " (sur la chanson du même titre des Foo Fighters) puisque je vous avais promis que vous le pourriez jusqu'à ce que je poste effectivement l'OS (peut-être pas tout de suite).

 **Dédicace spéciale à _Un-raton-laveur-lunatique_** , si tu passes par là, parce que c'est la deuxième histoire d'amour un peu (trop) facile que je poste en une semaine et je sais ce que tu en penses (mais c'est tellement plus simple à écrire). Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais essayer d'écrire un truc un peu plus complexe pour le prochain (parce que soyons honnêtes, c'est pas drôle si tout le monde s'aime dès le début, que personne ne souffre ou n'hésite même un peu et parce qu'on aime tous/toutes voir nos persos préférés dans la mouise !) mais je garantis rien pour la suite ;)


	6. Lyin Eyes

**/!\ Toujours du YAOI**

Titre : " _Lyin' Eyes_ "

Artiste : Eagles

PDV : Externe

Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko

Rating : K+

Résumé : ""C'est par hasard que tout a commencé" Non, plutôt recommencé à vrai dire. Mais c'était vraiment la faute au hasard, pensait Akashi."

Disclaimer : Bon bah, toujours la même chose hein, KnB n'est pas à moi, la chanson non plus, z'appartiennent tous les deux à leurs auteurs respectfs, bla bla bla.

 **Longueur ** : 2576 mots

 **Note : Théoriquement, ceci était censé être en l'honneur (excusez la formule pompeuse, hein) de Glenn Fray (guitariste, membre fondateur et chanteur à ses heures perdues des Eagles), mort y a pas longtemps. Sauf que j'ai pris du retard et, pour être crédible, j'aurais dû poster ça la semaine dernière. Enfin bref, l'hécatombe à l'air de s'être enfin terminée, c'est toujours ça. **

**_Spécial Thanks :_ _à Laura-067 qui a bien voulu vérifier cet OS (vous savez, ma paranoïa du OOC, tout ça... ben c'est pire avec des persos que je maîtrise mal figurez vous) et qui m'a bien aidée à améliorer certains points. Donc merci à toi._**

* * *

Akashi, debout face à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches, soupira avec lassitude. Il passa une main sur son visage et se dirigea vers la table pour se servir un double whisky. Il en avala deux grandes gorgées avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil à sa droite. Il se sentait soudainement épuisé, complètement lessivé, vidé. Il tendit la main vers le morceau de papier plié sur la table, le déplia et le lut. Encore. S'arrêtant sur un mot, une phrase, un souvenir. Comment avait-il pu, lui entre tous les autres, en arriver là ?

"C'est par hasard que tout a commencé"

Non, plutôt recommencé à vrai dire. Mais c'était vraiment la faute au hasard, pensait Akashi. Il avait toujours été un fin stratège, d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelle. Peu de gens l'égalaient, encore aujourd'hui, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il était si bon en affaires. Il avait toujours su comment amener ses clients là où il le voulait, comment obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Menaces voilées, flatteries, promesses, compromis et parfois, son seul regard suffisait. Il avait su se construire un empire. Et il allait tout foutre en l'air pour quoi ? Pour un amour de lycée ?

Ils n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver. Kuroko et lui. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, quand ils avaient pris des chemins différents à l'université. Ils avaient essayé de garder le contact un temps et puis, presque naturellement, ils s'étaient éloignés. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leurs 19 ans. Alors quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de le voir, là, assis à la terrasse du café. Il avait toujours été doué pour voir Kuroko. Il mettait ça sur le compte de ses yeux extraordinaires mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Mais pour le coup, il avait failli passer sans le remarquer. C'était son ancien coéquipier qui l'avait interpellé d'un simple "Akashi-kun ? Akashi Seijuro-kun ?". Il avait fait volte face et l'avait vu, assis, un livre à la main.

_ Kuroko Tetsuya ?

_ Cela faisait longtemps.

_ Un peu plus de dix ans si je me souviens bien.

Il était resté debout face à son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'invite à s'asseoir. Alors il s'était assis et il avait commandé un café. Noir, sans sucre. Puis il avait demandé des nouvelles, une sensation étrange courant dans son estomac.

_ Je suis devenu professeur, en maternelle.

_ C'est vrai que tu aimais les enfants. avait-il commenté, le regard dans le vague.

_ Et toi ?

_ J'ai repris l'entreprise familiale. Les affaires vont bien.

Il avait regardé sa montre. Il était en retard. Très en retard.

_ J'ai un rendez-vous, je dois te laisser.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, seulement le regard turquoise qui ne le quittait pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir et n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre mouvement.

_ On devrait se voir, un jour. Pour discuter du bon vieux temps.

Il s'était senti stupide. Le bon vieux temps ? Vraiment ? C'était ridicule. Il était ridicule. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre ses moyens. Il avait fait un effort pour que son visage ne change pas et il s'était contenté d'un sourire énigmatique.

_ Tu veux parler du passé, Akashi-kun ?

_ Pas vraiment. Mais j'aimerais te revoir, Tetsuya.

L'autre n'avait rien dit. Il était resté impassible puis avait à peine eu une moue presque triste qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprise et avait hoché la tête. Puis il avait griffonné son numéro de téléphone sur la serviette en papier qui accompagnait le café d'Akashi et ce dernier s'en était saisi avant de partir. Il avait assisté à son rendez-vous et son interlocuteur, probablement angoissé à l'idée de ce que pouvait dissimuler le sourire qu'il avait eu tout du long avait cédé à toutes ses exigences. Le soir, quand il était rentré, il avait embrassé sa femme, par habitude, parce qu'il le fallait, et s'était enfermé dans le petit salon de l'étage. Il s'était servi un verre et s'était arrêté face à la cheminée. Il était content d'avoir revu Tetsuya, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il s'était demandé s'il devait l'appeler. Non, sans doute pas. Pas tout de suite. Il fallait savourer ce sentiment d'excitation et nostalgie qui le grisait comme on savourerait un dessert, une sucrerie. Il fallait le laisser fondre lentement, le laisser couler dans ses veines jusqu'à presque en oublier le goût. Et alors seulement il pourrait appeler Kuroko.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il attendit près de deux semaines. Au point même de se sentir seul, entouré de ses livres et de ses plateaux d'échec et de shogi. Et enfin il avait appelé.

_ Allô ?

_ Tetsuya ?

_ Akashi-kun ? Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis.

_ J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps. Je me demandais si tu avais du temps libre dans la semaine. avait-il demandé d'une voix calme et assurée.

_ En fin de semaine seulement.

_ Vendredi soir ?

_ C'est bon. Où veux-tu que l'on se voie ?

Il lui avait envoyé l'adresse du bar d'un hôtel et ils s'y étaient retrouvés le vendredi soir. Ils avaient parlé, un peu, s'étaient regardés en silence, beaucoup.

_ Tu es marié ? avait demandé Kuroko, surpris, en apercevant l'anneau en or au doigt d'Akashi.

_ Oui. C'était une idée de mon père pour agrandir l'entreprise. C'était la bonne chose à faire.

_ Un mariage arrangé ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait encore à notre époque.

_ Si, dans les grandes familles.

_ Et… Tu es heureux ? Avec ta femme ?

Akashi avait souri et bu une gorgée de son whisky sans répondre, regardant Kuroko du coin de l'œil.

 _ooo_

Il se leva en soupirant et commença à faire les cent pas, laissant les souvenirs des derniers mois remonter et avec eux le flot indistinct et mêlé des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Kuroko. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti au collège, après avoir rencontré cet étrange garçon aux cheveux turquoises et à la présence inexistante, et qui avait progressivement refait surface, un peu plus à chaque rencontre. La nostalgie, le regret de ne rien avoir dit à l'époque, cette attirance inexplicable et puis…

Ils avaient continué à se voir. Souvent. Presque une fois par semaine. Ils parlaient un peu, se regardaient toujours beaucoup. Et lui, il mentait :

_ Je sors. Je dois voir un client.

Sa femme le regardait, hochait la tête de façon mécanique et il sortait. Il traversait la ville et rejoignait Kuroko. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il mentait. Il ne faisait rien de répréhensible. Pas vraiment, pas encore. Il gardait pour lui le mélange confus de désir et d'amour qui lui montait à la tête jusqu'à le rendre ivre à chaque fois qu'il voyait Kuroko. Il l'ignorait avec un sourire calme et calculé et il écoutait l'ancien joueur fantôme raconter sa semaine d'une voix qui aurait parut égale à n'importe qui d'autre mais dont il avait appris à discerner les nuances des années auparavant. Il mentait parce qu'il préférait garder ces moments pour lui, comme si laisser qui que ce soit savoir pouvait altérer la saveur de leurs rencontres. Et puis un soir, il avait surpris le regard de Kuroko et il avait compris. Il savait ce que ce regard voulait dire, il n'était pas suffisamment bête pour faire semblant. Il savait aussi qu'il avait le même. Et quand il était rentré chez lui ce soir là, il s'était senti plus seul que jamais dans sa grande maison froide, près de cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait pris sa décision cette nuit là, malgré ses convictions.

_ Tetsuya… J'ai réservé dans cet hôtel.

_ Ah.

Il n'avait jamais tergiversé, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il avait sincèrement hésité avant de parler.

_ Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

Il avait perdu son sourire, gardé son apparente assurance, et avait attendu la réponse de Kuroko qui commençait à se faire désirer. Puis, après quelques minutes, le plus petit s'était levé et s'était éloigné. Il l'avait fixé sans un mot jusqu'à ce que l'ancien passeur lui rende son regard et demande, très calmement :

_ Quel numéro ?

Ils étaient montés et à peine la porte s'était-elle refermée qu'ils s'embrassaient déjà avec une impatience qui leur était inhabituelle à tous les deux. Il avait attendu de faire ça depuis leur première rencontre presque quinze ans auparavant et ce qu'Akashi voulait, Akashi l'obtenait. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que Kuroko fasse exception. Du moins, le croyait-il à ce moment. Ils s'étaient laissés tomber sur le lit et ils avaient fait l'amour, parce que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien. Puis Akashi était rentré chez lui avant que le jour se lève, laissant une note à son amant d'une nuit. Maintenant qu'il avait cédé, c'était fini avait-il espéré. Mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté et il avait continué d'y penser et de le vouloir. Encore plus, toujours plus fort. Alors il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, de faire vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

_ Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me voir.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant, je suis là. Et toi, Tetsuya, que veux-tu ?

C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient commencé. Au début, cela n'arrivait qu'une à deux fois par mois, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Puis une fois par semaine, puis de plus en plus souvent. Et chaque fois, Akashi mentait à sa femme. Elle savait. Et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Alors il détournait les yeux, un peu par honte, un peu par remords, et il la quittait. Elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de savoir et d'accepter sans un mot. Ils n'avaient jamais été heureux ensembles, ça au moins ils l'avaient en commun, et elle comprenait qu'il s'en aille de l'autre côté de la ville pour retrouver peu importe qui l'attendait. Quand il atteignait l'autre côté de la ville, il y avait Kuroko. Et tout recommençait. Il passait la soirée avec lui, mangeait, parlait, plaisantait, mais il ne restait jamais la nuit et il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son amant que cela ne pourrait plus continuer longtemps. Il prenait la voiture, rentrait chez lui encore fébrile, se changeait sans un bruit avant de s'allonger aux côtés de sa femme. Akashi s'était toujours cru d'une nature impitoyable. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le regard résigné de sa compagne quand il partait, les yeux blessés et trahis de son amant quand il le laissait. Et il avait mal aussi de savoir qu'il lui faudrait un jour faire un choix. Mais il avait été élevé dans l'idée que la victoire devait être absolue. Il devait tout avoir, tout posséder. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu ne veux pas rester ? avait un soir demandé Kuroko.

_ Tetsuya… Je ne peux pas rester… Tu le sais.

L'autre l'avait regardé un moment, comme hésitant à dire quoi que ce soit. Akashi n'aurait pas dû partir à ce moment là. Il aurait peut-être dû accepter de rester, rien que cette nuit. Ou bien tenter de se faire pardonner, peut-être concéder un mot d'excuse. Il n'aurait simplement pas dû tourner les talons. Parce que quand il était revenu la fois suivante, Kuroko n'était pas là. Il avait fallu attendre une semaine avant que son ancien coéquipier lui donne de ses nouvelles et quand il l'avait fait, il s'était contenté de lui donner rendez vous sans rien ajouter. Il y était allé et au moment où il était entré dans la chambre, il avait compris. Que c'était probablement la dernière fois.

_ On ne peut pas continuer comme ça… Je ne peux pas. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi, Seijuro-kun. Mais je ne peux pas me contenter de quelques soirs dans une chambre d'hôtel que tu quittes presque aussitôt, ni d'être un secret. Je te veux entier. Alors… Tu devrais faire un choix. Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

_ Tetsuya…

Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui avait posé une question. Il lui avait exposé des faits. Que pouvait-il bien dire, merde ? Qu'il était désolé ? Il n'en était même pas sûr. Qu'il allait essayer ? Il ne le ferait jamais. Il n'était pas de ceux capables de tout sacrifier par amour sur un coup de tête.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de choisir maintenant… La semaine prochaine, je t'attendrais ici. Si tu ne viens pas, je saurais ce que tu as choisi. Si tu viens, je le saurais aussi.

Le plus petit s'était levé et était parti, le laissant seul. Akashi était resté dans la chambre quelques minutes, le regard dur, plongé dans ses pensées, puis il était parti, était monté dans sa voiture et était rentré chez lui.

 _ooo_

Debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux rivés au ciel étoilé, pour avoir un point à fixer plus que pour regarder vraiment les astres, il réfléchissait. Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il n'aurais jamais dû revoir Kuroko, il n'aurait jamais dû retomber amoureux de lui, il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser ainsi aller. Il avait eu un choix à faire. Quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait, risquer son avenir, celui de son entreprise, tout ce qu'il avait mit tant de temps à construire pour rester avec Tetsuya. Ou bien renoncer à la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé, qu'il aimait depuis le lycée, et préserver ce pour quoi il s'était donné tout ce mal. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il y réfléchissait.

Il passa à nouveau une main sur son visage et reprit la lecture du morceau de papier froissé.

"Je te propose de tout garder, excepté cette maison. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des années, je voudrais la conserver."

"Nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés et nous savions que ce jour arriverait."

"Reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies un endroit où aller."

La lettre d'adieu qu'il avait écrit à sa femme la veille. Il s'approcha de la cheminée dans laquelle le feu s'éteignait doucement. Il se pencha et posa la feuille sur les braises, regardant le papier noircir puis s'enflammer et disparaître. Il avait déjà formulé ses excuses de toute façon. Les seules qu'il ait jamais adressé de façon sincère à qui que ce soit.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Kuroko entra dans une chambre d'hôtel. Quand il vit le morceau de papier posé sur l'oreiller, il comprit. Il s'approcha néanmoins et ouvrit la carte sur laquelle s'étalait d'une écriture allongée et soignée un simple "Désolé".

* * *

 **Mot d'Auteure :** Non, ouais, je sais ce que vous vous dites : d'abord Life on Mars?, maintenant ça... Mais rassurez vous, je suis pas en train de broyer du noir, ni de déprimer (enfin pas plus que d'habitude, quoi) ni rien du tout. En fait je suis plutôt même d'une surprenante bonne humeur. Surprenante si on regarde que les derniers trucs que j'ai écrit sont une histoire de suicide, un adultère qui se finit en rupture plus trois-quatre scénarios bien dark aussi (ou humour noir, ça dépend de votre sens de l'humour xD) que je posterais probablement...quand je les aurais écrit.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que, bah ouais, j'adore écrire les histoires tristes, je trouve que ça me réussit bien de torturer mes persos (en tout cas, ça réussit à mon moral ^^)

Pour **le prochain OS** , Breaking News, ce sera " _Everlong"_ des  Foo Fighters (pour de vrai cette fois, à moins qu'un chanteur de rock décède dans la semaine). Vous pouvez toujours essayer de trouver quel couple ce sera (des **indices** ?, je l'ai pas encore fait sur ce recueil, c'est pas un crack, et c'est toujours du Yaoi. Si vous trouvez pas... Bah... Je mange mon chapeau xD)

 **EDIT :** Yay ! Laura-067 (décidément super présente sur ce chapitre ^^) a trouvé le couple de Everlong, c'est donc elle qui choisira le prochain couple.

 **/!\** **Je cherche un(e) beta** , surtout pour me donner son avis avant que je poste, histoire de m'assurer que tout va bien dans mon OS, qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence et que mes persos ne sont pas OOC (ma hantise). Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, laissez moi une review please (je peux même essayer de vous corrompre si vous voulez ^^)


	7. Everlong

**/!\ Toujours du Yaoi**

Titre : " _Everlong_ "

Artiste : Foo Fighters

PDV : externe

Rating : M

Résumé : "Takao eut l'impression que tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir, de voir venir quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait des mois qu'il épiait les moindres gestes de son coéquipier pourtant. [...] Il ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement incontrôlé."

Disclaimer : Le manga ne m'appartient pas, blah blah blah, la chanson non plus, blah blah blah.

 **Gagnant(e) :** Laura-067 a trouvé qui serait mis en scène ici la première, elle a donc droit à un OS avec les persos de son choix ^^

 **Longueur** : 2887 mots

 **Note : Aaah, vous l'attendiez celui là, pas vrai ? Depuis le temps que je vous le promets. C'est mon premier lemon ici, même s'il est soft (probablement pas le dernier vu les chansons que j'ai dégotées... Allez écouter " _Urgent_ " des Foreigners et " _I'm too Sexy_ " de Right Said Fred (qui a un clip juste épique) entre autres si vous avez le temps ^^) et je suis contente de le faire sur une chanson des Foo Fighters qui est un groupe que j'adore (et que j'ai découvert parce que Dave Grohl, le chanteur, était le batteur de mon groupe préféré a.k.a. Nirvana mais osef u_u). En plus je suis fan de cette chanson. **

**Note 2 : Et on se lève tous pour faire une standing ovation à Monkey D. Elena, qui a accepté de me relire, de me donner son avis sur cet OS et m'aider à corriger tout ce qui allait pas chez les persos (et y avait du boulot pour le coup ^^)**

 **Note 3 : Une news à la fin qui peut en intéresser certain(e)s ou...pas**

* * *

Takao eut l'impression que tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir, de voir venir quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait des mois qu'il épiait les moindres gestes de son coéquipier pourtant. Tout chez Midorima lui semblait beau et gracieux, de sa façon froide et impassible de parler au petit geste mécanique duquel il remontait ses lunettes, en passant par sa foi dans Oh-Asa. Tout était merveilleux. Même son sale caractère, même son individualisme et même l'espèce de mépris qu'il semblait réserver au reste du monde. En fait, c'est parce que Takao avait compris qui était vraiment Midorima qu'il pouvait apprécier tous ces traits de la personnalité de son ami. Parce qu'il savait qu'au fond, Midorima lui faisait confiance mais ne lui dirait jamais, qu'il l'estimait même s'il le cachait et qu'il l'appréciait bien qu'il le nia en bloc. C'est peut être tout ça qui l'avait fait craquer pour le shooter miracle, ou bien peut-être à cause de son jeu, ou parce qu'il était le seul à qui Midorima laissait une chance de percer le mystère. Ou simplement était-il destiné à l'aimer, il n'y pourrait jamais rien, c'était les astres qui l'avaient décidé ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il dirait à son coéquipier le jour où il se déclarerait… S'il se déclarait… C'était ce qu'il avait prévu.

 _ooo_

Takao ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement incontrôlé. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir d'autres bruits, il ne voulait rien laisser échapper, il ne voulait pas que l'autre s'arrête, peu importe la raison. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation de la bouche chaude qui parcourait timidement son torse, sur les mains qui caressaient ses côtes. Son cœur rata un battement quand son amant mordilla sa peau et un nouveau gémissement s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il entrouvrit les paupières et sous ses cils, il vit la silhouette se dessiner.

_ Shin-chan… Je… aaaahh…

Il se laissa aller contre les draps en tentant de se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

 _ooo_

_ T'es beau…

Midorima avait relevé la tête de son bureau et fait pivoter sa chaise pour regarder son camarade, assis à même le sol de sa chambre. Interloqué, il l'avait regardé un instant avant de demander d'une voix égale :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ Ah ? Non, rien, oublies. s'était empressé Takao.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Depuis leur rencontre deux ans plus tôt, il lui semblait qu'il avait retenu cette seule phrase à l'intérieur de lui, verrouillée dans sa gorge, sans jamais la laisser sortir.

_ Non, je t'ai bien entendu. Tu as dit que j'étais beau.

Le brun avait senti son coeur s'arrêter de battre, comme si en un instant, son sang s'était gelé dans ses veineS. Puis, d'un seul coup, il s'était mis à bouillir et il avait senti ses joues s'empourprer de façon incontrôlée. Quand, après de longues secondes, l'air sembla à nouveau circuler dans sa gorge, il tenta un rire qui finit par s'étrangler et agita une main, comme pour balayer la remarque.

_ Oublies ça, laisse tomber… Dis, javais jamais remarqué que t'avais autant de bouquins. Tu passes ta vie à lire ?

_ Takao...

_ Au fait, t'es au courant, il paraît que la manager sort avec...

_ Takao. l'interrompit le shooter d'une vois un peu plus sèche qu'il l'aurait voulu.

_ S'il te plaît, Shin-chan…

Mais le vert ne semblait pas décidé à passer à autre chose, il s'approcha d'une seule enjambée et Takao se tendit un peu plus si c'était possible. Le plus grand leva sa main et le meneur ferma les yeux, pétrifié. Il sursauta au contact doux des doigts sur sa joue. Les paupières toujours désespérément closes et les mains tremblantes, il attendit, sans bouger. Puis il sentit les lèvres de Midorima effleurer maladroitement les siennes, comme s'il avait essayé de le rassurer. Quand le shooter s'éloigna, Takao gémit doucement et lança ses bras autour du cou de son ami, l'attirant de force contre lui. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il contenait un flot de sentiments qui s'écoulait à présent dans ses veines et il était incapable de le contenir et de réprimer son envie pressante de sentir l'autre contre lui. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit aussi il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand il sentit Midorima répondre à son baiser, violemment. Les mains bandées s'agrippèrent aux mèches brunes tandis que celles de Takao s'accrochaient aux larges épaules comme un naufragé se cramponne à sa bouée. Leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent, presque mus par leur volonté propre tandis que leurs lèvres continuaient de se chercher et de se trouver sans relâche. Leurs langues se battaient délicieusement l'une contre l'autre et aucun des deux n'était suffisamment lucide pour se préoccuper de leurs nez et de leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient. Sans bien savoir comment, le meneur se retrouva sur son matelas et son T-shirt disparut. Par souci d'équité, et parce que ne pas pouvoir toucher le torse de Midorima l'agaçait, il lui retira le sien également et poussa un long soupir en sentant leurs peaux se frôler. La langue experte de son coéquipier quitta la sienne pour aller lécher le coin de sa mâchoire, un point sensible dans son cou, puis embrasser sa clavicule et passer avec malice sa langue sur sa jugulaire et Takao se demanda où Shin-chan avait appris à faire ça. Il prit une grande inspiration et se laissa envahir par l'odeur de bois de santal et de savon qu'il avait apprit à mémoriser. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement incontrôlé. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir d'autres bruits, il ne voulait rien laisser échapper, il ne voulait pas que l'autre s'arrête, peu importe la raison. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation de la bouche chaude qui parcourait timidement son torse, sur les mains qui caressaient ses côtes. Son cœur rata un battement quand son amant mordilla sa peau et un nouveau gémissement s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il entrouvrit les paupières et sous ses cils, il vit la silhouette se dessiner.

_ Shin-chan… Je… aaaahh…

Il devait se taire, profiter de l'instant avant que l'autre ne change d'avis et surtout, ne rien faire qui pourrait rappeler à l'autre dans quelle situation il était. Doucement, Takao sentit qu'on lui retirait son pantalon et il ne put empêcher un soupir bruyant de s'échapper de sa bouche quand une partie de la pression disparut. Puis plus rien.

_ Takao…

Il releva la tête. Ça y est, Midorima avait changé d'avis et avait décidé de s'arrêter. Le brun ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, il voulait oublier que c'était si bon, oublier qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

_ S'il te plaît, regarde moi…

Doucement, il obéit et croisa le regard émeraude.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je continues ? Si tu ne veux pas, dis le moi maintenant… Après je ne pourrais plus… m'arrêter…

Takao sursauta. Alors il voulait aller jusqu'au bout ? Il se redressa pour l'embrasser, comme si cela pouvait suffire à lui montrer à quel point il avait envie de lui. Mais parce qu'il fallait bien donner une réponse, quand il se détacha de lui il murmura à son oreille :

_ Fais moi tout ce que tu veux et surtout, surtout promet moi de ne pas t'arrêter.

Midorima acquiesça et lui retourna son baiser et Takao crut y déceler un reflet de son propre désir. Puis il perdit pieds, perdit le contrôle de ses pensées, de ses réactions. De tout son corps. Et il se dit abstraitement que rien ne lui avait jamais paru aussi réel que le contact léger des doigts bandés qui s'infiltraient sous son boxer. La respiration du brun se hacha, ses narines et ses poumons étaient pleins de l'odeur de son amant et cela lui suffisait. Il s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules et aux mèches vertes, comme pour garder un point d'ancrage et ne pas se laisser emporter par le plaisir que la langue jouant contre son membre nu lui procurait.

_ Shin-chaaaan… Je vais venir.

L'autre se redressa et remonta ses lunettes. Takao se mordit la lèvre, la vision de son coéquipier les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et le regard gêné était tellement excitante... Il s'appuya un peu sur lui avant de murmurer dans son oreille :

_ Je veux te faire la même chose…

Il entendit le vert déglutir au moment où il le renversait contre le lit. Le meneur avait envie de faire couler le plaisir dans les veines de son amant, de l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses, de sentir ses mains crispées serrer ses cheveux, de le sentir au bout, entre ses lèvres. Lentement, il fit glisser le membre tendu contre sa langue et continua jusqu'à entendre les gémissements impatients de Midorima et d'accélérer. Les petits bruits que ce dernier étouffait menaçaient de le faire venir à eux seuls, alors il accéléra encore un peu jusqu'à entendre un petit cri de plaisir, suivit d'une injonction :

_ Takao, arrête… je… Je vais…

Le brun se redressa et fixa l'autre dans les yeux avant de se pencher dans un mouvement délibérément aguicheur et de prendre à nouveau le membre en bouche. Sans quitter l'autre du regard, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, son envie de sentir Midorima venir décuplée par ses yeux embrumés et par ses gémissements à demi retenus. Puis il vit ses paupières se fermer et son corps se cambrer dans un ultime gémissement.

_ Pourquoi… tu as fait… ça ? Demanda le shooter hors d'haleine.

_ Parce que j'en avais envie. avoua Takao, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir contrarié l'autre.

Mais Midorima se contenta de rougir un peu plus si c'était possible et de cacher ses yeux derrière son bras, reprenant son souffle. Il sentit les lèvres de son coéquipier retracer les contours de sa mâchoire puis descendre embrasser sa pomme d'Adam avant de retrouver ses lèvres.

_ Prends moi.

_ Takao…

_ S'il te plaît…

Midorima ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il vit le plus petit se pencher pour s'appuyer contre son épaule avant de murmurer :

_ S'il te plaît…

Le vert plongea son visage dans la chevelure noire. Il en mourait d'envie. Pourtant…

_ Tu m'as promis de ne pas t'arrêter.

Ses mains se murent toutes seules jusqu'à ses côtes, ses reins, ses fesses. Et plus il descendait, plus il sentait son cœur battre, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait si loin avec Takao. Pas comme ça, pas sans en avoir discuté, pas sur un coup de tête.

Le meneur se sentait à la fois vide et plus réel que jamais. Vide parce que rien ne pourrait jamais être aussi bon que ça, et parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender les inévitables conséquences. Mais il se sentait tellement vivant dans ses bras, contre son corps. Alors qu'il était toujours appuyé contre son épaule, il sentit les doigts de Shin-chan caresser son corps fébrile jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses. Puis il sentit un doigt entrer en lui et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. De douleur, d'impatience et d'au moins un million d'autres choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quand l'autre commença à le faire bouger puis en ajouta deux autres, tout sembla prendre une autre dimension, jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'atténue puis disparaisse, étouffée par le reste. Son plaisir s'étranglait dans sa gorge et il dut demander lui-même à son amant de passer à l'étape suivante. Takao se décolla du torse musclé de son coéquipier avant de s'allonger sur les draps, dans un appel à Midorima à venir. Ce dernier s'exécuta et le pénétra doucement, sans le brusquer. Le brun grimaça sans même sans rendre compte. Une seule chose lui paraissait vraie : il se sentait tellement… complet. Il fit passer ses doigts le long des bras musclé, jusqu'aux épaules, avant de donner un coup de bassin invitant l'autre à bouger, ce qu'il fit. C'était tellement bon que Takao crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de plaisir. Il avait du mal à croire que les gémissements de plaisirs sortaient bien de sa gorge et il était encore plus dur de s'imaginer que les soupirs rauques et pleins de désir venaient de Midorima. Il savait qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour craquer et venir contre le ventre de son amant, et c'est presque hors de lui-même qu'il s'entendit dire :

_ Shintaro… Je t'aime… han… tellement…Haaa…

Il sentit son corps entier lui échapper comme il se répandait dans un cri. Comme une réaction en chaîne, Midorima jouit en lui et se retira avec un soupir, s'allongeant à côté de Takao. Il attendit qu'ils aient tous deux repris leurs esprits et leur souffle pour parler.

_ Takao…

Le plus petit lui tourna le dos et se recroquevilla.

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Shin-chan… tu n'as pas besoin… Je sais que…

_ Non, tu ne sais pas. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas cessé de me couper la parole. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as l'air si bouleversé, mais il faut vraiment que tu me laisses t'expliquer et que tu me parles de ce que tu as dit pendant… bref.

Takao se retourna vers lui, brusquement et le dévisagea, trop fatigué pour prétendre ne pas être effectivement bouleversé :

_ Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu regrettes !

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, profitant du silence de Midorima :

_ Ça fait tellement longtemps que je fais semblant et maintenant que j'ai craqué, tu ne voudras plus me voir et je vais perdre le peu que j'avais avec toi. Alors s'il te plaît ne dis rien, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu ne veux plus de moi comme ami… Et puis comment on va faire pour le club... Je suis vraiment trop con… pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me taire et faire semblant…

Il se recroquevilla, tournant le dos à Midorima. Il était pathétique, après tout ça, il pleurait comme un con, et devant le mec qu'il aimait en plus. Il retenait un sanglot impuissant dans sa gorge quand il sentit un bras l'étreindre et ramener son corps vers l'arrière.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, veux-tu ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis du type à faire ce genre de choses si je ne le veux pas et si je dois regretter ? Tu n'as rien compris. J'en avais autant envie que toi… Et je ne te détestes pas et tu ne me dégoûtes pas non plus ! murmura-t-il doucement.

_ Comment peux-tu penser ça ? ajouta le vert en serrant le plus petit corps contre le sien.

_ Humpf…

_ Depuis quand tu… as ces sentiments pour moi ?

Le brun hésita à répondre. Après tout, Shin-chan ne semblait pas le repousser, c'était même plutôt le contraire, il le tenait fermement contre lui. Et puis, de toute façon, rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire ne serait plus ridicule que ce qu'il avait déjà dit, alors…

_ Depuis le début… Enfin, non, au début, c'était peut-être juste de l'attirance alors disons… depuis le début moins deux semaines.

_ Crétin… tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt.

_ Pour quoi faire ? lâcha Takao d'un ton résigné en se blottissant un peu plus dans ces bras musclés.

_ On a perdu du temps. commenta seulement le shooter, gêné.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

Le brun se cramponna à la main qui reposait sur son ventre. Il avait peur de se tromper.

_ Tu le sais très bien…

_ Je voulais l'entendre. admit Takao en riant.

Le silence s'installa, confortable, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand prenne la parole :

_ Tu arrêteras de penser toutes ces choses horribles ?

_ Probablement. lâcha Takao avec un sourire retrouvé.

_ Bien.

Il sembla hésiter quand à la meilleure façon de se faire comprendre puis, d'une main assurée, força son coéquipier à lui faire face avant de l'embrasser. Puis, comprenant que ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'attendait l'autre, il affirma :

_ Je t'aime, Takao.

_ Moi aussi, Shin-chan.

* * *

 **Mot d'Auteure :** Voilàààà. Encore merci à **Monkey D. Elena** pour tous ses conseils (je crois que grâce à toi, je comprends un peu mieux les persos ^^) et puis, je le dis pas assez souvent, mais merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi ou mis cette histoire en favoris et encore plus à tous ceux qui ont commenté : _Nemessias, Un raton-laveur lunatique, Laura-067, The manga killer, cindyline, lilas-chan, BlueSey-17_ et tous ceux que j'ai pas en tête et auprès de qui je m'excuse ^^

Bref, pour le reste, je pense poster mon prochain OS dans la semaine, sur du Linkin Park mais comme j'ai deux trois problèmes d'inspi, rien de sûr, encore une fois.

Ah, et la news (ou new puisque c'est 'une'... Je sais jamais) *roulement de tambour pour le suspense*... Pour ceux qui ont lu "Life on Mars?" et ont aimé... *vous le sentez le suspense ?!* la suite is coming soon mes amis ^^.


	8. The Crystal Ship

**/!\ YAOI, soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas on ne lit pas.**

Titre : " _The Crystal Ship_ "

Artiste : The Doors

Pairing : AoKuro

PDV : Externe

Rating : T

Résumé : "La vie est une pute, Aomine. Tu le sais, je le sais, on l'a tous compris. T'es pas le seul qui veut pas qu'il parte. Mais la moindre des choses, c'est que tu lui dises adieu, tu lui dois bien ça. Tu peux pas le laisser mourir tout seul."

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket n'a toujours pas changé d'auteur, et c'est tant mieux parce que vu ce que j'ai lu sur ce site, ça tournerait vite en rating M ^^ La chanson est au groupe The Doors.

Longueur : 3150

 **Note : Vous savez quel jour on est ? Non ? Le 5 avril (je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'suis sûre que certains ont regardé en bas de leur écran pour voir. Non ? Tant pis...). Et là, vous vous demandez : et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout du 5 avril ?! Bah en fait, c'est tout con mais j'suis fan de  Nirvana. C'est mon groupe préféré, avant Aerosmith, avant Led Zep, même avant Linkin Park. Et le 5 avril 1994, Kurt Cobain s'est suicidé (selon la version officielle, je fais partie de ceux qui croient que quelqu'un l'a assassiné, m'enfin c'est pas la question), rejoignant le trsitement célèbre club des 27. Et comme je suis vraiment, vraiment fan de Nirvana (en général) et de Kurt Cobain (en particulier), bah je voulais écrire sur une de leurs chansons. Sauf que bon, c'est super dur d'écrire sur une de leurs chansons parce que les paroles sont un peu capillotractées. Et après des heures à lire les paroles de morceaux pas du tout connus, j'ai finalement abandonné l'idée de m'inspirer d'une de leurs chansons et je me suis rabattue sur celle là, que j'adore quand même ^^ J'vous ai dit que j'aimais Nirvana ? Parce que sinon, j'peux le répéter, hein xD**

 **Note 2 : J'avais promis de poster sur du  Linkin Park. Mais la vérité, c'est que je comptais écrire sur " _Valentine's Day_ " pour la Saint Valentin. Sauf que j'ai commencé l'écriture le 15 février (je sais, ça craint) en me disant que si je le finissais dans la journée, ça pouvait passer. Sauf qu'il est toujours pas fini et la Saint Valentin, c'était quand même y a deux mois. Donc la question c'est : est-ce que je le poste quand même, super à la bourre (sans doute pas avant mai) ou j'attend la prochaine Saint Valentin.**

* * *

Aomine écrasa sa clope sous sa chaussure et leva les yeux pour regarder la fenêtre du quatrième étage. Il soupira, secoua la tête, referma sa veste et tourna les talons. Il détestait être là. Il détestait l'hosto, les infirmières canons, l'odeur de mort et de médoc, le ton sur lequel on lui disait de baisser la voix, la peinture blanche. Merde, s'il devait clamser ici, au moins que la déco soit potable !

Il entra dans un bar, s'assit au comptoir et héla la serveuse. Il la dévisagea : décolleté plongeant sur une poitrine opulente, jean taille basse super serré, maquillage. Il pensa distraitement qu'elle avait l'air d'une pute, c'était plus son truc tout ça. Ça l'avait peut-être été quelques mois auparavant. C'était nul de penser ça d'une nana qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'était même pas vrai. Tant pis, il s'en foutait. Il avait le droit d'agir comme un con. Il avait envie de détester le monde entier, de trouver des défauts à tout le monde, d'être méchant, qu'on le déteste aussi. Il avait gagné ce droit et aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

_ Vodka. Ou Whisky, le premier que vous choppez. J'm'en fous tant que c'est fort. soupira-t-il.

Il était las. Il avait envie de se bourrer la gueule, d'oublier cette vie de merde, d'oublier l'hosto où il aurait dû être.

_ Hum… Je pourrais voir votre carte d'identité ? Le prenez pas mal mais vous avez pas l'air majeur.

Il fusilla la nana du regard et elle se raidit.

_ Mon mec va crever, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre quel âge j'ai ? Vous croyez qu'à 17 ans, c'est moins dur qu'à 21 ? Alors j'ai le droit de me détruire les neurones si j'ai envie, de toute façon personne verra la différence.

Elle le fixa un moment, comme pour décider si elle pouvait ou non faire une exception. Il soutint son regard un moment, la gorge nouée, les yeux plissés par la fatigue et la tristesse, les mains tremblantes. Elle lui accorda un sourire compatissant qu'il détesta et se retourna pour lui tendre une bière.

_ C'est tout ce que je peux vous servir. J'aurais des ennuis si vous vous saoulez ici.

Il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mélange d'insultes et de remerciements, et avala trois longues gorgées. C'était pas assez fort. C'est trop peu, ça ne brûlait pas vraiment sa gorge, ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment tourner la tête. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Avec du bol, ça l'aiderait à vomir son dégoût pour ce monde pourri quelque part derrière le bâtiment. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et le montra à la serveuse qui hocha la tête en lui désignant un cendrier presque vide sur le comptoir. Il avait le droit de fumer ici. Tant mieux. Il sortit un rouleau de tabac, l'alluma et aspira la fumée. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la musique triste et vaguement familière qui résonnait en arrière plan. C'était une façon comme une autre de passer le temps, d'oublier. D'oublier que plus rien n'avait de sens. Les filles ne l'intéressaient plus depuis qu'il savait. Peut être même avant ça. L'adrénaline ne courait plus dans ses veines en déclenchant des frissons addictifs, c'était comme s'il était déjà mort. Soudain, le bâton de nicotine lui fut retiré et il ouvrit les yeux, dévisageant le sans gène qui venait de l'interrompre.

_ Putain mais t'es con ?! Ça suffit pas que Kuroko ait un cancer, faut que t'en choppe un aussi ?!

Il détourna la tête, un peu honteux mais pas vraiment. Il avait appris à se convaincre qu'agir comme le dernier des salopard était son droit le plus parfait depuis quelques mois. Ça atténuait la culpabilité, d'être égoïste. C'était tout ce qui lui resterait dans pas si longtemps que ça. Il aurait bien répliqué par un commentaire assassin visant son ami, mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se disputer avec Kagami. Ce dernier écrasa la cigarette à peine entamée et attendit une réponse.

_ Et alors ? Au moins, je resterais pas comme un con sur cette terre à me demander ce que je fous là. Puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, à toi ?

_ Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? Que tu veuilles te foutre en l'air, je peux le comprendre, mais tu penses à Momoi ? A Kise ? A nous tous ? Tu crois que c'est pas suffisant, là, déjà, toute cette merde ? Tu veux en rajouter ? Bordel mais si tu veux pas vivre pour toi, force toi au moins pour Kuroko !

_ A quoi ça sert ? Il sera plus là quand moi je crèverais.

Aomine se mordit la lèvre. Il regretta ses mots au moment où ils passèrent ses lèvres et sentit Kagami se crisper et serrer les poings à ses côtés, furieux. Un instant, il crut qu'il allait le frapper. Il l'aurait mérité, au fond c'était même peut-être ce qu'il attendait. Au lieu de ça le rouge poussa un long soupir, comme pour évacuer la tension, et s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Tu lui manques.

_ Ah ouais ? Bah moi il va me manquer toute ma vie.

_ Et tu penses qu'il l'a fait exprès ? Tu crois pas qu'il aurait préféré rester ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange discussion, le métis se tourna vers son ami, des larmes refoulées plein les yeux.

_ C'est l'homme de ma vie, Kagami. Kuroko, je l'aime quasiment depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je le connais depuis que j'ai 12 ans, putain. C'est trop… C'est trop dur.

_ Ouais… Mais c'est pas une raison pour lui faire payer. Il a pas choisi d'être malade, abruti.

Aomine se détourna à nouveau, sans rien ajouter. Y avait rien a dire.

_ Il m'a dit que t'étais pas passé depuis qu'il t'a dit que… Depuis que tu sais qu'il va…mourir bientôt. Il croit que c'est de sa faute, que tu t'en fous. Il a peur, tu sais. Il voudrait vraiment que tu sois là mais il ose pas te le demander. Il dit que t'en as déjà fait beaucoup, qu'il peut pas te demander ça. Je pense qu'il a tort sur tous les points.

Nouveau silence. Nouveau soupir. Des deux côtés. Puis Kagami reprit la parole, la voix éraillée par la fatigue et l'angoisse.

_ La vie est une pute, Aomine. Tu le sais, je le sais, on l'a tous compris. T'es pas le seul qui veuille pas qu'il parte. Mais la moindre des choses, c'est que tu lui dises adieu, tu lui dois bien ça. Tu peux pas le laisser mourir tout seul.

Les premières larmes traîtresses commencèrent à couler sur les joues du métis.

_ Je peux pas… J'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à rester là, à le regarder dans cet état, en me demandant s'il va pas mourir pendant qu'on parle. Je… C'est trop dur, je peux pas le perdre, Kagami. Je l'aime, t'as même pas idée…

_ Je sais… Crois moi, je sais. Mais y a autre chose que je sais, c'est que tu vas le regretter. Dans dix jours, dans un mois, dans six ans, tu finiras par regretter de pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui quand tu le pouvais, de pas lui avoir dit au revoir.

Aomine ne répondit rien, termina sa bière en silence et finit par demander.

_ Et les docs, ils disent quoi ? Ils savent quand il va…

_ Kuroko dort beaucoup, ou il est inconscient, je sais pas trop. Ils disent que c'est mieux, qu'il aurait trop mal. Momoi et Kise sont passés lui dire au revoir l'autre jour. Je l'ai fait hier. C'était horrible. Les médecins ont dit qu'il lui restait quelques jours au mieux. Peut-être moins.

Le bleu retint quelques larmes supplémentaires. Merde, il s'était juré de pas pleurer. De garder ses larmes pour plus tard, quand il en aurait vraiment besoin.

_ Alors ça y est…

_ Ouais… Vas le voir. S'il te plaît. Fais le pour lui, il a besoin de toi.

Aomine ne répondit pas. Il joua un moment avec la bouteille vide. Les minutes passèrent. Ils savaient tous que ce jour allait arriver. Ça avait commencé plusieurs mois auparavant, quand on avait diagnostiqué un cancer des reins à Kuroko. Puis on lui avait dit que ce n'était pas opérable, que le cancer était trop développé. Qu'il y avait trop de métastases. Elles avaient envahi son foie, puis ses poumons, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. La chimio n'avait rien donné. La radiothérapie non plus. Le pire, c'était la fois où on leur avait dit que si Kuroko avait su plus tôt, si l'on avait décelé la maladie à temps… Mais à quoi bon y penser, il était condamné. Dès lors, il avait insisté pour être auprès du plus petit, ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait avant, quand ils pensaient qu'ils avaient le temps. Aomine avait soudainement trouvé l'idée de lui tenir la main ou de l'embrasser en public moins ridicule. Il avait toujours cru qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour afficher ses sentiments pour Kuroko au reste du monde. Au final, il avait suffi d'un putain de cancer. Ils avaient été à Los Angeles avec Kagami et avaient assisté à un match de NBA. Ils avaient mangé au resto et étaient partis sans payer. Kuroko avait obtenu des profs de passer ses examens de fin d'étude en avance et ils avaient fêté ça. Ils avaient tellement bu qu'ils avaient eu la gueule de bois une journée entière. Ils avaient couché ensembles, parce que Kuroko avait dit qu'il voulait le faire avec lui avant de mourir. Et Aomine avait détesté cet argument. Mais il l'avait fait quand même, parce que lui aussi avait envie de le faire. Puis, d'un coup, tout s'était accéléré. Il avait fallu hospitaliser son petit ami plusieurs jours, puis il n'avait plus pu marcher alors on lui avait refilé un fauteuil. Bientôt, il avait aussi fallu une aide respiratoire : les poumons étaient touchés plus sévèrement qu'on ne le pensait. Et puis, finalement, on leur avait dit que Kuroko devrait rester à l'hôpital. Il avait séché la majorité de ses cours pour rester avec lui, s'efforçant d'agir normalement. De parler de basket, de sourire, d'être grossier. Les parents de Kuroko le connaissait presque aussi bien que sa propre famille, ils avaient discutés. De Kuroko. De ce qui arriverait après. De ce qui s'était déjà passé.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Kuroko lui avait dit. Il avait dit ça simplement. Lui le savait depuis un moment, il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de l'avouer à Aomine, ni aux autres. Seuls ses parents savaient. Il allait bientôt mourir. Les médecins estimaient qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques semaines, un mois au plus. Aomine avait cessé d'aller le voir. Il passait des heures dehors, à regarder la fenêtre de la chambre de Kuroko sans jamais oser entrer dans sa chambre.

_ Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? S'il te plaît, Kagami.

L'autre hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent, payèrent la bière, et parvinrent à attraper un taxi in extremis. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ils étaient tous deux immobiles devant la porte de la chambre 432. Kagami posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier le remercia d'un regard et entra sans frapper. Les parents de Tetsu venaient de le laisser. Ils n'avaient pas dormi, eux non plus, ni beaucoup plus mangé. Les infirmières leur avaient demandé de prendre une demi heure pour se changer et se reposer dans la salle du personnel. Elles ne voulaient pas de nouveaux malades.

Il s'assit sur la chaise en plastique installée dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait ou pas réveiller Kuroko. Il n'avait pas envie de le déranger mais avait peur que l'autre n'ouvre plus jamais les yeux. Il s'était habitué aux bips stridents de la machine, il avait même appris à les accueillir avec soulagement : tant qu'ils sonnaient, Tetsu était vivant. Il tendit une main timide vers celle, maigre, pâle, froide de Kuroko. Il la serra, peut-être qu'elle se réchaufferait. C'était étrange, tous ces fils qui reliaient ce petit corps frêle aux machines. Une pour respirer, une pour se nourrir, une autre pour les anti-douleurs inefficaces.

Comme s'il était enchaîné à son lit, privé de liberté.

Il resta là quelques instants puis son petit-ami commença à bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement, étirant la peau sur ses joues osseuses, amaigries. Il avait perdu du poids. Son estomac et sa gorge étaient touchés, il n'arrivait plus à avaler.

_ Tu es venu. chuchota Kuroko.

_ Ouais… Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps.

_ C'est pas grave. Tu es là maintenant.

Aomine se sentit coupable de son absence devant le sourire soulagé de son petit-ami.

_ J'avais peur de venir te voir. avoua-t-il.

Kuroko raffermit sa prise sur ses doigts.

_ J'ai peur. murmura-t-il.

_ Moi aussi. Je veux pas que tu partes.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau, sur leurs joues à tous les deux.

_ Kuroko, je suis paumé sans toi.

Le plus petit leva sa seconde main pour la poser sur la joue métisse. Dans un geste inconscient, Aomine s'y appuya. Tout lui paraissait vide depuis qu'il savait pour Kuroko. Comme si plus rien n'avait le même goût, le même intérêt. Il était en colère, furieux même, parce que la vie était injuste, que l'autre n'aurait jamais dû partir comme ça, ni maintenant.

Kuroko, c'était à la fois son meilleur ami, son premier béguin et son premier copain. C'était son premier tout : son premier baiser avec un mec, son premier véritable amour, sa première fois. Kuroko, c'était même la première fois qu'il aurait pu mourir pour sauver quelqu'un. Mais ça, c'était pas possible, et ça le frustrait, ça le rendait furieux. Il en venait à détester le monde entier, comme s'ils étaient responsables parce que c'est plus facile d'en vouloir à un coupable imaginaire qu'à la vie elle même. Alors il en voulait aux chauffeurs de bus en retard, aux abrutis dans les rames trop pleines du métro, aux serveuses qui refusaient de le servir, aux passants dans la rue qui ne le voyaient pas, au soleil qui rayonnait alors que, bordel, y avait pas de quoi ! Il avait l'impression que même le soleil n'aurait plus le même éclat s'il n'y avait plus Kuroko pour le faire briller. Il espérait qu'il pleuvrait jusqu'à la fin du monde, le soleil faisait trop mal. Le soleil, ça voulait dire que la vie continue, sans Kuroko. Il aurait peut-être dû dire tout ça, mais ça n'était pas vraiment juste pour son petit-ami de lui faire porter ce poids. Et puis de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais la force de dire tout ça à voix haute. Alors à la place, il murmura simplement un "je t'aime" aux allures de suppliques.

_ Je sais. Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, comme s'ils sentaient l'inévitable s'approcher de seconde en seconde. Kuroko frissonna.

_ T'as froid ?

Le malade hocha la tête et Aomine se leva pour fouiller dans la commode près du lit. Il en sortit une épaisse couverture qu'il étendit sur son petit-ami, pour faire illusion, comme si cela allait le réchauffer.

_ Daiki-kun… Il faut que je te le dise.

Le bleu secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, il refusait de l'accepter. C'était trop dur.

_ S'il te plaît.

A bout de forces, il abandonna, baissant la tête, laissant Kuroko s'exprimer.

_ Je… Je suis content de t'avoir connu. Et d'avoir pu être à tes côtés et…

Il toussa, un peu, ils avaient pris l'habitude.

_...et je suis content que tu sois là. J'espère juste… que tu vas vivre ta vie, après. Promet-le moi.

Aomine secoua violemment la tête. Non, il n'avait pas envie. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça.

_ S'il te plaît… Promet-le-moi… Je ne serais pas en paix tant que je ne serais pas certain que tu seras heureux.

C'était un coup bas. Aomine eut envie de le lui dire. Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas senti l'espèce d'urgence contenue dans la voix faible de Kuroko.

_ Ok… Promis.

De toute façon, l'autre ne serait plus là pour lui passer un savon s'il mentait, s'il trichait, s'il ne tenait pas cette stupide promesse.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils pensaient la même chose et le savaient tous les deux. Alors Aomine se pencha et déposa un baiser tremblotant sur les lèvres pâles. La seule idée que ce puisse être le dernier lui tordit l'estomac.

_ Alors je peux te dire adieu.

Aomine secoua à nouveau la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. C'était trop dur à supporter.

_ Tu crois en la vie après la mort, Daiki ?

Le bleu le regarda, pas bien sûr de comprendre.

_ Tu crois… Qu'on se reverra, dans une espèce d'au-delà ?

Il se pencha, l'embrassa à nouveau et posa son front contre le sien, murmurant comme pour l'apaiser :

_ Ouais… Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.

Kuroko rit faiblement. C'était un mensonge. Comme la promesse de tout à l'heure. Daiki ne savait pas mentir, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il trouvait ça gentil d'essayer de le rassurer, de lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

_ J'ai…de la chance de t'avoir connu. souffla le plus petit.

Aomine s'éloigna pour regarder son amant et lâcha :

_ Tu déconnes ?! C'est moi le chanceux. T'es le mec le plus formidable de cette putain de planète. … …Tetsu ? Tetsu ?! Tetsu !

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

* * *

 **Mot d'Auteure ** : Donc, pour ceux qui les ont lus, après Life on Mars? et Space Oddity, on a... Crystal Ship ^^ Oui, oui, je sais. Je continue de faire mourir de pauvres personnages innocents. Je pourrais vous promettre que c'est fini, que je vais changer de registre et arrêter les histoires déprimantes. Mais je ne le ferais pas ;)

Cet OS n'a pas été Beta Readé (oui, oui, Readé avec un accent, un mot en franglais parfaitement assumé) et j'ai quelques doutes quand à mon Aomine... Mais... Je voulais absolument poster aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout (malgré Aomine, malgré Kuroko, malgré le coup de déprime).

Le prochain sera soit sur :

" _Lullaby_ " de Nickelback.

" _Payphone_ " de Maroon 5 (j'arrive toujours pas à y croire, on change complètement de registre là)

ou

" _Love in an Elevator_ " d'Aerosmith 

En fait, ces trois OS sont prêts mais j'attend les commentaires de ma Beta Lectrice et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je vais poster (probablement dans l'ordre où ils sont énoncés) vous avez donc trois essais pour trouver le couple suivant, un pour chaque OS. Ah, en ce moment je m'ennuie et je suis bien inspirée pour ce recueil (étonnamment pas pour le reste) si quelqu'un veut soumettre une chanson ou un pairing... Une condition cependant : pour les chansons, je prend le rock, le punk, le grunge, le rock alternatif et le hard rock. J'essaierais de trouver une idée si quelqu'un me propose une chanson mais si vraiment elle ne m'inspire pas, je ne promets pas de l'utiliser (je ferais tout de même mon possible). Enfin voilà, c'est comme vous voulez ^^

Ah, et je dois toujours un OS à **Laura-067** qui avait trouvé le couple de " _Everlong_ ". Je l'ai écrit, je le publierais bientôt sans doute.


	9. Lullaby

**/!\ Shonen-Ai sous entendu mais présence importante d'un couple hétéro. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.**

Titre : " _Lullaby_ "

Artiste : Nickelback

PDV : Externe

Pairing : Mention importante de Hyuga x Riko et légère suggestion de Hyuga x Teppei.

Résumé : "_ J'en veux pas de cette gosse. Tu sais quoi, en fait je la déteste, j'aurais préféré qu'elle naisse jamais, Riko serait toujours là. Et je m'en fous si tu trouves ça horrible venant de son père."

Disclaimer : KnB revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, la chanson dont le clip m'a inspiré cette histoire est à Nickelback.

Longueur : 7571 mots

 **Note : Bon, j'ai hésité à classer ça ici ou en solo parce que j'ai commencé à écouter du Nickelback et que ce groupe, ou plutôt les clips de leurs chansons, m'inspire beaucoup. Mais je me suis dit que je n'avais fait que du yaoi jusqu'ici et j'avais envie de changer un peu de registre (même si bon… on ne se refait pas, hein ^^). Pour une fois, je me suis servi du clip et pas de la chanson, qui n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire, pour écrire.**

 **Note 2 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena qui a encore une fois accepté de m'aider à corriger tout ce qui n'allait pas et y en avait bien besoin ^^ **

* * *

Riko sourit faiblement, ses yeux cernés se plissant dans cette adorable mimique qu'elle avait eue autrefois, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et la pression de ses doigts serrant les siens s'effaça peu à peu. Hyuga releva la tête, affolé, et dévisagea le médecin et les infirmières. Eux aussi avaient l'air affolés. Rapidement, pendant que les autres s'affairaient avec des gestes urgents autour de sa femme, une grande perche au chignon noir dissimulé sous l'espèce de charlotte qu'elle portait l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Il eut beau crier, pester, supplier, on ne le laissa pas rester auprès de la femme de sa vie et il se retrouva seul, assis sur les chaises inconfortables de la salle d'attente. Après quelques longues secondes, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Après de longues minutes, l'attente lui paraissait déjà interminable. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures. Il se rassit, tapa du pied contre le sol en lino, puis fit courir ses doigts sur sa jambe, se releva, marcha quelques secondes, s'adossa au mur avant d'y coller rageusement son poing. Une femme enceinte jusqu'au cou leva vers lui un regard surpris mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Cela faisait près de trois quarts d'heure qu'il attendait là. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son regard se porta sur l'écran de son portable, qu'il éteignait et rallumait sans cesse depuis bien dix minutes. Il pensait sérieusement à appeler Kiyoshi. Ce dernier avait voulu être là pour la naissance. Il l'avait dissuadé de venir, grognant qu'il était déjà assez présent dans leurs vies. Il mangeait chez ses amis près de deux fois par semaine, ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, tous les trois étaient restés très liés. Ils n'avaient eu besoin ni d'en parler ni d'y réfléchir pour lui proposer d'être le parrain de leur fille à naître. Mais ce moment là, Hyuga voulait le partager seul avec sa femme. Il avait promis de l'appeler dès que l'accouchement serait terminé. Il ne l'avait pas fait, il voulait d'abord des nouvelles de Riko. Mais plus les secondes traîtresses s'écoulaient, plus il avait envie qu'il soit là. Le voir, lui parler, l'entendre le rassurer, le voir s'énerver contre les infirmières qui refusaient de lui dire quoi que ce soit, sans doute les convaincre parce qu'avec sa colère froide, il faisait peur, il impressionnait. Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un qui le laisserait pleurer sur son épaule, qui serait aussi inquiet que lui. Mais avait-il vraiment le droit d'infliger cette attente à son meilleur ami ? Au moment où il allait se décider, quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le médecin qui s'était occupé de Riko. Il se leva d'un bond, l'air suppliant, comme si l'implorer allait influer sur la nouvelle qu'il allait lui donner.

_ Monsieur Hyuga… Je… Votre femme était très affaiblie, nous savions que cet accouchement était risqué et… Elle… Je suis désolé Monsieur Hyuga, votre femme n'a pas survécu. On n'a rien pu faire. Toutes mes condoléances.

Une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule et il résista difficilement à l'envie de se dégager d'un coup sec. Il attendit que le docteur soit parti et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, la tête entre les jambes. Sans qu'il se contrôle, les sanglots agitèrent son corps et il se mordit la lèvre au sang pour ne pas hurler.

_ Monsieur Hyuga…

Il fit face à l'infirmière qui tenait un petit paquet tremblotant dans ses bras.

_ C'est votre fille. Vous voulez la prendre avec vous ?

Il secoua violemment la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas.

_ Ah… Bien. Nous devons vous faire signer quelques papiers, je suis profondément désolée mais c'est pour notre sécurité, vous comprenez. Nous devons être sûrs que vous n'attaquerez pas l'hôpital. Il y a aussi quelques papiers concernant votre fille. Ensuite, vous pourrez repartir avec elle.

Il sursauta.

_ Quoi ? Je croyais que vous le gardiez quelques jours.

_ Oui, généralement. C'est pour être sûrs que tout va bien avec la maman ou quand l'enfant a un problème. Dans votre cas… Nous avons fait une batterie de tests et tout semble aller.

_ Ca va, j'ai compris. Filez moi vos putains de papiers.

Il n'avait pas la force de s'énerver pour de vrai. La fatigue gagnait chaque recoin de son cerveau et de ses muscles. Il signa les formulaires qu'on lui tendait et jeta un coup d'œil au bébé qui bougeait dans les bras de la jeune femme.

_ Ah, je… On n'avait pas prévu de la ramener aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour la prendre. Constata-t-il d'une voix lasse.

L'infirmière le regarda avec compassion et sourit tristement.

_ Je vais vous donner un couffin. Il faudra le ramener mais ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

_ Merci.

Pour une fois, il se fichait de la pitié qu'il inspirait. L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard, le nourrisson installé dans une espèce de panier qu'il saisit.

_ Au fait, comment vous avez décidé d'appeler ce bout de chou ?

_ Je sais pas.

Il coupa court à la conversation et s'en alla. Il installa le bébé dans le siège qu'il avait monté quelques jours plus tôt puis prit place derrière le volant. Il y appuya son front et laissa les larmes couler, lentement. Il sursauta quand son portable émit la sonnerie caractéristique qui le prévenait qu'il avait reçu un message. D'un geste lent et épuisé, il attrapa le mobile et lut le mail de Kiyoshi.

"Alors ? C'est long ? Avoue, t'as oublié de m'appeler… Papa ! Alors, comment elle s'appelle ?! Elle est comment, dis moi tout. Comment va Riko ?"

Il pianota furieusement, comme pour exorciser la nouvelle :

"Elle est morte."

Comme il s'y attendait, son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha, sans rien dire, laissant son interlocuteur parler.

_ Comment ça "elle est morte" ?! Qui est morte ?

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix et Hyuga se mordit à nouveau la lèvre en entendant la question.

_ Elle est morte. Riko est…morte.

Le silence au bout du fil l'assourdit. Quand Kiyoshi reprit la parole, sa voix était soudainement tremblante et aussi fatiguée que la sienne, comme vieillie par la nouvelle.

_ Et le bébé ? Comment elle va ?

_ Bien… Je suppose.

Le lunetteux put presque entendre le soupir de soulagement de son ami.

_ Tu veux que… commença l'autre avec hésitation.

_ Non. Merci, je veux être seul.

_ Bon. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand.

Il marmonna une réponse indistincte et raccrocha.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Dès qu'il était rentré, il avait abandonné l'enfant dans le lit à barreaux qu'il avait passé quatre heures à monter en pestant sous l'oeil amusé de Riko et s'était effondré sur son lit. Il n'avait pas fallu deux heures pour que le bébé se mette à hurler. Il s'était levé, l'avait récupéré dans sa chambre et l'avait bercé pour la calmer. En vain. Il avait fini par comprendre après un quart d'heure que sa fille avait faim et avait essayé de préparer un biberon en suivant les indications au dos du paquet de lait en poudre. C'était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il aurait dû écouter sa femme quand elle lui avait expliqué. Il pensait qu'il avait le temps. Quand enfin le biberon fut prêt et que le nourrisson eut mangé et se fut calmé, il l'avait regardé, à la fois désespéré et fou de rage. Il l'avait remis au lit et s'était recouché. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il avait dû se relever et changer sa couche.

Les funérailles de Riko avaient été horribles. Tout le monde était là. Le père de Riko, leurs amis, quelques collègues, même l'infirmière qui lui avait donné sa fille le jour de sa mort. Il avait confié l'enfant à une voisine. Le père de Riko était venu la voir et l'avait trouvée adorable, Hyuga continuait de la trouver insupportable.

Il n'avait pas revu Teppei avant ce jour-là. Il avait l'air accablé par la douleur, comme lui. Triste et fatigué d'avoir pleuré. Tous deux étaient restés seuls après que les autres soient partis. Kagetora aurait voulu rester aussi, mais il était malade et ne pouvait pas. Puis il s'était fait tard alors Kiyoshi avait promis de passer bientôt et ils s'étaient séparés. Lui était rentré, avait récupéré sa fille et n'avait pas pu dormir, son sommeil entrecoupé des cris de la petite.

Cela faisait une semaine que cela durait. Il était épuisé. Il ne pouvait pas dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilées sans que sa fille hurle et il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de crier lui aussi, d'oublier l'existence de cet être qui lui avait enlevé la femme de sa vie.

Quand Teppei sonna, sa fille pleurait encore. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer son ami avant d'aller s'affaler dans le fauteuil, à bout de forces.

_ Euh... Elle pleure. Tu devrais pas aller la voir ?

_ Laisse, elle pleure tout le temps de toute façon...

Le plus grand le dévisagea, abasourdi et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'origine du bruit. Il attrapa délicatement l'enfant avant de revenir vers le salon, berçant le nouveau-né pour l'apaiser.

_ Je crois qu'elle a faim.

_ Je lui ai donné à manger y a pas trois heures.

_ Hyuga... Tu sais que les bébés mangent souvent. Bon, où sont les affaires ?

Le lunetteux fit un vague geste vers la cuisine, laissant son ami s'y rendre. Il l'entendait parler à sa fille, essayer vainement de la calmer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un biberon à la main.

_ Ça va ?

_ Non. se contenta de répondre l'ancien shooter.

_ T'as l'air épuisé.

_ J'ai pas une minute. Elle passe son temps à brailler pour un oui pour un non. J'en peux plus, elle m'énerve.

_ Hum... Hyuga, tu parles de ta fille là ?

Le concerné se contenta d'opiner en baillant. Ils restèrent silencieux, seul le bruit du bébé en train de téter venant trouver le calme.

_ Elle s'appelle comment au fait ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ Comment ça, tu sais pas ? Vous aviez bien choisis un prénom ?!

_ Non. On voulait attendre qu'elle soit là.

_ Tu peux pas laisser ta fille sans prénom quand même ! s'insurgea coeur d'acier.

Agacé, son ami attrapa un magazine qui traînait sur la table basse et jeta un coup d'oeil à la couverture.

_ T'as qu'à l'appeler Momotaro.

Kiyoshi soupira et s'assit en face de lui, berçant la petite doucement.

_ Tu peux pas choisir son prénom comme ça ! En plus, c'est un nom de garçon.

_ Bah t'as qu'à décider.

Le plus grand réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'annoncer :

_ Yuki. C'était le nom de la mère de Riko.

_ Ouais, si tu veux.

_ Hyuga... T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

_ Non. Elle m'épuise. Je veux pas d'elle.

_ Mais c'est horrible ce que tu dis. Tu es quand même son père. Vous l'avez tellement voulu cet enfant, ça faisait des années que vous essayiez d'en avoir.

_ Je voulais un enfant avec Riko. Et puis comment tu veux que j'y arrive... Sans elle Riko serait toujours envie.

Kiyoshi le fixa, stupéfait. Ce n'était pas son ami qui parlait, il refusait d'y croire.

_ A moi aussi elle me manque mais Yuki, c'est une part d'elle, c'est son héritage.

_ C'est de sa faute, comment tu veux que je fasse mon deuil si elle est là ?!

_ Tu t'entends parler ? Elle n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Hyuga haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour se disputer avec son ami.

_ Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir un peu. Je vais rester et veiller sur ta fille, vas te reposer.

Le brun se leva et s'exécuta sans discuter. Il était fatigué, triste et en colère. Il voulait dormir et se réveiller auprès de sa femme. Il s'enfonça sous les draps et se recroquevilla.

Dans le salon, Kiyoshi regardait le visage endormi du nourrisson. Elle était adorable. Elle avait les yeux de son père et une touffe de cheveux roux foncés, tirant sur le noir. Elle ressemblait à Riko, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait son nez et ses oreilles. Sa bouche aussi. Elle était adorable. Riko avait donné sa vie pour elle, ils se devaient d'honorer ça en protégeant cet enfant coûte que coûte. Pourquoi Hyuga ne le voyait pas comme ça ?

Quand ce dernier se leva, il était environ 19 heures. Il venait de dormir près de 9 heures d'affilées, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis une semaine. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué. D'un pas traînant, il s'était dirigé vers le salon, y trouvant son meilleur ami en train de jouer avec les petits doigts potelés de Yuki. Yuki. Riko aurait sans doute aimé.

_ Oh, regarde qui est debout. C'est Papa ! babilla Teppei en agitant la main de l'enfant en direction de son père.

La petite sourit et Hyuga détourna les yeux, gêné sans bien savoir pourquoi.

_ Bon. Puisque tu es levé, je vais vous laisser. Je lui ai donné le biberon il y a dix minutes, tu devrais être tranquille quelques heures. Et j'ai changé sa couche y a une heure. Tu devrais penser à lui faire prendre un bain. Il faut surtout veiller à ce que la tête reste toujours hors de l'eau.

Le brun hocha la tête machinalement et salua son ami qui promit de repasser rapidement. Quand il fut parti, Hyuga sentit seul. Le bébé remuait dans ses bras et l'encombrait, à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire et préféra le déposer dans le couffin que Kiyoshi avait laissé sur le canapé. Il décida de se préparer à manger, laissant Yuki là où elle était. Il avait presque du mal à la regarder. Elle ressemblait à sa mère et c'était pénible, ça l'empêchait d'oublier.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Dans la salle de bain, la baignoire pour bébé calée dans le lavabo, Hyuga frottait doucement la peau de sa fille. Il la redressa pour au sa tête reste hors de l'eau et l'enfant se mit à pleurer. C'était chaque fois pareil. Dès qu'il lui donnait le bain, elle geignait, hurlait, pleurait. Il avait mal à la tête.

_ Tais toi, s'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie !

Quelqu'un sonna et il l'entendit entrer sans attendre de réponse.

_ Dans la salle de bain. indiqua-t-il au nouvel arrivant.

Kiyoshi entra dans la pièce et le regarda d'un air attendri.

_ Ça va mieux vous deux.

_ Non. Elle continue de pleurer tout le temps.

Il sortit l'enfant du bain et l'enveloppa dans une serviette, la frictionnant pour la sécher.

_ Doucement, tu vas lui faire mal !

Sans rien dire et comme souvent quand il était là, il fourra le nourrisson dans les bras de Teppei qui sourit. Il était plus doué que lui.

_ Coucou Yuki. Il est grognon Papa, hein ? Oui... Là... Bon, où t'as mis ses vêtements ?

Hyuga indiqua le rebord de la baignoire et laissa son ami habiller sa fille.

_ T'as l'air d'aller mieux. T'arrive à dormir ?

_ Ouais. Elle a un peu moins pleuré ces dernières nuit. C'est plus facile.

_ Et sinon, ça se passe bien ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et le plus grand soupira. Comme la petite commençait à geindre à nouveau, Teppei se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il la laissa dans les bras de son père, s'affairant auprès du lait en poudre et de l'eau minérale qu'il avait forcé Hyuga à acheter parce que c'était meilleur pour la santé du bébé. Il avait pris l'habitude. Quand il eut fini, il tendit le biberon à Hyuga :

_ Tu veux le faire ?

L'autre haussa les épaules : ça lui était plutôt égal. Néanmoins, il se saisit du récipient et entreprit de nourrir sa fille.

_ Tu lui as donné le doudou que je t'ai offert ?

_ Oui. Je crois qu'elle l'aime bien. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien aussi. J'arrive pas à jouer avec elle. C'est plus fort que moi. Je sais pas comment faire. Riko aurait su.

Quand Yuki eut fini, il profita d'aller mettre le biberon dans l'évier pour la coller dans les bras de Kiyoshi. Il fit la vaisselle sans se presser, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire sans que le châtain ne s'énerve. Quand il revint, ce dernier était seul.

_ J'ai couché Yuki, elle commençait à s'endormir. Bon, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_ Je pense à confier Yuki à l'adoption.

Le silence qui suivit lui perça les tympans.

_ Pardon ? Tu quoi ?!

_ C'est mieux pour tout le monde. J'arrive pas à m'occuper d'elle, elle sera plus heureuse avec quelqu'un qui saura l'aimer et moi, j'y arrive pas, je serais jamais un père décent.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Je sais que tu aimes ta fille.

_ Pas assez. Murmura Hyuga avec une pointe de résignation dans la voix.

_ Mais... Tu es son père ! C'est toi qui dois l'élever! Qu'est ce qu'elle pensera quand elle sera grande ? Que tu l'as abandonnée ?!

_ Et alors ? Ses parents lui expliqueront que c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

_ Pour tout le monde ou pour toi ?

Le lunetteux se mordit la lèvre sans rien répondre.

_ Explique moi, au moins. s'emporta Teppei.

_ Explique moi pourquoi tu veux laisser filer la seule chose concrète qu'il te reste de Riko.

Hyuga prit une grande inspiration, agacé par la tournure de la conversation. La voix chargée de tout ce qu'il avait désespérément tenté de taire jusque là, il s'écria :

_ J'en veux pas de cette gosse. Tu sais quoi, en fait je la déteste, j'aurais préféré qu'elle naisse jamais, Riko serait toujours là. Et je m'en fous si tu trouves ça horrible venant de son père. Je n'ai même pas pu faire mon deuil ! Ma femme est morte et moi, je dois m'occuper de Yuki. Elle pleure sans arrêt, je sais jamais la calmer, j'ai pas dormi une nuit complète depuis un mois qu'elle est née. Je n'arrive pas à l'aimer et je veux pas l'élever sans Riko. Je suis toujours en colère et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai peur de faire une connerie, un jour ou l'autre, j'ai peur de pas m'en occuper correctement.

Ils savaient tous deux que ce que le brun avait dit n'était pas vrai, pas complètement, qu'il avait parlé sous la colère. La colère de voir son ami, quelqu'un qui aimait Riko presque autant que lui, porter autant d'amour à cet enfant et surtout, la colère de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer lui même. Au moins, son discours avait-il eu le mérite d'éteindre le flot de reproches que Kiyoshi s'apprêtait à lui balancer. Ce dernier avait pâli, complètement sonné.

_ Ok, t'as besoin d'un break. Pourquoi tu ne la confie pas à ses grands parents ? Au moins le temps de réfléchir.

_ Mon beau père est malade et la mort de Riko l'a énormément affecté, il ne pourra pas s'en occuper. Ma mère est morte l'année dernière et je n'ai pas parlé à mon père depuis quasiment notre dernière année de lycée. J'ai plus personne.

_ Alors laisse la moi. Je suis son parrain, je peux la garder quelques semaines, le temps que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement, à tête reposée. implora coeur d'acier.

Hyuga soupira, las.

_ Pourquoi tu veux à ce point me convaincre ? Tu sais qu'elle serait heureuse.

_ Parce que toi tu ne le serais pas. Je te connais par coeur, je sais que tu finiras par le regretter. Et tu le sais aussi, sinon tu m'aurais fichu dehors en gueulant que c'est ta fille et ta décision.

Le plus petit ne trouva rien à répondre. Il savait que son ami avait raison, s'il avait été aussi convaincu qu'il le prétendait, il n'aurait même pas laissé l'autre essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

_ S'il te plait, Hyuga. Ça ne te coûte rien, juste quelques semaines. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr. Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas, elle est adorable, Yuki. En plus j'ai des congés à prendre, et puis je suis sûr que mon patron comprendra. S'il te plaît.

_ Tu me fais chier.

_ Si tu fais vraiment ça, si tu la fais adopter, je crois bien que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. T'es pas le seul à avoir perdu Riko. Moi aussi je l'aimais, peut-être pas comme toi, mais je l'aimais. Et je t'aime aussi. Elle a donné sa vie pour votre fille, si tu oublies ça, si tu l'abandonnes, elle sera morte pour rien et ça, je pourrais jamais te le pardonner. Je ne veux pas vous perdre ni toi, ni elle.

Hyuga plongea ses yeux humides dans le regard déterminé du châtain. Il disparut dans la cuisine quelques instants et revint avec un verre rempli de liquide ambré. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et avala le whisky d'une traite, laissant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge et l'estomac, brûler jusqu'à son dernier neurone encore vivant et soupira. Il aurait voulu dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Dormir une éternité pour effacer la fatigue et la tristesse.

_ Ok… Si tu penses que ça va changer quoi que ce soit.

Kiyoshi lui décocha un grand sourire, trahi par la tristesse qui transpirait de ce simple geste, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en face de son ami.

_ Merci.

_ Tch…

Ils restèrent là, sans parler, engourdis par le silence. Merde, est-ce qu'ils venaient vraiment d'avoir cette discussion ? Est-ce que Hyuga s'apprêtait bien à abandonner sa fille ? Comme s'il était chez lui, parce que c'était presque vraiment le cas, Teppei se leva et partit se servir un verre lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas boire, il aimait garder le contrôle et être toujours maître de lui-même. Mais là, maintenant, ce soir, il avait besoin de quelque chose pour tenir le coup. Après encore quelques minutes, il posa le verre sur la table basse qui les séparait et se leva.

_ Je passerais la prendre demain après midi, si ça te convient.

Sans le regarder, la tête baissée pour dissimuler sa honte et sa peine, le brun hocha la tête. Oui. Ca lui allait. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas l'autre s'approcher de lui et sursauta quand il sentit une main chaude et rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

_ Tu n'es pas seul. Je sais que t'en as l'impression, mais moi je suis là. Et je ne te… Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. Jamais.

Il n'osa pas relever les yeux, étranglant de force un sanglot dans sa gorge nouée. Il entendit son ami ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois, prendre deux ou trois inspirations, comme s'il avait cherché quoi ajouter. Abandonnant finalement l'idée, l'ancien pivot secoua la tête et s'en alla. Quand il fut sûr d'être seul, quand il eut entendu la porte se refermer, Hyuga se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa fille et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte. Il regarda le petit-être dormir, emmitouflé sous un tas de couvertures colorées, se cramponnant à la peluche offerte par Kiyoshi. Avec un dernier soupir, il décida d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les cris de l'enfant. Cela l'agaçait moins qu'avant. Il se sentait toujours aussi désemparé et passait souvent plusieurs minutes à se demander ce dont le bébé avait besoin mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il prépara un biberon en berçant Yuki dans l'espoir dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu.

_ Deux minutes, c'est presque prêt, alors arrête de pleurer. S'il te plaît.

Quand il donna la tétine à l'enfant, celle-ci fit mine de l'attraper avant de laisser retomber ses petites mains potelées et de le fixer.

_ Me regarde pas comme ça.

Comme s'il était tout. Cela le faisait se sentir coupable. Plus encore que d'habitude.

Il passa le reste de sa matinée à fourrer les affaires dans un grand sac, pour que tout soit prêt quand son ami arriverait. Les vêtements, les couches, les biberons, le lait, le savon spécial bébé, le doudou, les quelques jouets qu'il avait choisis avec Riko avant qu'elle n'accouche. Il avait fait une liste dans sa tête et chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir terminée, il se rappelait d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Les lingettes hypoallergéniques, la gigoteuse, le talk. Kiyoshi arriva aux alentours de deux heures de l'après midi. Il l'attendait, un poil anxieux. Pendant que ce dernier allait prendre sa filleule dans ses bras, lui fuit la maison pour aller installer le siège pour bébé dans la voiture de son ami.

_ Bon… Normalement, tout est là. J'ai mis ses affaires dans le sac, le couffin est ici. Si tu veux, je peux démonter le lit et si tu veux la baignoire pour bébé, je l'ai préparée.

_ T'es super minutieux.

Hyuga haussa les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas voir où l'autre voulait en venir. Feignant de ne pas comprendre que cette remarque innocente signifiait "tu vois que tu tiens à elle". Ils discutèrent un peu. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de parler d'autre chose. Ils parlèrent de Kuroko et Momoi qui avaient décidé de repousser la date de leur mariage parce que la jeune femme voulait plus de temps pour tout organiser, de Kise qui embrassait une carrière d'acteur avec succès, de Kagami et Aomine qui jouaient aux Etats-Unis. Le premier avait promis de revenir au Japon dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Furihata avait fini par échouer dans la même crèche que Kuroko, Mitobe et Kogane aussi travaillaient ensembles. Izuki avait reprit la petite entreprise familiale et avait du mal à tout gérer. Ils se rappelèrent du bon vieux temps, quand ils jouaient tous ensembles. Leur rencontre, alors que le brun était blond et qu'il détestait copieusement son meilleur ami. Puis Riko vint dans la conversation et un voile de tristesse obscurcit leur regard à tous les deux. Ils surent que c'était le moment de partir.

Hyuga resta un moment devant la porte, à contempler l'endroit où la voiture emmenant sa fille avait disparut. Il se sentait vide. Quand il se décida enfin à rentrer, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il alluma la télévision pour avoir un fond sonore et prépara à manger. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné. Cuisiné pour de vrai, sans faire réchauffer ses plats au micro-ondes ou fait du riz en quatrième vitesse. Puis il alla se coucher et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il dormit une nuit complète.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se leva, il trouva sur son téléphone un mail de Teppei qui se voulait rassurant. Plusieurs photos y étaient jointes. Yuki qui tétait, Yuki qui prenait son bain, Yuki qui dormait. Il secoua la tête.

Rapidement, il finit par s'ennuyer. Il se réveillait parfois la nuit sans raisons, comme si son organisme s'était habitué à se lever à trois heures du matin. Il aurait voulu travailler. Mais en temps que père célibataire, il avait obtenu un congé exceptionnel. Les émissions à la télévision l'ennuyaient, il tournait en rond. Au bout de quelque jours, il se surprit à sourire en ouvrant le mail de Teppei. Il lui en envoyait quotidiennement, accompagnés de plusieurs photos où il apparaissait avec sa fille. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à Riko. Mais elle avait ses yeux à lui. Il grogna, il espérait au moins qu'elle aurait hérité de la vue de sa mère et ne serait pas forcée de porter des lunettes. Il secoua la tête et jeta le portable sur le canapé. Quand il sonna et qu'il vit le nom de l'appelant, il décrocha précipitamment.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème ?

_ Hein ? Mais non, pourquoi tu veux qu'il y ait un problème ? Je me demandais juste si t'étais d'accord pour qu'on passe chez toi avec Yuki.

_ Pas vraiment. Grogna le brun en passant un main fatiguée sur son visage.

_ Hyuga…

Il l'interrompit :

_ Ce serait mieux si je venais. Je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir.

_ Oh. Ouais, si tu veux. T'as qu'à venir dans deux heures.

_ Yep, ça marche.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

_ Désolé, elle dort toujours. S'excusa Kiyoshi, passant une main gênée dans sa nuque comme il faisait entrer son ami.

_ T'es sûr que tu veux pas le lit ?

_ Oui, t'en fais pas. J'ai installé le couffin dans ma chambre. Comme ça, quand elle pleure la nuit, je suis juste à côté. Je crois qu'elle a un peu de mal à s'habituer au changement.

_ Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Elle dort pas bien, elle pleure beaucoup. Plus que ce que tu m'avais dit. Expliqua le châtain.

_ Mais c'est pas grave. Je pense juste que tu lui manques.

Hyuga hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

_ T'as pris ta décision ?

_ Non… Pas vraiment. Éluda le brun.

Hyuga s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil, heurtant la télécommande. Aussitôt, la télévision se mit en marche et un rire familier résonna dans la pièce. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'écran où une Riko enceinte de plusieurs mois riait face à la caméra :

_ Arrête, Teppei. Arrête cette caméra ! Et toi Junpei, arrête de rire.

_ Allez, Riko, dis quelque chose à votre enfant ! Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

_ Une fille.

Kiyoshi tendit la main pour éteindre la télévision mais l'ancien shooter l'arrêta d'un geste, lui intimant de laisser la vidéo.

La jeune femme à l'écran caressait son ventre d'un geste tendre comme le caméraman insistait :

_ Alors dis quelque chose à votre fille. Comme ça, quand elle sera grande, on lui montrera la vidéo.

_ Bon, d'accord.

La future maman fixa l'objectif et commença :

_ Bonjour ma chérie. Pour l'instant on ne t'as pas encore donné de prénom mais je suis sûre qu'il te va à merveille et que tu es une jolie jeune fille. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour et… C'est bon, j'en ai assez dit ?

_ Oui, ça ira.

Le paysage se tordit, vacilla, et le visage de cœur d'acier apparut en gros plan :

_ Eh, salut bébé ! C'est ton parrain qui te parle. Ils m'ont dit ça hier, je suis tellement heureux ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Il faut que tu saches que tes parents sont déjà gaga de toi !

_ Tu vas arrêter tes idioties ? Donne moi cette caméra ! Pesta la voix de Hyuga hors champ.

_ C'est vraiment un rabat-joie ton père, non ? J'espère que j'aurais fait toutes les bêtises qu'il t'interdit de faire avec toi ! Eh, lâche ça ! Tu vas la casser.

Ils entendirent un dernier juron puis l'écran devint noir et le silence reprit sa place entre eux.

_ Tu… J'avais oublié cette vidéo.

_ Ah… Ouais. Tu avais l'air… Je pensais pas que tu voudrais la voir. Je la regarde souvent. L'autre jour, je l'ai regardée avec Yuki, elle était fascinée. Je crois qu'elle a reconnu Riko !

_ N'importe quoi, elle est trop petite. Idiot.

Kiyoshi rigola. Ils discutèrent un moment puis la petite leur fit comprendre à grand renfort de cris et de pleurs qu'elle était réveillée et avait faim. Regarder son meilleur ami s'occuper de sa fille était bizarre pour Hyuga. Plus que d'habitude. Le châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de grands sourires niais et une multitude de bruits étranges pour amuser le bébé. Il lui parlait d'une voix douce et attendrie, il la berçait et s'amusait avec les mains de l'enfant. Il se sentait un peu jaloux, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir agir ainsi avec elle, pouvoir l'aimer comme il aurait dû. Il se sentait coupable de laisser tomber, de choisir la solution la moins difficile.

_ Tiens, prend la ! S'exclama tout à coup l'ancien pivot en lui tendant l'enfant.

Hyuga s'exécuta sans protester, ignorant l'air ravi du châtain.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Peu à peu, une certaine routine s'installa. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que Kiyoshi s'occupait de Yuki. Hyuga avait prit l'habitude de venir les voir presque tous les deux jours. Il s'arrangeait généralement pour passer quand l'enfant dormait, juste pour prendre des nouvelles qu'il disait. Ils discutaient un peu tous les deux puis il repartait. Ils avaient trouvé une certaine forme d'équilibre. Hyuga s'ennuyait toujours un peu et il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller la nuit, dérouté par le silence. Il allait mieux, cependant. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids avait disparu de ses épaules. Il n'avait plus peur de faire d'erreurs fatales, de mal s'occuper de cet enfant qu'il n'avait jamais compté élever seul. Tout allait relativement bien jusqu'à cette nuit où il fut réveillé par la sonnerie trop stridente de son téléphone portable. Il tâtonna quelques minutes jusqu'à trouver l'appareil sur sa table de nuit. Il plissa ses yeux encore endormis pour tenter de déchiffrer le nom de l'abruti qui osait l'appeler en pleine nuit mais sans ses lunettes, il dut se contenter de la forme floue des premiers caractères. Cela lui suffisait.

_ Putain, Kiyoshi, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Quatre heures du mat' merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Hyuga, je suis à l'hôpital.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc. La dernière fois qu'il avait été à l'hôpital, Riko était morte en serrant sa main. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Hyuga se redressa dans son lit et de la main qui ne maintenait pas l'appareil collé à son oreille, il alluma la lampe de chevet tout en s'écriant :

_ Quoi ?

Il attrapa ses lunettes comme l'autre expliquait, la voix tremblante, visiblement paniqué :

_ Yuki a eu une poussée de fièvre. J'ai appelé le médecin, il m'a dit de l'emmener aux urgences.

_ Quoi ? C'est grave ?

Il se leva du matelas, se ruant sur l'armoire, arrachant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main.

_ Je… Je sais pas, les médecins l'ont emmenée et j'ai pas pu la suivre. Parce que je suis pas le tuteur légal et… Ils m'ont dit de t'appeler parce que…

Il n'avait même pas besoin que son ami développe pour comprendre.

_ J'arrive. Quel hosto ?

Il raccrocha dès qu'il eut la réponse. Il attrapa sa veste et se mit à la recherche de ses clés.

_ Bordel mais elles sont où ces putains de clés ?!

Angoissé, il claqua ses deux mains sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et resta ainsi une seconde avant d'attraper le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main et de le balancer contre le mur. Le mug s'écrasa juste sous le cadre photo qui les représentait lui et Riko, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il souffla, tentative ridicule pour se calmer, et ramassa la photo, l'extirpant des débris de verre de sa protection. Il la regarda un moment avant de grogner :

_ Je suis vraiment trop con.

Il frappa du poing contre le cadre de la porte avant d'avoir un flash. Il plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et contint une exclamation à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et le soulagement quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal froid du trousseau de clés. Il se chaussa en quatrième vitesse et démarra.

Il lui ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour atteindre le parking de l'hôpital. Il se rua vers le hall d'entrée des urgences et chercha du regard jusqu'à tomber sur Kiyoshi, blême et l'air épuisé.

_ Je… Ils m'ont rien dit, je sais pas ce qu'elle a. E-Elle était brûlante de fièvre et elle vomissait, je savais pas quoi faire… Je…

A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Teppei aussi angoissé. Ses mains et sa voix tremblaient, ses yeux étaient rouges et papillonnaient entre lui et les infirmières qui défilaient aléatoirement dans le hall.

_ J'y vais, t'en fais pas. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Quand Hyuga revint dans la salle d'attente trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était seul. Et ce simple fait alerta Kiyoshi. Il se leva d'un bond, attendant anxieusement que le brun arrive à son niveau.

_ Alors ?

Sans répondre, Hyuga appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il était épuisé, vidé. Il avait eu plus peur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne fit aucune remarque quand il sentit les bras rassurants de cœur d'acier se refermer sur lui. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches, peut-être même ne l'avaient-ils jamais été. Ca n'avait jamais été vraiment son genre, les marques d'affections. Pourtant, là, tout de suite, il se sentait mieux. Savoir que Teppei était là, serait toujours là, c'était suffisant à le maintenir debout. Il s'éloigna un peu et le regarda, répondant enfin à la question :

_ Ils ont dit qu'elle avait probablement une gastro… Les petits sont plus fragiles et tombent facilement malades. Ils ont dit qu'on pourrait repartir d'ici une heure, ils veulent faire quelques derniers tests pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Ah, il faudra passer acheter du lait spécialisé, celui qu'on a n'est pas adapté à sa digestion. Et il faudra penser à l'hydrater aussi. Apparemment le coca est bon contre les vomissements. Tu le savais toi ?

Le châtain secoua la tête et attira à nouveau Hyuga dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de sentir le plus petit contre lui, de savoir qu'il était bien là, qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il n'allait pas disparaître comme Riko. Et peu importe si l'autre allait probablement le frapper en l'insultant d'un air gêné avant de s'asseoir dans la chaise à côté de la sienne. Mais Hyuga ne chercha pas à s'éloigner, profitant que l'autre ne puisse pas voir son visage pour laisser échapper une larme traîtresse.

Kiyoshi se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur les épaules de l'ancien shooter. Ce dernier finit par s'éloigner en détournant le regard, embarrassé.

_ Hum… Je vais… y retourner je… Je leur ai demandé de te laisser entrer mais… Du coup j'étais venu te prévenir. Tu devrais rentrer, tu as l'air épuisé. Je t'appellerais dès qu'on aura fini si tu veux.

_ Non. Je vais vous attendre.

_ Ouais… Je m'en doutais.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Hyuga posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami avant de disparaître à nouveau pour rejoindre sa fille.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Hyuga gara sa voiture en face de chez Kiyoshi avant d'emboîter le pas à ce dernier. Le châtain détacha l'enfant installée dans le siège bébé à l'arrière de son véhicule et la fourra dans les bras de son père. Une fois dans le salon, ils couchèrent Yuki et installèrent le couffin sur le canapé pour la garder à portée de vue. Le brun s'éclaircit la gorge. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

_ Je… J'ai pris une décision. Pour l'adoption.

Le silence devint plus pesant, la tension était palpable, dérangeante.

_ Ah. Et tu vas faire quoi ?

_ Hum… Je… Je veux pas la perdre. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie et… Je ne veux pas abandonner ma fille.

Teppei sourit, soulagé.

_ Merci.

_ Je le fais pas pour toi, crétin… Si Riko savait ce que j'ai failli faire, elle me tuerait. Je… Je crois que j'ai enfin compris ce que tu voulais dire.

Il toussota, détourna les yeux, de plus en plus embarrassé.

_ Et puis c'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci, abruti. Sans toi je…

_ Ha ha ! Tu sais, tes remerciements seraient plus crédibles si tu ne m'insultais pas.

_ Idiot.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au couffin dans lequel dormait sa fille.

_ Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si… S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

_ Ca sert à rien d'y penser, tout va bien maintenant. Raisonna Kiyoshi.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher. Reste cette nuit si tu veux. Reprit-il.

_ Merci. Je veux bien.

Le châtain lui sourit et se leva. Il revint avec deux couvertures et une paire de coussins dépareillés qu'il lui tendit. Il s'assit en face de Hyuga et jeta un œil à Yuki.

_ Hum… Je vais dormir sur le fauteuil. Autant qu'elle soit avec nous deux.

Il éteignit la lumière et laissa un silence presque reposant s'installer. C'était bien, c'était agréable d'être là, tous les deux. Ils ne voulaient pas en parler, peut-être même ne se l'avouaient-ils pas mais ils avaient besoin de sentir l'autre. Parce que tous deux avaient trop perdu, ils n'avaient plus qu'eux même et savoir qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, c'était rassurant, c'était familier et sécurisant.

Quand Hyuga se réveilla, il se redressa sur le canapé et installa ses lunettes sur son nez. Quand il y vit enfin clair, il réalisa qu'il était seul. Yuki avait disparu de son couffin. Il eut un instant de panique avant de remarquer que Teppei aussi était absent. Comme pour répondre à la question muette qu'il se posait, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Assis sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, il jouait distraitement avec le bébé qui gazouillait dans ses bras, un biberon vide traînant sur la table.

_ Hey.

Le châtain releva la tête et lui décocha un grand sourire.

_ Hey. Elle a commencé à pleurer, je voulais pas te réveiller.

Hyuga hocha la tête et prit place en face de son ami. Il avait bien réfléchi, du moins les quelques heures qu'il avait passé éveillé depuis qu'il avait pris la décision d'élever sa fille. La nuit porte conseil lui avait-on dit, et pour une fois, la première fois de toute sa vie, elle lui avait peut-être vraiment murmuré à l'oreille ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

_ J'ai bien réfléchi. Commença-t-il, captant toute l'attention du châtain.

_ Je veux vraiment m'occuper de Yuki mais…

Kiyoshi se raidit. "Mais" quoi ? Il n'avait pas déjà pu changer d'avis !

_ Mais je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais seul.

L'autre soupira de soulagement comme le brun fixait avec un intérêt feint le bout de ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement sur la table. Alors ce n'était que ça.

_ J'ai qu'à m'installer chez toi si c'est le problème.

Le lunetteux releva si brusquement la tête que son cou craqua.

_ T'es sérieux ? Tu ferais ça si je te le demandais ?

_ Hyuga… Je vivais déjà quasiment avec vous, ça ne changera pas vraiment mes habitudes. Et puis maintenant que Riko n'est plus là, Yuki et toi êtes les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. En plus c'est plus près de mon boulot. Je ne vois pas une seule raison pour refuser.

Hyuga esquissa un sourire un peu gêné dans sa direction.

_ Merci.

* * *

 **Mot d'Auteure :** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, pour le coup, c'est plus le clip que la chanson qui m'a inspiré. J'ai aussi pioché deux trois trucs sur le net et dans Queer As Folk parce qu'en écrivant j'ai repensé à un passage de la série (si vous connaissez pas, je vous la conseille, elle est vraiment géniale cette série). Et puis je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imaginais (trop) bien Kiyoshi en parrain/papa poule ^^

Cette histoire change un peu de d'habitude, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu quand même, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire (et puis bon, un jour, je finirais par écrire un threesome avec ces trois là parce que, punaise, j'adore les voir ensembles).

Ah et je vous promet que le prochain OS sera un peu plus joyeux(parce que quand on y regarde un peu, tous mes derniers écrits sont bien déprimants et que même moi, ça me fout le cafard). Il sera, c'est décidé, sur " _Love in an Elevator"_ du groupe **Aerosmith**. Vous pouvez aussi essayer de deviner le pairing du suivant, " _Payphone_ " de **Maroon 5**. Si ça peut vous aider, les deux OS seront sur des couples qui sont déjà présent dans ce recueil.

 **EDIT :**

 **BlueSey17** a trouvé le couple de " _Love in an Elevator"_ en premier, inutile donc de faire plus de propositions. En revanche, personne n'a encore trouvé " _Payphone", vous pouvez donc continuer ^^_.


	10. Purple Rain

**/!\ Still YAOI les ami(e)s ! **

Titre : " _Purple Rain_ "

Artiste : Prince

Pairing MuraHimu

Rating : K+

Résumé : "Je n'ai jamais voulu être l'amant d'un week end, je voulais simplement être une espèce d'ami. Je ne pourrais jamais te prendre à quelqu'un d'autre [...] Je voulais simplement te voir rire sous la pluie violette"

Disclaimer : La chanson qui m'a inspirée et dont j'ai piqué le titre et tiré le résumé est à Prince, KnB est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Longueur ** : 5880 mots

 **Note : Je suis sûre que vous vous y attendiez. Après David Bowie, Lemmy Kilmister et Glenn Frey, vous vous doutiez que je ferais quelque chose pour la mort de Prince. On ne peut pas dire que je sois une immense fan de ses chansons - encore qu'il y a plusieurs morceaux que j'aime de lui, dont celui-ci - mais force est de reconnaître que ce gars là, c'était un monument de la musique. Donc, nous y voilà. **

**Note 2 : J'avoue que cette chanson est le premier titre auquel j'ai pensé. Parce que Purple, Murasaki... Bref. Les paroles m'ont tout de suite inspiré cette histoire, même si je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise sur ce couple. En revanche, je manquais cruellement d'inspiration pour le résumé alors j'ai simplement traduit un passage de la chanson. **

**Note 3 : C'est d'ailleurs parce que j'ai du mal avec ce pairing qu'il faut applaudir Monkey D. Elena pour son boulot. Elle m'a vachement aidée à garder l'ensemble crédible et cohérent, et y avait pas mal de travail ^^ **

* * *

Les mains plongées dans les poches, Murasakibara avançait d'un pas rapide. Trop rapide pour être honnête. Toute l'équipe de Yosen était restée sur Tokyo pour voir la finale de la Winter Cup et ils n'étaient rentrés à Akita que cinq jours auparavant. Cinq jours qu'il évitait soigneusement Muro-chin. Et il avait bien l'intention de continuer encore quelques temps. Aussi se décida-t-il à avancer encore un peu plus vite, histoire de ne pas le croiser par erreur sur le chemin du lycée.

Il ne s'était jamais excusé pour ce qui s'était passé lors des quarts de finale contre Seirin, pour toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait dites à Himuro, pour l'avoir fait pleurer. Il s'en voulait tellement que c'était désagréable. Il n'était pas habitué à la culpabilité, encore moins à présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme. Alors il se contentait d'éviter son ami, c'était plus simple.

_ Atsushi ?

Il sursauta, enfonça ses poings serrés encore un peu plus profondément dans les poches de son manteau, baissa la tête pour se donner l'illusion d'être plus discret et accéléra encore un peu le pas sans se retourner. Il avait craint qu'Himuro n'essaie de le rattraper alors il avait fait un détour. Quand il fut sûr que le brun n'était plus sur ses traces, il avait ralentit l'allure et levé paresseusement la tête pour regarder les flocons qui tombaient du ciel. Il n'aimait pas le froid, ni la neige. La neige, ça n'avait pas de goût, peu importe que cela ressemble à de la barbe à papa ou à de la glace à la noix de coco. Il soupira. Tout ça lui avait donné faim. Ca tombait bien, le magasin de sucreries qu'il avait l'habitude de dévaliser n'était qu'à quelques pas.

Quand il entra, la petite cloche sonna. Il se dirigea dans les rayons, attrapant au passage tout ce qui lui faisait envie : deux paquets de pocky à la fraise, un boîte de cookies au chocolat blanc, des barres de céréales, et puis aussi un paquet de chips parce que trop de sucre était mauvais pour la santé lui avait un jour dit Muro-chin. Arrivé au rayon bonbons, il s'empara distraitement d'un paquet de caramels mous, pris aussi des chewing-gum et hésita un moment. Devait-il prendre des crocos en gélatine ? Himuro les aimait bien. Il lui en piquait souvent. Le brun était la seule personne qu'il laissait lui chiper ses friandises. En fait, il achetait souvent ces bonbons parce qu'il savait que son ami les aimait. Il râlait toujours un peu pour la forme, essayait sans conviction d'éloigner le sachet puis finissait toujours par le placer entre eux deux pour qu'il puisse se servir. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui offrir des bonbons en guise d'excuses. Il savait que lui aurait pardonné à n'importe qui lui offrant des bonbons. Il finit par s'emparer du paquet et se dirigea vers la caisse. Il paya et sortit.

_ Tu m'évites ?

Il sursauta et regarda par-dessus son épaule comme un enfant surpris entrait de faire une bêtise. Que faisait-il là ? Himuro sembla lire la question dans ses yeux et y répondit avec un sourire triste.

_ Je t'ai attendu, tu passes ici tous les jours, je me suis dit que j'aurais plus de chance de te parler.

Murasakibara n'avait toujours rien dit. Il cherchait vainement comment s'excuser. Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage comme rien ne venait, alors il sortit les crocodiles du grand sac plastique qu'il transportait et les tendit à Himuro avant de détaler.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

_ Où est Murasakibara ?! s'énerva Masako, faisant claquer son shinai dans sa main gauche comme son pied tapait frénétiquement contre le sol.

_ Vous croyez qu'il va vraiment arrêter le basket ?

Tous les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent sans oser répondre à la question.

_ Je pense que c'est de ma faute. finit par lâcher Himuro d'un air contrit.

Les autres le dévisagèrent, attendant qu'il s'explique.

_ Il m'évite depuis le début de cette semaine. Je pensais qu'il viendrait pour la reprise de l'entraînement, pour dire au revoir aux troisièmes années.

Masako s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir.

_ C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le match contre Seirin ?

Le visage du brun sembla s'illuminer. Quoi ? Ce serait donc pour ça ? Murasakibara lui en voudrait pour le coup de poing ? Il aurait pourtant cru qu'il était passé à autre chose. Aucun d'eux deux n'avait reparlé de l'incident et ils avaient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec le géant violet pour tirer tout ça au clair. Comme en écho à ses pensées, il entendit sa coach lui lancer, une pointe de menace dans la voix :

_ Règle ça d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je veux que Murasakibara revienne à l'entraînement Lundi sans faute.

Il opina sans rien ajouter. L'entraînement se déroula sans autre accroc puis Okamura et Fukui prirent la parole. Liu serait le prochain capitaine, Himuro serait vice-capitaine. Ils leur souhaitaient bonne chance pour la suite, viendraient les voir pour l'Inter-High. Okamura renifla, Fukui se moqua de lui. Puis le blond échangea un regard avec Liu. Un regard qui en disait beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop. Himuro sourit, il s'en doutait depuis un moment mais en était sûr à présent. Enfin ils se séparèrent. Le brun hésita à partir à la recherche de Murasakibara mais renonça : il était probablement déjà rentré dans l'espoir de ne pas le croiser sur le chemin du retour.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

_ Bonjour.

Murasakibara sursauta comme la porte du magasin se refermait derrière lui.

_ Tu es facile à trouver. Si tu veux m'éviter, tu devrais prendre un chemin différent.

Il grogna, son visage se tordant dans un air boudeur qui fit sourire Himuro. Il avait toujours trouvé que le violet avait un air enfantin plutôt mignon, c'était d'autant plus vrai quand il boudait. Le plus grand détourna la tête, marmonnant quelque chose d'indistinct.

_ Tu n'es pas venu à l'entraînement hier. Aujourd'hui non plus. Masako s'impatiente.

Murasakibara soupira. Il avait réussi à éviter le brun qui l'avait poursuivi toute la journée à travers le lycée. Il aurait dû se douter que l'autre l'attendrait à la sortie de son magasin favori, mais il avait fini sa dernière barre chocolatée et avait faim. Il maudit un instant son estomac avant de faire face à son ami.

_ On peut rentrer ensembles ? tenta le brun.

L'autre haussa les épaules sans le regarder et repris la route sans protester quand son ami se plaça à ses côtés.

_ Atsushi, pourquoi tu m'évites ?

_ …

_ C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé à la Winter Cup ?

Le géant violet se renfrogna à ces mots.

_ Ecoutes, je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. J'aurais dû m'excuser avant mais je pensais que…

Murasakibara se retourna violemment et dévisagea le brun. D'un geste brusque il attrapa ce dernier par les épaules, l'interrompant. Himuro le fixa, surpris, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Murasakibara relâcha sa prise et, visage sérieux et sourcils froncés à l'appui, affirma :

_ Ce n'est pas ça.

Le plus vieux se contenta de hocher la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Himuro se décida à demander :

_ Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

En guise de réponse, le violet tira un paquet de bonbons du sac plastique blanc qu'il tenait et le lui tendit.

_ Atsushi, pourquoi tu me donnes des bonbons ? Hier déjà…

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce que j'ai dit pendant les quarts de finale… Je ne voulais pas faire pleurer Muro-chin. Je…

Il détourna le regard, les sourcils toujours froncés. A l'avenir, il allait faire bien attention pour que cela ne se reproduise pas : s'excuser était vraiment trop pénible.

_ Je suis… désolé.

Le brun sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était celle là. Il finit par se ressaisir et esquissa un petit geste de la main, comme pour effacer cette discussion :

_ Mais non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. En plus, je t'ai frappé, disons qu'on est quitte. Vraiment, ce n'est pas grave.

Quelque part, il était soulagé. Soulagé de ne pas dégoûter le violet autant que ce dernier l'avait laissé entendre, soulagé qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

_ Si ! Parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser, parce que j'aime Muro-chin et je préfère le voir sourire. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'excuser, alors je t'ai acheté des bonbons.

Himuro ignorait comment cette idée avait pu paraître logique à son ami mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait.

_ Attend, quoi ?

_ Quoi, quoi ?

_ Ce que tu as dit…

Murasakibara passa nerveusement une main derrière sa nuque, ses yeux regardant avec une attention nouvelle les nuages défiler paresseusement dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas prévu de se déclarer comme ça mais après tout, comme ça ou autrement… Au moins maintenant Muro-chin comprendrait-il qu'il était vraiment désolé.

_ Tu étais sérieux ?

_ Oui… grommela Murasakibara.

Himuro parut réfléchir quelques secondes, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il décocha un grand sourire au géant violet et s'approcha. En riant doucement, il lâcha :

_ Tu es trop grand Atsushi, baisse toi un peu.

Sans bien comprendre où il voulait en venir, le plus jeune s'exécuta et sursauta en sentant les lèvres d'Himuro happer les siennes.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

C'était étrange, se disait Murasakibara comme il regardait paresseusement les nuages défiler dans le ciel. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il sortait avec Muro-chin et c'était une impression étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il était en couple. Il n'était pas comme Kise qui avait eu une ribambelle de petites-amies au collège, ni Aomine qui passait son temps à lire des magazine cochons, ni même comme Akashi qui, à l'époque, avait eu bon nombre de propositions qu'il avait refusées. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé et de toute façon, la plupart des filles avaient peur de lui, de sa grande taille et de son air ennuyé. C'était la première fois qu'il était en couple et il avait appris plusieurs choses. D'abord, qu'il était jaloux. Himuro recevait souvent des lettres de filles de l'école, cela l'agaçait. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, il s'efforçait de prendre un air effrayant pour qu'elles ne s'approchent pas. Son petit-ami l'avait remarqué et avait trouvé ça drôle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'il voyait les sourcils froncés, le nez retroussé et la bouche pincée du plus grand. Il avait aussi appris qu'il aimait embrasser Muro-chin, au moins autant que les bonbons. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sa langue était joueuse. Parfois, il l'embrassait juste après que le brun lui ai piqué un bonbon. Il aimait bien le goût sucré que ce dernier donnait alors à sa bouche. Il aimait bien toucher ses cheveux aussi. Il aimait surtout écarter la mèche qui dissimulait son œil gauche parce que l'autre râlait toujours quand il le faisait. Non, décidément, c'était très étrange, ce flot de sensations qui le parcourait quand ils étaient tous les deux. Il se leva comme il vit la silhouette fine de son petit-copain se dessiner au bout de la rue. Ca aussi, ça lui plaisait. Attendre le brun pour faire le chemin jusqu'au lycée ensembles. Ca avait une saveur différente de toutes les fois où il le faisait avant.

Himuro aussi trouvait ça étrange. Murasakibara n'était pas son premier amour, ni même son premier copain. Il avait déjà eu des expériences avec des filles et quelques garçons. Mais c'était différent. Il trouvait Atsushi mignon, même si probablement personne n'aurait choisi cet adjectif pour qualifier le pivot miracle. Il le trouvait mignon quand il boudait, mignon aussi quand il fusillait du regard les filles qui l'approchaient d'un peu trop près ou quand il se penchait pour l'embrasser et se redressait avec cet air ravi, comme un enfant satisfait de son cadeau. C'était pour ça qu'il s'en voulait, sans doute. Parce qu'il n'était pas honnête et que ce n'était pas juste pour Atsushi. Pourtant, quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il avait senti une étincelle dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait embrassé, parce qu'il en avait envie, vraiment envie, depuis un bon moment. Il se sentait bien avec le violet.

_ Dis, Muro-chin, tu voudras venir chez moi demain ?

_ Non, désolé, je ne peux pas. J'ai rendez-vous avez Taiga. Alex doit repartir à Los Angeles après-demain dans la matinée alors je passe la dernière journée avec eux.

Il vit le plus grand froncer les sourcils, l'air à la fois déçu et agacé. Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

_ Tu peux venir si tu veux, je prend le train à 7h30.

Himuro fronça les sourcils en s'entendant parler. Quoi ? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Dans le genre très mauvaise. Peut-être pas la pire qu'il ait eue, mais au moins dans le top 10. Il connaissait suffisamment son coéquipier pour savoir qu'il viendrait. Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie que son petit-ami et son frère passent la journée ensembles. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête au moment d'inviter Atsushi, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité de retirer son offre sans paraître suspect.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le géant violet était présent à la gare quand il y arriva, sa tête dépassant celle des autres voyageurs qui le dévisageaient en passant à côté de lui. Il soupira. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cette journée se passe bien. Après un nouveau soupir, il se décida à avancer et héla Murasakibara qui se retourna, avalant la dernière bouchée de son cookie.

Ils passèrent le trajet sans parler, un paquet de crocodiles en gélatine les séparant. Quatre heures plus tard, ils retrouvaient Taiga et la belle blonde à la gare. Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire puis Himuro demanda quelque chose en anglais que Murasakibara ne saisit pas. Il avait certes fait des progrès fulgurants depuis sa rencontre avec le brun, mais il partait de loin et ne comprenait toujours pas les conversations trop rapides.

_ Vous voulez aller manger quelque part ? demanda Kagami, l'air contrarié.

Aussitôt, son estomac s'agita. Manger ? Bien sûr qu'il voulait manger. Il mourait de faim. Himuro lui jeta un regard amusé avant d'acquiescer. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le Maji Burger situé à quelques rues de là. Murasakibara regardait son petit-ami rire tandis qu'Alex insistait pour manger des takoyakis.

_ Mais puisque je te dis que c'est la spécialité d'Osaka !

_ Et alors ? La pizza est une spécialité italienne et on en trouve partout, non ?

_ Ca n'a rien à voir. Si tu voulais manger des takoyakis, il fallait y penser plus tôt !

Ils entrèrent dans le fast food en continuant de se disputer. Soudain, sans bien s'en rendre compte, Alex lâcha un juron en anglais et les deux autres suivirent. S'enchaîna une conversation à laquelle le pivot de Yosen ne compris pas grand-chose. Au moment de passer leurs commandes, les trois américains reprirent naturellement la discussion en japonais et il s'aperçut qu'on ne parlait plus de nourriture.

_ Si, je te jure : rien du tout ! Juste des magazines de basket, un canapé et une télé ! Taiga ne vit que pour le basket.

_ Moi au moins, je ne me trimbale pas à poil ! râla le rouge en direction de son maître.

Murasakibara fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'avait Muro-chin de couver son frère du regard. Il aimait encore moins être laissé à l'écart par son propre petit-ami. Presque naturellement, Himuro s'installa en face de son frère et ils commencèrent à parler basket lycéen. Ca ne l'intéressait pas, alors il se contenta de les regarder sans les écouter.

_ Dis, Murasakibara-kun, tu sors avec Tatsuya, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, se contentant d'avaler son burger.

_ Excuse moi si je te parais indiscrète. Je suis juste surprise.

Il fronça encore un peu les sourcils, perdu.

Le géant violet regretta d'être venu le reste de la journée. Himuro avait essayé de l'intégrer à leurs conversations mais ils passaient leur temps à changer de langue et à parler de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il apprit cependant que Teppei allait se faire opérer aux Etats-Unis et qu'après sa rééducation, il pourrait sans doute recommencer à jouer au basket, que Kuroko avait un chien qui effrayait sans cesse Kagami et que ce dernier voyait régulièrement Aomine pour jouer au basket. Ces deux là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Il avait hâte de rentrer, il s'ennuyait ferme. Quand enfin ils atteignirent la gare, Alex prit le brun à part.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tatsuya ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Avec Murasakibara-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu l'aimes ?

_...

_ Si tu sors avec lui à cause de Taiga, tu me déçois. Je ne le connais pas mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil. Tu devrais lui dire la vérité.

_ C'est plus compliqué.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de dire doucement :

_ Je sais.

_ Muro-chin, le train est là.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Himuro s'excusa de ne pas avoir plus souvent inclus son petit-ami dans la conversation, ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air faussement indifférent. Quand ils arrivèrent, il était déjà vingt-deux heures et ils se séparèrent sans tarder.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

La vie reprit son cours. Murasakibara fit la tête quelques jours, encore vexé d'avoir été mis à l'écart mais oublia son agacement aussitôt que son petit-ami lui offrit le paquet XXL des bonbons salés sur lesquels il lorgnait depuis leur arrivée en magasin. Il était faible face aux bonbons.

_ Dis, tu fais quoi demain ? demanda Murasakibara, l'air absorbé par les sucreries qu'il observait dans les rayons.

_ Je vais voir Taiga et Kuroko sur Tokyo, je ne pourrais pas t'aider avec ton devoir d'anglais.

Le plus grand s'arracha à sa contemplation pour le dévisager.

_ Non, en fait je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi sur Tokyo. Les autres ont décidé de se réunir pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko. Ils veulent faire un match. Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait mais tu es déjà invité apparemment...

Le brun ne répondit rien tandis que son petit-ami s'emparait de deux paquets différents : puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à choisir, il prendrait les deux.

Himuro avait un mauvais pressentiment. Déjà la dernière fois, Atsushi avait agi bizarrement après avoir passé l'après midi avec lui et Taiga. Et il n'avait pas envie que son cadet comprenne. S'il apprenait la vérité sur ses sentiments, les choses ne pourraient que mal tourner et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de blesser le pivot miracle. Il soupira, résigné. Aucun moyen qu'il n'y échappe.

Quand Taiga l'appela le soir même pour fixer un point de rendez-vous, il se retint de lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenu que toute la Génération Miracle serait présente et se contenta de lui confirmer sa venue.

Le lendemain, les deux joueurs de Yosen retrouvèrent ainsi le duo de Seirin qui les attendait à la gare.

_ Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de nous lever tôt ? La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui venez. râla Murasakibara comme ils marchaient pour rejoindre les autres.

_ Akashi-kun et vous êtes les seuls à ne pas vivre à Tokyo, c'est plus simple. répondit calmement Kuroko en souriant.

Le géant faisait peut-être sa mauvaise tête mais il était tout de même venu. Plus personne ne le croyait quand il affirmait détester le basket et ils avaient tous fini par reprendre des relations plus ou moins amicales. Midorima insultait Kise par messages quand celui-ci le bombardait de mails, le blond, Aomine, Kagami et le joueur fantôme se retrouvaient régulièrement pour jouer, Akashi faisait parfois des parties de shogi en ligne avec le shooter ou Kuroko et même leur partenaire glouton se fendait de quelques messages à leur égard. Quand à Momoi, elle prenait soin d'organiser les réunions du groupe ou de jouer les entremetteuses. Sa "mission" du moment concernant, pour leur plus grand damn, Midorima et son coéquipier à l'oeil de faucon, d'ailleurs invité pour l'occasion. Elle et Kuroko se voyaient régulièrement et étaient sans aucun doutes les plus heureux de la tournure que prenaient leurs relations avec leurs anciens coéquipiers.

_ Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Aomine en les voyant arriver.

_ Vous êtes en retard ! Vous avez visité la ville avant de venir ou quoi ?

_ Ils ont fait quatre heures de train, Ahomine ! répliqua aussitôt Kagami, s'approchant de son rival.

_ Akashi aussi a pris le train et il est là depuis un moment !

_ T'es conscient que Kyoto est plus proche qu'Akita ou t'es aussi mauvais en géographie qu'en anglais ?!

_ Hey, j'ai fait des progrès ! se vexa le métis.

_ C'est pas faux. concéda le rouge, l'air agacé de devoir l'admettre, avant de reprendre avec un sourire goguenard :

_ Mais t'as encore du boulot.

_ Oh ça va, hein. Si j'suis nul, c'est parce que t'es un mauvais prof.

Les autres, qui jusque là les avaient regardé se chamailler sans trop savoir s'ils devaient intervenir, se regardèrent. Ou du moins Himuro jeta un regard perdu aux tokyoïtes du groupe.

_ Dai-chan a raté les examens de début de trimestre, comme ce n'est pas la première fois les professeurs ont menacé de le suspendre des activités de clubs jusqu'au prochain trimestre s'il ne réussissait pas à avoir la moyenne au rattrapage. Il aurait raté le tournoi préliminaire de l'Inter High. Du coup, Kagamin s'est porté volontaire pour l'aider en anglais pendant que je l'aide en japonais et en maths. Même notre ancien capitaine qui prépare ses examens d'entrée à l'université a accepté de lui donner un coup de main avec la physique.

_ Volontaire ? Dis plutôt que vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix !

Momoi s'autorisa un grand sourire avant de lâcher avec amusement :

_ Avoue que tu aurais été déçu de ne pas l'affronter.

_ Ouais, bah parfois je me dis que ça aurait mieux valu que d'essayer de lui apprendre à parler anglais !

_ Hey ! Je t'entends Bakagami !

Himuro fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Son frère et Aomine avaient beau se disputer depuis l'instant où ils étaient arrivés, il était clair qu'ils s'entendaient bien et s'étaient rapprochés.

_ Et finalement, tu l'as eu ton examen ? s'enquit Takao.

_ Ouais. C'était juste mais c'est passé.

_ Je dois pas être si mauvais prof que ça puisque ta meilleure note était en anglais.

_ Dites... J'ai faim. Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? intervint soudain Murasakibara, l'air complètement indifférent à la discussion qui avait lieu jusqu'alors.

_ On a préparé un pique-nique! s'écria la seule fille du groupe en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers un panier qu'il n'avait pas vu, abrité sous un banc.

_ C'est toi qui a cuisiné? demanda le violet, suspicieux.

_ Pourquoi ?

Les anciens de Teiko échangèrent un coup d'oeil mi-amusé, mi-effrayé, les souvenirs des collations d'avant match et des bentos d'Aomine au collège toujours bien présents dans leurs mémoires.

_ Parce qu'aucun de tes plats n'est comestible. se contenta d'avouer le métis, encore traumatisé par lesdits bentos.

La jeune fille prit un air vexé avant de reconnaître :

_ Kagamin m'a donné un coup de main.

Himuro fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils. Taiga avait l'air de passer une bonne partie de son temps avec Aomine et elle. Il serra les poings dans ses poches et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule :

_ Tout va bien, Muro-chin ?

Il hocha la tête en forçant un sourire et suivit son petit-ami vers le banc. Chacun s'installa à son aise et commença à manger. Satsuki essuya quelques remarques, mélange de compliments et de taquinerie, Kise se plaint du refus de Kasamatsu à l'accompagner - soit disant devait il réviser pour les examen d'entrée - et Midorima s'insurgea quand Takao piqua dans son assiette en carton pour l'embêter. Aomine et Momoi passèrent une partie du repas à se chamailler pour une histoire de lave-vaisselle - depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de vivre en colocation, la jeune fille s'était rendue compte que le manque d'organisation de son ami dépassait de loin ses pires craintes - Murasakibara écoutait attentivement Kagami lui expliquer comment préparer un fondant au chocolat pendant que Kuroko et Akashi parlaient de basket. Himuro se contentait de les regarder. La vision d'Atsushi et Taiga échangeant des astuces culinaire était étrange. Il aurait dû être content de voir que son frère et son petit-ami s'entendaient bien, pourtant une espèce de crainte sourde lui tordait l'estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter le rouge des yeux, sans remarquer que le géant à ses côtés ne perdait pas une miette de son manège. Finalement, Kise parvint à l'embarquer dans une conversation sur Los Angeles. Le mannequin voulait qu'il lui raconte en détail comment était la vie aux États-Unis et insista jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Il était près de quatorze heures quand ils se levèrent tous et rangèrent les vestiges de leur pique-nique pour jouer au basket. Ils tirèrent les équipes au sort : Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi et Takao contre Murasakibara, Kagami, Kise et lui même. Momoi serait l'arbitre.

La partie commença sans trop de problèmes. Mais comme ils auraient dû s'y attendre, les choses eurent tôt fait de dégénérer :

_ Eh, Akashicchi, t'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton Emperor Eyes ! En plus vous êtes déjà en supériorité numérique, c'est pas du jeu !

_ Tous les coups sont permis Ryota.

_ Ah ouais, bah je vais utiliser mon Perfect Copy alors !

Les deux joueurs se défièrent du regard.

_ Ok. Les techniques spéciales sont interdites. Pas de Perfect Copy, d'Emperor Eyes, de Thor's Hammer ou de Meteor Jam. conclut Momoi d'une voix stricte.

Les garçons se consultèrent avant d'acquiescer. Le différend semblait résolu jusqu'à ce que...

_ Eh ! Kuroko, tu triches ! On avait dit pas de techniques spéciales ! Les Ignite Passes, c'est des techniques spéciales ! rugit Kagami en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son ombre et Aomine.

_ Ah ouais, bah c'était pas dans la liste !

_ Bon, ça suffit. Pas de passes spéciales, ni de Mirage Shot non plus. soupira Momoi avant d'aviser le regard joueur de Takao et d'ajouter :

_ Et vous deux, ne pensez même pas à utiliser votre combinaison de tir, c'est clair ? On est là pour s'amuser, pourquoi ça devient une compétition avec vous ?! Bon, on fait une pause.

Elle s'éloigna en secouant la tête, laissant les garçons se disputer à propos de leurs techniques respectives, et revint avec plusieurs bouteilles d'eau qu'elle distribua. Himuro se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti Atsushi la dernière fois : Taiga ne s'occupait pas de lui, restant aux côtés d'Aomine pour se disputer la bouteille d'eau. Le métis avait décidé qu'il voulait celle que tenait son ami, pas une autre, et était à moitié affalé sur les épaules de Kagami pour tenter de la récupérer. C'était insupportable.

Murasakibara n'avait pas quitté son petit-ami des yeux. Et quelque chose clochait, il en était sûr. Cette façon qu'avait le brun de fusiller Mine-chin du regard, de froncer les sourcils chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Kagami, de serrer les dents dès qu'ils se touchaient. Le géant violet se rembrunit. Il n'aimait pas le mélange de tristesse et de colère dans les yeux d'Himuro, ni la manière dont il enfonçait ses poings dans les poches de sa veste, l'air de rien, sans quitter le duo de lumières des yeux. Il s'approcha un peu de son aîné qui ne sembla pas le remarquer et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose avant de se raviser.

_ Bon, on reprend ? demanda Kagami à cet instant.

Le jeu se déroulait mieux depuis que toute forme d'attaque spéciale avait été interdite, Momoi avait réussi à les calmer en rappelant qu'ils étaient tous adversaires dans leurs lycée respectifs, montrer toutes ses techniques était donc une mauvaise idée, surtout quand Kise et elle étaient présents. Ils avaient fini par se résigner et la partie avait pu recommencer, plus légère. Il arrivait parfois à Aomine et Kagami de se lancer dans un duel improvisé, oubliant leurs coéquipiers et leurs adversaires mais Kuroko savait toujours comment les interrompre.

Cela l'agaçait. Himuro en avait assez. Il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, mais Aomine lui tapait sur le système.

_ Himuro, charge ! Balle à l'équipe d'Akashi.

Le métis, qui s'était retrouvé projeté au sol pendant un moment d'inattention, dévisagea celui qui venait de l'envoyer au tapis. Kagami s'approcha et lui tendit une main qu'il saisit sans quitter le brun des yeux. Celui-ci paraissait furieux et il le vit serrer les dents quand le rouge l'aida à se relever. Puis il s'approcha :

_ Excuse-moi, Aomine… Je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force.

Il hocha la tête.

La journée toucha à sa fin. Kagami et Kuroko raccompagnèrent leurs amis à la gare et le plus petit les remercia d'avoir accepté de venir pour son anniversaire.

_ Pas de problème, Tetsuya.

Le train pour Akita partait le premier. Murasakibara et Himuro s'installèrent côte à côte mais ne décrochèrent pas un mot de tout le trajet de quatre heures qui les séparait de chez eux.

_ Tu veux que je vienne chez toi demain ? Je t'aiderais à finir ton devoir d'anglais si tu veux. Proposa Himuro comme ils descendait du wagon.

_ Non, c'est bon. Je l'ai déjà terminé. Mentit Murasakibara en baillant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

_ Bon…

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Murasakibara avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il y avait passé toute la journée de la veille. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire mais, décrétant qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire de bon matin, avait décidé d'éviter le brun. Il avait aussi réussi à ne pas le croiser de la journée et avait prétendu une légère contracture pour échapper à l'entraînement.

_ Tu m'évites ? demanda une voix comme il sortait de son magasin fétiche.

Le stress lui donnait faim. Plus que d'habitude. Alors il était venu même en sachant que le brun l'attendrait à la sortie. De toute façon, peu importe combien il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir, il ne pourrait pas fuir indéfiniment la discussion qui allait avoir lieu.

_ Peut-être. répondit-il avec lassitude comme il prenait le chemin du retour.

Il laissa Himuro lui emboîter le pas sans rien ajouter et aucun d'eux ne parla. Puis ils arrivèrent devant la résidence des Murasakibara et s'arrêtèrent.

_ Dis, Muro-chin, pourquoi tu sors avec moi ?

Le brun aurait pu feindre la surprise, il aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Alors il ne répondit pas. Le violet attendit plusieurs minutes, laissant le silence s'appesantir de seconde en seconde.

_ Tu aimes Kagami, non ? Tu as cette façon de le regarder, c'est évident.

Himuro ferma les yeux. Il savait que cela arriverait, il aurait juste préféré ne jamais avoir à expliquer ça à Atsushi. Maintenant qu'il avait compris, il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

_ Oui mais…

_ Alors il ne fallait pas sortir avec moi. Tu aurais dû me dire la vérité, j'aurais pu m'en remettre, tu sais.

_ C'est plus compliqué, Atsushi.

_ Ah bon ?

_...

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais tu sais, tu devrais passer à autre chose. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu restes avec moi. Mais je n'aime pas voir Muro-chin triste et lui, il te rend triste.

_ Atsushi, je…

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'être une roue de secours et je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer. C'est dommage, j'aurais pu me contenter d'être juste ami avec Muro-chin. Mais je pense que c'est trop tard.

Sans rien ajouter et sans laisser le temps à Himuro de dire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, il disparut derrière la porte d'entrée.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Himuro se sentait idiot. Il avait vraiment tout perdu, ce coup-ci. Alex avait raison, il aurait dû être honnête dès le début avec Atsushi. Maintenant, non content de l'avoir perdu comme petit-ami, il l'avait aussi perdu comme ami et ça, c'était peut-être le pire dans l'histoire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que c'était plus compliqué. Aimer deux personnes, c'était toujours compliqué. Quand s'en était-il rendu compte ? Quand le violet avait dit l'aimer ? Quand il l'avait embrassé ? Quand il en avait parlé avec Alex ? Ou bien là, quelques heures auparavant, quand l'autre avait rompu ? Non, c'était plus ancien et il le savait pertinemment. Au fond, tous ces évènements n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs semaines. Le déclic, c'était sans doute cette fois contre Seirin, quand il avait entendu Atsushi lui dire qu'il le dégoûtait et que ça lui avait fait mal, presque aussi mal que quand il avait vu Kagami embrasser cette fille à Los Angeles quelques années plus tôt. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, non ? Non ?

Murasakibara se figea sur place en sortant de chez lui. Il s'était levé plus tôt et s'était forcé à partir une heure en avance pour être certain de ne pas le croiser, alors que faisait Himuro devant sa porte ? Grognon, il le rejoignit et l'ignora.

_ Atsushi, il faut qu'on parle.

_ On a déjà parlé.

_ Non. Je n'ai pas pu t'expliquer.

Le violet grommela quelque chose d'indistinct avant de demander :

_ Depuis quand tu es là ?

_ Environ une heure trente. Je ne savais pas quand tu allais partir pour ne pas me voir alors je me suis dit que ce serait plus efficace.

Le pivot miracle soupira, résigné à l'écouter parler. Il se remit en route après un hochement de tête invitant l'autre à s'expliquer.

_ Tu n'es pas une roue de secours. C'est si difficile à croire que je puisse aimer deux personnes à la fois ?

_ …

_ Tu avais raison, je devrais passer à autre chose et oublier Taiga. Et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire mais… Mais j'aime Taiga depuis des années et mes sentiments pour lui ne vont pas disparaître du jour au lendemain. Avec toi je me sens bien et… Je t'aime, Atsushi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Muro-chin ? demanda le plus jeune avec aplomb.

_ Je veux être avec toi. finit par répondre le brun après une seconde.

_ Bon…

_ Il faudra me laisser un peu de temps.

_ Si tu es sûr de toi. Je peux essayer.

Himuro sourit doucement, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se frôlent. C'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

 **Mot d'Auteure :** Et voilà. Je suis extrêmement contente d'avoir fini cet OS. Parce que j'ai jamais écrit de MuraHimu, et si je le refais, ce sera dans très très (très) longtemps, parce que j'ai bien galéré. Mais c'était plutôt cool aussi, j'aime bien les challenges. Bref. En tout cas, un nouveau merci à ma super béta, Monkey D. Elena ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS.

Donc, à moins qu'une nouvelle star ne décède dans les semaines à venir, le prochain OS et " _Love in an Elevator_ " **d'Aerosmith ** (mais BlueSey17 a déjà trouvé le couple et en parlant de challenge, elle m'en a refilé un sacré) suivi de " _Payphone_ " de **Maroon 5**.

Tchüs !


	11. Love in an Elevator

**/!\ YAOI. Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas on ne lit pas.**

Titre : " _Love in an Elevator_ "

Artiste : Aerosmith

Pairing : AoKaga

PDV : Externe

Rating : M

Résumé : "Il sursauta et dévisagea l'inconnu. Bordel, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy ! Et cette voix, cette intonation grave et… Merde, c'était quoi la question ?"

Disclaimer : La chanson est au groupe Aerosmith, le manga à Tadatoshi Fujimaki son auteur.

 **Longueur ** : 1755 mots

 **Note : Je sais pas si on peut dire que la chanson et l'OS ont d'autre point commun que cette histoire d'ascenseur. Seulement, j'écoutais cette chanson et j'ai eu une envie folle d'écrire cette scène. Et comme j'adore la chanson…**

 **Note 2 : Ça fait un moment que je pense à écrire sur du Aerosmith. C'est un de mes groupes favoris. La raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt, c'est que CHAQUE chanson d'eux sur laquelle je pense écrire m'inspire un AoKaga. Et je voulais pas en poster un trop vite (en plus j'avais prévu de le faire sur Crazy ou Cryin' mais finalement…). Tout ça pour dire que je voulais attendre un peu et que… J'ai assez attendu. Quand à vous, soyez sûrs que je posterais d'autre OS sur ce couple (parce que c'est eux qui m'inspirent le plus) et ce groupe.**

 **Note 3 : Ceci est un OS cadeau à Laura-067 (un peu en retard, j'en convient) qui avait trouvé le couple d'Everlong. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

 **Note 4 : Toujours un giga merci à Monkey D. Elena, ma super beta qui m'aide à trouver ce qui cloche ^^**

* * *

Kagami souffla, fatigué et s'appuya contre le mur de l'ascenseur comme les portes commençaient à se refermer.

_ Attendez moi ! L'ascenseur !

En temps normal, il n'aurait probablement pas retenu l'appareil. Un autre allait probablement arriver dans quelques minutes de toutes façon. Lui, il était un peu claustrophobe et s'il y avait une chose qu'il craignait encore plus que de prendre l'ascenseur, c'était de le prendre accompagné. Mais aujourd'hui, il était fatigué. Il avait eu une journée épuisante et n'avait pas envie de lutter contre les bonnes manières. Et puis il compatissait avec la personne qui aurait dû prendre les escaliers par sa faute. Il tendit une main lasse pour retenir la porte et un grand gars entra. Kagami fit aussitôt un bond en arrière, se collant au panneau qui affichait les consignes de sécurité. L'autre était grand, athlétique, beau aussi. Sa peau métisse semblait s'étirer à chacun de ses mouvements, du moins pour ce qu'il en devinait sous la chemise fine dont la couleur blanche laissait apparaître en transparence le corps de l'autre individu. Ses cheveux bleus foncés tombaient sur sa nuque et venaient augmenter le contraste. Il avait un tas de dossiers sur les bras et un air franchement ennuyé. Son pantalon de costume semblait trop petit et sa cravate n'était pas bien nouée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de les porter.

L'inconnu ne le remercia pas, ni même ne s'excusa d'avoir ralenti son compagnon improvisé. Dans d'autres circonstances, il le lui aurait probablement fait remarquer sans subtilité. Mais là… Là, Kagami avait déjà du mal à se rappeler de respirer, alors la politesse pouvait aller se faire voir. Il déglutit, tentant vainement de détourner le regard de cet être stupéfiant. Ses épaules rondes, son torse plat, ses hanches étroites et le peu qu'il devinait de ses fesses. Tout semblait lui faire de l'œil.

Kagami ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il détestait les espaces réduits. Il détestait les bouffées de chaleur qui montaient généralement au même rythme que l'angoisse et cette impression de suffoquer quand trop de personnes étaient trop serrées dans un lieu trop étroit. Il avait envie de s'incruster dans la porte d'ascenseur, de disparaître, de sortir d'ici et de prendre une grande goulée d'air frais. Pourtant, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il aurait bien aimé que l'ascenseur se bloque.

_ Ouhou ?! Y a quelqu'un ?

Il sursauta et dévisagea l'inconnu. Bordel, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy ! Et cette voix, cette intonation grave et… Merde, c'était quoi la question ?

_ Heu…

_ Quel étage ? Demanda l'autre, partagé entre indifférence et agacement.

Kagami avisa le bouton du neuvième et dernier étage d'allumé. Il tendit la main et tenta d'appuyer sur le bouton du huitième, échouant lamentablement. Il jura entre ses dents quand son doigt manqua le bon bouton et vint s'écraser sur le grand sept qui s'éclaira aussitôt. Il s'attendit presque à une remarque acerbe ou au moins à un soupir mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut un petit sourire amusé et un brin arrogant. Ce con avait parfaitement compris l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il déglutit à nouveau et fixa l'autre. En fait, il le dévorait carrément des yeux. Mais pourquoi s'en cacher, puisque l'autre avait compris ? Il ne le verrait probablement plus jamais de sa vie, quel problème s'il se ridiculisait ? Alors il laissa ses yeux détailler chaque courbe visible de son cou fort, de ses pectoraux musclés, de ses abdos fièrement dessinés. Puis il remonta au visage, appréciant l'arrondi de ces lèvres, la forme de ce nez, le menton dessiné, les pommettes tranchantes, le front large recouvert de mèches rebelles, et ces yeux, putains. Ils brillaient d'un truc qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Une sensation, une émotion dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il vit les sourcils se froncer et ne compris qu'ils s'étaient regardé dans les yeux tout ce temps que quand l'autre tourna la tête, agacé. Alors il se détourna à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le dévisager du coin de l'œil. Et il vit que l'étranger en faisait de même. Ce n'était rien, quelques regards furtifs. La moue profondément ennuyé avait laissé place à un agacement palpable. Ce n'est que quand l'autre capta son regard et le soutint qu'il comprit : il lui faisait de l'effet aussi. Aussitôt, il sentit la chaleur monter dans tout son corps et eut peur de rougir ou de transpirer. Il humecta ses lèvres, il avait la bouche incroyablement sèche. Et les mains moites. Il lança une œillade au cadran numérique. Déjà le quatrième étage ?! Ca allait trop vite. Soudain l'appareil s'arrêta et laissa quelqu'un entrer. La personne se plaça entre eux et interrompit leur contact visuel. Comme par réflexe, ils esquissèrent le même mouvement pour ne pas se perdre de vue. D'une voix distraite, il entendit l'inconnu demander à quel étage le nouveau venu descendait.

_ Sixième.

Il vit son fantasme vivant appuyer sur le cinquième bouton délibérément avant de s'excuser sans conviction et de presser le bon bouton. C'était sa preuve. Le troisième homme les regarda à tour de rôle, ne manquant rien de l'échanger visuel indécent. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, pas à sa place entre ces deux abrutis qui semblaient se déshabiller du regard. Dès que l'ascenseur s'arrêta, un étage trop tôt, il prit ses jambes à son cou et se jeta hors de l'habitacle, arrachant un sursaut surpris et un sourire aux deux autres qui retrouvèrent bientôt leur occupation première.

Tout se passa très vite. Kagami ferma les yeux et vit l'autre se ruer sur lui, l'embrasser. C'était la meilleure pelle de sa vie. Il sentit les mains assurées sur son corps, sortant la chemise de son pantalon, lui arrachant sa veste, jouant avec son nœud de cravate. Il sentit les doigts s'accrocher à ses cheveux et son souffle se hacher. Il sentit les jambes de l'inconnu aux cheveux bleus se nouer aux siennes, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Et la fièvre, le désir qui monte comme les boutons de sa chemise sautaient. Une odeur jusque là ténue envahit ses narines, agit comme un aphrodisiaque. Une langue experte lui arracha un gémissement en retraçant le contour de sa mâchoire, depuis ce point juste sous l'oreille jusqu'à son menton, puis descendre langoureusement, effleurer sa pomme d'Adam et s'y attarder en accentuant le contact, passer sur sa clavicule, sur son torse, jouer avec ses tétons. Il sentait le souffle chaud de l'inconnu s'échouer contre sa peau frémissante, l'air peiner à trouver son chemin dans sa gorge nouée, ses entrailles se tordre de plaisir et son cœur battre si fort que tout l'étage l'entendait probablement. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, il en voulait plus. Il sentait la pression de son pantalon devenir plus incontrôlable et un grognement traversa sa gorge comme une jambe appuyait dessus. Il sentit les mains chaudes déboutonner son vêtement et s'infiltrer dans son boxer, le caresser.

Une sonnette le fit sursauter et il ouvrit les yeux. Cela n'avait même pas duré un étage, ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. L'inconnu était toujours là, face à lui, parfaitement habillé, parfaitement coiffé, ses dossiers toujours à la main et le regard brillant. Il se mordit la lèvre et se demanda s'il avait vraiment gémi ou si ça aussi, c'était resté imaginaire. Il était excité, et il savait que ça se voyait. Et que ce n'était probablement pas normal de n'en avoir rien à faire. Il ouvrit la bouche et inspira une bouffée d'air trop chaud. C'était le meilleur coup de sa vie et il n'avait même pas eu lieu. C'était tellement frustrant. Il fallait qu'il redescende, tout de suite. Au propre comme au figuré. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, ils n'avaient que dix minutes et un ascenseur en commun mais putain, c'était bon… à sa façon. Il remarqua distraitement que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté à son étage mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il venait de voir que l'autre était au moins aussi excité que lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils avaient imaginé la même chose. L'ascenseur reprit sa course. Il avait envie de le toucher, d'arracher les boutons de la chemise, de faire voler les papiers que l'autre tenait dans sa main. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir d'asphyxie, il voulait l'entendre gémir comme il avait gémi en pensée et probablement aussi en vrai, là, dans cet ascenseur, à la simple pensée que ce type le touchait. Il voulait que l'ascenseur s'arrête, il voulait que ces dix minutes durent encore un peu, il voulait vraiment, vraiment coller son corps à celui de l'inconnu. Mais la réalité le rattrapa et l'ascenseur annonça le neuvième étage. Tous deux soupirèrent de concert, déçus. Le métis hésita une seconde puis baissa les yeux et sortit en jurant. Kagami s'appuya contre le tableau de l'ascenseur et rappuya sur le bouton de son étage.

Il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais ce gars de sa vie, il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il aurait peut-être dû le lui demander. Distrait, il descendit, marcha jusqu'aux toilettes et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour faire redescendre la chaleur. En relevant la tête, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, un peu rouge de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la première fois qu'un simple fantasme l'amenait si loin. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo et secoua la tête, encore plus fatigué. Il se força à aller en réunion, s'assit, l'esprit ailleurs. Il joua distraitement avec un morceau de papier, les yeux dans le vague, sans écouter un mot de ce qui disait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et une voix qui le fit sursauter retentit. Il ne l'avait entendu que quelques secondes mais aurait sans doute pu la reconnaître entre mille s'il l'avait fallu :

_ Excusez mon retard, j'ai été retenu aux ressources humaines…

La fin de sa phrase mourut comme il croisait le regard de Kagami. Aussitôt, dans leur tête à tous les deux défila ce qui ne s'était pas passé dans ce maudit ascenseur et ils entendirent à peine leur supérieur annoncer calmement :

_ Pas de problème. Je vous présente le nouveau stagiaire, Aomine Daiki. Il va rester ici quelques mois. Kagami-san, je compte sur vous pour le former comme il se doit.

* * *

 **NdA :** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit d'une seule traite comme ça. Bon, j'ai assez hésité sur la fin mais finalement, vous pouvez remercier Monley D. Elena parce que sans elle, j'aurais coupé dès la sortie de l'ascenseur.

J'aime bien l'idée d'écrire un lime qui en fait ne s'est jamais passé, juste un fantasme. Mais bon, c'est la première fois que je m'y essaie.

Le prochain OS est _Payphone_ d'après la chanson de  Maroon 5.


	12. Payphone

**/!\ YAOi, soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : " _Payphone_ "

Artiste : Maroon 5

Pairing : AoKise

PDV : Kise… Plus ou moins. 'Fin vous verrez, quoi.

Rating : K

Résumé : "Vous avez 1 nouveau message et 31 messages sauvegardés." Ou comment la boîte vocale d'Aomine vit sa séparation d'avec Kise.

Disclaimer : Je crois que le but de ce passage est de signifier aux gens passant par là que je ne fais aucun bénéfice en empruntant les personnages de Tadatoshi Fujimaki et la chanson des Maroon 5.

 **Note : On est aujourd'hui le 17 Mai. Certain(e)s d'entre vous le savent peut-être, d'autres non mais c'est la journée internationale de la lutte contre l'homophobie et la transphobie (et je tiens à dire que je trouve dommage de ne parler souvent que des L et G quand on parle de "LGBT", et très peu des personnes bi ou trans, mais c'est pas le problème). Donc, comme je suis d'un genre engagé (le plus possible avec mes moyens ^^"), je poste ça aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi un OS en préparation spécialement pour cette journée mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le finir à temps. Je le posterais le plus vite possible mais ce ne sera pas un chapitre de ce recueil. **

**Note 2** : **Loin de moi l'idée de dire que Maroon 5 ne fait pas du rock mais disons que dans ma tête, ce groupe souffre de la comparaison avec d'autres comme Led Zeppelin et AC/DC et que je le classe par conséquent dans la catégorie pop/rock. Malgré tout, j'aime bien ce groupe et me suis dit que, puisque leur page Wikipédia indique dans le genre musical rock alternatif, rock indépendant et pop/rock (entre autres), j'allais déroger à ma règle (et puis tout le monde sait qu'une règle a besoin d'une exception pour être confirmée et que les règles sont faites pour être brisées). Ne vous attendez juste pas à ce que je prenne un virage à 90° et écrive sur Bruno Mars, Adèle et Rihanna (que je ne critique pas, mais c'est pas vraiment mon truc). Sauf exception (voire peut-être et si ça m'inspire, sur demande spéciale) je doute que ça arrive, du moins dans ce recueil.**

 **Note 3 : Encore et toujours merci à Monkey D. Elena de me lire et de me dire quand ça va pas (et puis merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et surtout à ceux qui reviewent. Je répond pas à tous les coups, mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire les reviews ^^)**

* * *

 _Vous avez 1 nouveau message et 31 messages sauvegardés._

 _Pour consulter vos nouveaux messages, tapez 1. Pour consulter les messages sauvegardés, tapez 2_.

/2/

 **Reçu le 17 juin 2016 à 23h50** :

"Hey, salut… C'est moi… J'ai pensé que si j'appelais avec mon téléphone tu répondrais pas mais apparemment, tu prends pas les cabines téléphoniques non plus. C'est con parce que j'ai dû tourner une heure pour en trouver une en bon état… Tant pis, la messagerie ça fera l'affaire. En fait, c'est sans doute plus facile de parler à ta messagerie. Si je te parlais, je paniquerais probablement, je saurais plus quoi dire, je bafouillerais et tu finirais par me raccrocher au nez et je serais obligé de rappeler. Alors ouais, la messagerie, ça va très… "

 _Pour accéder au message suivant, tapez 1. Pour suppr…_

/1/

 **Reçu le 17 juin 2016 à 23h53** :

"Merde mais quel con je… ah, j'suis sur messagerie encore. Désolé pour ça, je… Je vais aller droit au but. Je crois que je suis désolé. D'être parti, surtout d'être parti comme ça. Daikicchi, je crois que tu me manques, que nos conneries me manquent, que ton obsession pour le sexe me manque, nos soirées télé aussi. Tu… J'aimerais qu'on se parle. Qu'on en parle, qu'on discute, qu'on… essaie d'arranger les choses. Je… Au revoir."

 _Pour accéder au message suivant, tapez…_

/1/

 **Reçu le 19 juin 2016 à 00h00** :

"Hey… C'est minuit. J'espérais que t'y penses mais je crois que je savais que tu m'enverrais rien. Ca a jamais été ton truc les anniversaires. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Putain, Daiki je regrette. Je sais que c'était pas de ta faute, pas de la mienne, que ça s'est juste passé comme ça mais… C'est con à dire mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se donne une autre chance. Je pensais aussi qu'on serait mieux seuls mais je me suis planté. Rappelle moi. Ou envoie moi un mail pour me dire d'aller me faire voir. Fais comme tu veux. Mais fait quelque chose."

 _Pour accéder au…_

/1/

 **Reçu le 03 juillet 2016 à 14h18 :**

"Salut… Je sais que j'insiste. Je te jure que si tu veux que j'arrête d'appeler, je le ferais. Dis moi. Je crois que le seul truc que je veux plus que te revoir, c'est avoir une réponse. Si tu me dis pas d'arrêter, je continuerais."

 _Pou…_

/1/

 **Reçu le 07 juillet 2016 à 07h43 :**

"Tu m'as toujours pas envoyé chier. Ca veut dire que tu veux que je continue. Ou au moins que ça te dérange pas. Mais tu pourrais répondre. Au moins une fois. S'il te plaît. Bref. En fait, je suis dans une cabine téléphonique et… Tu vas rire mais en fait, je t'appelle quasiment jamais avec mon portable. Je trouve ça plus romantique de t'appeler de là. Bon, j'ai l'air d'un con quand je regarde mon téléphone dans cette merde mais… Tu me manques."

/1/

 **Reçu le 18 juillet 2016 à 19h52** :

"Tu sais quoi, ton annonce de messagerie craint. On dirait que tu l'as faite en étant constipé, tout juste réveillé ET en train de gerber. Je déconne pas, tu devrais faire un truc marrant. Ou un truc où en l'écoutant les gens se diraient "oh tiens, elle est cool cette annonce, je vais laisser un message." Enfin, remarque, même si elle est pourrie, moi je continuerais de laisser des messages. Tu sais quoi, si un jour tu veux me dire un truc mais t'ose pas ou tu veux pas, mets le dans ton annonce, comme ça je saurais et t'auras pas besoin de me parler."

/1/

 **Reçu le 29 juillet 2016 à 15h26 ** :

"Je vois que t'as changé ton annonce. Je trouve que celle là te ressemble. Mais même si tu dis aux gens de pas laisser de messages, ils le feront quand même. Moi je le ferais. Tu me manques encore. Tu peux toujours me rappeler si tu veux. Ou juste décrocher. Ou changer ton annonce de messagerie plus souvent. L'idéal c'est au moins une fois par mois. Comme ça les gens t'appellent et espèrent tomber sur la messagerie juste pour savoir ce que t'as mis."

/1/

 **Reçu le 29 juillet 2016 à 16h18** :

"Encore moi. En fait j'avais pas appelé pour écouter ta nouvelle annonce mais je me suis un peu égaré en parlant. Y a une soirée demain soir. Je crois qu'à la base je voulais t'inviter mais tu venais pas quand on était ensembles alors… Bref, je t'enverrais quand même l'adresse, si tu veux passer boire un verre. Tu me manques toujours. Je veux toujours te revoir. Rappelle moi."

 _Pour a…_

/1/

 **Reçu le 3 août 2016 à 08h00** :

"Ah, j'appelle pas à cause de la soirée. Je savais que tu viendrais pas. J'appelle parce que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi je continuais d'appeler. Ouais, c'est pas le plaisir de laisser des messages à la con et de me ridiculiser sur messagerie. En fait, j'suis sûr que t'as vu mais je laisse pas toujours de message. J'appelle juste pour entendre ta voix. Parce qu'elle me manque. Que tu me manques. Et que putain, Daikicchi, je t'aime encore. Je t'aime à en crever. Alors j'ai un truc à te demander : fais une annonce plus longue."

/1/

 **Reçu le 14 aout 2016 à 13h12** :

"Merci. C'est cool d'avoir fait une annonce plus longue. Je prend ça comme un premier pas. Comme un pas vers moi. Dis moi tout de suite si je me trompe parce que j'ai pas envie d'espérer pour rien. Tu sais comment j'suis, je vais y croire, je vais y croire à en pleurer et puis je finirais vraiment par pleurer si j'espère pour des prunes. Je t'aime."

/1/

 **Reçu le 31 aout 2016 à 00h01 :**

"Hey. Bon anniversaire. Je voulais être le premier à te le souhaiter. J'ai pas de cadeau parce que je peux pas te le donner. Puis je sais pas vraiment quoi te prendre qui rentrerait dans une enveloppe. Puis je me ruine en monnaie pour cette maudite cabine. Je sais pas si j'ai assez de pièces pour acheter des timbres. Tu crois qu'ils me rendraient la monnaie sur un billet ? Remarque, ça m'arrangerait, je sais pas si j'aurais assez pour rappeler. Quoi qu'il en soit… Bon anniversaire. Ca m'a fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix. J'espère que t'es heureux, même si j'aurais préféré que tu le sois avec moi."

/1/

 **Reçu le 5 septembre 2016 à 19h05 :**

"… non mais je continue. Il décroche jamais… … …Tu comprends pas, Bakagamicchi ! Je… Je suis sûr qu'un jour il finira par décrocher. Je sais qu'il écoute mes messages. Si ça trouve il les attend… … …Il est pas comme ça, pas avec moi. C'est le mec que j'aime. Je veux finir ma vie avec… … …T'es fou ? Il me parle plus, j'vais pas… … …T'es con ! Hein ? Tetsucchi, tu vas pas t'y mettre… … …Mais oui, c'est ça, il est génial !... … …Bah j'sais plus pourquoi j'suis parti… … …Non, c'est pas ça. On s'entendait plus trop. On parlait plus, on se voyait moins… … …Bah ouais c'est possible ! On rentrait à des heures différentes, on restait chacun d'un côté. En fait, je crois que j'suis parti pour…"

 _Pour accéder au message suivant, tapez 1. Pour…_

/1/

 **Reçu le 12 septembre 2016 à 23h46** :

"Saluuuut ! Ca faisait un moment. Depuis ton anniversaire. J'ai pas eu trop de temps en fait. C'est con parce que je voulais vraiment t'appeler. Je me demande si t'éteins ton portable la nuit. Si c'est le cas, je devrais appeler plus souvent la nuit. Comme ça j'irais directement sur messagerie. Mais j'ai peur de te réveiller. Bref. Bonne nuit Daiki. Je t'aime."

/1/

 **Reçu le 14 septembre 2016 à 09h12** :

"… … … …"

/1/

 **Reçu le 20 septembre 2016 à 14h18** :

"C'est quoi cette annonce vocale de merde ?! Comment ça "Ryota, je crois que c'est trop tard pour réussir à reprendre où on s'est arrêtés" ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Ca fait des mois que je t'appelle. Si tu pensais qu'on avait aucun avenir, pourquoi tu m'as laissé espérer pour rien ? T'es vraiment trop con. Non, j'suis trop con. Pour y avoir cru, pour avoir cru que tu me laisserais pas m'enfoncer. Va te faire foutre"

/1/

 **Reçu le 20 septembre 2016 à 15h16 :**

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai réagi à chaud. Va pas te faire foutre, ou alors viens chez moi. Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre. Pourquoi tu as attendu autant de temps ? Pourquoi tu penses pas qu'on peut y arriver maintenant ? Comment ça peut être trop tard alors que ça fait des mois que je t'appelle pour te dire que je t'aime ?"

/1/

 **Reçu le 20 septembre 2016 à 22h43 :**

"J'ai bien réfléchi. Je pense que je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Enfin, je pense que tu te trompes mais je vois où tu veux en venir et, franchement, ça serait plus simple d'en parler en face. Mais tant pis, ta messagerie fera l'affaire j'imagine. Ecoute, j'y ai pensé toute la journée et… Déjà, si tu pense que c'est trop tard pour y arriver, ça veut pas dire que c'est trop tard pour essayer. Ou alors tu m'aimes plus. Ou t'as rencontré quelqu'un. Ou tu veux juste qu'on soit amis. Si c'est ça… Dis moi. Parce que ça sera plus facile à accepter si tu as vraiment une raison. Ah, une dernière chose : si t'as seulement des doutes, alors je ferais tout pour qu'ils disparaissent et que tu me, nous laisse une chance. Je t'aime, abruti."

/1/

 **Reçu le 20 septembre 2016 à 22h49** :

"Si tu veux même pas me laisser essayer de te convaincre, si tu crois vraiment que ça n'en vaut pas la peine… Alors fais rien. Mais si t'es prêt à me laisser juste tenter de te convaincre, juste ça, alors change ton annonce, remet l'ancienne, enregistre-en une autre, comme tu veux. Je saurais ce que t'as décidé demain."

/1/

 **Reçu le 22 septembre 2016 à 21h03 :**

"Pfiou… J'ai hésité. J'avais vraiment peur que t'aies pas changé d'avis. J'avais peur tu peux pas savoir. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant eu envie de te dire 'je t'aime'. Mais c'est pas comme ça que je vais te convaincre. Alors je vais trouver mieux, je te jure. "

Pour acc…

/1/

 **Reçu le 25 septembre 2016 à 19h33** :

"J'ai fouillé chez moi et… J'ai retrouvé des photos de nous. Tu sais la boîte à chaussures que je planquais dans l'armoire pour pas que tu fouilles et que t'enlèves les photos sur lesquelles t'étais ? Et toi, tu faisais semblant de pas savoir qu'elle était là pour me faire plaisir alors que tu le savais. Ca fait bizarre de nous revoir ensemble. Tu te rappelles la fête foraine la première année où on a été ensembles ? Tetsucchi avait pris une photo en douce. On est beaux dessus. Surtout toi. Parce que tu t'en fous, ça te rend encore plus beau. Tu me manques. Je t'aime."

/1/

 **Reçu le 18 octobre 2016 à 13h04** :

"Hey… Tu sais, Kagamicchi m'a dit que… Que tu te foutais de moi. Que tu t'étais toujours foutu de moi. Tu sais je… J'étais vraiment convaincu que… Qu'on avait une chance. Et je sais ce que je t'ai dit le mois dernier mais… Putain, Daiki, c'est dur. C'est dur parce que j'ai juste la preuve que t'écoutes mes messages. Je sais pas… Pourquoi tu décroche jamais ? Et pourquoi tu rappelles pas ? Je… J'ai peur. Peur d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Et… hum… Désolé, je voulais pas pleurer. Hum, je… J'aimerais te faire confiance mais j'ai tellement, tellement besoin de t'entendre me parler et me dire que tout va bien."

/1/

 **Reçu le 21 octobre 2016 à 05h02 :**

"Hum je… Je… Merci. Merci d'avoir appelé. Merci d'avoir laissé un message. Merci de m'avoir dit que c'était compliqué mais que tu voulais quand même espérer. Merci de m'avoir dit que t'étais pas prêt. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, j'en avais besoin. C'est… tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je t'aime, Daiki. Je t'aime et mon plus grand regret, c'est le même que toi. D'avoir laissé tout ça se terminer sans me battre. Sans me battre assez, sans discuter avec toi, sans avoir cherché à arranger les choses. Et puis aussi de pas avoir réussi à te comprendre. Voilà. Je t'aime. Et je sais que t'appelleras sans doute plus mais… Mais j'y crois encore et j'y croirais pour nous deux."

/1/

 **Reçu le 01 novembre 2016 à 14h10 :**

"Hey. Ca va pour toi ? Je vais faire exactement ce que tu m'as demandé dans ton message : je vais te raconter n'importe quoi et surcharger ta messagerie. Tu sais quoi, ton message, bah je l'écoute tous les jours. C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu moins appelé ces derniers temps. Parce que ta voix, je l'ai déjà sur mon téléphone. Et c'est bien, c'est bon. Ca m'évite de sortir de chez moi en pleine nuit pour t'appeler sur cette foutue cabine. Ou de me décarcasser pour appeler entre deux RDV juste pour entendre ta voix. Je t'aime."

Pour a…

/1/

 **Reçu le 07 novembre 2016 à 19h45** :

"Hey… En fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Enfin, non, pas entièrement. Je veux dire, c'est cool de pouvoir entendre ta voix tout les jours, comme je veux. Mais j'aime venir dans cette cabine. Je sais pas… Je trouve que c'est plus…unique ? Romantique ? Une connerie de ce genre. Mais au moins ça nous donne quelque chose de spécial."

/1/

 **Reçu le 27 novembre 2016 à 21h08** :

"Hey… Ecoute je… Ca fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je cherche comment te le dire. J'ai eu une proposition. Une proposition intéressante. Je vais… Daiki, je vais déménager et je… Je vais vivre en Italie. Pendant au moins deux ans. Peut-être plus. C'est une opportunité en or pour moi et… je peux pas passer à côté… Pas sans une bonne raison. En fait… Ma vie ici me convient mais quand on y réfléchit la seule chose qui m'empêche de partir, c'est ta messagerie. Et je peux pas refuser une chance pareille pour quelque chose d'aussi incertain."

/1/

 **Reçu le 9 décembre 2016 à 12h58 :**

"Hey, non ! Non, c'est pas un ultimatum. Je te jure. Si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, j'aurais bien pu continuer à t'attendre indéfiniment. Mais là… Tu comprend pas, je serais l'égérie d'une marque mondialement connue, je vais aussi pouvoir travailler avec l'un des créateurs les plus tendance du moment. J'aime mon boulot. Mais c'est un truc éphémère. Alors… Une chance pareille, ça se représentera jamais. Et… C'est vrai que ça ressemble un peu à un ultimatum mais… Je pense que je vais pas rester au Japon. A moins que tu me donnes une bonne raison de le faire. Je pars le 3 février. Préviens moi si tu veux qu'on en parle"

 _Pour accéder au mess…_

/1/

 **Reçu le 25 décembre 2016 à 20h09 :**

"Joyeux Noël Daiki. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu n'as même pas utilisé ton annonce de messagerie. Je… Je veux pas que tu croies que je te fais du chantage affectif. Et si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir, prend le. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'une fois que je serais à Milan, je ne pourrais pas te promettre de te t'attendre. Enfin bref. Je te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes. Je t'aime."

/1/

 **Reçu le 1 janvier 2017 à 04h15** :

"Daikiiiii… pour-pourquoi tu me réponds paaaaas ! Je veux pas partir. Ouiiiiin ! Je veux que tu me debandes de rester ! Sniff… Je veux que tu be dises que tu m'aimeuh… T'es un idiot ! Bourquoi t'y as pas cru ? Kagamicchiiii Arrête de tirer, tu fais baaal. … …Non, j'suis bas une boué…ni bourré. … …Il s'en fout de doute façon, je peux bien lui laizzer un bessage. … …On s'en fout zi ze suis bathetique. Puis c'est qu'un con. Enlève zette busique ! Sniff… Je hais les chansons d'abour, z'est bas vrai ! Ca arrive jamais dans la vraie vie… Si les contes étaient.."

/1/

 **Reçu le 1 janvier 2017 à 17h03** :

"Hum… Kagamicchi m'a dit que je t'avais appelé et… je sais plus ce que je t'ai raconté. Enfin, oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit, j'étais bourré de toute façon. Ah, et… Non, rien, oublie. Fais comme si j'avais pas appelé hier et même, si tu veux, fais comme si j'avais pas appelé en juin et depuis. Je… Bye"

/1/

 **Reçu le 31 janvier 2017 à 16h14 :**

"Hey… Je m'étais promis de pas rappeler. Parce que j'ai envie d'arrêter de t'attendre, sérieux. Je te l'ai jamais dit depuis tout ça mais… J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de parler à ta boîte vocale, marre d'être assez pathétique pour m'accrocher, marre de passer pour un con, marre d'attendre un appel qui viendra jamais. Kagamicchi avait raison, j'aurais pas dû m'accrocher parce que le con, c'est toi, et que tu m'appelleras jamais. T'as peur que ça devienne sérieux, c'est pour ça que t'as tout foutu en l'air, c'est pour ça que je me suis barré et j'ai eu tort de croire que je pouvais te faire changer, que tu m'aimais assez pour…"

/1/

 **Reçu le 31 janvier 2017 à 16h16** :

"Putain de messagerie de… Ah, ça sonne plus. Ouais, j'avais pas fini. Donc, j'en ai marre, Daiki. Et j'aurais pas dû espérer, je suis trop bête. Le pire, c'est que je m'en veux. J'm'en veux parce que j'y crois toujours, malgré moi. C'est juste là, au fond de ma poitrine et ça me fait regarder mon portable à chaque fois qu'il sonne parce que j'espère que c'est toi et que tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes et t'excuser de pas avoir appelé plus tôt. Et je sais que tu le feras pas alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'espérer. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai accepté le job, au fond, parce que là bas, j'arriverais enfin à t'oublier. Peut-être. J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui arrivera à te changer, à te faire accepter l'amour et la vie à deux, même si cette personne c'est pas moi. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite."

 _Fin des messages sauvegardés. Pour supprimer ce message, tapez 1. Pour réécouter ce message, tapez 2. Pour rappeler votre correspondant, tapez 3. Pour retirer ce message de vos messages sauvegardés, tapez #. Pour retourner au menu principal, tapez_ *.

/*/

 _Vous avez 1 nouveau et message et 31 messages sauvegardés._

 _Pour consulter vos nouveaux messages, tapez 1. Pour consulter vos messages sauvegardés, tapez 2. Pour_ …

/1/

 **Reçu aujourd'hui à 10h31 :**

"Je voulais pas rappeler. Kagamicchi m'avait aussi dit de pas le faire. Mais Tetsucchi m'a dit que je devais le faire et… Bah, au final ça va rien changer, alors pourquoi pas. Ce sera le dernier message. Je pars aujourd'hui. Tetsucchi m'avait dit de t'appeler hier. Mais je t'avais déjà prévenu et… Bref. Mon avion décolle à 11h45 depuis l'aéroport de Narita. Je sais pas pourquoi je te le dis, j'espère peut-être que tu viendras me retenir. Ou que tu rappelleras, pour une fois. Je passerais la porte d'embarquement dans une heure. J'éteindrais aussi mon portable. Adieu, Daiki Aomine, t'as été l'homme de ma vie, ou au moins de ces trois dernières années."

 _Pour supprimer ce message, tapez 1. Pour rappeler votre correspondant, tapez 2. Pour sauvegarder le message, tapez 3. Pour réécouter le message, tapez 4. Pour revenir au menu principal, tapez_ *.

…

…

…

 _Pour supprimer ce message, tapez 1. Pour rappeler votre correspondant, tapez 2. Pour sauvegarder le message, tapez 3. Pour réécouter le message, tapez 4. Pour revenir au menu principal, tapez_ *.

…

…

/2/

* * *

 **NdA:** J'ai sincèrement pensé à pas vous donner la réponse d'Aomine. Puis j'me suis dit que de ne pas savoir du tout ce qu'il pense avec ce format d'OS était suffisant, surtout qu'il passe déjà pour le méchant. Bref, j'ai conscience que mon Aomine est vraiment pas le gentil de cette histoire mais j'avais bien envie de tester ce format d'écriture. Il en ressort que c'est assez limité pour développer les personnages mais que c'était tout de même plaisant. Ah, et je tiens à insister sur un point : ne détestez pas Aomine, c'est vraiment pas un gars méchant. Juste un peu paumé. En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'un jour, je serais capable d'écrire un AoKi sans ruptures, sans que Kise prenne la fuite sur un autre continent ou ne se jette du haut d'un immeuble (Ace of Spades ne compte pas : j'ai quasiment forcé l'inspiration à venir pour écrire sur du Motörhead, c'était pas du tout spontané !).

Concernant les prochains, j'ai quelques trucs en préparation (dont l'OS cadeau pour BlueSey-17) mais comme ce n'est pas terminé, je n'ai aucun titre à vous donner ^^


	13. Ça, C'est Vraiment Toi

**/!\ YAOI, soit relations entre hommes. Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous aimez donc…**

Titre : "Ça, c'est vraiment toi"

Artiste : Téléphone

PDV : Externe

Pairing : KagaKuro

Rating : K

Résumé : Kagami n'avait pas du tout prévu de se déclarer comme ça. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Quitte à révéler ses sentiments, il aurait au moins voulu avoir le choix !

Disclaimer : Je continue à dire que ce manga est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki mais tout le monde le sait, la chanson est au groupe Téléphone et je fais ça pour mon plaisir.

 **Longueur** :

 **Note : Enfin une chanson en français ^^ J'ai eu cette idée complètement conne en pleine nuit. Elle est arrivée de je ne sais où et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas". Je crois que c'est l'OS le plus court que j'aie jamais écrit. **

**Note 2 : J'ai écrit ça peu de temps après "Crystal Ship", "Lullaby", "Payphone" et pour ceux qui me suivent un peu "Life on Mars?" et "Space Oddity". Autrement dit, j'avais absolument besoin d'écrire un truc guimauvesque, bien dégoulinant, le genre dont il ne faut pas abuser sous risque d'avoir des caries. Donc, j'ai pondu ça et après toute la déprime que j'ai infligée à mes lecteurs, ça fait du bien quand même ^^**

* * *

Tout le monde était déjà rentré. Kagami était seul dans les vestiaires, hésitant à rentrer chez lui. Debout devant le lavabo et ses miroirs, il contemplait son reflet, cheveux dégoulinants sur son torse nu. L'air déterminé, il prit la parole, les yeux fixés sur leurs homologues rouges dans la glace :

_ Kuroko… Faut que je te parle. Non, ça va pas. Euh… Ecoute, Kuroko, y a un truc qu'il que je te dise… Non, plutôt : faut que je te parle d'un truc. En fait, je sais pas trop comment dire ça… Ça a commencé il y a quelques mois. Ouais, non. C'est vraiment pas précis. Merde, Taiga, j'suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux… Je pourrais demander à la coach.

Il sembla réfléchir puis grimaça :

_ Jamais de la vie. Elle me sortirait un truc sur les relations entre coéquipiers et le capitaine m'enverrait paître. Kiyoshi… il aurait ce sourire abruti et serait pas foutu de garder ça pour lui plus de dix minutes, en plus il m'aiderait pas. Je pourrais en parler à Momoi-san… Mais elle en parlerait à l'autre crétin d'Ahomine et il passerait le reste des dix prochaines années à se foutre de moi.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau pour contempler son reflet, sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air con, à parler tout seul, à moitié à poil au milieu des vestiaires ! Il secoua la tête : qu'importait puisqu'il était seul. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua :

_ Donc… Ça fait quelques mois…disons trois mois, que j'y pense et… En fait, je sais pas pourquoi t'es différent. Enfin, si je sais ce qui fait que tu es différent, mais je comprend pas pourquoi moi je te vois différemment. En plus t'es un mec, et moi aussi et… Non mais on s'en fout de ça, va droit au but. Droit au but ! Donc, t'es différent et… C'est cette façon que t'as de toujours être… toi. Impassible, et stoïque. On pourrait croire que t'es froid mais en fait… Enfin, non, t'es pas froid et… Putain mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être en train de l'insulter ?!

Il inspira à nouveau et reprit :

_ Kuroko, t'es le mec le plus génial que j'ai jamais rencontré. T'as ce sang froid hors du commun qui sauve toujours la situation, et t'es le seul qui arrive à me calmer quand je fais n'importe quoi. Et puis, t'es super mignon aussi et… Et puis on dirait que tu lis à travers les gens et… Enfin… Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que t'es vraiment spécial et moi je me sens con là… Tu vois, ça fait un moment que j'y pense et… t'es différent pour moi. Cette façon de jamais trop montrer tes émotions, juste ce qu'il faut, et de toujours savoir quoi dire et d'avoir le parfait timing pour le dire, et même ce truc d'apparaître de nulle part. C'est vrai que c'était un peu flippant au début, mais en fait, je trouve ça plutôt marrant, et même attachant. Non mais j'suis nul, là. Bref, heu… J'en étais où… Oui, ta discrétion. C'est peut-être parce que moi, je suis absolument pas doué pour être discret et garder la tête froide que j'aime tellement ça chez toi. Tu sors des cadres, quoi. J'adore ta façon de te battre pour avoir ce que tu veux, même quand ça semble perdu d'avance, tu gardes toujours espoir. En plus, t'aime le basket au moins autant que moi et, ça tu vois, c'est super important. Enfin ce que je voulais te dire c'est que…

Il s'arrêta. Pause stratégique. Pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait dire à son reflet avant de le sortir à Kuroko. Parce qu'il l'avait décidé, que ça passe ou que ça casse, il ne pouvait plus supporter de se forcer à agir normalement. Et puis ça n'avait jamais été trop son truc d'attendre que les choses se passent d'elles même. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté quand quelqu'un demanda :

_ Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Kagami faillit mourir de surprise. Il sursauta violemment avant de se tourner pour faire face au joueur fantôme en train d'enfiler ses chaussettes. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de gêne. A la place, il décida de paniquer :

_ Bordel de… Putain mais d'où tu sors toi ?! T'es là depuis quand ?!

_ Je prenais ma douche. Quand je suis revenu, tu me parlais alors je croyais que tu savais que j'étais là.

_ Et… Hum… T'es là depuis quand ?!

Kuroko eut un petit sourire en coin qui fit sérieusement douter Kagami quand à son honnêteté. Tu parles, qu'il pensait que l'autre l'avait remarqué ! Il avait juste profité de son manque total de présence pour écouter aux portes, oui !

_ Pas longtemps. Depuis "Kuroko, t'es le mec le plus génial que j'ai rencontré".

Kagami s'empourpra un peu plus si c'était possible et se retint in extremis de cacher son visage écarlate entre ses mains. A la place, il tourna le dos à son coéquipier. C'était plus digne, un peu moins ridicule. Il maugréa indistinctement :

_ Oublie ce que j'ai dit sur cette manie d'apparaître par enchantement.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné. C'était vraiment mignon ce discours. Mais tu n'as toujours pas fini ta phrase. Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ?

Kagami hésita sérieusement à répondre. Mais après tout, foutu pour foutu... Il avait déjà fait sa déclaration, après tout. Et même s'il aurait préféré le faire intentionnellement, maintenant que c'était fait, autant aller jusqu'au bout. C'était ce qui était prévu, après tout. Non ? Non ?

_ Hum… Je… Je t'aime, en fait.

_ Oui, moi aussi.

* * *

 **NdA :** Voilà, je vous l'avais dit, c'est très court. Peut-être parce que j'accroche pas vraiment à ce pairing, ou parce que je sais pas comment écrire avec Kuroko ou peut-être simplement parce que j'ai juste eu cette scène en tête et que j'avais pas envie de faire tout un long truc autour et que je me suis dit que c'était pas mal comme ça ^^

Sinon, je ne sais toujours pas quel sera le prochain OS.


	14. Rythm of Love

**/!\ YAOI** (un jour ce sera autre chose, juré)

Titre **:** "Rythm of Love"

Artiste : Scorpions

Pairing : Eikichi Nebuya x Mibuchi Reo

PDV : Externe

Rating : T (ou K+, j'hésite. A vous de juger)

Résumé : "L'année dernière, tout s'était bien passé. Mais l'année dernière, la Génération Miracle n'était pas invitée et cela faisait une différence colossale : cela faisait à peu près une heure que Reo avait vu Aomine vider sans aucun scrupule le contenu d'une bouteille en verre dans le jus de fruit."

Disclaimer : ...

 **Longueur** : 2018 mots

 **Note : Donc, ceci est l'OS cadeau pour BlueSey17 qui avait trouvé le couple de "Love in an Elevator". J'ai pris mon temps mais j'ai fini par le faire. C'était un vrai challenge puisque je n'avais jamais utilisé ces personnages, même en temps que persos secondaires. J'avoue avoir un peu galéré à trouver mon idée mais comme d'habitude, une inspiration subite dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson a fini par me sortir de l'impasse ^^ **

**Note 2 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena (parce que les bétas, c'est vachement important !) **

* * *

Les néons fluorescents dansaient sur l'espèce d'estrade installée à une extrémité de la pièce, éclairant la salle d'une lumière tamisée presque surnaturelle. Accoudé contre la table qui servait de buvette de fortune, Reo Mibuchi se demandait pourquoi il était venu. Il détestait la foule, les endroits bruyants et les gens sans retenue alors une soirée lycéenne était certainement le dernier endroit sur Terre où on l'on pouvait espérer le trouver un Samedi soir. A bien y réfléchir, tout ça, c'était la faute de Kotaro. C'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de venir, qui avait argumenté qu'il n'y aurait pas d'alcool puisque la soirée était organisée par la fédération de basket lycéen afin de célébrer la fin de la Winter Cup. Cette soirée avait lieu plus ou moins tous les ans. Du moins, elle avait eu lieu l'année dernière. C'était aussi l'une des raisons qui avait décidé Reo à venir : l'année dernière, tout s'était bien passé. Mais l'année dernière, la Génération Miracle n'était pas invitée et cela faisait, de toute évidence, une différence colossale : cela faisait à peu près une heure qu'il avait vu Aomine vider sans aucun scrupule le contenu d'une bouteille en verre dans le jus de fruit, sous le regard amusé de Kise et celui faussement réprobateur de Kagami qui n'avait cependant rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il était prêt à parier que le joueur de Touhou ne s'était pas arrêté au seul distributeur qui était là et avait répété son manège avec les autres, dispersés aux quatre coin de l'immense salle du complexe sportif de Tokyo où la soirée avait lieu. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil désolé à son verre presque vide : il avait réussi à faire durer son seul verre de jus de fruit pendant quarante bonnes minutes mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fini, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se resservir.

_ Oï ! Mibuchi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! s'écria une voix qui perça son tympan gauche.

_ Et toi ? se contenta de répliquer le brun en massant son oreille machinalement.

La dernière fois qu'il avait aperçu Nebuya, ce dernier était en train de s'empiffrer, menant une discussion à sens unique avec un Murasakibara qui avait l'air d'apprécier pleinement le buffet à volonté. Vu le sourire immense de son coéquipier et ses gestes encore plus larges que d'habitude, Reo déduisait qu'il avait aussi étanché sa soif et il soupira.

La majorité des adolescents présents dans la salle en avaient fait de même. Certains étaient soûls, la plupart étaient plus joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée et une maigre proportion de l'assemblée ne semblait pas affectée (proportion incluant Akashi et Kuroko bien qu'il les ait vu boire au moins trois ou quatre verres du punch improvisé).

_ Tu veux pas danser ? demanda Nebuya, le regard embrumé.

_ Pas vraiment.

_ D'accord.

Il se retourna pour attraper un verre et le tendit au shooter :

_ Tiens, tu peux pas rester avec un verre vide. affirma-t-il.

Reo détailla le verre en plastique et son contenu alcoolisé avec un demi sourire. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir une longueur d'avance en sachant ce que contenant vraiment la boisson.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Eikichi le laisse là pour retourner s'amuser et profiter de son début d'ébriété mais il constata après plusieurs dizaines de secondes que l'autre comptait rester lui tenir compagnie. Il le regarda en silence mais l'autre ne bougea pas et se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire goguenard, le défiant presque de dire quoi que ce soit. Et comme tout compétiteur qui se respecte, le brun accepta le challenge.

~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~

Reo ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à se chamailler avec Eikichi. C'était une habitude entre eux, à vrai dire. L'un reprochait à l'autre ses excès de vulgarité et son caractère trop bruyant, le second répliquant généralement qu'il devrait se détendre un peu et ajoutant une interjection ou un rot sonore dans le seul but de l'agacer. Ils en étaient là de leur dispute quand le centre tendit un nouveau verre à son coéquipier. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que ce dernier remarqua qu'il avait fini le premier. Sans même s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à contredire son ami. La musique continuait de résonner et les lumières colorées dansaient au plafond, la foule d'adolescents débridés échappant totalement au contrôle des quelques adultes supposés les chaperonner. Mibuchi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en pensant à ce qui allait arriver le lendemain quand, la fête finie, Aomine et ses acolytes allaient devoir rendre des comptes. Il se demanda s'ils allaient être suspendus ou s'ils arriveraient à détourner les soupçons. Tout absorbé qu'il était, il oublia de répondre à Nebuya qui se contenta de garder le silence en dévisageant son ami. Le silence se prolongea et Reo releva la tête pour croiser les yeux noirs dans lesquels se reflétaient les flashs bleus, rouges et orangés lancés par les spots au dessus le leurs têtes. Le contact visuel se prolongea et le shooter finit par baisser la tête, gêné sans trop en comprendre la raison. Sans réfléchir, il avala une longue gorgée de sa boisson, comme pour penser à autre chose.

_ Tu veux toujours pas danser ? Demanda Eikichi.

Sa voix était différente. Plus calme peut-être, ou bien plus sérieuse. Ou bien un peu des deux. Le brun se contenta de secouer la tête, ses cheveux s'éparpillant dans la manœuvre. Il avait chaud. Il avait envie de sortir, de prendre l'air, de sentir la température de fin décembre déclencher des frissons sur sa peau et le sortir de l'atmosphère presque irréelle qui l'entourait à cet instant. Pourtant il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il sentit le plus grand s'approcher encore un peu, si bien que leurs épaules se frôlaient.

_ Vraiment pas ?

_ Non…

Son ton était un peu hésitant. Il n'avait pas envie de danser et il en était certain mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, la proximité d'Eikichi le troublait. C'était peut-être le verre et demi qu'il avait bu, ou bien la chaleur, ou alors la lumière, ou la musique qui semblait vibrer jusque dans ses os. Ou peut-être la pointe d'attirance qu'il ressentait déjà en temps normal. Sans doute un peu de tout ça quand on y pensait. Il avait toujours trouvé ce corps grand et musclé attirant mais n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Non seulement n'avait-il pas envie d'entamer une relation, mais en plus il y avait trop de paramètres qui faisaient que sortir avec le centre était une mauvaise idée. Le fait qu'ils soient dans la même équipe, pour commencer, puis cette manie quasi obsessionnelle qu'il avait de s'empiffrer, de roter, de péter, de crier, de rire trop fort. Pourtant, là tout de suite, il se sentait submergé. Comme si toutes les barrières qui l'avaient poussé à ignorer que Nebuya lui plaisait, au moins un petit peu, étaient en train de céder face au sentiment chaud dans son estomac.

_ T'es sûr ? insista l'autre, se penchant encore un peu pour murmurer à son oreille, l'air presque aguicheur.

En dernier recours, Reo lança :

_ Eikichi, tu es soûl.

_ Hein ? Bah, non. J'ai bus que du jus de fruit.

_ Aomine et Kise y ont ajouté de l'alcool en début de soirée. expliqua le brun, comme si parler l'aidait à reprendre ses esprits.

_ Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'en ai pas bu après.

Mibuchi hocha distraitement la tête avant de sursauter. Quoi ?

_ Attends, ça veut dire que tu flirtes avec moi depuis cinq minutes en pleine possession de tes moyens ?

Le métis, qui avait retrouvé une distance raisonnable (peut-être pour se protéger de la réaction qui ne manquerait pas de venir) ne put s'empêcher de sourire et après quelques secondes de rire plus franchement.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! Asséna Reo, vexé.

Comme par réflexe, il porta le verre à ses lèvres. Mais aussitôt, il se reprit et réalisa autre chose.

_ Attends une petite minute, si tu savais, pourquoi tu m'as servi ?!

Il s'interrompit, cherchant les mots adéquats.

_ Est-ce que tu as essayé de me faire boire pour me mettre dans ton lit ?!

Nebuya avait cessé de rire, se disant qu'il avait peut-être commis une erreur en révélant sa sobriété. Agacé, le shooter posa le verre en plastique sur la table qui servait de bar d'un geste théâtral et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Il n'alla cependant pas plus loin que le hall d'entrée, une poigne de fer l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

_ Reo, attends !

_ Lâche moi, espèce de traître ! Et puis pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

_ Pour commencer, j'ai pas essayé de te faire boire pour que tu couches avec moi… Bon, je me suis peut-être dit que t'accepterais plus facilement mais…

Eikichi se mordit la lèvre en essuyant un regard meurtrier.

_ Ok, je sais, c'était nul. Mais t'avais l'air tellement… Je me suis dit que tu te lâcherais un peu.

_ Désolé si je suis trop coincé pour monsieur !

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Raah, à chaque fois c'est pareil : dès que je dis un truc, ça t'énerves. Grommela-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

_ Je pensais juste que ce soir, ce serait plus facile.

_ Plus facile de quoi ?! s'impatienta Reo.

Depuis le début de cette conversation, l'autre ne faisait que tourner autour du pot et cela commençait à le lasser. S'il voulait dire quelque chose, qu'il le fasse clairement, cela ne semblait pas lui poser problème en temps normal.

_ De te draguer.

Le brun, toujours énervé, pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans savoir quoi dire.

_ Et pourquoi tu voudrais me draguer ? finit-il cependant par demander après une trentaine de secondes.

_ Tu veux vraiment que je te fasses une démonstration ?!

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, le plus grand se pencha vers son coéquipier et, les sourcils froncés, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Reo garda les yeux ouverts et constata que Nebuya ne les avait pas non plus fermés. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que bien que les portes vitrées atténuaient un peu le bruit et la musique de la pièce voisine, les lumières colorées continuaient d'éclairer faiblement la pénombre et se reflétaient dans les pupilles face à lui, leur donnant un éclat étrange, fascinant même. Peu après cette constatation, il pensa à repousser l'autre adolescent mais finit par se raviser. Finalement, ce baiser n'était pas si mal. Un peu mouillé, pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais agréable. Peut-être même un peu plus qu'agréable.

Ce fut finalement le métis qui s'écarta.

_ C'est assez clair ? demanda-t-il en détournant la tête pour ne pas avoir à faire face au brun.

Ce dernier soupira et fit glisser quelques mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts.

_ Eikichi, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

_ Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

Cela sonnait comme un défi lancé à son vis à vis de trouver une seule bonne raison.

_ Déjà, on est dans la même équipe et Sei-chan nous tuerait. Ensuite… Y a même pas besoin de "ensuite".

_ Mais t'en as envie toi aussi.

Ce n'était pas une question et Reo n'avait pas envie de nier cette affirmation presque arrogante.

_ Juste une nuit, ça posera de problème à personne. continua Nebuya.

Le bruit des basses leur parvenait dans un son lourd presque sexy alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, comme si l'ambiance avait décidé de s'accorder à leur humeur. Pour une fois, Mibuchi avait envie de perdre le contrôle. Après tout, ça avait l'air d'être le thème de la soirée. C'était tentant. Il en avait envie, depuis sans doute plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Et c'était visiblement réciproque.

_ Juste une nuit… Pour le fun, rien de plus. préféra-t-il vérifier.

_ Absolument.

Reo hocha la tête avec un demi sourire, fermant les yeux et se laissant emporter par le baiser brûlant de son futur amant d'un soir.

* * *

 **NdA** : Voilà ^^ BlueSey17, j'espère que tu as aimé (et les autres aussi d'ailleurs) ! C'était assez amusant à écrire et ça m'a fait réaliser que je n'utilise pas beaucoup les personnages "secondaires" du manga, je devrais essayer de le faire plus souvent.

J'ai pas spécialement d'OS prévu d'avance donc rien à vous faire deviner mais si vous avez envie d'un couple en particulier, je veux bien essayer (je ne promets rien, je dépends vraiment de mes inspirations ^^")


	15. The Kill (Bury Me)

**/!\** **Présence d'un personnage transgenre et sous entendu d'un couple hétéro. Je vous conseille également de lire les notes de début et de fin, elles me semblent importantes pour une fois)**

Titre : " _The Kill (Bury Me)_ "

Artiste : 30 Seconds To Mars

PDV : Externe plus quelques passages PDV Momoi.

Pairing : Pas vraiment de pairing, c'est plutôt un centric Momoi avec sous entendu de Momoi x Aomine.

Rating : T ( _pour dépression et harcèlement_ )

Résumé : " _Je vous déteste. Cela peut paraître stupide et puéril. Mais je vous déteste. Sans vous, j'aurais peut-être pu vivre. J'aurais pu me découvrir et devenir la femme que j'étais faite pour être. Je ne suis pas désolée pour vous. Vous méritez de savoir que c'est vous qui m'avez tuée. Maintenant, enterrez-moi et faites comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé._ "

Disclaimer : Tout est déjà crédité normalement ^^

 **Longueur** : 6 097 mots

 **Note : Je n'ai pas posté depuis un long moment et je m'en excuse. Pour ma défense, je suis sur un (gros) projet de fiction qui ne devrait sortir d'ici quelques semaines si je garde le rythme (pour le teasing, je vous donne le titre : "Queer as Folk", cela parlera peut-être à certain(e)s ;) ) qui occupe pas mal de mon temps. Cependant, comme certain(e)s le savent peut-être, cette semaine est assez spéciale. Le 11 Octobre était la Journée du Coming Out et aujourd'hui, 15 Octobre, se tient la marche de l'Existrans (un collectif de plusieurs association militants pour de meilleurs droits et une meilleure reconnaissance des personnes trans et intersexes). J'ai donc décidé de poster cet OS pour les deux dates. **

**Note 2 :** **Petite explication rapide pour ceux qui ne sont pas au fait des questions trans : une personne transgenre est, en résumé, une personne dont le genre et le sexe assigné à la naissance ne correspondent pas (on parle de FtM pour les hommes trans dont le corps est identifié comme femelle à la naissance, MtF pour les femmes trans dont le corps est identifié comme mâle à la naissance). En vérité, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, ça dépend des personnes, de leur ressenti perso et certains se considèrent comme non binaires (ne s'inscrivant pas dans le schéma classique Hommes/Femmes) mais ce serait trop compliqué d'entrer les détails. Au contraire, on parle de cisgenres pour définir les personnes dont le sexe et le genre correspondent (les filles nées avec un corps femelle, les garçons nés avec un corps mâle, encore une fois, chaque corps/ressenti est différent).**

 **Note 3 : Bien évidemment, cette histoire ne prétend pas relater la réalité de TOUTES les personnes transgenres (ce serait trop ambitieux, trop long, trop compliqué, etc...) car toutes sont différentes et aucun ressenti ni aucune histoire n'est identique. Celle-ci est assez triste mais si le sujet vous intéresse, j'ai aussi abordé le sujet dans l'OS "Wind of Change" sous un angle très différent et beaucoup plus optimiste (non, je n'ai pas honte de me faire de la pub).**

 **Note 4 : Sans vouloir entrer dans les détails, je partage avec vous les dernières avancées juridiques. En France, une loi définitivement adoptée il y a quelques jours (la première dans ce pays qui, jusque là, suivait une jurisprudence de 1992) prévoit d'accorder le changement d'Etat Civil (la mention du sexe sur les papiers officiels) pour les personnes trans si le demandeur présente au juge une "réunion suffisante de faits" qui "prouve" que la personne vit et se présente dans le genre opposé à celui mentionné sur son Etat Civil. Cette procédure implique un passage au tribunal et donne la possibilité à un juge de décider arbitrairement de si vous avez ou non le droit à ce changement. Toutefois, le juge n'aura (en théorie !) plus la possibilité d'exiger d'avoir un certificat médical attestant d'une opération stérilisante comme c'était le cas il y a encore quelques mois. Bref, les choses avancent. Pas très vite, certes, mais elles avancent quand même !**

 **Note 4 : Mention très très spéciale à Monkey D. Elena qui a vérifié cet OS en un temps record ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! Si quelqu'un a la moindre question à poser concernant cet OS, n'hésitez pas. J'y répondrais avec plaisir tant qu'elle restera respectueuse !**

* * *

" _Adieu_ "

Momoi ratura le mot d'une main tremblante. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce simple mot.

" _Maman, Papa… Je m'en vais._

 _Quand vous lirez ce message, je serais morte. Oui mort E !_"

Elle renifla et se pencha sur la feuille d'un air déterminé :

" _Je n'en peux plus._ "

 **Flash Back :**

Tout avait commencé quand elle avait treize ans. En fait, peut-être même plus tôt. Cela faisait longtemps, déjà, qu'elle avait compris ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Plusieurs années qu'elle savait que son corps n'était pas le bon. Un an et demi qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il existait un mot pour définir cette situation et même des solutions pour la rendre vivable. Mais ce n'était qu'à l'âge de treize ans qu'elle avait osé dire à Daiki qu'elle était différente de lui. Il n'avait pas réagi, n'avait pas changé de comportement. Elle lui avait répété quelques mois plus tard, d'un air désespéré, et il avait hoché la tête.

_ Ok. De toute façon, c'est pas une surprise. T'as toujours été féminin pour un mec.

Elle l'avait regardé, les larmes aux yeux et il avait dû comprendre puisqu'il s'était rattrapé d'un air empressé :

_ Et si t'es une fille, ça explique tout.

Elle avait reniflé et avait baissé les yeux.

_ Ah non, commence pas à chialer, hein ! Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, à la place !

Elle avait hésité au moment de répondre :

_ Je… J'aimerais bien que… tu dises "elle" quand tu parles de moi. Et que… Enfin… tu me traites comme une fille.

Il avait opiné d'un air déterminé avant de soupirer bruyamment quand elle avait essuyé ses yeux :

_ Aaaaah. T'as toujours été mon… MA meilleure pote, ça va pas changer parce que t'es une fille ! Je vais essayer, t'es content…te ? Alors arrête de pleurnicher et viens jouer ! J'veux m'entraîner aux dribbles.

Peut-être qu'à l'époque, son meilleur ami n'avait pas vraiment saisi ce que cela impliquait, ou alors s'en fichait-il vraiment. Il lui avait un jour dit qu'il s'en était toujours douté. Toujours était-il qu'à partir de ce jour, il avait été son plus précieux soutien. Il avait fallu quelques semaines pour qu'il s'habitue à faire attention aux pronoms mais il faisait son possible, dissimulant ses efforts sous des airs machos et fiers. Au bout de deux mois, ses parents avaient été mis au courant. Aomine était un mauvais acteur, un piètre menteur. Il avait fini par lâcher l'info au détour d'une conversation. Monsieur et Madame Aomine s'étaient consultés d'un regard interloqué mais n'avaient pas fait de commentaire. Ils avaient dévisagé Momoi d'un air perplexe la fois suivante puis, après avoir subi plusieurs remarques de leur fils, avaient fini par s'adapter. Eux aussi avaient fait des efforts et Momoi avait trouvé refuge chez eux plus d'une fois quand elle se sentait mal. C'étaient eux les premiers qui avaient suggéré qu'elle pense à un autre prénom.

_ Ce serait plus facile pour te parler, tu ne crois pas ? avait ajouté Monsieur Aomine pendant un repas.

_ On a qu'à l'appeler Satsuki, vu qu'elle est née en mai *****.

_ DAIKI ! s'était écriée sa mère.

_ On ne nomme pas les gens comme ça… Enfin… C'est à elle de choisir !

La jeune fille avait rit, amusée :

_ Non, j'aime bien… Satsuki. Oui, pourquoi pas ? En plus, c'est pas commun comme prénom, j'aurais pas d'homonymes.

La famille Aomine l'avait fixée, comme s'ils tentaient de déterminer si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Ils avaient fini par hocher la tête et reprendre leur repas. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Pour son quatorzième anniversaire, Daiki l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux d'un air anxieux et lui avait tendu son paquet. Elle l'avait ouvert et avait trouvé une jupe et un T-shirt. Elle avait manqué d'en pleurer de joie.

_ C'est ma mère qui m'a aidé à choisir. J'me disais que tu voudrais avoir des fringues plus… pour toi. Mais si ça te plaît pas, tu peux toujours l'échanger, pas la peine de pleurer…

Elle avait secoué la tête et ses cheveux, qui commençaient à pousser, étaient venus dans son visage.

_ Non, c'est… Merci, Dai-chan ! C'est vraiment parfait !

_ Idiote. Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

Elle lui avait fait un immense sourire et s'était jeté dans ses bras. L'adolescent, surpris, n'avait su comment réagir avant de la repousser, gêné. Elle avait convaincu son ami de la laisser s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour essayer la tenue et avait refusé de l'enlever de tout l'après midi. C'était bon, d'être enfin elle-même.

A quinze ans, tout avait commencé à déraper. Sur les conseils d'Aomine, elle avait demandé à être manager de l'équipe de basket plutôt que de jouer dans l'équipe. Son ami avait insisté auprès du coach qui avait fini par céder. A l'époque, elle avait cru qu'il serait possible de porter l'uniforme féminin sans trop se faire remarquer. Elle était dans un nouveau lycée où personne ne la connaissait, où personne ne se préoccupait vraiment de ce qu'elle faisait, peut-être pouvait-elle…

Il n'avait fallu que deux semaines pour que ses parents soient mis au courant. Elle se demandait encore parfois comment elle avait pu penser une seule seconde que cela marcherait, qu'elle ne serait pas inquiétée. Parce que le coach avait soupiré avant d'accepter qu'elle s'habille comme elle voulait pendant les entraînements ? Parce que Daiki lui avait assuré que c'était une bonne idée, qu'au moins elle pouvait être elle-même ? Parce qu'elle en crevait d'envie ? Parce que ce costume masculin qu'on la forçait à porter jour et nuit devenait si pesant qu'il lui arriver de marquer ses bras de longues entailles rouges ? Peu importait à présent : ses parents l'attendaient, assis à la table du salon, l'air grave. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de poser un pied dans l'entrée qu'ils l'appelaient déjà. Elle hésita à aller ranger son sac de sport d'abord, s'assurer qu'ils ne trouvent pas ses affaires. Mais ils avaient insisté et elle était allé les voir. Ils lui avaient demandé, d'une voix tremblante si c'était vrai et elle avait compris. Elle avait compris à cet instant précis, à leurs regards accablés, qu'ils savaient. Elle avait bégayé, n'avait pas tenté de nier, avait voulu expliquer : elle était une fille ! Son corps n'était pas le bon mais elle le savait, elle. Elle n'était pas la seule, elle était normale, juste différente !

Il y eut des cris, des menaces, une gifle. Son père avait ouvert son sac pour y découvrir l'uniforme féminin, avait hurlé, l'avait attrapée par les épaules en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Sa mère avait pleuré un moment avant de se ressaisir brutalement. Elle avait exigé son téléphone et Momoi n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le lui tendre. Elle avait lu ses messages, consulté l'historique de ses recherches internet. Elle avait insulté Daiki, ses amis virtuels. Satsuki avait pleuré à son tour, suppliant ses parents d'essayer de comprendre. En vain. Son père avait crié qu'elle était un homme et qu'elle allait bien devoir s'y faire. Il l'envoya dans sa chambre et épuisée, elle s'était exécutée. Elle avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Elle aurait voulu prévenir son ami mais n'avait rien pour le faire.

Le lendemain, sa mère, yeux rougis, lui annonça qu'elle n'allait pas au lycée : ses parents avaient pris un rendez-vous en urgence avec un psychiatre qualifié qui avait accepté de la voir.

Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les entendre, tous les trois, démonter sa vie pièce par pièce. Sans une larme, sans un cri, elle s'était sentie tomber, plonger dans le gouffre noir et béant qui s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

" _Vous ne comprenez pas. Ne voulez pas comprendre. Ne comprendrez jamais. Je ne suis pas votre fils. J'ai essayé de l'être pendant des années ! J'ai essayé de changer pour vous. Mais vous ne voulez rien savoir. Vous vous fichez bien de ce que je ressens. De la douleur. De la solitude. Tout ce que j'ai jamais demandé, c'est votre amour, pouvoir compter sur vous._ "

 **Flash Back :**

Elle était retournée au lycée la semaine suivante. Ses parents avaient été réticents. Elle savait qu'ils pensaient à la changer d'établissement. Mais sa scolarité était trop importante et il était trop compliqué de la faire transférer.

Ils avaient fouillé sa chambre, son armoire, tous ses placards. Avaient confisqué ses vêtements, l'unique paire de chaussures qu'elle possédait, avaient jeté quelques photos d'elle et Daiki. Ils l'avaient traîné chez un coiffeur pour couper ses cheveux, trop longs. " _Tu vas voir, comme ça, tu auras l'air beaucoup plus masculin !_ " avaient-ils dit sans sourciller, l'air enthousiastes. Elle avait hurlé, s'était débattue mais n'avait pas pu y échapper. Ils avaient refusé de lui rendre son ordinateur et son téléphone. Ils voulaient la "protéger". Parce que "ce n'est pas normal, mon chéri" et que "tu imagines ? La vie que tu aurais ? Avec tous ces gens qui se moqueraient de toi ?! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.". De toutes façons, ils avaient été clairs " _C'est la crise d'adolescence ! On va te trouver un bon psychiatre pour t'aider et tu te sentiras mieux_ ". Elle avait crié, encore, avait tenté de leur faire comprendre. Avait pleuré, aussi. Quand elle était arrivé à l'école, Aomine s'était jeté sur elle. Son air énervé avait disparu quand il avait vu son uniforme d'homme et ses cheveux courts.

_ Satsuki ?

Elle avait levé des yeux vides vers lui.

_ Satsuki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle s'était mordue la langue et avait détourné le regard, honteuse. Son meilleur ami avait soupiré et l'avait entraînée à sa suite jusqu'au toit du bâtiment. Elle avait tenté de retenir ses larmes avant de craquer une nouvelle fois et il n'avait su quoi faire. Il l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre, avait passé une main hésitante mais réconfortante dans son dos et lui avait promis sans conviction que ça allait s'arranger.

Cela ne s'arrangea pas. Les moqueries commencèrent. La rumeur qu'un garçon s'habillait en fille avait couru à travers le lycée à une vitesse fulgurante. Momoi les ignorait de son mieux. Pendant quelques semaines, elle s'efforça de devenir ce que tout le monde attendait qu'elle soit. Elle devint le fils que ses parents désiraient, le garçon que les autres voyaient quand ils croisaient son chemin. Ce fut Aomine qui finit par lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à changer, que c'était aux autres de le faire. Et elle se sentit soulagée, un peu, d'avoir au moins une personne auprès de qui elle n'avait pas besoin de feindre. Elle avait appris à garder le sourire, faire croire aux autres que tout allait bien. Ne pas les laisser voir ses faiblesses, la douleur, pour ne pas leur donner la possibilité de la blesser un peu plus. Elle semblait pleine d'énergie, mettait tout son cœur dans le club de basket et avait même fini par se faire des amis. Kuroko, d'abord. Un ami de Daiki sur qui elle avait immédiatement craqué. Elle l'avait salué et il avait hoché la tête, cela avait suffit. Quand il avait remarqué l'habitude des deux autres de parler de la rose au féminin, il n'avait pas posé de question et les avait imité. Elle l'aimait bien, vraiment. Tetsu-kun était quelqu'un de discret et pudique, le genre de personnes qui ne lui mettait pas la pression pour discuter de ce qui était douloureux et ça faisait du bien, de pouvoir changer de sujet quand elle n'avait pas envie de parler sans qu'il n'insiste. Puis il y avait eu Midorima qui l'avait regardée d'un air incertain et avait commencé par la genrer au masculin. Elle avait ignoré ce fait jusqu'au moment où Aomine, excédé, avait sauté sur le vert et que Kuroko avait interrompu la dispute et avait calmement expliqué la situation au lunetteux. Il s'était excusé presque aussitôt, l'air sincèrement gêné :

_ Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas compris que tu… enfin je n'avais pas compris.

Elle avait hoché la tête et lui avait pardonné. De toutes façons, elle avait vu pire. Entendait toujours pire.

Akashi quand à lui, avait tout de suite compris. Peut-être étais-ce les rumeurs qui la précédaient où qu'elle aille, ou bien avait-il remarqué quelque chose à l'entraînement. Toujours est-il qu'il l'avait saluée poliment et avait affirmé qu'en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, elle pouvait venir le voir au moindre problème avec l'un de ses coéquipiers. Elle avait acquiescé d'un air circonspect, un peu effrayée. Sa réputation à lui le précédait aussi.

Murasakibara avait fini par se joindre au groupe. Momoi n'était même pas sûre qu'il sache quoi que ce soit. Il avait simplement constaté que tout le monde la traitait comme une fille et avait suivi le mouvement. A moins qu'il ne se soit laissé soudoyer par les friandises qu'elle partageait volontiers avec lui, armée d'un grand sourire et d'une énergie à toute épreuve.

Chez elle, la situation empirait. Lentement mais sûrement. Ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle voie un psychiatre qui lui avait prescrit assez d'antidépresseurs pour l'assommer chaque soir. D'un certain côté, elle se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, elle dormait un peu. Il lui arrivait d'oublier volontairement ses cachets et elle restait la nuit entière éveillée, à lutter contre le sommeil dans l'espoir de faire durer les heures. De profiter de chaque minute qui la séparait de son retour au lycée. Elle était pourtant épuisée, tout le temps. Elle espérait seulement gagner du temps.

Ses parents lui avaient rendu son ordinateur mais elle ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'en présence de l'un d'eux. Pour ne pas " _tomber sur des personnes malveillantes qui voudraient_ [la] _convaincre_ [qu'elle] _était quelqu'un d'autre_ ". Elle avait souri, elle trouvait ça ironique. Ils l'empêchaient également de voir Daiki en dehors des cours et des entraînements du club. Ce dernier l'avait très mal pris et avait failli venir tambouriner à la porte de la famille Momoi pour exiger de voir sa meilleure amie et balancer le fond de sa pensée à ses parents. Sa mère l'en avait dissuadé : il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, il mettrait Satsuki dans une position encore plus délicate.

Elle avait eu seize ans, était passée dans la classe supérieure. Après les avoir supplié et leur avoir promis de faire des efforts, ses parents avaient autorisé l'adolescente à laisser ses cheveux pousser à nouveau et elle s'était dit que peut-être, tout n'était pas perdu.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

" _Vous ne me connaissez pas. En fait, vous n'avez même pas essayé de me connaître. A cause de vous, j'ai dû endurer tout ça toute seule. Vous disiez que si je "faisais ça", si j'étais "comme ça", j'allais devoir me battre toute ma vie. Mais si j'avais eu envie ? Si je préférais me battre toute ma vie que de rester dans ce corps ? Vous n'auriez pas dû avoir peur que je casse sous les coups des autres, vous m'aviez déjà brisée. De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance._ "

 **Flash Back :**

Elle avait pensé qu'avec la nouvelle année scolaire, tout irait mieux. Elle pouvait laisser pousser ses cheveux, elle avait des amis qui la laissaient s'exprimer et lui parlaient comme elle le voulait. Daiki et Akashi avaient même fait pression sur le coach pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller comme elle voulait pendant les entraînements. Quand il avait refusé, Aomine avait menacé de quitter le club et Akashi avait glissé dans la conversation qu'il serait embarrassant pour l'équipe si les joueurs commençaient à ne plus accepter l'autorité de leur entraîneur. L'homme l'avait dévisagé, s'était demandé si ce garçon avait bien seize ans et avait fini par céder dans un soupir. Le club était devenu sa seule raison de se lever le matin. Au même moment, elle avait rencontré Kise. Le nouveau s'était jeté sur elle comme un boulet de canon, lui avait demandé si c'était elle dont on lui avait parlé et elle s'était sentie blessée. Puis il l'avait gratifié d'un geste rassurant en lançant avec un clin d'œil :

_ Je suis mannequin et j'ai plein de fans dans cette école. J'suis sûr que si je leur demande, elles te ficheront la paix ! Je suis à fond avec toi, Satsukicchi… j'peux t'appeler Satsuki ? C'est Aominecchi qui m'a dit ton prénom, le vrai j'veux dire, celui qui te correspond.

Elle avait sourit et avait accepté.

Mais malgré les efforts de Kise, les choses avaient commencé à dégénérer. Peut-être étais-ce ses cheveux longs qui avaient amplifié la rumeur. Ou bien la jupe qu'elle portait quand elle était au club. Sous la pression du capitaine, tout se passait bien avec l'équipe. Les autres avaient commencé à rire sur son passage. A l'insulter, parfois. Puis un jour, elle avait mis un short pour l'entraînement.

_ Satsuki ? Pourquoi tu portes ça ?

Elle avait regardé son meilleur ami et lui avait lancé un sourire un peu faux :

_ J'me suis dit que j'allais changer, pour une fois.

_ Arrête, idiote. J'te connais par cœur. Crache le morceau.

_ Ah… J'ai juste… J'me suis dit que ça calmerait peut-être les choses. Si je m'habille comme un garçon tout le temps, peut-être que les autres arrêteront de m'insulter.

Aomine avait ouvert de grands yeux et avait tenté de la faire changer d'avis. C'était Kuroko qui lui avait dit de la laisser faire.

_ Je sais que tu veux qu'elle se sente bien. Mais il s'agit de sa sécurité. Tu devrais la laisser faire pour cette fois. On verra comment les choses évoluent.

Rien n'avait changé. Un jour, elle était rentrée dans les toilettes. Deux garçons étaient déjà présents et avaient échangé un regard complice. Ils l'avaient poussée contre un mur et elle s'était ouvert la lèvre. Ils avaient rit, avaient attrapé une paire de ciseaux. Ils l'avaient traînée à l'extérieur des toilettes et l'avaient laissée dans le couloir après avoir donné quelques coups de pieds. Elle avait menti à Aomine pour ses bleus et pour ses cheveux. A ses parents, elle avait voulu dire la vérité dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir. Ils s'étaient contenté de dire qu'ils prendraient rendez-vous avec le coiffeur pour arranger la coupe inégale qu'elle arborait. Elle avait pleuré, encore. Plus, comme toujours. Les traces diverses s'étaient multipliées sur ses bras. Coupures, brûlures, tout était bon tant que c'était douloureux. Un moyen de faire sortir la douleur, de l'exorciser, d'ignorer le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Elle sécha les cours du lendemain, effrayée à l'idée de retourner au lycée. Quand elle fut forcée d'y remettre les pieds, elle fut surprise par l'air terrifié de ses deux bourreaux quand ils la croisèrent dans un couloir. Mais rien ne changeait vraiment. D'autres prirent leur place, comme s'ils montaient la garde devant les WC. Les filles aussi, riaient sur son passage, chuchotaient. Elle envisagea quelques temps d'aller voir un professeur mais son coach lui expliqua vaguement que ce serait inutile :

_ Ecoute, Momoi. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Mais que tout ce cirque continue ou s'arrête ne tient qu'à toi. Si tu agis normalement, tu seras en sécurité. Tu es un garçon intelligent, tu sais très bien comment ça se passe. Il ne fallait pas te faire remarquer, maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Elle avait déglutit. Avait hoché la tête. Avait ajouté quelques marques sur ses bras. De plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus profondes. A tel point que bouger son bras devenait parfois douloureux. Aomine se doutait de quelque chose et prenait parfois un air triste quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Kuroko gardait toujours un œil sur elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait rien de stupide. Murasakibara lui tendait parfois une tablette de chocolat pour la réconforter et Kise faisait toujours un tas de blagues pour la faire rire. Elle répondait toujours. Acceptait les sucreries avec un air gourmand, riait aux blagues d'une voix enjouée, souriait d'un air béat à Kuroko, mentait à Aomine sur sa situation à la maison, sur les regards des autres. Elle le vit plusieurs fois menacer des premières années qui la suivaient des yeux en riant quand elle passait. Il se battait régulièrement avec quelques garçons qui l'insultaient, récoltant quelques bleus et égratignures sur lesquels il mentait lui aussi. Elle n'avait même plus la force de l'en empêcher et se contentait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle devenait un fardeau, même pour lui. Alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle, elle lui pourrissait la vie.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

" _C'est ce que je suis. Étais… Et je n'aurais pas dû avoir à choisir entre vous et moi. Je ne suis pas ce que vous attendiez de moi que je sois, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne suis pas non plus ce que j'attendais de moi. D'ailleurs, à quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez ? A ce que je sois votre parfait petit fiston obéissant ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis éloignée, c'est vous qui m'avez repoussée_ "

 **Flash Back :**

Debout devant la glace, elle se regardait. Elle évitait de le faire, d'habitude. Toujours. Elle fermait les yeux quand elle passait devant une vitrine, tournait le dos au miroir pour s'habiller, se douchait les yeux fermés pour ne pas le voir. Ce corps. Ce corps qu'elle détestait tant. Qu'elle haïssait au point de vouloir le déchirer parfois. Au point de l'entailler, un peu plus chaque jour, dans l'espoir de le faire changer. Ses épaules trop larges, ses muscles trop visibles, sa poitrine plate et ce truc entre ses jambes. Elle avait envie de vomir quand elle se regardait trop longtemps. Quand elle était nue, elle était parfois prise de violentes nausées. Elle fermait les yeux le plus fort qu'elle pouvait au moment de s'enfoncer dans ses draps, comme pour ignorer la sensation des draps sur ses cuisses, son ventre, ses bras. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Parfois, elle enfonçait ses doigts entre ses côtes à s'en faire mal. Et invariablement, quand elle faisait ça, elle finissait par pleurer. Pleurer jusqu'à être vide, ne plus avoir de larmes. Jusqu'à s'endormir parce qu'elle n'avait plus l'énergie de rester éveillée. Elle avait demandé à changer de psy. Ses parents avaient hésité avant d'accepter. Le nouveau était pire que l'ancien. Elle ne prenait plus de médicaments. Chaque semaine pendant une heure, elle s'entendait dire qu'elle n'était pas normale et qu'elle devait changer. Qu'elle était égoïste de faire traverser cette douloureuse épreuve à ses parents. Qu'il était temps qu'elle grandisse et accepte l'inéluctable. Que la nature ne se trompait pas et qu'elle lui avait donné ce corps pour une raison. Quand elle avait osé lancer que la nature lui avait infligé ce corps pour qu'elle soit trans, son psy avait grondé, pesté et avait fini par convaincre ses parents qu'il serait bon de la retirer du lycée pour un moment. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle était presque soulagée de ne pas avoir à y retourner. Puis elle avait dû faire face au mépris et à la lassitude de ses parents, de ceux qui faisaient ça " _pour son bien_ ", parce qu'il fallait bien " _trouver une solution pour que tu ailles mieux, chéri_ ", parce que " _tu es notre fils, ça ne changera pas_ ". Elle avait alors jeté un dernier regard au miroir et avait un peu plus détesté son reflet. S'était détestée. Elle avait pris sa décision.

Étrangement, décider d'en finir lui avait procuré un tel soulagement qu'elle avait même pu échanger un regard avec son miroir sans avoir envie de vomir. Tout était fini. Tout serait bientôt fini. Tout irait bientôt mieux. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir la vie qu'elle voulait, si ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'accepter comme elle était, si elle ne pouvait pas se sentir un jour bien dans son corps, elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire et cette idée la rassurait. La douleur avait cessé. Elle avait passé la nuit à préparer son mail à Daiki. C'était le plus dur. Elle s'était excusée au moins mille fois. Avait demandé pardon, l'avait remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour l'avoir défendue tout le temps, pour l'avoir acceptée, pour l'avoir fait se sentir comme la fille qu'elle aurait dû être, qu'elle était, pour avoir été là. Il était la personne qui lui manquerait le plus s'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Il lui manquait déjà. Elle était désolée de lui faire ça mais ce n'était plus possible. Elle le suppliait de ne pas trop lui en vouloir et de ne pas être trop triste, de comprendre. Les humiliations, la solitude, ce corps cauchemardesque, les coups, les insultes. Elle n'avait pas de futur. Pas comme elle le voulait. Pas comme elle avait besoin qu'il soit. Alors elle préférait finir tout ça avant que cela ne soit plus douloureux encore. Dans sa chambre, armée d'un stylo et d'une feuille vierge, elle écrivait ses derniers mots à ses parents. Elle avait hésité sur ce qu'elle voulait leur dire. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable envers eux. Elle n'était même pas triste. Elle était juste en colère…

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

" _Je vous déteste. Cela peut paraître stupide et puéril. Mais je vous déteste. Sans vous, j'aurais peut-être pu vivre. J'aurais pu me découvrir et devenir la femme que j'étais faite pour être. Je ne suis pas désolée pour vous. Vous méritez de savoir que c'est vous qui m'avez tuée. Maintenant, enterrez-moi et faites comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé._ "

Elle posa son stylo d'une main tremblante. Elle avait passé la journée à écrire des brouillons, jamais satisfaite. Dans le premier, elle tentait de les convaincre, à nouveau. Elle l'avait jeté avant même de l'avoir fini, cela ne servait à rien. Le second racontait la douleur, les mois de solitude, la souffrance de leurs regards. Elle y avait renoncé. Elle s'était excusée dans un autre avant de se dire qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'excuses. Alors elle avait laissé parler la colère et la déception. Elle se leva, s'étira, mit la lettre dans sa poche et relut le mail rangé dans ses brouillons. Une fois que celui-ci serait envoyé, tout deviendrait concret, ce serait vraiment la fin. Elle pressa le bouton et descendit les escaliers. La nuit commençait à tomber. Sa mère était allée faire des courses, son père travaillait dans son bureau. Elle posa la lettre sur la table et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle s'était demandé comment elle allait faire ça. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir trop mal. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le temps de changer d'avis. Elle voulait faire ça à un endroit qui avait du sens. Son téléphone sonna, elle l'ignora. Elle enjamba sa fenêtre, s'agrippa à la gouttière en priant pour ne pas faire de bruit et se laissa glisser. Elle étouffa un juron quand un éclair de douleur remonta dans sa cheville et se mordit la langue. Elle s'assura que personne ne regardait et passa par-dessus le portail avant de s'élancer le plus vite que sa cheville encore douloureuse lui permettait. Elle ne ralentit que quand elle fut sûre que ses parents ne pourraient plus la voir, que les voisins ne les avertiraient pas. Elle avait passé son uniforme féminin, celui que le coach l'avait autorisée à porter au club. Elle ne voulait pas mourir habillée comme un garçon. Elle ne voulait pas que ceux qui retrouveraient son corps pensent qu'elle était un homme. Du moins pas au premier regard. Son portable continuait de sonner dans le silence glacé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Dai-chan.

Elle était sur le pont désert. La route était fermée depuis des années. Une petite route, avec un petit pont qui surplombait l'eau noire et gelée. Elle était venue ici avec Daiki. Souvent. Après son coming out. Parce que personne ne venait jamais ici et qu'elle pouvait s'habiller comme elle le voulait, au moins pour quelques heures. Son meilleur ami avait empilé les vieux pneus et autres détritus qui traînaient dans le terrain vague plus loin et avait fixé un anneau rouillé pour s'en servir de panier de basket. Elle se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait achevé son œuvre, pendant qu'elle lui hurlait de redescendre avant de se briser le cou. Elle sourit.

Momoi prit une grande inspiration. Elle jeta un regard à son téléphone qui continuait de sonner dans sa main et eut un sursaut d'hésitation. Elle secoua la tête et éteint l'appareil. Elle hésita à le jeter droit devant elle, comme pour tâter le terrain, mais finit par le poser au sol. Elle s'avança vers le bord. Le souffle du vent une dernière fois, le bruit des voitures au loin, et l'odeur de l'eau en contrebas. Elle se pencha…

_ SATSUKI !

Elle sursauta, manquant de basculer dans le canal et se rattrapant de justesse à la barrière de sécurité. Elle se retourna pour voir Aomine arriver, hors d'haleine et l'air mort d'inquiétude. Il fut à ses côtés avant même qu'elle n'ait reprit ses esprits et il la tira contre lui pour l'éloigner du bord, l'entraînant au sol avec lui. Il se releva, essoufflé, et la toisa d'un air furieux en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour tenter de retrouver une respiration correcte :

_ NON MAIS… CA VA PAS ?!... … QU'EST-CE QU'IL…T'A PRIS ?! … BORDEL !

_ Dai-chan… Je…

Elle se redressa, assise sur le trottoir, sa hanche lui faisant mal.

_ POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi tu as cru que… Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça !

La jeune femme se releva difficilement en grimaçant avant de lancer un regard dur à son meilleur ami :

_ Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe. Ma vie ne vaut rien ! Je serais jamais heureuse !

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi… Ca finit par s'arranger, ils le disent tous.

_ Bah pas pour moi ! Mes parents me détestent ! Ils me voient comme le fils que je ne serais jamais et ne me laisseront jamais tranquille. Même si je pars, je ne serais jamais qui je veux être ! Et comment tu voudrais que je vive dans un monde où les seuls choix que j'ai c'est d'être un mec qui se hait ou d'être un monstre ?!

Elle essayait vainement de retenir les larmes brûlantes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, sa gorge tellement nouée qu'elle en était douloureuse et que sa voix était éraillée.

_ Satsuki, t'es pas un monstre… chuchota Aomine d'une voix blessée.

_ SI ! Ils me le disent tous, tout le temps et finalement, ils ont peut-être raison. Et me fais pas croire que c'est faux, je t'ai vu, tu sais ! Je t'ai vu prendre ma défense, menacer de quitter l'équipe et te battre contre ceux qui m'insultent… Ils me détestent tous. Je suis un poids, même pour toi.

_ Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries ?! Tout le monde ne pense pas ça ! Regarde Tetsu, il se moque de savoir ce que tu as entre les jambes. Et je suis pas le seul à prendre ta défense ! Tu te rappelles les salauds qui t'ont frappée ? Akashi les a menacés de les émasculer avec leurs ciseaux s'ils t'approchaient encore. Murasakibara a fait peur à tous les crétins qui t'empêchaient d'aller aux toilettes et Kise a fait une scène aux filles de notre classe pour qu'elles arrêtent de se comporter comme des pestes ! Et…Et même Midorima intervient quand on t'insulte… Satsuki, t'as pas le droit de nous faire ça !

_ Je suis un fardeau pour tout le monde…

_ Ca me dérange pas de prendre ta défense. Les autres non plus.

_ Je suis moche. J'ai trop de muscle et mes épaules sont trop larges et… Je serais jamais comme je veux être, je serais jamais jolie. Continua-t-elle, comme si elle avait cherché une nouvelle raison pour sauter, pour convaincre son ami qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre échappatoire.

_ Tu es belle.

Momoi renifla et releva la tête pour le regarder d'un air sévère.

_ Arrête.

_ Non, je m'arrêterais pas, abrutie ! Je continuerais de te le dire jusqu'à ce que tu piges que te foutre en l'air, c'est pas la solution ! C'est pas comme ça que tu changeras les choses. Et c'est pas comme ça que t'auras ta revanche sur tes idiots de parents. Ou sur les cons du lycée. Bordel, Satsuki, t'es belle, et forte, et douée. Tu sais que je frappe tous ceux qui t'insultent, alors me force pas à te frapper aussi parce que je déteste lever la main sur les filles !

Aomine la dévisagea, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Comme elle ne le faisait pas, il décida de continuer, sûr de lui :

_ Tu dois vivre. Pour devenir une femme magnifique et intelligente et clouer le bec à tes parents et pouvoir narguer tous ces abrutis du bahut ! Tu dois leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort et quand tu auras réussi ta vie, tu pourras les regarder de haut et leur dire d'aller se faire foutre ! Et si toi t'arrives pas à croire qu'un jour tu seras heureuse et que t'auras la vie que tu mérites, j'y croirais pour toi ! Putain, t'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber !

Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle dut se rattraper à la barrière de sécurité pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le bleu paniqua un instant et fit un geste pour la retenir avant de comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas sauter. Il vit les épaules secouées de sanglots de son amie et jura avant de s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le contact était étrange. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, avait toujours redouté ce genre de démonstrations. Tant pis. Elle était trop importante.

_ J'ai peur, Daiki. gémit-elle, en pleurs.

_ Je sais. Mais tu peux pas abandonner, Satsuki. C'est pas toi, ça. Toi, t'es trop forte, t'es la nana la plus chiante que je connaisse : tu me forces à aller à l'entraînement quand j'ai la flemme et à réviser mes cours et t'es la seule qui y arrive. Sans toi, je vais finir sans emploi, à la rue et je devrais mendier pour bouffer. Tu vois, tu peux pas me laisser seul !

La jeune femme eut un petit rire étranglé :

_ T'es pas doué pour me remonter le moral.

_ Je sais, c'est toi qui est douée pour ça.

_ J'ai peur. Répéta-t-elle, ses larmes commençant à se tarir.

_ Je finirais seule si je reste. Et j'aurais même pas de chat parce que j'suis allergique. Qui voudra d'une femme comme moi ? Aucun mec ne m'aimeras jamais.

_ Moi je t'aime.

Aomine ferma les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur le corps tremblant de la jeune femme qui s'appuya un peu plus contre lui. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne chuchote :

_ Merci.

_ Idiote.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et s'assirent, côte à côte.

_ Je vais faire quoi ? Je peux pas y retourner. Je peux pas retourner chez mes parents et voir leur déception quand ils sauront que j'suis pas morte.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, sur ses genoux, en retenant une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Elle était trop fatiguée pour pleurer de toutes façons.

_ Tu vas venir avec moi.

_ Daiki, on peut pas s'enfuir… chuchota-t-elle.

_ Non, je veux dire… Viens chez moi. Tu sais que mes parents t'ont toujours acceptée comme tu es. Si on leur explique, j'suis sûr qu'ils voudront bien t'aider. Au moins le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour que tu sois en sécurité.

_ Je peux pas faire ça. Je veux pas m'imposer comme ça chez toi…

_ Bordel Satsuki, t'es chiante, j'te jure. C'était pas une question, j'te laisse pas le choix : si tu retournes chez toi, tu vas finir par vraiment… Et je te laisserais pas à la rue. Alors tu la fermes et tu viens avec moi. Maintenant. Je commence à me les geler.

Momoi, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, caressa les cicatrices encore fraîches sur ses bras à travers son pull. Elle avait mal partout, au cœur, à la tête, à la gorge, aux bras. Elle finit par hocher la tête et accepter l'aide de son meilleur ami pour se lever. Elle s'appuya contre lui, incapable de tenir debout seule. Il passa une main derrière son épaule pour la soutenir.

_ T'as confiance en moi ?

Elle hésita une demi-seconde avant de hocher la tête, lasse et épuisée.

_ Alors crois moi : un jour ou l'autre, ça va s'arranger.

* * *

 ***** : _Le prénom "Satsuki" signifie littéralement "Cinquième mois" et Momoi est née le 4 Mai._

 **Note d'Après Propos : ** Hem... Je sais même pas si je dois m'excuser pour ça. Au début, je comptais rendre les choses plus heureuses. Mais en fait, non. Parce que oui, il y a beaucoup de personnes trans qui vivent normalement, qui sont heureux/se, ont un boulot et une famille. Mais il y a également beaucoup de personnes qui n'y arrivent pas, et je pense notamment aux jeunes rejetés par leur famille, leurs amis, abandonnés par leurs profs, et qui se retrouvent dans une situation précaire et dangereuse. Il y a aussi des personnes adultes qui se voient refuser un logement, un travail, un accès à certains soins en raison de leur identité. Pendant toute l'écriture de cet OS, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à **Leelah Alcorn** , jeune fille trans Américaine qui s'est suicidée à l'âge de 17 parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais un corps et une vie qui la rendraient heureuse. Après sa mort, ses parents ont fait couper ses cheveux et elle a été enterrée sous son nom de naissance (masculin) dans un costume d'homme après que sa mère ait déploré sur les réseaux sociaux la " _mort tragique de son fils, fauché lors d'une promenade matinale_ ". Cela a contribué à rendre cette histoire aussi triste. Ici, Momoi s'en sort. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde.

 **Au risque de rendre cet OS encore plus triste, voici quelques chiffres :**

Les personnes LGBT (Lesbiennes, Gays, Bis et Trans) **se suicident** en moyenne **4x plus** que le reste de la population.

 **67%** des personnes trans âgées de 16 à 26 ans **ont déjà pensé au suicide. 34%** ont déjà fait **une ou des tentatives.**

 **78%** ont déjà été **harcelées verbalement** et **48% agressées.**

 **33.3%** des "jeunes" trans ont déjà **attenté à leur vie.**

 **34 à 55%** déclarent avoir été/être **victimes de violences physiques.**

Environ **38%** déclarent **ne pas se sentir en sécurité à l'école en raison de leur expression/identité de genre** (contre 20% chez les répondants hétéros cisgenres).

 **85.1%** disent être **victimes de violence verbale** en rapport à leur expression/identité de genre.

Entre **13 et 56%** (suivant les régions) ont **perdu leur emploi** en raison de leur identité de genre.

Entre **13 et 47%** (suivant les régions) **se sont vu refuser un emploi** pour cette même raison.

Entre **22 et 31%** ont été ou sont **victimes de harcèlement verbal ou physique sur leur lieu de travail**.

( _Ces chiffes sont issus de différents pays/régions et sont disponibles sur_ : www. atq1980 archives/ articles/ statistiques- sur- les- personnes- transsexuelles/

( _supprimez les espaces_ ) ).

Voilà. Je m'excuse si je vous ai plombé le moral (promis, le prochain OS sera plus joyeux. Si tout se passe comme je le veux, la prochaine chanson sera " _Thriller_ " de Michael Jackson) mais je trouvais important de montrer cette facette de la vie d'une personne transgenre également. **Si vous avez des questions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre** (tant qu'elles sont respectueuses).

Aujourd'hui, 15 Octobre, se tient l'Existrans à Paris. Demain, 16 Octobre, "La Manif Pour Tous" redescend dans la rue propager ses messages de haine. Demandez vous qui fait le plus de mal aux autres...


	16. Thriller

**/!\ ** C'est encore et toujours du **Yaoi.**

Titre : " _Thriller_ "

Artiste : Michael Jackson

PDV : Externe

Pairing : MidoTaka

Rating : K

 **Longueur** : 3 017 mots

Résumé : "Etais-ce des pas qu'il entendait dans son dos ? Il tendit l'oreille. Oui, définitivement. Il pensa à se retourner pour se rassurer : il s'agissait sans doute d'un groupe d'enfants [...] ou alors… Il déglutit… Ou alors, la mort venait le chercher et… Il se figea, le cœur battant. Il ferma les yeux, les pas se rapprochaient."

Disclaimer : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

 **Note : Halloween étant ma fête préférée de l'année (loin devant Noël et mon anniversaire pour être honnête), je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire quelque chose là dessus. J'ai ce scénario depuis le tout début de ce recueil, j'attendais la bonne occasion pour écrire l'OS. La voilà. C'était un peu différent dans ma tête et mon avis quand à ce chapitre est un peu mitigé, mais finalement, je le trouve pas si mal. A vous de juger.**

* * *

_ Tu fais quoi demain ? demanda négligemment Takao alors qu'il s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Midorima.

Ce dernier tenta de le faire bouger pour remplir sa feuille d'exercices, en vain. Il finit par soupirer et se tourner vers le brun :

_ Rien. Pourquoi ?

Takao arbora un gigantesque sourire qui fit craindre le pire à son coéquipier :

_ Ca te dit une soirée d'Halloween ?! Chez moi ! On se déguiserait, on irait à la chasse aux bonbons et puis ont se goinfrerait devant un film d'horreur. Comme ça, si tu as peur, je pourrais te rassurer. Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu penses de…

_ C'est hors de question ! trancha Midorima d'un ton définitif sans le laisser finir, se dégageant de l'emprise du brun d'un coup d'épaule pour retourner à ses devoirs.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J"ai passé l'âge d'aller faire du porte à porte pour des sucreries déguisé en monstre. Halloween est une soirée spéciale. Je resterais chez moi.

Takao fronça les sourcils, réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par comprendre :

_ Une soirée spéciale ? Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu crois toutes ces bêtises sur Halloween ? Les sorcières en chats noirs, les chauves souris qui annoncent la mort, le coup de balai devant ta porte qui chasse le bonheur…

Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour garder contenance. Cela ferait bientôt trois mois qu'il sortait avec Takao et il avait eu droit, depuis, à un nombre incalculable de blagues sur sa superstition. Pas que le brun l'ait épargné avant, cela dit. Mais les taquineries avaient pris un peu plus d'ampleur depuis que Takao avait peu à peu découvert toutes ses petites manies.

_ Noooon ! Sérieusement, Shin-chan ?! Je veux dire, que tu croies l'horoscope, les prédictions des fortunes cookies ou que tu refuses de passer sous une échelle, pourquoi pas. Mais les fantômes et les sorcières ? Vraiment ?

_ Je ne crois pas aux fantômes, Takao. Tout ce que je te dis, c'est que je ne sortirais pas la nuit d'Halloween, encore moins pour récolter des bonbons.

_ Bon, d'accord. De toute façons, les autres ne voulaient pas venir non plus. On aura qu'à se contenter de manger les bonbons du supermarché sur ton canapé, même si c'est moins cool ! Et tu n'auras même pas à te déguiser. D'ailleurs c'est dommage, tu ferais un vampire très sexy !

_ Takao ! Si tu travaillais, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ?!

Le brun ricana devant l'air embarrassé de son petit-ami. Ce dernier décida de ne pas lui prêter attention et de se concentrer sur ses cours mais finit par rendre les armes devant l'insistance du plus petit :

_ D'accord. Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi demain soir ! Maintenant, remets toi au travail !

Takao lui accorda un grand sourire ravi et se pencha sur ses propres livres, révisant en silence quelques minutes avant de craquer :

_ Tu sais que si une chauve souris entre chez toi le soir d'Halloween, ça veut dire qu'un esprit lui a ouvert la porte ?! Et si elle fait trois fois le tour de ta maison, c'est un présage de mort !

Le vert poussa un long soupir las :

_ Takao, on a un examen dans trois jours…

_ Et si les bougies s'éteignent toutes seules, alors c'est qu'un fantôme les a soufflées ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais mettre des citrouilles devant ta porte, ça éloigne les démons !

Midorima prit la décision de l'ignorer et griffonna quelque chose sur son cahier. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup plus avancé et le brun semblait avoir mis un point d'honneur à partager avec lui toutes les histoires d'Halloween qu'il connaissait.

_ Ah, et si tu marches seul dans la rue et que tu entends des pas derrière toi, surtout ne te retourne pas ! C'est peut-être la mort qui te suis et si tu la regardes, elle prendra ton âme et l'emmènera…

_ Takao ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne croyais pas toutes ces sornettes ! Tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est que selon certaines croyances, les êtres malfaisants profitaient de cette nuit pour se mêler au commun des mortels. Maintenant, tais toi et laisse moi travailler !

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Takao sortit du métro en sifflotant. Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine pour arranger le serre-tête affublé d'oreilles de loup-garou qu'il portait. Il avait hésité à ajouter quelques accessoires mais avait fini par décider que Shin-chan n'apprécierais probablement pas qu'il arrive avec des poils factices collés au visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux décorations des magasins en souriant. Il adorait le 31 Octobre. Les bonbons, les costumes effrayants, les décorations, l'ambiance, les superstitions… Il ricana en voyant les fausses chauve-souris en papier accrochées sur la porte d'une librairie. Il avait passé toute la journée de la veille à ennuyer Midorima en fouillant dans ses souvenirs à la recherche de la moindre blague d'Halloween qu'il connaissait.

_ BOUH ! hurla quelqu'un dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

Il fit volte face et croisa le regard amusé et le sourire édenté d'un gamin déguisé en citrouille. Il lui tira la langue pendant que sa mère tirait l'enfant par la main en le sermonnant. Takao secoua la tête et décida de reprendre la route.

Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, il le faisait presque tous les jours. Son petit-ami vivait dans un quartier tranquille, peu fréquenté, surtout à cette heure du soir. Il se fit la réflexion que la rue avait une allure particulière la nuit, éclairée par les lampadaires et les bougies des citrouilles. Quelques maisons arboraient des toiles d'araignées faites main et des squelettes en papier mâché, certaines affichaient un écriteau sur leur porte pour indiquer qu'ils ne distribueraient pas de bonbons. D'autres avaient laissé des bocaux pleins de sucreries pour que les gens se servent. Il fronça les sourcils. Le quartier n'avait jamais été très animé mais en y pensant il était tout de même étrange que la rue soit déserte. Où étaient les enfants en costumes et les parents qui les accompagnaient ? Il pressa le pas, levant le nez pour tenter d'apercevoir la lumière de la lune dans le ciel, en vain. Un bruit sourd le fit bondir. Il reporta son attention sur la route, à l'affut du moindre mouvement qui lui indiquerait l'origine du bruit. Il sursauta en entendant un son métallique sur sa gauche et manqua de jurer quand il aperçut le chat en train de s'extirper d'une poubelle. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré : franchement ! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir peur du moindre bruit… ou des ombres qui se dessinaient sur les murs comme il quittait le quartier résidentiel pour rejoindre les immeubles. Ni des chats noirs, d'ailleurs. Il se demanda vaguement si le félin n'était pas une sorcière déguisée et força un petit rire :

_ C'est ridicule, Kazunari ! Depuis quand tu crois ces bêtises ? C'est le truc de Shin-chan, ça, pas le tien. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne te ressemble pas non plus de parler tout seul.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de s'avouer qu'il cherchait plus à meubler le silence pour se rassurer qu'autre chose. Il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il n'aurait pas dû passer sa nuit sur internet, à la recherche d'histoires effrayantes à raconter à Midorima.

_ Mais ce ne sont que des histoires, tu le sais…

_ Niark, nirak, niark, niark ! Niark, niark, niark, niark !

_ AAAAAH !

Il s'immobilisa, à la recherche de l'origine de ce rire. Et si c'était le chat de tout à l'heure ?! Il accéléra encore un peu, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et se concentrant sur la buée qui sortait de sa bouche sans remarquer la marionnette au nez crochu pendue dans l'entrée d'un immeuble et qui s'était arrêté de ricaner quand il s'était éloigné.

Takao marchait d'un pas rapide, répétant à voix basse tel un mantra :

_ Tu es stupide, ce n'est rien, c'est dans ta tête.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Etais-ce des pas qu'il entendait dans son dos ? Il tendit l'oreille. Oui, définitivement. Il pensa à se retourner pour se rassurer : il s'agissait sans doute d'un groupe d'enfants ou bien d'un habitant de l'immeuble voisin ou alors… Il déglutit… Ou alors, la mort venait le chercher et… Il se figea, le cœur battant. Il ferma les yeux, les pas se rapprochaient. Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de crier. Il n'osait pas regarder, il murmurait des paroles sans sens, attendant le moment décisif où la Grande Faucheuse allait s'emparer de son âme et la traîner avec elle jusqu'en enfer.

_ Tak…

_ AAAAAAH ! N'approche pas !

Comme si l'adrénaline avait finalement trouvé un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à ses muscles pour les faire bouger, il sentit ses jambes se débloquer et se mit à courir. Il n'était pas loin de chez Shin-chan, il allait entrer, se mettre à l'abri et écouter son copain se moquer de lui pour avoir eu aussi peur, sans doute pour rien. Il n'avait pourtant par halluciné, la voix d'outre tombe était sur le point de prononcer son nom ! Il freina brusquement comme il atteignait le bon immeuble et dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour taper le code de la porte d'entrée que Midorima avait fini par lui donner quelques semaines auparavant. Alors qu'il poussait la porte, une forme sombre s'engouffra dans le hall et il s'empêcha de lever la tête pour voir la chauve souris tourner sur elle-même au dessus de sa tête. Il appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant de décider qu'il mettait trop de temps à arriver et de s'engager à toute allure dans les escaliers. Il gravit les trois étages qui le séparaient de l'appartement dans lequel son petit-ami vivait seul depuis huit mois. Il se jeta contre la porte, grogna en sentant sa clavicule s'écraser contre la poignée alors qu'il trébuchait. Il s'empressa de cogner contre le battant.

_ Allez, Shin-chan ! Ouvre moi !

Comme l'autre n'arrivait pas, il sortit son téléphone et passa rapidement en revue les derniers messages, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir les pas qui se rapprochaient. Son portable émit un petit bruit qui le fit se raidir et il fixa l'écran, abattu.

" _Je suis allé faire des courses. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre_ ".

" _S'il te plait ! Il faut que je rentre !_ "

Il pouvait presque sentir l'exaspération de son petit ami dans sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

" _La clé est sous le paillasson, Takao_ "

En temps normal, il aurait sans doute rit avant de se moquer du vert pour cacher ses clefs dans un endroit aussi prévisible. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, la mort était à ses trousses. Il récupéra la clé sous le tapis, parvint après plusieurs essais à la faire rentrer dans la serrure et se précipita dans l'appartement avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller. Il souffla un grand coup, soulagé. Il força un ricanement. Il se sentait vraiment stupide, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des mois s'il expliquait cette histoire à Midorima. Peut-être pouvait-il lui dire qu'il faisait trop froid pour l'attendre à l'extérieur. Ou alors, il n'avait qu'à raconter qu'il avait une envie pressante et besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il s'était vraiment emballé pour rien. Et puis de toute façon, la mort n'avait probablement pas le code de l'immeuble, elle ne pouvait pas le suivre jusqu'ici. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son petit-ami tranquillement, peut-être choisir un film stupide à regarder, une comédie musicale ! Les comédies musicales ne faisaient pas peur, si ?! Il souffla, évacuant les derniers restes de peur qui engourdissaient encore ses muscles. Quelqu'un toqua et Takao se raidit, l'inquiétude le regagnant aussi sec. Il attendit qu'on toque à nouveau, sans doute étais-ce des enfants gourmands passés pour avoir leur part de bonbons. Ils finiraient par partir s'il ne répondait pas. De toute façon, il ne savait pas où Shin-chan cachait les sucreries ni même s'il en avait. Mais la personne de l'autre côté du battant continua de cogner contre la porte, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus pressante. Puis la poignée s'agita. Peu importe qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, il semblait déterminé à entrer. Takao se recroquevilla sur le canapé : ça y est, la mort avait fini par trouver le code de l'entrée et le bon appartement et venait le chercher ! Il en était sûr !

_ TAKAO ! Ouvre cette maudite porte ! Tout de suite !

_ Sh-Shin-chan ?!

Il s'approcha doucement du battant et jeta un coup d'œil par le judas. Avec un soupir, il retira le verrou et ouvrit la porte.

_ Shin-chan ! Ca ne va pas de me faire une peur pareille ?

_ De quoi tu parles ! C'est toi qui m'a enfermé dehors !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Takao remarqua les ombres derrière son petit-ami. Ce dernier le poussa sans ménagement pour entrer chez lui et aller déposer le sac en plastique sur le plan de travail.

_ SHIN-CHAN ! La mort t'a suivi !

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir la sentence fatale.

_ Hein ? Où ça ?!

Le brun sursauta et ouvrit un œil. Devant lui, un groupe aux visages familiers le dévisageait sans comprendre. Kagami passait une main perdue dans les mèches rouges qui contrastaient brutalement avec le maquillage verdâtre de zombie, un grand brun avec un grain de beauté le fixait avec un sourire amusé, armé d'un bâton noueux et un chapeau pointu qui lui allait étonnamment bien perché sur le crâne et Murasakibara venait de faire tomber sa capuche pour le regarder sans comprendre, une grande faux en plastique se balançant dans sa main droite.

_ Hein ?

_ Tout va bien, Takao-kun ?

Le concerné, encore sous le choc, chercha des yeux l'origine de la voix avant de le remarquer. Son maquillage blanc de fantôme lui donnait un air livide et ses yeux impassibles le fixaient avec inquiétude.

_ Ku… Kuroko ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

_ Bah j'avais invité Tatsuya pour son anniversaire et Murasakibara est venu. Il voulait absolument manger des bonbons alors Kuroko nous a convaincu de faire ça. Je dois admettre que c'est plus drôle que ce que je pensais de se déguiser pour aller frapper chez les gens !

_ Humpf. Ils ne nous donnent presque rien !

_ C'est parce qu'on est trop vieux, Atsushi. On achètera un paquet de bonbons en rentrant, si tu veux.

_ ATTENDEZ UN INSTANT ! Qu'est que vous faites tous chez Shin-chan ?!

Le quatuor reporta son attention sur le petit brun pendant que Midorima revenait derrière lui avec air las.

_ Kuroko se plaignait qu'on ne lui donnait jamais rien… commença Kagami avant d'être interrompu par le géant violet à sa droite :

_ Kuro-chin est trop discret, les gens ne le remarquent jamais.

_ C'est de votre faute, c'est vous qui êtes trop imposants ! répliqua le fantôme.

Midorima se racla la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre et les trois autres les regardèrent.

_ Ah… du coup il voulu qu'on se sépare.

_ J'ai vu Takao-kun dans la rue mais quand j'ai voulu l'appeler, il s'est mis à courir. J'ai cru qu'il y avait peut-être un problème. Comme Midorima-kun vit ici, j'ai appelé les autres pour qu'on se retrouve devant l'immeuble.

_ Je suis arrivé et ils m'ont suivi quand je montais. Maintenant, veux-tu bien nous expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris ? Et pourquoi tu as verrouillé de l'intérieur ? s'agaça le vert.

_ Ah… Euh… C'était pour te faire une blague. improvisa Takao avec un rire jaune.

Les autres le regardèrent, une moue oscillant entre le scepticisme et l'exaspération accrochée au visage. Ils soupirèrent et finirent par ignorer le petit brun qui riait toujours dans son coin.

_ Bon, tu as bien des bonbons pour nous ! finit par lancer le zombie en direction de Midorima.

_ Non.

_ Mais il y en avait dans ton sac, tout à l'heure ! râla Kagami.

_ Mido-chin, donne nous des bonbons !

_ Ils ne sont pas pour vous.

Murasakibara arbora un air menaçant :

_ Mido-chin…

_ Tu devrais leur en donner. finit par lancer Takao qui s'était calmé.

Le vert soupira et finit par céder. Il leur tendit la boîte de bonbons et les quatre se servirent généreusement.

_ HEY ! Je vous avez dit "quelques-uns" !

Kagami ricana, visiblement fier de sa large poignée de sucreries. Après quelques minutes et s'être assurés que Takao n'avait vraiment aucun souci, ils finirent par s'en aller, abandonnant le couple sur le perron de l'appartement.

_ Tu vas me dire ce qui t'a pris, maintenant ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ De ton comportement étrange de tout à l'heure.

_ Non, je t'assure ! Tout va bien !

_ Bon… J'avais acheté les bonbons pour regarder le film mais ils ont pris la moitié de la boîte !

_ Tu avais acheté ces bonbons pour nous ?!

_ Pour que tu ne parles pas pendant le film. assura le vert en remontant ses lunettes.

Le brun sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_ Bon, tu voulais regarder un film d'horreur ? lança Midorima pour détourner l'attention de son petit-ami de son embarras.

_ NON ! Pas de film d'horreur ! T'as pas plutôt… des comédies musicales ?!

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos : ** Verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et que Takao n'est pas trop OOC. Je m'excuse de ne pas poster plus souvent sur ce recueil ou même des OS à part mais j'ai (enfin) commencé la publication d'un projet de fic que j'avais depuis plusieurs mois et l'écriture me prend vraiment beaucoup de temps. Je vais essayer d'écrire quelques trucs à côté mais je ne garantis pas que ce sera sur ce fandom ^^" Du coup, je ne sais pas **quelle chanson** sera ma source d'inspiration pour le prochain OS. Mais j'ai quelques trucs, notamment " _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ " de Elvis Presley et " _Blackout_ " de Scorpions qui ont besoin d'être retravaillés avant d'être publiés. Vous pouvez essayer de **trouver les couples** pour ceux là ^^

Par curiosité, qui parmi vous se déguise et en quoi ? (pour ma part, j'aurais des cheveux verts et un sourire flippant ^^)

 **A la prochaine** ^^


	17. Merry Chirstmas, I Don't Wanna Fight

Titre : " _Merry Christmas, I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight_ "

Artiste : The Ramones

PDV : Toujours Externe

Pairing : AoKaga pour celui là

Rating : K

 **Longueur** : 2 407 mots

Résumé : " _Maintenant qu'il était dehors et qu'il y repensait, hésitant à faire quoi que ce soit, Aomine se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû allumer la télévision, finalement._ "

Disclaimer : La chanson est au groupe The Ramones et le manga à Tadatoshi fujimaki. je ne fais toujours pas de profit en publiant.

 **Note : Hey ! Joyeux Noël (est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a aussi hâte que les fêtes soient enfin terminée ?!). Petit OS spécial Noël (je voulais en poster un autre pour le Nouvel An mais sauf exception, je doute que cela arrive). Il est pas exceptionnel et plutôt court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai un peu fouiné dans mon répertoire de chants de Noël et j'ai trouvé cette chanson. Je vous conseille de regarder le clip (au moins le début et la fin), je le trouve très drôle ^^ **

**Note 2 : Merci à Mokey D. Elena pour sa relecture et si suppermocchi passe par là : t'as vu ça, j'ai posté un autre AoKaga ^^**

 **Note 3 : Oh, et fumer c'est mal, je sais. C'est pas une bonne idée, faut jamais commencer, bla bla bla. **

* * *

Tout avait commencé à cause de la cigarette d'Aomine. En quelques sortes.

En ce matin du 24 Décembre, il s'était réveillé tôt. Cela l'avait agacé, il n'était pas habitué à se réveiller aux aurores et les rares fois où ça lui arrivait, il finissait toujours par s'ennuyer. Il avait considéré quelques instants l'idée de rester au chaud dans le lit, entre les draps et le corps à moitié nu de Kagami. Après s'être retourné quinze fois pour trouver une position confortable et avoir entendu l'autre grogner dans son sommeil, il avait décidé de se lever et d'éviter ainsi de le réveiller. Il avait enfilé son pantalon et s'était réfugié dans le salon. Il avait pensé à allumer la télévision mais s'était ravisé. Non seulement il détestait tous les programmes de Noël que les chaînes avaient décidé de leur imposer pour les fêtes, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller Kagami qui serait ensuite d'une humeur massacrante. Ils se disputeraient, s'engueuleraient, s'enverraient quelques insultes bien placées à la figure et même s'il adorait leurs réconciliations sous la couette, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec le rouge aujourd'hui. Il s'était approché de la machine à café, avait renoncé également à l'allumer et avait poussé un long soupir. Il avait tiré un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière droite, un briquet de la gauche et s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Quand il l'avait ouverte, il avait frissonné. Merde, il faisait froid et la neige était humide sous ses doigts. Il aurait dû enfiler son T-shirt. Trop tard. Il avait juré à voix basse et allumé sa cigarette en se penchant malgré tout à la fenêtre. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais été frileux. Satsuki, un jour qu'elle était en colère de le trouver en caleçon dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques mois, avait dit qu'il était trop bête pour avoir froid. Il préférait penser que c'était grâce à son caractère de feu. Il avait ricané et soufflé la fumée grisâtre en secouant la tête.

Kagami s'était réveillé seul dans son lit et avait grogné en constatant que son amant n'était plus là. Ok, ça c'était inhabituel. Il avait soupiré, s'était étiré et s'était levé pour aller vérifier si Aomine était toujours là ou si ce crétin avait osé déserter dès le matin.

Quand il avait entendu la porte le bleu avait grogné et écrasé son mégot dans la neige fraîche avant de le laisser tomber deux étages plus bas. Pas qu'il ait vraiment aimé abandonner ses restes de tabac au milieu de la rue, il avait même plutôt tendance à trouver ça dégueulasse, mais c'était une question de survie. Kagami s'était approché et avait froncé les sourcils.

_ Déjà debout ?

L'autre s'était abstenu de répondre et avait simplement hoché la tête. L'américain s'était avancé pour l'embrasser et Aomine avait su à ce moment précis qu'il allait avoir des problèmes.

_ Putain Daiki… Je t'ai déjà dit de pas fumer à l'intérieur.

_ Tu voulais quand même pas que je descende fumer dans la rue dans cette tenue ? Et avec cette température ?!

_ Où tu fumes, j'en ai rient à foutre tant que c'est pas chez moi. Et puis t'as qu'à pas fumer de toute façon. Pour un futur athlète, je trouve ça complètement con.

_ C'est pas comme si ça allait m'empêcher de gagner les matches avec les adversaires que j'aie…

_ On en reparlera quand je te laisserais sur place la prochaine fois.

_ Mais bien sûr. avait répliqué Aomine en le défiant d'un sourire.

Kagami avait froncé les sourcils et l'avait fusillé du regard.

_ Tu me fais chier, Daiki.

L'autre avait haussé les épaules et le rouge avait soupiré avant de se détourner. Saisissant l'occasion, son petit-ami s'était détourné vers la fenêtre et s'était saisi d'une grosse poignée de neige. Il avait ricané pour lui-même avant de jeter sans pitié la boule informe qu'il avait formé entre ses doigts. Il avait regardé d'un air hilare l'eau gelée s'écraser dans le cou de Kagami qui avait poussé un cri surpris et avait fait volte face :

_ AHOMINE !

Ce dernier avait explosé de rire, laissant libre cours à son hilarité, avant de tendre les mains dans son dos et de se saisir d'une autre poignée de neige.

_ Faut te détendre un peu, Bakagami !

Il avait jeté la nouvelle boule droit sur le visage de l'américain qui avait poussé un nouveau cri avant de se jeter sur lui :

_ TU ME GONFLES ! DEHORS !

Il l'avait attrapé par l'épaule et l'avait traîné jusque dans l'entrée.

_ Oh ! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas pas me foutre dehors dans cette tenue !

_ C'est pas mon problème ! T'avais qu'à t'habiller et aller te détruire les poumons ailleurs !

Kagami avait ouvert la porte, avait poussé son amant sur le perron et avait refermé le battant, laissant un Aomine interloqué debout dans le hall.

Maintenant qu'il était dehors et qu'il y repensait, hésitant à faire quoi que ce soit, Aomine se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû allumer la télévision, finalement. Une porte à sa droite s'ouvrit sur la voisine et sa fille et la femme le regarda de travers avant de plaquer une main sur les yeux de l'enfant. Le jeune homme la gratifia d'un regard noir qu'elle lui rendit tout en emmenant sa fille jusqu'à l'ascenseur en pestant sur ces jeunes qui n'ont aucune décence. Aomine soupira et frappa à la porte.

_ Taiga ? Taiga, ouvre moi !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

_ TAIGA, mes fringues bordel !

La porte s'ouvrit, il reçut ses chaussures, chaussettes, son T-shirt et sa veste en pleine figure, manqua de perdre l'équilibre et n'eut pas le temps de retenir la porte qui claqua aussitôt. Il poussa un soupir las et enfila son haut avant de s'asseoir sur le sol humide pour se chausser. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte avant de choisir de prendre l'escalier plutôt que l'ascenseur.

~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~

Aomine poussa la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait depuis peu avec sa meilleure amie et s'avança jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le canapé en poussant un long soupir fatigué. Il s'était rendu compte en entrant dans la station de métro qu'il avait laissé son portefeuille chez Taiga et avait dû rentrer à pieds. Ses orteils étaient mouillés, un arbre avait cru bon de se décharger de la neige qui pesait sur ses branches dans le col de son blouson et il s'était rendu compte, un peu tardivement, que Kagami n'avait sans doute pas apprécié qu'il lui lance cette boule de neige.

_ Daiki ? Je croyais que tu passais Noël avec Kagamin ! lança Momoi en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle portait un tablier qui aurait sans doute été ridicule s'il n'avait pas mis ses formes en valeur, des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval, elle avait du chocolat sur la joue et une cuillère en bois à la main.

_ Bah j'ai changé d'avis.

Elle sembla comprendre et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés :

_ Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Pas envie d'en parler.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?!

Le bleu fronça les sourcils, vexé :

_ Pourquoi ce serait ma faute ?

_ Parce si c'était la sienne, tu te serais empressé de te plaindre ! Si tu dis rien, c'est que c'était ta faute. Et que c'était tellement ta faute que t'as même pas la mauvaise foi de le lui mettre sur le dos.

_ Bah si ! C'est un crétin susceptible !

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Le bleu soupira et décida de changer de sujet :

_ Qu'est ce que toi tu fais ?! C'est quoi ce tablier ? Me dis pas que tu cuisines ?!

_ Bah si ! Je fais un gâteau au chocolat pour Tetsu-kun ! J'en ai fait assez pour deux gâteaux, tu pourras le donner à Kagamin quand t'iras t'excuser.

_ Je veux qu'il me laisse rentrer chez lui, pas l'empoisonner et devoir l'amener à l'hosto !

_ Hey !

Elle lui donna un coup de cuillère sur le crâne et il grimaça :

_ Mes cheveux ! Merde Satsuki, ils sont pleins de chocolat !

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard désolé avant de répondre d'un ton plein de mauvaise fois :

_ A cause de tes bêtises, je vais devoir laver ma cuillère.

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire d'excuse et Aomine plissa le nez :

_ C'est quoi cette odeur ?

La jeune femme sursauta et renifla à son tour.

_ MERDE ! J'ai oublié le chocolat dans la casserole !

Elle se jeta hors du canapé et se précipita vers la cuisine pour essayer de sauver son gâteau, probablement en vain. Aomine soupira et se leva à son tour avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et alla s'affaler sur son lit en regardant le plafond. Fait chier. Il se sentait mal maintenant, juste un peu. Il avait envie de s'excuser. Il grogna : hors de question ! Plutôt… Plutôt passer Noël tout seul dans sa chambre, à fixer son plafond avant de laisser Satsuki le forcer à regarder les films de Noël qu'il détestait, tiens ! Il soupira, jeta un regard à son téléphone et hésita. NON ! Il ne s'excuserait pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de balancer cette maudite boule de neige, aussi ?! Il aurait dû savoir que Taiga, déjà susceptible en tant normal, encore plus au réveil, à fortiori après l'avoir surpris en train de fumer en cachette, allait mal le prendre. Du genre très mal. Taiga réagissait toujours au quart de tour quand il faisait une connerie (et s'il avait été honnête, Aomine aurait sans doute admit qu'il était prompt à s'emporter également). Il en était arrivé à se demander pourquoi les choses finissaient TOUJOURS comme ça avec son amant quand il entendit une voix surexcitée l'appeler :

_ Daiki !

Il soupira et s'extirpa de son lit pour rejoindre Satsuki qui l'appelait.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je vais faire des courses, tu veux venir ?

_ Me dis pas que t'as toujours pas fait tes achats de Noël ?!

_ Bien sûr que si ! Je les ai terminé fin Novembre ! Par contre, j'suis sûre que toi t'as toujours rien acheté pour Kagamin !

_ On a décidé de rien s'offrir.

_ HEIN ?! Mais pourquoi ? C'est Noël ! En plus, c'est un super moyen de t'excuser ! Prends ta veste. Je t'emmènerais de force si tu m'y obliges !

_ Hey ! Satsuki, lâche moi ! J'ai pas… Je veux pas venir ! Lâche moi ! Ok, c'est bon t'as gagné. Laisse moi prendre mon manteau, espèce de folle !

~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~

Aomine regardait les vitrines surchargées de décorations tout en avançant les mains dans les poches. Il avait réussi à semer Momoi au moment où elle tournait au coin d'un rayon pour aller chercher un supplément de chocolat pour refaire sa sauce brûlée. Il était sorti du centre commercial et avait levé le nez vers le ciel blanc comme ses pas faisaient des bruits humides dans la neige fondue du trottoir. Tout ça, c'était la faute de cette foutue neige ! Pensa-t-il avec amertume et mauvaise foi. Il passa près d'une vitrine et s'arrêta. Après tout, peut-être que Satsuki avait raison, c'était sans doute un bon moyen de se faire pardonner. Il hésita, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer avec résignation et d'entrer dans la boutique.

~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~

Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand il souffla : qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'allait pas attendre que la porte s'ouvre par magie, quand même ? Il leva une main pour frapper à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit. Peut-être qu'attendre avait été une bonne idée en fin de compte.

_ Daiki ? demanda Kagami, surpris.

_ Je croyais que c'était ces gamins qui viennent chanter le soir de Noël. Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant la porte ?

_ Hum… Joyeux Noël ?

Le rouge hésita, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de l'incident du matin. Il finit par soupirer et s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Si c'est pour ton portefeuille…

_ Non ! C'est juste… J'avais pas envie de me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui. Donc… J'suis désolé j'imagine.

L'américain resta silencieux quelques instants avant d'avouer :

_ Moi non plus j'avais pas envie de me disputer pour Noël. C'est pas vraiment le bon jour pour s'engueuler, hein ?

_ C'est clair.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le bleu s'avance pour embrasser son petit-ami.

_ Je t'aime. murmura Kagami.

_ Ah, au fait !

Aomine s'écarta et se déchargea de son sac à dos qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir un paquet.

_ Je t'ai apporté un cadeau.

_ Sérieux ?! Merci ! Surtout que comme on avait dit qu'on s'offrait rien… j'ai rien pour toi.

_ C'est pas…

_ Rassure moi, on va pas s'engueuler pour ça aussi ? préféra s'assurer le rouge.

_ Non, non. C'est bon. Je sais ce qu'on avait dit. Mais j'ai pensé à toi en les voyant et…

_ Oh.

Kagami se saisit du paquet et le déballa rapidement. Il ouvrit la boîte et écarquilla les yeux.

_ Oh… Wouah… Wouah… Je… te déteste ! Sale con !

Aomine fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi ?!

Son amant se saisit de l'objet dans la boîte et le pinça entre deux doigts avant de le mettre sous les yeux du bleu :

_ Des menottes en fourrure ?! Vraiment ? C'est ça ton cadeau de Noël ?! En quoi ce truc te fais penser à moi ?

_ Bah quoi, elles sont tigrées et tu es…

_ La ferme ! Je veux rien savoir ! Espèce d'abruti !

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Voilà, comme annoncé, il est court (la faute au temps que m'ont pris mes autres écrits j'imagine). J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et bonnes fêtes à tous !

Petit sondage pour ceux qui veulent répondre :

 **1 -** Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu pour Noël ? (perso, j'ai juste demandé quelques bouquins et eu quelques vinyles en bonus)

 **2 -** Si vous pouviez demander ce que vous voulez pour Noël, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? (J'imagine que "la paix dans le monde" est un peu trop cliché alors je dirais... Devenir le personnage principal d'un anime ou d'une série pour combattre le mal avec mes super pouvoirs ^^)


	18. Loud Love

**/!\** Toujours Yaoi

Titre : " _Loud Love_ "

Artiste : Soundgarden

PDV : Externe

Pairing : AoKi

Rating : K+

 **Longueur** : 9 300 mots

Résumé : " _Ok. Tout a commencé avec ce garçon. En fait, je l'ai rencontré quand on avait treize ou quatorze ans, au collège. On est devenus amis. On avait pas mal de points communs, on s'entendait bien, on passait pas mal de temps ensembles. [...] Puis j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de lui. C'était quelque chose de très fort, comme pour tous les adolescents amoureux j'imagine..._ "

 **Note : Bon...Ce chapitre arrive environ deux ou trois semaines trop tard. Le 18 mai dernier, Chris Cornell, chanteur entre autres du groupe Soundgarden et de supergroupe Audioslave, est décédé et je n'ai pas pensé tout de suite à ce recueil. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais (à ce propos, je posterais sans doute un autre OS rapidement et encore plus en retard que celui là). **

**Note 2 : Je pense que j'ai passé trop de temps sur "Queer as Folk" et j'ai du mal à quitter le sujet plus militant de cette fiction pour revenir à ce recueil. De plus, juin étant le mois des fiertés, autant en profiter (de mon point de vue, le meilleur clin d'oeil au mois des fiertés, c'est les feux piétons madrilènes ^o^). J'essaierais de me rattraper (ou pas) la prochaine fois avec quelque chose de plus léger. **

**Note 3 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena pour m'avoir aidé à corriger cet OS aussi rapidement (parce que oui, elle m'a renvoyé son avis trois jours après que je lui ai envoyé l'OS et ça, c'est vraiment le top !).**

* * *

_ Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir l'invité du soir. Il a commencé sa carrière à l'âge de quatorze ans, conciliant son activité de mannequin avec sa passion du basket. Il disparaît quelques mois pour se consacrer à ses études à l'âge de dix-sept ans avant de revenir sur le devant de la scène, et des podiums, deux ans plus tard. A vingt ans, il arrête définitivement le mannequinat pour se lancer dans la comédie. Il décroche son premier rôle à la télévision à l'âge de vingt-trois ans et un rôle au cinéma un an plus tard. Il est aujourd'hui l'un des acteurs les plus appréciés du Japon, veuillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements à Kise Ryota !

Les spectateurs s'exécutèrent comme Kise entrait sur le plateau en leur décochant un sourire rayonnant. Il s'avança jusqu'au siège installé près de l'animateur, tentant de dissimuler la boule d'angoisse dans son estomac en élargissant encore un peu son sourire. Ici, personne ne savait qu'il venait de passer un quart d'heure à tenter de maîtriser son trac, encore moins qu'il n'y était pas vraiment parvenu. Il avait pourtant l'habitude du public, de parler, de s'afficher. Pourtant, aujourd'hui était différent.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Nakagawa. Tout d'abord laissez moi vous remercier pour cette invitation. C'est très important pour moi d'être ici.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter, presque naturellement, presque comme si une centaine de personnes n'était pas assise à quelques mètres d'eux et que des milliers d'autres n'étaient pas devant leur télévision, à les écouter échanger des anecdotes. Kise parla de son dernier film, partagea quelques potins sur le réalisateur et, après quelques dizaines de minutes, on lui posa enfin la question qu'il attendait. Il la sentit arriver avant même que le présentateur n'ouvre la bouche. Une sensation. Il était là pour ça. C'était lui qui l'avait voulu, c'était ce qu'il attendait. Il se mordit la lèvre, cela n'allait pas _lui_ plaire. Tant pis. Trop tard pour reculer. De toute façon, il _l_ 'avait prévenu de son passage à l'antenne et s' _il_ lisait toujours les journaux people, _il_ devait déjà savoir. Nakagawa marqua une pause et ouvrit la bouche, semblant chercher ses mots l'espace d'une demi seconde, et Kise sut.

_ Monsieur Kise, vous êtes également connu pour votre engagement auprès de la cause gay…

_ LGBT, en fait. ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Kise avant de sourire et de s'excuser :

_ Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, excusez moi.

_ Non, vous avez raison. Vous êtes donc connu pour votre engagement auprès de la cause LGBT et avez-vous-même fait ce que l'on appelle un "coming-out" très jeune.

_ C'est exact. J'avais dix-sept ans. C'était important pour moi d'être honnête avec mes fans. Et puis ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai honte, ou dont qui que ce soit devrait avoir honte, c'était donc important de ne pas me cacher. expliqua rapidement le blond.

_ Vous avez récemment fait une déclaration à la presse à ce sujet. Cette déclaration a été reprise plusieurs fois, notamment sur les réseaux sociaux…

Un écran dans le dos de l'animateur s'éclaira et afficha plusieurs images de commentaires internet.

_ La journaliste qui a réalisé l'interview vous demandait d'où vous était venu ce besoin de vous engager publiquement. Ce à quoi vous avez répondu, je cite "J'étais amoureux de quelqu'un qui m'a poussé à le faire. C'était mon premier amour et c'est pour lui que je suis sorti du placard". Depuis, internet foisonne de commentaires de vos fans qui veulent en savoir plus et spéculent sur l'identité cette fameuse personne. Lorsque nous avons préparé cette émission ensembles, vous m'avez confirmé vouloir revenir sur cette déclaration.

_ C'est exact. Ca a été une période très importante de ma vie et je trouvais…intéressant…ou plutôt nécessaire de revenir dessus. confirma l'ancien mannequin en hochant la tête.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Kise se demandait si tout ça était une bonne idée. _Il_ risquait d'être furieux.

_ Vous regrettez d'avoir pris cette décision aussi tôt dans votre carrière ? s'enquit le présentateur.

_ Non ! s'empressa de répondre son invité avant de s'interrompre quelques secondes.

_ En fait, il faut que je vous raconte l'histoire depuis le début. Elle aurait beaucoup moins de sens autrement.

L'animateur fronça les sourcils : voilà quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu.

_ Euh…Evidemment.

_ Ok. Tout a commencé avec ce garçon. En fait, je l'ai rencontré quand on avait treize ou quatorze ans, au collège. On est devenus amis. On avait pas mal de points communs, on s'entendait bien, on passait pas mal de temps ensembles. Moi, à l'époque, j'avais déjà compris depuis un certain moment que j'aimais les garçons. De là à dire que je l'assumais, par contre… Puis j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de lui. C'était quelque chose de très fort, comme pour tous les adolescents amoureux j'imagine….

 **Flash Back** :

Aomine faisait lentement rebondir le ballon sur le parquet, fixant le panier. D'habitude cela l'aidait à réfléchir mais aujourd'hui, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de penser. Il soupira et jeta la balle en direction de l'anneau. Le bruit que fit le filet quand elle glissa à l'intérieur puis le bruit du rebond firent se briser quelque chose en lui… Il se mordit la lèvre et soupira, résigné. C'était devenu trop facile. Tellement facile que cela faisait mal. Ce ne serait bientôt même plus drôle. Aomine avait peur de se réveiller un matin et de se rendre compte qu'il détestait le basket, le contact de la balle, le bruit de ses semelles sur le parquet, le nombre de points affiché sur l'écran des scores… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Il était en train de détester le joueur qu'il devenait. A quoi bon s'entraîner, à quoi bon jouer si personne ne pouvait le battre ? Il détestait le sentiment qu'il avait sur le terrain qu'un jour, bientôt, il serait arrivé trop haut. Et puis il y avait les autres. Ses amis. Ses coéquipiers. Les regards inquiets de Tetsu, les sourires forcés de Satsuki et puis il y avait…

_ Tu t'entraînes ? Seul ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la porte du gymnase. Appuyé contre l'encadrement, Kise le regardait d'un œil inquiet.

_ Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

_ Tu fais ça avec Kurokocchi d'habitude.

Aomine haussa les épaules.

_ J'avais envie d'être seul.

_ Oh… Bah… Je vais te laisser alors.

Le mannequin se décolla de la porte, l'air triste, et s'éloigna.

_ Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu fous au gymnase si tard ?

Le blond le regarda et haussa les épaules à son tour :

_ J'ai croisé Momoicchi et Kurokocchi tout à l'heure. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais là, je me demandais si tout allait bien.

Le bleu cligna des yeux, surpris.

_ Tu te faisais du souci pour moi parce que j'étais pas avec eux ?

_ Pas du souci, Ahominecchi, j'étais juste intrigué… T'es bizarre depuis quelques temps. Y a un truc qui va pas ?

Aomine inspira et sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

_ Pas vraiment. Je pense que ça va.

_ Tu me le dirais, autrement ?

_ T'es pas ma mère, Kise. ronchonna le bleu, lui tournant le dos pour aller récupérer la balle.

_ T'as raison. Je vais te laisser. souffla le mannequin après quelques instants.

Il allait fermer la porte quand Aomine jura et cria :

_ Kise !

_ Yep ?

Toujours sourire. Peu importe combien il était difficile de regarder Aomine, peu importe combien il avait mal quand l'autre l'envoyait bouler. Et surtout, ne pas penser au fait que ce crétin était drôlement beau quand il jouait. Kise secoua doucement la tête, tâchant de se reconcentrer.

_ Tu joues ?

_ Quoi, moi ? Je croyais que tu voulais être seul.

_ Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus fait de un-contre-un.

Le blond laissa échapper un immense sourire et s'avança avec un air mutin :

_ Puisque tu insistes. Mais attention, j'ai vachement progressé depuis la dernière fois.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel et lui jeta le ballon :

_ Le premier à dix paniers. Tu peux attaquer en premier, comme je vais gagner de toute façon.

Kise ricana et se mit en position. Ils jouèrent un moment. Après qu'Aomine ait gagné, ils refirent une partie. Puis une autre. Et chaque fois, le blond était un peu plus près de gagner. Cela rassura son ami : peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait le battre, finalement.

Les garçons rirent aux éclats quand le ballon qu'avait jeté le bleu atterrit sur la tête de Kise. Ce dernier râla pour la forme, étouffant ses gloussements, et se jeta sur Aomine pour se venger. Une porte s'ouvrit en grand et quelqu'un cria :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ! Allez, ouste, dehors !

Kise sursauta et Aomine fit un bond en arrière. Aucun n'arrivait à savoir si leur réaction était due aux cris du gardien ou bien à leur proximité, qu'aucun des deux n'avait vraiment remarquée. L'homme leur laissa à peine le temps de récupérer leurs affaires avant de les mettre à la porte et de barricader le gymnase. Le blond fit une mauvaise plaisanterie au sujet du gardien et Aomine bougonna avant que chacun ne rie de l'attitude de l'autre. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour que le silence s'installe. Kise sentait que c'était le bon moment. Il le savait. C'était maintenant où jamais.

_ Tu sais, Aominecchi, je…

_ Quoi ? l'interrompit le bleu.

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il savait que cela changerait tout, il savait déjà et ne voulait pas l'entendre. Tant pis. Trop tard.

_ Je t'aime.

Aomine ferma les yeux et s'arrêta. Kise attendit sa réponse quelques secondes mais elle ne vint pas. Reprenant ses esprits, il se composa un sourire de façade et lança d'un ton faussement enthousiaste :

_ Je plaisante.

Mais cela ne suffit pas et il ne leur fallut que quelques jours pour comprendre que quelque chose s'était brisé. Quelques mois plus tard, Aomine cessa de venir aux entraînements : cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Puis Murasakibara l'imita, Akashi changea. Tout changea.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

_ Enfin voilà. L'histoire classique du mec rejeté après une déclaration. Après ça, on s'est éloignés, on est allés dans des lycées différents et on ne s'est pas revus avant un certain temps. Quand on se croisait, dans le cadre du lycée…

Kise fit une pause, se demandant si le présentateur avait compris qu'il parlait d'un ancien coéquipier. Il avait répété cette histoire pendant des heures, avait appris chaque mot par cœur pour être sûr de ne révéler aucun indice : il ne parlait pas de basket, pas de l'équipe, pas de leurs affrontements au lycée… Il reprit, constatant qu'il était silencieux depuis plusieurs secondes :

_ Quand on se croisait, on se saluait d'un air gêné et c'était à peu près tout.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils s'affrontaient, se battaient tout simplement sur le parquet. Chacun déterminé à se venger. C'était quelque chose que Kise n'avait pas compris à l'époque, la colère d'Aomine. Puis il avait fini par comprendre :

 **Flash Back ** :

_ Aominecchi ?

_ …

_ Tu as vu l'heure ?! gronda Kise, jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil.

Deux heures trente. Il était deux heures trente. Il n'avait pas parlé à Aomine depuis leur rencontre à l'Inter-High deux mois plus tôt et voilà que ce crétin l'appelait à deux heures trente.

_ Faut qu'on cause.

_ A cette heure-ci ? J'ai un shooting demain, si je ne dors pas, ma peau sera…

_ Arrête de faire ta gonzesse et ramène toi.

_ Eh ! Espèce de macho myso…

_ Putain, on dirait Satsuki. Tu me fais chier, j'aurais pas dû appeler.

Il lui raccrocha au nez et Kise se retrouva à fixer son téléphone d'un air idiot, complètement perdu. Ses mains tremblaient un peu quand il rappela, agacé contre lui-même de ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ Quoi ? cracha Aomine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

_ Qu'on parle.

_ Oh. Bah je t'écoute.

_ Pas au téléphone. J'suis dans le parc pas loin de chez toi.

Le mannequin hésita. Il jeta un regard à son réveil, à sa porte, à son téléphone puis à son réveil à nouveau. Il grinça des dents, fixa sa fenêtre et finit par craquer :

_ Bouge pas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il apercevait le bleu, allongé de tout son long sur un toboggan pour enfants. Kise se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de rejoindre cet imbécile : il avait dû descendre par la gouttière, s'était griffé avec les rosiers sous sa fenêtre et avait manqué de se tordre une cheville en atterrissant. Et ce n'était rien comparé à l'idée de remonter par le même chemin.

_ Salut. lança-t-il pour s'annoncer.

Aomine sursauta et le dévisagea quelques secondes, incrédule.

_ T'es venu ?

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui…Si c'était une blague, t'abuses ! J'y ai cru, moi, je pensais que…

_ Non, non. Je pensais simplement pas que tu le ferais.

_ Bah si, je l'ai fait. Et maintenant que je suis là, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

Aomine se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Maintenant que Kise était debout face à lui, il n'était plus bien sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Voyant son air désemparé, le blond se détendit un peu et alla s'asseoir sur la balançoire, juste en face du toboggan.

_ Tu vas bien ? préféra-t-il vérifier.

L'autre haussa les épaules et finit par se lever, s'approchant de lui.

_ Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand on était au collège ?

Le mannequin fronça les sourcils :

_ J'ai dit un paquet de truc, pas toujours très intelligents, je l'admet. Tu parles de quoi ? De la fois où je t'ai dit que je pensais que Kurokocchi était nul alors qu'en fait il est incroyable ? Ou de la fois où je t'ai fait promettre de ne pas répéter à Midorimacchi que c'était moi qui avait cassé son lucky item ? D'ailleurs, tu le lui as quand même dit et il m'en a voulu une semaine entière parce qu'il avait raté tous ses tirs et que…

_ Je parle pas de ça.

Kise opina du chef. Il savait de quoi le bleu voulait parler. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Aomine n'y avait jamais fait allusion. Il n'avait jamais su dire s'il préférait ne pas avoir eu à en discuter ou si cela l'avait blessé de ne jamais obtenir de réponse claire.

_ Je me doute. murmura finalement le blond en détournant le regard.

_ Tu as dit que tu plaisantais.

_ C'est vrai, j'ai dit ça. confirma le joueur de Kaijo en laissant échapper un petit rire.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était l'excuse la plus nulle qu'il aurait pu trouver. C'était la seule qui lui était venue sur le moment.

_ Pourquoi t'as dit que tu plaisantais ?

_ J'en sais rien. J'aurais dû dire que j'avais perdu un pari, tu m'aurais peut-être cru.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose d'indistinct avant de se rapprocher encore un peu.

_ Faut que je sache Kise, c'était vrai ?

_ Que je plaisantais ?

_ Non, crétin ! … L'autre chose.

Le mannequin hésita et secoua la tête :

_ Quelle importance ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ça fait deux ans.

Le bleu soupira et sembla décider que c'était une mauvaise idée.

_ T'as raison. Ca sert à rien.

Il secoua une dernière fois la tête avant de s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc. Kise tergiversa un instant avant de se lever et de le rejoindre en quelques bonds, attrapant son poignet :

_ Sérieusement, Aomine, pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

_ Parce que. J'y pense souvent. J'me dis que j'ai peut-être fait une connerie.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Une connerie ? Il était perdu. Doucement, il relâcha le poignet de son ancien coéquipier et soupira :

_ T'es vraiment impossible. Oui, c'était vrai. Je te demanderais bien de n'en parler à personne, que je préfèrerais que mes fans ne sache pas que je préfère les mecs, mais vu que tu n'as rien dit jusque là, j'imagine que j'en ai pas besoin.

Aomine fit volte face et le fusilla du regard :

_ Pour qui tu me prends ?

_ Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent en silence plusieurs minutes. Kise tressaillit, il commençait à avoir froid. Il allait le dire, juste pour rompre le silence, quand son ami l'interrompit :

_ C'est toujours vrai ?

Et juste là, le blond oublia qu'il avait froid, qu'il était crevé et que ses bras égratignés lui faisaient mal. La seule réflexion qu'il parvint à se faire, c'est que son cerveau lui faisait l'impression d'être une glace à la pastèque en plein mois d'aout. Et franchement, l'image l'aurait fait rire en d'autres circonstances.

_ Quoi ?

Aomine ébouriffa encore un peu plus ses cheveux.

_ Est-ce que c'est toujours vrai ? Ca fait deux ans, je pigerais si t'étais plus… si t'avais changé d'avis.

Après un long silence abasourdi, Kise commença à reprendre ses esprits et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Au moins huit remarques stupides lui vinrent à l'esprit en même temps mais il se sentait incapable d'en formuler une seule à voix haute et ça n'était pas vraiment le moment.

_ Ca va, t'emmerde pas. J'ai compris. Bonne nuit, Kise.

_ Hey ! Tu vas pas te tirer comme ça, quand même ? Tu pourrais me laisser le temps de mettre la glace au congel avant qu'elle fonde !

Le blond ferma la bouche et se maudit pour avoir dit ça à haute voix.

_ De quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Aomine, effaré, en le regardant.

Il était complètement paumé et commençait à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son ami.

_ Mon cerveau, la glace à la pastèque en août. Oublie ça. Laisse moi une seconde, ok ?

Aomine menaça de la compter à voix haute mais s'en empêcha juste à temps.

_ Ok, juste pour être sûr… Tu es en train de me demander si je suis toujours amoureux de toi, deux ans après t'avoir fait une déclaration à laquelle tu n'as jamais répondu ?

_ …

_ Aominecchi ?

_ Putain, je savais que c'était une idée à la con.

_ Oui.

_ Bah ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et puis tu sais quoi ? J'me casse. T'as qu'à faire comme si…

_ Non, je veux dire…oui, je suis encore amoureux de toi. Comment je pourrais faire autrement ? T'es beau, sexy même, et quand t'es sur un parquet tu deviens fascinant. Et j'adore ce truc que tu fais avec tes cheveux quand tu sais pas quoi dire, et ta tête quand tu veux faire croire que tu t'ennuies. Et aussi la façon que t'as de jouer les gros durs alors que…

Kise sursauta et écarquilla les yeux quand Aomine l'embrassa.

_ Ta gueule, Kise. gronda le bleu en s'éloignant.

_ Ok.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ Non, pas Ok ! Comment ça, "ma gueule" ?! C'était quoi, ça ? Si tu fais ça pour te venger, ou pour plaisanter, ou pour un pari débile, ou par pitié, c'est vraiment nul. Parce que moi j'étais sincère et je…

_ Ferme la ou je recommence !

Les deux se regardèrent, chacun prenant la mesure de la menace, et le mannequin pouffa :

_ Je crois que je vais continuer de parler, dans ce cas.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

_ En fait, il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où il en était. Au collège déjà, encore plus depuis le lycée. Ça le perturbait. On a commencé à se voir en cachette. Au début c'était drôle, presque excitant. On se voyait le soir dans le parc. Ou dans des endroits isolés quand on était tous les deux libres. J'ai eu du mal à le croire mais il était plutôt jaloux, ça l'agaçait de voir mes fans me courir après pour des autographes.

Le présentateur jeta un regard perdu à la caméra. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'émission prévue, ça ! On lui fit signe depuis les coulisses de laisser son invité parler. Au fil des années, Kise avait enchaîné les interviews et les émissions télévisée, mais il n'avait jamais accepté de dévoiler sa vie privée, s'en sortant toujours avec une pirouette ou en racontant une histoire anodine sur ses dernières vacances ou sur les castors lapons hermaphrodites. Il parlait ouvertement du fait qu'il était homo, de combien cette cause lui était chère, avait une fois évoqué le fait que quelqu'un partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs années, mais personne n'avait jamais su qui c'était. Pas un nom, pas un visage. Pas le moindre petit indice. Il avait développé un talent extraordinaire pour éviter les journalistes et les paparazzis, s'enfuyant en vacances là où on ne le connaissait pas et l'assumant sans honte.

_ Au début, j'aimais beaucoup notre relation secrète. C'était bon, c'était nouveau… Et puis…

 **Flash Back** :

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Plus ou moins. Aomine avait été très clair dès le début : il voulait bien voir Kise régulièrement, et même l'embrasser, mais il était hors de question que qui que ce soit l'apprenne. Quand le bleu lui avait lâché ça, deux jours après leur entrevue dans le parc, le mannequin n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Aomine s'était pointé devant chez lui, l'avait entraîné à l'écart et le lui avait balancé avec une nonchalance déconcertante. Le blond avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Bon sang, Aominecchi ! Dit comme ça, on croirait que je te fais chanter !

_ La ferme. Alors, t'en dis quoi ?

_ T'es bien conscient que je te force à rien ? Je veux dire, ok tu m'as embrassé. Mais si tu regrettes, ou si c'était sur un coup de tête, ou si tu préfères t'arrêter là, c'est pas si grave. Je comprendrais.

Aomine l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils :

_ C'est toi qui as dit que tu…enfin que tu m'aimais.

Kise lui avait souri. Il avait pris quelques instants avant de répondre, doucement :

_ Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces à "me voir régulièrement et même à m'embrasser".

_ Tu m'emmerdes.

C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé. Le mannequin avait accepté sans broncher l'unique condition d'Aomine et personne n'avait su. Il était d'accord. Il ne voulait pas s'afficher non plus. Il aimait sa vie : le basket à Kaijo, les shootings qu'il avait décidé d'espacer pour avoir plus de temps pour l'entraînement, tout ce qu'il avait construit au cours des deux dernières années et qu'il avait peur de perdre si l'on apprenait qu'il aimait son ancien coéquipier. Mais Kise avait sous-estimé le poids d'un tel secret.

Ils se retrouvaient quatre ou cinq fois par mois quand leurs emplois du temps le permettaient. Quand Aomine parvenait à échapper à sa meilleure amie et que Kise n'avait rien de prévu. Ils échangeaient des messages le reste du temps. Il avait fallu quelques mois avant que cela ne devienne pesant : ne pas se voir autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu, se cacher. Cela avait quelque chose d'excitant au début, cela leur donnait l'impression de jouer avec le feu, faisait parfois courir l'adrénaline dans leurs veines quand Aomine se cachait dans un placard - "quelle ironie" dirait le blond une décennie plus tard sur un plateau TV - pour éviter la sœur de Kise, ou que ce dernier feignait de parler avec son manager pour échapper aux oreilles indiscrètes de Kasamatsu, ou même quand ils devaient se précipiter dans une ruelle afin que Kagami et Kuroko ne les remarquent pas dans la rue. Pourtant, le blond avait un goût amer dans la bouche chaque fois que l'autre lui raccrochait au nez sans prévenir. Ou le repoussait pour jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques par-dessus son épaule avant de lui rappeler qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de s'embrasser dehors, même si le parc était désert, même s'il n'y avait personne. Et puis Kise avait toujours détesté mentir. Et quand Momoi avait un jour arraché son téléphone des mains du bleu, il avait senti quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine.

_ Ki-chan ? C'est toi ?

_ Momoicchi ? Où est Da…Aominecchi ?

_ A côté de moi. Il est pendu à son téléphone depuis trois jours, je voulais savoir à qui il parlait.

Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre et avait laissé la jeune femme continuer :

_ Je savais pas que vous discutiez, comme ça.

_ Je…prends des nouvelles de mes anciens camarades.

_ Bah pourquoi tu m'appelles pas ? Je suis en contact avec tout le monde, moi. Cet idiot ne parle qu'avec moi et parfois avec Tetsu-kun.

_ C'est parce que…

Le blond pouvait sentir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau comme il cherchait un mensonge plausible :

_ "Aomine" est tout en haut de ma liste de contact.

La jeune femme n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, tentant de déterminer à quel point cette excuse était crédible avant de rétorquer :

_ Ça devrait pas être Akashi, le premier de ta liste ?

Kise s'était mordu la lèvre, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, paniqué.

_ Bah…Si. Si c'est Akashicchi mais… Je me suis dit qu'il…ne me répondrait pas. Et puis qu'il m'enverrait paître…Et puis je m'entends mieux avec Aominecchi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus fait de un-contre-un, je voulais lui proposer de venir jouer avec moi un de ces jours.

La rose avait semblé satisfaite de ce dernier argument et deux semaines plus tard, l'ancienne équipe de Teiko s'était retrouvée au grand complet dans un street park, accompagnée de Kagami et d'Himuro. Ce jour là, Kise avait compris qu'il serait de plus en plus difficile de se cacher. De regarder Aomine plaisanter avec Kuroko, se chamailler avec Kagami ou râler contre Momoi, sans jamais pouvoir lui adresser un regard trop appuyé ou un sourire ravageur. Il rentra chez lui lessivé et les nerfs à vif.

Ils s'étaient disputé peu de temps après à ce sujet :

_ Mais je pense qu'ils le prendraient très bien, tu sais. Cela ne choquerait personne.

_ Bordel, Ryota, puisque je t'ai dit que je veux pas leur en parler ! Pourquoi on est en train de parler de ça alors qu'on pourrait…

_ Mais ça ne t'agace pas, toi, de ne pas pouvoir se toucher ou s'embrasser ? Même devant nos amis ? De leur cacher ça ?

Aomine avait détourné le regard, gêné, avant d'admettre :

_ Si. Ça me fait chier. Mais c'est comme ça.

_ Je pensais que t'avais juste besoin de temps pour accepter que t'es gay, mais c'est pas ça, hein ?

Le bleu s'était énervé et avait bondi sur ses pieds :

_ Déjà, je ne suis pas gay !

_ Mais bien sûr. l'avait interrompu l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Et puis ça te va bien de faire de grandes phrases mais pour toi non plus les gens le savent pas !

_ Ma sœur le sait. avait alors avoué le mannequin.

Aomine s'était rassis, sonné, avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil angoissé :

_ Et je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de toi et moi, tu peux arrêter de baliser. En fait, si t'étais pas là, je l'aurais dit aux autres.

_ Bah puisque je t'empêche de vivre ta vie, j'me casse. Comme ça tu pourra le dire à tout le monde.

Cela avait été leur première vraie dispute. Quelques jours plus tard, Kise avait prévenu Aomine qu'il ne dirait rien, du moins pas pour l'instant. Et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

Aomine fixait l'écran d'un œil torve, une canette de bière à la main et trois autres vides sur la table basse. Il avait reçu un message de Kise, le premier depuis des années, trois jours auparavant pour l'avertir : il allait parler du lycée lors d'une interview mais ne citerait pas son nom et s'assurerait que rien n'indique qu'il parlait de lui. Le bleu n'avait pas répondu, se contentant d'attendre avec anxiété tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de parler. Il avait allumé sa télévision, avait cherché la bonne chaîne et avait regardé le blond, l'avait écouté. Et il avait commencé à boire.

Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha machinalement : il savait qui appelait. Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'elle tentait de le joindre.

_ Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi Kise est en train de parler de toi à la télévision ?

Il soupira, hésita à raccrocher, ne le fit pas et se contenta de ne rien répondre.

_ Dai-chan, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

La voix de Momoi s'était faite plus douce. Elle semblait prendre des gants, presque effrayée à l'idée de trop brusquer son ami.

_ Vous êtes sortis ensembles au lycée ?

_ …

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

_ Comment tu sais qu'il parle de moi ? finit par demander le jeune homme après un moment, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran géant accroché au mur du salon.

_ Je te connais. J'ai compris, c'est tout. Peut-être que les autres auront compris mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui ne t'a pas connu à l'époque puisse savoir que c'est de toi qu'il parle. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

_ …

_ Alors c'est vrai ? T'es sorti avec Kise ?

Le garçon envisagea un instant de nier mais y renonça : cela n'aurait servi à rien. Et il était fatigué de mentir à tout le monde depuis tout ce temps.

_ Ouais. Ça a duré un peu plus de deux ans.

_ Et…Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Aomine se mordit la lèvre en sentant le ton blessé de son amie se frayer un chemin entre ses côtes et lui lacérer la poitrine.

_ Désolé.

_ Pourquoi ? Pour les autres, je veux bien, mais moi… Je croyais que…

_ Je savais pas comment te le dire, Satsuki.

_ Quoi ? Que t'aimais les mecs ? J'aurais compris, tu sais. Et puis ça m'aurait pas tant surpris. En fait, je crois que je le savais.

Il sursauta, lâcha sa bière et jura quand l'alcool se répandit sur le tapis.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Ouais, à la fac je m'en suis douté. Puis comme tu n'en parlais pas et que tu sortais avec des filles, j'ai fini par me dire que je me faisais des idées. J'y ai repensé il y a quelques mois, quand t'as dit que tu voulais juste te consacrer au basket.

_ Ah. Je vois.

_ Pourquoi Kise parle de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu lui donnes envie de s'engager comme il l'a fait ?

Aomine hésita un moment avant de répondre :

_ T'as qu'à écouter. Je pense que c'est pour le dire qu'il est à la télé.

Il reporta son attention sur l'émission dans laquelle le blond continuait.

"_ ...j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas dans ma nature de me cacher. Mais je l'aimais, alors j'ai gardé le secret. Pour lui."

 **Flash Back ** :

_ Dis…C'était ta première fois ? demanda Kise, étendu sur le ventre, l'air béat.

_ T'as fumé ? On l'a déjà fait ensembles alors tu sais bien que non, crétin.

Le mannequin rit doucement et regarda Aomine avant de préciser :

_ Je veux dire… J'ai été ta première fois ?

Le bleu haussa les épaules, gêné :

_ Ca dépend. Qu'est-ce que t'entends par "première fois" ?

Son petit-ami le regarda, complètement perdu, et le joueur de Touhou soupira :

_ Si tu me demandes si j'avais déjà eu une relation sexuelle avant toi, alors oui. Si tu veux savoir si j'en avais eu avec un mec, dans ce cas non. Content ?

_ Très ! avoua Kise sans gêne.

_ Bah y a pas de qu…

_ Toi, t'as été ma première fois tout court. le coupa le blond.

Aomine s'enfonça un peu dans les coussins :

_ Je sais. J'avais deviné.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Kise venant se blottir contre son amant en ronronnant. Il trouvait agréables les moments où ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, et où Aomine se détendait assez pour le laisser s'approcher. Il aimait encore plus la façon dont ce dernier caressait doucement ses cheveux, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

_ T'as eu des relations avec des filles, alors ?

_ Bravo, Sherlock. Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?

_ Je sais pas. On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

_ De quoi ? soupira Aomine et retirant sa main des mèches blondes et en se redressant.

_ Tu dis souvent que t'es pas gay. Ça veut dire que t'es bi ? Ou pan ?

_ Tu vas pas recommencer ?

_ Ou alors…

_ Si, il va recommencer. constata Aomine à voix-basse, pour lui-même.

Il prit une grande inspiration et repoussa Kise :

_ Tu me gonfles avec ça. Quelle importance, que je sois bi ou pan ou gay ou hétéro ?

_ J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi t'as honte de sortir avec moi.

_ Ryota…gronda Aomine d'une voix menaçante.

Ils avaient eu cette discussion trop souvent à son goût lors des derniers mois. Cela avait commencé quand Kise avait râlé de ne pas pouvoir organiser de dîner romantique pour la St-Valentin et où Aomine avait trouvé le moyen de le calmer et de le rassurer en lui offrant un gâteau au chocolat infect cuisiné par Satsuki, au milieu de deux bougies fondues qui avaient manqué de mettre le feu à sa chambre. Après ça, le sujet s'était tassé mais été revenu sur le tapis à peine trois mois plus tard quand le bleu avait refusé de sortir pour fêter les un ans de leur couple. Ils s'étaient disputé et le mannequin avait fait la tête pendant deux semaines avant de lui demander pourquoi il voulait à ce point garder ça secret. Depuis, le sujet revenait régulièrement dans leurs discussions et se terminait invariablement par une dispute.

_ Quoi ? Soit c'est parce que je suis un peu connu et que t'as peur de mes fans, soit c'est parce que je suis moi - fabuleux, magnifique, extraordinaire - et que tu complexes, soit c'est…

_ Parce que ! C'est tout ! Et j'ai pas honte, ok ?

_ Soit c'est parce que je suis un garçon. termina Kise, redevenu sérieux.

_ …

_ Je comprendrais, je crois. Mais ça fait un an et quatre mois qu'on est ensembles et personne, absolument personne, ne sait… J'en ai assez de me cacher, Daiki, je veux…

_ Je peux pas ! C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. J'essaie d'avoir une bourse sportive, et mes parents sont pas aussi cools que les tiens.

_ Facile ? J'ai autant à perdre que toi. J'ai aussi mes chances pour la bourse, et je pourrais perdre tout ce pour quoi j'ai bossé ces dernières années avec le mannequinat et le basket. Sauf que moi, j'ai pas envie d'avoir honte de t'aimer.

Aomine n'avait rien répondu, s'était levé, rhabillé et était parti en claquant la porte.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Le public semblait pendu aux lèvres de Kise. Il fit une pause et but une gorgée du verre d'eau mis à sa disposition avant de reprendre, encouragé par le présentateur :

_ Une semaine plus tard, il m'a dit que si je voulais, je pouvais parler de nous à ma famille. J'avais dit à mes parents et à ma sœur que j'étais homo et ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris. Lui, il avait peur que ma famille fasse le lien. Du coup, c'était devenu un peu plus compliqué de se voir chez moi. Je crois que ça lui pesait. Et que lui aussi avait envie de se sentir libre d'agir comme il voulait. J'en ai parlé à mes parents. Ils étaient contents que j'aie un copain, moi j'étais content que quelqu'un le sache, lui il avait peur que ça s'ébruite mais il était soulagé d'avoir pu calmer les tensions. Ça a suffit un moment. Et puis j'ai compris.

 **Flash Back** :

Les mains de Kise tremblaient alors qu'il relisait l'article du dernier " _Basket Magazine_ ". C'est dans cette position, assis sur le bord de son lit l'air secoué, qu'Aomine le trouva quand il entra. Il le salua et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, s'agaça sans résultat. Vexé, il arracha le magazine des mains de son amant et fronça les sourcils. L'article titrait en lettre grasses " _ **Kiyoshi Teppei : les révélations sur un ancien joueur prometteur**_ ".

_ C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Je vais être jaloux.

_ Lis l'article. ordonna Kise.

En temps normal, Aomine aurait râlé, au moins pour la forme, à l'idée qu'on lui ordonne quoi que ce soit. Mais le ton grave du blond l'en dissuada. Il soupira et lut rapidement les premières lignes.

_ T'as vu ce que ça dit sur Hanamiya ?

_ Attends, j'en suis pas encore là. rouspéta le bleu, sautant deux paragraphes pour atteindre la bonne ligne.

_ Ok mais ça, y a que les arbitres qui étaient pas au courant. Tout le monde sait qu'Hanamiya était un mauvais joueur qui blessait ses adversaires et tout le monde s'est toujours douté que la blessure de Kiyoshi était de sa faute.

_ Lis jusqu'au bout. Demanda le blond d'une voix tremblante.

Aomine soupira mais s'exécuta et écarquilla les yeux, ses doigts se crispants sur le papier :

_ Attends… C'est pour ça que Hanamiya s'est acharné sur lui ? Parce qu'il savait que Kiyoshi était gay ? Ce type est vraiment un sale…

_ Maintenant lis la question suivante.

_ Tu m'emmerdes, Ryota. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? C'est son problème, il vit même plus au Japon, ce mec.

_ Lis. S'il te plaît.

Le bleu grinça des dents avant de reporter son attention sur le périodique.

_ Euh…Ces questions sont un peu orientées, là… non ?

Kise leva le regard pour le fixer droit dans les yeux l'air outré :

_ Orientées ? Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est un euphémisme ! En plus, la personne qui balance tout ça n'a pas prévenu Kiyoshi, c'est Kurokocchi qui m'en a parlé quand je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure. C'est vraiment dégueulasse de faire un truc pareil. Tourne un peu la page, pour voir.

Aomine obéit sans discuter, lisant rapidement la suite de l'article. La source, restée anonyme, se fendait de plusieurs commentaires sur les joueurs homos avant de tenter de se rattraper en essayant de justifier ses propos.

_ Ok. Ça craint pour ce Kiyoshi et tout l'article est naze. Mais j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça te met dans cet état. On n'a jamais été proche de ce gars et il vit sur un autre continent, y a vraiment pas de quoi te secouer à ce point. conclut le bleu en refermant le magazine et en le balançant sur le bureau.

Kise se replia sur lui-même sans répondre. Après un temps, il finit par hausser les épaules et lâcha d'une voix blessée :

_ Ouais. T'as sans doute raison…

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

_ Il avait tort.

Kise semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées au fil de ses propres mots. Il était à des années du plateau TV, du présentateur et du public qui l'écoutait religieusement. Il était dix ans plus tôt, assis dans sa chambre avec Aomine. Et il se rappelait encore très clairement de ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment. C'était là que les choses s'étaient emballées.

_ Je ne trouvais vraiment pas ça normal. Et je savais qu'il y avait au moins une chose que je pouvais faire. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais faire mon coming-out, il l'a très mal pris. Je pense qu'il avait peur.

 **Flash Back** :

_ T'es complètement con ?!

_ Daikicchi, je…

_ Non, arrête une seconde. Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

Kise inspira longuement pour laisser au bleu le temps de se calmer et finit par s'expliquer :

_ Eh bien…Tout d'abord, ils nous appellent "La Génération Miracle". Alors même si ce type a dit de Kiyoshicchi que c'est parce qu'il est gay qu'il n'a pas pu gagner contre nous, personne ne pourra dire qu'être gay me rend moins bon. Et si tu le faisais, ils seraient tous soufflés. Tu imagines, l'as de la Génération Miracle qui…

_ STOP ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ça. Et tu le sais. Si je fais ça, je perdrais la bourse, les demandes d'universités, la proposition pour l'équipe nationale U-19 et tout le reste.

_ N'importe quoi. Ils ne vont pas te retirer ta bourse parce que t'aimes les hommes. Déjà, ce serait scandaleux. Et puis t'es le meilleur du Japon. Du JAPON. Ils savent très bien qu'ils doivent t'avoir dans leur équipe pour avoir une chance.

_ T'en sais rien, Ryota.

_ Ok, c'est bon. De toute façon, j'ai bien compris que t'avais la trouille.

Aomine grinça des dents et s'apprêtait à faire une remarque acerbe quand Kise reprit plus doucement :

_ Et c'est normal. Chacun va à son rythme.

Le bleu se détendit imperceptiblement et soupira.

_ Ça veut dire que tu vas me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute avec ça ?

_ Non, Daiki. Ça veut dire que moi, je vais faire mon coming out. Je suis Kise Ryota, le copieur génial de la Génération Miracle et mannequin de talent à l'avenir prometteur. Ils ne pourront pas se foutre de moi comme ils l'ont fait avec Kiyoshi alors qu'il est sur un autre continent. Et s'ils le font, eh bah je me battrais et je gagnerais.

Le blond esquissa un sourire avant d'ajouter dans une tentative dérisoire de détendre l'atmosphère :

_ Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est toi.

Aomine ne lui rendit pas son sourire et resta à le fixer un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le mur pendant plusieurs minutes, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Quand il y parvint finalement, il releva la tête et regarda Kise droit dans les yeux :

_ Tu peux pas faire ça.

_ Si, Daiki. Chacun son rythme. Et moi je suis prêt et j'ai plus envie de jouer au sourd, à celui qui n'entend pas ce qu'il se passe à côté de moi. Je veux faire du bruit, je veux pouvoir sortir avec qui je veux sans avoir peur qu'on nous voie ensembles. Alors toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je ne vais pas me taire.

_ Mais bordel, Ryota, tu sais que ça ne servira à rien. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais, toi tout seul, changer les choses.

_ Peut-être pas. Mais c'est avec de petites batailles qu'on remporte la guerre et cette bataille là, c'est la mienne. Et puis je suis pas le seul joueur de basket ou le seul mannequin homo. Peut-être que ça ne changera rien dans l'immédiat, mais ça pourrait aider d'autres personnes. Des personnes comme toi.

_ Comment ça "comme moi" ?! se vexa le bleu.

_ Des personnes qui ont honte, Daikicchi. Ou peur, ou les deux. Je veux leur montrer, te montrer en fait, qu'on peut être gay et réussir.

_ T'as rien compris.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

_ Et ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda le présentateur comme Kise arrêtait de parler.

Le blond sourit tristement :

_ Ça a fait la une d'un magazine pour ado un mois plus tard.

_ C'est après ça que vous l'avez déclaré publiquement ?

Kise hocha la tête :

_ Oui.

 **Flash Back** :

_ Tu vas vraiment le faire ? demanda Aomine, assis sur le muret face à son petit-ami.

Ils étaient devant l'agence de Kise.

_ Ouais. J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne dirais rien sur toi, c'est promis.

Le blond l'avait appelé la veille pour le prévenir. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

_ Tu sais qu'une fois que ce sera fait, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Tu ne pourras pas dire "je plaisante", ce coup-ci.

_ Je sais, Daiki.

_ Alors c'est comme ça ? C'est fini ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils :

_ Ça n'a pas besoin de l'être. On peut continuer de se voir, tu sais. Il faudra juste être un peu plus prudents quand les gens sauront pour moi mais…

_ Non. On ne pourra pas.

Kise hocha la tête, résigné. Il s'était douté que ça se passerait comme ça. Et il avait cru qu'il s'en remettrait. Maintenant que le mec qu'il aimait le lui disait en face, il n'en était plus si sûr.

_ T'es en train de me demander de choisir entre toi et ce combat ?

_ …

_ Ok.

_ Ok quoi ? Tu renonces ?

Le blond lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace triste avant de secouer la tête.

_ Non, Daiki. Je peux pas. J'ai envie de le dire, j'en ai même besoin. J'ai envie de créer une explosion et de résister aux conséquences. C'est comme ça que les choses avanceront. Et même si tu ne me crois pas, c'est aussi pour toi que je le fais.

_ En me larguant ?

_ C'est toi qui vient de rompre.

_ Parce qu'il y a une raison si les sportifs ne dévoilent leur homosexualité qu'après avoir pris leur retraite, merde ! Je veux faire du basket, c'est tout ce que j'ai et c'est tout ce que je sais faire. J'ai bossé des années pour ça, je peux pas faire une croix sur ma carrière parce que je suis gay, tu le sais !

Kise écarquilla les yeux et il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il n'arrive à répondre :

_ C'est la première fois que tu le dis à voix haute.

Aomine se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. Il se leva et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

_ Je t'aime. lâcha-t-il d'une voix un peu désespérée.

_ Ça aussi, c'est la première fois. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais…

_ Je sais. Ça suffit pas. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais et que tu le regretteras pas.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

_ C'est vrai, ce qu'il dit ? demanda Momoi.

Aomine sursauta, rappelé à la réalité par sa meilleure amie, toujours en ligne. Trois nouvelles canettes avaient rejoint les cadavres sur la table basse depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé.

_ Tout est vrai, Satsuki.

_ Ouah. Je pensais pas que tu l'admettrais si facilement.

Le jeune homme jura :

_ Tu m'aurais cru si je t'avais dit l'inverse ?

_ Certainement pas.

Il y eut un long silence seulement troublé par le bruit du téléviseur :

"_ Il avait raison sur un point : je n'avais aucune idée des conséquences. Deux jours plus tard, mon agence recevait des dizaines de lettres et encore plus de coup de fils. Pas mal de soutien, pas mal d'insultes, un peu de tout. Une semaine après mon coming-out, j'étais viré. Je n'ai pas arrêté le mannequinat pour me consacrer à mes études. Même si c'est ce que j'ai fini par faire. Mes coéquipiers l'ont plutôt bien pris, mes amis aussi. J'ai eu beaucoup de soutien à cette époque, faut pas croire que tout était noir. J'ai pris des cours de théâtre, pour changer un peu d'activité. Et je me suis battu pour revenir. J'avais promis à quelqu'un que j'allais réussir même en étant sorti du placard et pour lui, je devais tenir cette promesse. Sinon, il aurait eu raison de se cacher et d'être malheureux et ça, c'était insupportable."

Aomine soupira et finit sa dernière canette avant de se laisser tomber à la renverse, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le canapé.

_ Tu l'as vraiment largué pour ça ?

_ …

_ Dai-chan ?

_ Si je te dis oui, tu vas me sortir tout ton laïus sur la lâcheté et la pureté de l'amour ?

Momoi ricana sans joie et son meilleur ami put la visualiser en train de secouer la tête :

_ Non. Mais je trouverais ça un peu dommage. Tu l'aimais, Kise ?

Il hésita une seconde :

_ Ouais. Mais je pouvais pas le suivre là dedans.

_ Vous êtes restés en contact après ?

Au même moment, le présentateur posa la même question et Kise répondit :

"_ Non. C'est la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Après ça, on n'a plus parlé, on ne s'est plus téléphonés et on n'a plus échangé de messages. Franchement, je pense que c'est mieux. Il n'aurait pas supporté la pression et moi j'aurais eu du mal à gérer de devoir encore me cacher simplement pour lui parler."

_ Je vois. lâcha Momoi au téléphone.

_ T'as jamais voulu le recontacter ?

_ Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que j'ai voulu le recontacter. Mais il a raison : c'était plus simple comme ça, ça nous épargnait de la souffrance à tous les deux. Alors on a juste coupé les ponts. J'ai eu ma bourse, j'ai fini deuxième de la coupe du monde U-19 avec le Japon et j'ai été invité dans une université américaine. Tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je l'ai bouclée, Satsuki. Et c'est pareil pour toi. T'aurais jamais été mon agent si j'avais pas été connu, et tu n'aurais pas été l'une des premières femmes agent de sportifs si ça c'était su.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ Désolé. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. grogna le basketteur.

_ Je sais.

A la télévision, le présentateur semblait avoir compris que l'histoire de Kise était terminée et semblait décidé à en savoir plus malgré tout :

"_ En quoi cette relation vous a-t-elle menée à vous engager exactement ?

_ Personne ne devrait croire son avenir menacé uniquement en raison de son orientation sexuelle ou romantique. Encore plus important, personne ne pensant ça ne devrait avoir raison. Et je veux changer ça, je veux que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui se sentent libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent sans avoir peur que cela mette leur carrière en péril. Et je veux que cet homme, mon premier petit-copain, soit un jour capable de se sentir libre de sortir du placard sans que cela remette en question toute sa vie.

_ Cet homme, justement. Il est connu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que vous laissez entendre dans votre récit.

_ C'est exact.

_ De qui s'agit-il ?

Kise rit doucement :

_ C'est…"

Aomine retint son souffle et il put sentir sa meilleure amie en faire de même de l'autre côté du téléphone.

"_ …un secret ! Vous n'imaginiez pas sérieusement que j'allais vous le dire ?"

_ Ki-chan ne t'aurait jamais trahi. Souffla Momoi.

_ Je sais.

A l'écran, on annonçait que l'émission allait bientôt s'achever. Au final, on y avait peu parlé du dernier film de Kise mais c'était tant pis. L'acteur comme le présentateur semblaient satisfaits.

"_ Je vous laisse donc conclure l'émission."

A l'écran, le blond resta pensif un moment avant de se tourner vers la caméra pour déclarer d'un air très sérieux :

"_ Eh bien, s'il nous regarde, j'aimerais dire à cet homme que j'espère sincèrement qu'il est heureux. Et qu'un jour, il sera prêt à en parler. Et si ce jour là il a besoin de quelqu'un, je veux qu'il sache qu'il pourra compter sur moi.

_ Hum…Ceci conclut donc notre émission spéciale. lâcha l'animateur après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Merci à vous, Kise Ryota, d'avoir bien voulu venir sur ce plateau."

Le public réagit en applaudissant.

"_ Et merci à vous de nous avoir suivis. Nous nous retrouverons la semaine prochaine avec un nouvel invité."

Les premières notes du générique de fin accompagnèrent les crédits qui défilèrent à l'écran. Dans son canapé, Aomine soupira pour évacuer la tension. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, juste au creux de sa poitrine et il ne comprit de quoi il s'agissait que quand son portable émit la sonnerie caractéristique qui lui annonçait un texto. Il l'afficha sans couper sa communication avec Momoi et sa gorge se serra.

_ Dai-chan ? T'es toujours là ?

Il sursauta.

_ Ouais. Ouais, j'suis là. Kise vient de m'envoyer un message.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Le bleu relut le sms dans sa tête avant de répondre :

_ Il espère que je lui en veux pas et me propose d'en discuter si j'en ai envie.

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

_ En fait, il espère que je l'appellerais.

_ Oh. Je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ J'en sais rien.

Ils ne dirent rien d'un moment et Momoi finit par soupirer avant d'affirmer, un sourire dans la voix :

_ Menteur. Tu meurs d'envie de le rappeler.

_ C'est plus compliqué.

_ J'en suis pas si sûre que toi. Mais si tu le dis. Et pour le reste ?

_ Quel reste ? feignit de ne pas comprendre le garçon.

_ Tu sais qu'il a raison, dans le fond. Quand il dit que tu ne devrais pas avoir à craindre pour ta carrière.

Aomine avait mal à la tête. Il pouvait sentir son cerveau bouillir et un souvenir étrange revint dans sa mémoire. Il pensait enfin comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Kise des années plus tôt avec son histoire de glace et de congélateur.

_ Je sais. Mais j'ai littéralement tout plaqué pour le basket et je... je suis pas…prêt.

_ J'avais compris. Mais réfléchis-y. Prends ton temps pour te faire à l'idée, personne ne te demande d'appeler un journal people demain matin.

_ …

_ Je serais là, tu sais. Ki-chan aussi, visiblement. Tu ne seras plus seul, Daiki.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, un poids invisible quittant sa poitrine, balayé par une vague de soulagement.

_ … Merci.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos** : Et... je vois d'ici les fans d'AoKi se demander si j'arriverais un jour à écrire un truc sur eux sans drame, sans morts ou sans pleurs (y a bien "Ace of Spades", remarquez). Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis incapable de faire un truc léger sur eux naturellement mais c'en est presque drôle (non ?).

Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS et je vous remercie d'être toujours là même si mes délais de publication sont très très aléatoires.


	19. Numb

Titre : " _Numb_ "

Artiste : Linkin Park

PDV : Je me demande si c'est vraiment utile puisque j'écris quasiment toujours en externe

Pairing : C'est plutôt un centric Akashi et je vous laisse découvrir le pairing

Rating : K+ ? T ? Un truc entre les deux ?

Longueur : 16 074 mots

Résumé : "Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence habituel et Akashi crut bien que son père ne dirait rien de plus. Quand il se leva pour quitter la table cependant, Monsieur Akashi toussa pour attirer son attention. Il n'en avait jamais besoin. Cela l'alerta. "N'oublies pas ton uniforme de basket, aujourd'hui. Il me semble que Rakuzan exige qu'un joueur rende son équipement quand il quitte un club.""

 **Note : (J'ai écrit cette note, juste après avoir appris la mort de Chester Bennington, le chanteur de  Linkin Park. Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir publier un OS "hommage" sur ce groupe ici, je me doutais encore moins que ce serait mon premier OS sur une de leurs chansons. J'ai commencé cet OS dès que j'ai vu la nouvelle, de façon presque compulsive) :**

 **Linkin Park est le premier groupe dont j'ai réellement été fan, c'est le groupe qui m'a fait aimer le rock et qui m'a fait aimer la musique au point où elle m'est aujourd'hui indispensable pour vivre. C'est un groupe que j'ai découvert quand j'allais mal et chaque fois que je me sens mal, même après avoir évolué vers le classic rock, j'écoute leurs chansons. Depuis que je les connais, j'ai toujours considéré " _Somewhere I Belong_ " comme la chanson qui me définit le mieux parmi toutes celles que je connais. Je me suis toujours dit que si quelqu'un voulait me connaître, il devait lire les paroles de cette chanson. " _Lost In The Echo_ " et " _Bleed It Out_ " (et dans une moindre mesure " _Paper Cut_ ") sont les chansons que je chante quand je fais ou suis sur le point de faire des crises d'angoisse, en partie à cause de leur rythme rapide qui me force à me concentrer pour sortir toutes les paroles dans le bon ordre (maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de me concentrer, je les connais par cœur, mais les chanter réussit presque toujours à stabiliser un minimum ma respiration). " _Given Up_ " est la chanson qui m'a aidé à réaliser et à accepter certaines choses à propos de moi et quand je l'ai écoutée la première fois, j'ai eu du mal à croire qu'elle ne parlait pas de moi tellement certaines paroles exprimaient ce que je ressentais. C'est aussi la première fois que j'ai écrit quelque chose sur des paroles de chanson. " _Numb_ " m'a toujours paru résumer ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de mon entourage et j'ai failli la faire écouter à certains pour leur faire comprendre. Quand je ne pouvais ou voulais pas dormir, je passais des heures sur les paroles pour apprendre leurs chansons par cœur. Je pourrais trouver quelque chose à dire, une raison de plus qui rend ce groupe très spécial à mes yeux et qui fait que, même si je n'écoute plus aussi souvent, Linkin Park est toujours resté mon groupe préféré (se disputant la place avec Nirvana depuis quelques années). Linkin Park et la voix de ses deux chanteurs ont littéralement changé ma vie, m'ont sans doute sauvé en fait, et c'est pour ça qu'apprendre la mort de Chester Bennington m'a fait un choc difficile à exprimer. Voilà, tout ça est assez personnel et peut paraître exagéré, c'est peut-être même un peu niais de dire tout ça mais ça m'a semblé important pour faire comprendre à quel point ce groupe comptait, compte et comptera sans doute toujours pour moi et pourquoi la mort de Chester Bennington m'a fichu un tel coup et me rend si triste (ça m'attriste encore plus de savoir qu'il s'est suicidé après avoir sauvé tant de personnes à travers le monde grâce à sa voix). **

**Note 2 : Après ce pavé tout plein d'émotions larmoyantes, je tiens quand même à remercier Monkey D. Elena pour sa correction ! Les paroles marquées entre les différentes scènes sont celles de "Numb" dans le désordre. **

* * *

Akashi ouvrit les yeux de façon presque mécanique et fixa son plafond. C'était comme ça quand il se réveillait. Il était toujours sur le dos, presque dans la même position que quand il s'était endormi. Tous les matins, il fixait son plafond avec une profonde sensation de calme. Puis il se redressait et réalisait seulement à ce moment qu'il était réveillé. Akashi ne se rendormait jamais, il n'avait encore jamais eu de panne d'oreiller. La plupart du temps, il s'éveillait quelques minutes avant que son réveil n'ait sonné, réglé comme une horloge. Il désactivait son alarme, écartait ses couvertures d'un geste ample et s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit, prenant une minute pour observer la pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui ne changeait jamais. Enfin il se levait vraiment, faisait quelques pas jusqu'à son armoire et en sortait son uniforme parfaitement repassé, posé sur un cintre. Il l'emportait dans la salle de bain et prenait une douche qui durait rarement plus de cinq minutes. Parfois, quand il était certain de ne pas se mettre en retard, il s'accordait quelques minutes supplémentaires sous l'eau brûlante. Généralement, il n'avait pas le temps. Il se séchait, s'habillait, jetait un regard déterminé et confiant à son reflet dans la glace. Il avait l'allure royale, impériale même, des Akashi, l'allure que son père lui avait appris à avoir quand on était censé dominer. Quand on voulait dominer.

Aujourd'hui, son regard semblait un peu éteint. Il fronça les sourcils : il n'avait pas le droit d'être "éteint". Il devait être fier, il devait montrer à son père, aux autres, au monde entier, qu'il était le plus fort, le plus puissant, qu'il était absolu. Il voulut forcer l'étincelle à se rallumer mais rien à faire. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement plus l'habitude de faire face à un regard parfaitement rouge, à deux iris similaires. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge, l'heure qu'elle indiquait le contraria un peu plus. Il allait être en retard. Avec un dernier défi lancé à son reflet, il ramassa son pyjama, le plia et le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre. Son sac était prêt, tout était réglé comme du papier à musique. Il récupéra ses affaires et l'étui de son violon. D'un pas rapide, tentant de rattraper son retard, Akashi descendit les escaliers et retrouva son père dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Ce dernier l'attendait, un journal ouvert devant lui et plusieurs autres soigneusement empilés devant lui. Son père lui avait toujours dit que le savoir, c'était le pouvoir. Cet enseignement s'appliquait non seulement au savoir scolaire et à la connaissance des gens qu'il fréquentait mais également à l'actualité et chaque jour, père et fils s'employaient à lire plusieurs journaux différents pour avoir les informations les plus complètes.

_ Bonjour, père.

Monsieur Akashi répondit d'un hochement de tête, sans lui accorder un regard, et tourna une page. Sans un mot, son fils récupéra l'un des journaux posés sur la table, s'assit à sa place et commença sa lecture. Le majordome, au service de sa famille depuis aussi loin qu'Akashi se souvenait, posa devant lui une tasse de café, un croissant, un verre de lait et deux barres de céréales. Le même petit déjeuner depuis son entrée au collège. La mine d'Akashi s'assombrit. Depuis la mort de sa mère, plutôt. Depuis que sa douceur, son amour et sa patience n'étaient plus là pour tempérer la rigidité de Monsieur Akashi.

_ A quelle heure est ta leçon de violon ?

Question qui n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Ou plutôt, on se moquait de la réponse, on la connaissait déjà. Les leçons de violon avaient toujours lieu les Mardi, Jeudi et Samedi matin avant le lycée. Depuis des années.

_ 7h. répondit tout de même Akashi sans quitter son journal des yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux pages horoscope, tentant de réprimer un sourire en lisant que l'objet fétiche des Cancer serait une tulipe. Il se demandait si Shintaro parviendrait à garder sa fleur intacte toute la journée malgré les énergumènes de son équipe. A moins qu'il ne choisisse un objet qui représentait une tulipe.

Rapidement, avant qu'on ne remarque sa lecture, il changea de page pour se concentrer sur les pages économiques.

_ Bien.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence habituel et Akashi crut bien que son père ne dirait rien de plus. Quand il se leva pour quitter la table cependant, Monsieur Akashi toussa pour attirer son attention. Il n'en avait jamais besoin. Cela l'alerta.

_ N'oublies pas ton uniforme de basket, aujourd'hui. Il me semble que Rakuzan exige qu'un joueur rende son équipement quand il quitte un club.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _I've become so numb_

 _I can't feel you there_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Il se tenait droit devant son casier. Il ne réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment que quand Reo posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Akashi eut un mouvement de recul surpris ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le libérer de la prise de son ami, aussi étonné que lui de sa réaction. Akashi Seijuro ne se laissait jamais surprendre. Derrière le shooter, Eikichi et Kotaro froncèrent les sourcils et le dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

_ Sei-chan ?

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'Akashi ne reprenne ses esprits et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Eux non plus n'avait pas l'habitude d'un regard monochrome, ils semblaient dérangés par le changement, incapable de le comprendre vraiment.

_ Je peux vous aider ?

_ Ah…Euh… Oui ! Tu n'es pas venu à l'entraînement du matin. Je me faisais du souci ! s'exclama le brun en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Je vais bien. assura Akashi, une désagréable sensation s'insinuant dans son estomac.

_ Vraiment ? Tu as l'air bizarre. nota Nebuya, dubitatif.

_ Non. Tout va bien. J'ai seulement décidé d'arrêter le basket.

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux. Eikichi laissa échapper un bruit guttural un peu grossier, Kotaro poussa un petit cri estomaqué et Reo manqua de bondir en glapissant.

_ Pardon ? Tu arrêtes le basket mais… Mais tu es fait pour ce sport, Sei-chan. Tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça !

_ J'suis d'accord avec lui, y a un truc qui va pas.

_ Non. Tout va… hum. Je suis parvenu à la conclusion que puisque nous avons perdu la Winter Cup et que nous…que je ne suis pas au sommet, il ne valait pas la peine que je perde mon temps avec le basket.

Sans attendre de réaction le plus jeune s'éloigna d'un pas digne, laissant ses amis paralysés par la stupéfaction. Aucun d'eux trois ne bougea et il fallut que la sonnerie retentisse pour qu'ils sortent de leur torpeur.

_ Dites…vous l'aviez déjà vu s'arrêter au milieu d'une phrase et se reprendre, comme ça ? demanda Kotaro.

Personne ne répondit, c'était inutile.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _Become so tired_

 _So much more aware_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Akashi fixait son plafond. Il était 23h30. Il se couchait rarement aussi tard, jamais sans une bonne raison. Il n'avait pas éprouvé cette difficulté à s'endormir depuis des années. Pas quand l'équipe de Teiko s'était délitée, pas quand il avait senti un changement en lui, pas quand il avait eu l'impression de perdre Tetsuya et les autres. Une impression désagréable d'avoir perdu quelque chose, d'avancer vers l'inconnu. Une crainte sourde dans sa poitrine dont il ignorait la cause et la façon de la faire disparaître et qui semblait obstruer sa gorge et ses poumons. La sensation était différente, divisée par dix ou peut-être par cent, mais cela le ramenait plusieurs années en arrière, quand il se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir sans sa mère. Il avait compris très tôt que tout, a fortiori les vies humaines, avait un début et une fin. Il savait sa mère malade depuis des années. Elle avait toujours eu la santé fragile, il ne comptait plus les jours passés dans sa chambre, à son chevet, pour la réconforter et surtout se rassurer lui-même.

Il se tourna pour sentir ses muscles bouger et constater qu'ils n'étaient pas tétanisés. Il se sentait comme engourdi de l'intérieur. C'était comme la perdre encore. Moins douloureux mais presque aussi oppressant. Deux jours seulement après les funérailles, son père avait fait emmener les affaires de sa femme dans un garde meuble. Les portraits de famille avaient été refaits sans elle, les photos d'avant sa mort, même certaines où elle n'apparaissait pas, avaient disparu, le jardin avait été abandonné et les fleurs jetées. Bientôt, il n'était plus resté qu'une photo qu'Akashi avait gardé précieusement dans sa commode et le ballon de basket que sa mère lui avait offert. Il se voyait encore, enfant, paradant devant elle fier comme un paon après son premier panier. Après son premier entraînement dans l'équipe pour les petits. Et il revoyait son sourire et sa fierté à elle, et son regard apaisant, il entendait son rire.

Il se tourna à nouveau en soupirant, fixant son téléphone éteint sur son bureau. Il avait cru, après ce match, qu'en dépit de la défaite il avait gagné quelque chose. Pendant toutes ces années, il s'était cru le maître de la Génération Miracle. Après la Winter Cup, il avait été forcé de reconnaître que Tetsuya méritait ce titre : il était celui qui s'était battu au collège pour tenter de les garder unis et qui avait continué de lutter au lycée. Deux jours plus tard, profitant de sa présence à Tokyo, il avait même pu assister à une réunion des anciens de Teiko, organisée par une Momoi survoltée. Atsushi et Shintaro s'étaient disputés, comme à l'époque, Satsuki et Daiki également. Puis Ryota avait défié ce dernier en un-contre-un pour conclure un débat animé et il avait cru un moment que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu et qu'il pourrait un jour rejouer avec eux, peut-être même avec Kagami, qui sait ? Et il s'était senti bien. Il avait vu le sourire discret de Kuroko, l'ennui feint de Murasakibara et les mimiques de Kise et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire aussi, arrachant une moue paniquée à Aomine et un regard approbateur à Midorima.

Il se remit sur le dos. Il avait perdu. Il avait cru gagner quelque chose de plus important mais en définitive, il avait perdu. Il avait échoué à être le plus fort, à obtenir ce qu'il avait décidé d'avoir. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour son père.

Akashi soupira, toujours parfaitement éveillé et détailla son plafond. Il avait promis à son père de toujours gagner. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait autorisé à faire du basket. C'était parce qu'il ne perdait jamais qu'il avait réussi à l'empêcher de totalement effacer sa mère comme Monsieur Akashi en avait eu l'intention. Parfois, en grandissant, Akashi s'était demandé pourquoi son père ne s'était jamais remarié, puisqu'il tenait à ce point à faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était une question de réputation avant de parvenir à la conclusion qu'il y avait certaines choses qui ne pouvaient pas être remplacées ou effacées si facilement. Maintenant, il se demandait si son père aurait préféré l'effacer lui aussi pour qu'il ne reste aucune trace. Que lui resterait-il s'il perdait son estime ?

Le poids sur sa poitrine s'alourdit et il fut obligé de s'asseoir, pris de court. Il n'avait pas suffisamment l'habitude de ces émotions pour savoir les nommer, encore moins les gérer. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose rampait dans son cerveau, insaisissable, attendant le bon moment pour l'attaquer. Quelque chose qu'il avait ignoré jusque là et qu'il voulait continuer de ne pas savoir. Il se demanda une seconde si son autre lui aurait un meilleur contrôle de la situation avant de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il se rallongea lentement, déterminé à s'endormir.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _I don't know what you're expecting of me_

 _Put under the pressure_

 _Of walking in your shoes_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Akashi se demandait vaguement ce qui lui valait de se retrouver dans cette situation, sirotant distraitement son café entouré de ses anciens coéquipiers, ceux de Teiko ET ceux de Rakuzan, qui le fixaient dans un silence pesant.

Au cours du dernier mois, Reo, Eikichi et Kotaro s'étaient relayés auprès de lui pour tenter de le convaincre de revenir dans l'équipe. Même Mayuzumi, qui avait arrêté le basket après leur défaite, était venu lui parler. Lui passer un savon, à vrai dire. Akashi n'avait pas vraiment écouté. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas écouter ce que ses amis lui disaient, tout du moins quand cela concernai le basket. Tout ce qu'il avait compris de la tirade agacée de l'ancien fantôme qu'il avait façonné se résumait à "après ce que tu m'as fait pour gagner, tu vas arrêter comme ça ?". C'était là qu'Akashi avait décidé de l'interrompre, lui rétorquant simplement que "justement. Nous n'avons pas gagné". Mayuzumi l'avait regardé, en colère, et avait secoué la tête d'un air méprisant avant de tourner les talons.

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait pris au piège au Maji Burger. Il avait compris que c'était un piège en remarquant l'enseigne du fast food. Puis il avait vu les cheveux roses de Satsuki à travers la vitre et avait étouffé un soupir. Il s'était assis et n'avait depuis parlé que pour passer sa commande. Ils étaient tous là, même Murasakibara. Kagami s'était même joint à eux.

Quand il eut fini son café, Akashi releva tranquillement la tête pour poser un regard calme et assuré sur les autres :

_ Bien. Et si vous me disiez ce que l'on fait ici ?

_ J'avoue que je voudrais savoir aussi. râla Aomine avant de le fusiller du regard :

_ On m'a dit que tu avais arrêté le basket mais comme c'est impossible…

_ Oui, Daiki, j'ai arrêté.

Les joueurs de Rakuzan récoltèrent quelques regards désemparés auxquels ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer. C'était l'idée de Reo. Quand il avait appris que leur voyage scolaire aurait lieu à Tokyo, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour trouver comment joindre les anciens de Teiko. C'était finalement Mayuzumi qui lui avait donné le numéro de Kuroko, répondant à sa question muette par un simple "on a gardé le contact. Entre joueurs fantômes" qui avait laissé le brun dubitatif.

_ Akashi-kun, que s'est-il passé ?

_ Rien. Tout va…

_ Arrête avec cette phrase ! Tu crois qu'on est cons au point de penser que "tout va bien" ? Même toi t'y crois pas. s'agaça Nebuya.

_ Il a raison. Tu as changé depuis que tu as arrêté le basket. appuya Hayama.

Le plus petit sourit doucement, les yeux plongés dans sa tasse vide et faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les regards inquiets des autres.

_ Alors c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes réunis ici ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Abandonnant le rictus qui flottait sur ses lèvres pour arborer un regard dur, Akashi releva la tête et les dévisagea tous un par un. Il se tourna vers les joueurs de Rakuzan :

_ Vous n'avez qu'à gagner sans moi. Je ne joue que pour gagner, si vous en êtes incapables alors vous ne méritez pas que je sois dans votre équipe.

Les trois adolescents baissèrent les yeux, vexés et un peu blessés. Kagami, visiblement furieux, allait faire un commentaire sur la façon de traiter ses (ex-)coéquipiers mais Akashi l'interrompit en les fusillant du regard, lui et les anciens de Teiko :

_ Quand à vous, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Contentez vous de vous occuper de votre propre jeu. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai plus important à faire que de vous écouter vous lamenter sur mon sort.

Avec toute la dignité qui caractérisait sa famille, le rouge se leva, déposa un billet pour payer sa commande et sortit sans leur adresser un regard.

A table, les autres n'osaient pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Après quelques minutes, ce fut finalement Kagami qui rompit le silence :

_ Et vous le laissez vous parler comme ça ? Ce mec est un…

_ Kagami, tu es un idiot. Un idiot talentueux, certes, mais un idiot tout de même. le coupa Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

_ Quoi ? Répète ça !

_ Midorima-kun a raison. Tu ne comprends pas comment fonctionne Akashi-kun. Il n'est pas comme nous.

_ C'est ce qu'il aime croire, ouais ! Il a beau se donner un genre, ce n'est qu'un mec de dix-sept ans comme nous tous.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que Kurokocchi voulait dire. soupira Kise en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air triste.

Aomine grogna avant de continuer :

_ Quand j'ai perdu contre Seirin je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Mes parents m'ont simplement dit que j'avais fait un super match et qu'avec de l'entraînement, je te battrais la prochaine fois. Satsuki m'a dit à peu près la même chose.

_ Et ?

_ Akashi n'est pas comme ça. Et son père non plus. se contenta de lâcher Midorima en se levant.

Le vert se dirigea vers la sortie avec la ferme intention de rejoindre son ami tandis qu'Aomine se disputait avec Kagami :

_ Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est parce qu'il s'appelle "Akashi" qu'il est le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il fait ? Ce type se fout une pression qu'on pourra jamais imaginer.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _Caught in the undertow_

 _Just caught in the undertow_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Akashi marchait dans les rues de Tokyo depuis une bonne demi heure, les sourcils froncés. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle. Il avait toujours réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à maîtriser tout ce qui traversait son esprit. De ses rêves à ses sentiments, il mettait un point d'honneur à tout contrôler de sorte à ne jamais se laisser dépasser. Il secoua la tête. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il dormait mal, il devait simplement être fatigué.

Quand Midorima le rattrapa, il ne fut pas surpris. Il s'était douté que l'un de ses amis prendrait sa suite et, après s'être demandé qui de lui ou de Kuroko se dévouerait, avait fini par parier sur le vert.

_ Tout d'abord, je tiens à t'informer que j'étais contre cette idée de tous nous réunir pour te parler.

_ Tu es tout de même venu.

_ Qui aurait empêché Kagami et Aomine de faire un scandale après ta sortie théâtrale si je n'avais pas été là ? Certainement pas Momoi et Kise.

Le rouge esquissa un sourire amusé auquel Midorima ne répondit pas.

_ Finalement, Aomine a compris. Je crois qu'on a tous compris à part Bakagami mais pour sa défense, il est le seul à ne t'avoir jamais côtoyé.

_ Où veux-tu en venir, Shintaro ?

_ On sait tous que tu as arrêté à cause de ton père.

_ C'est faux. répondit le rouge sans conviction.

_ En fait, je me doutais que cela arriverait. C'est pour ça que tu étais obsédé par la victoire au collège ?

_ …

_ Tu devrais lui dire que tu ne veux pas arrêter.

Akashi haussa les épaules :

_ Il a raison : si je ne gagne pas, autant arrêter et me concentrer sur des choses plus importantes.

_ Comme quoi ? Tu as déjà les notes maximales dans toutes les matières, en tout cas c'était le cas au collège et tu étais capitaine de l'équipe de basket ET délégué des élèves. Si tu parles de ton futur professionnel, nous savons tous les deux qu'il est déjà assuré et que, pour quelqu'un qui n'est qu'au lycée, tu as déjà un cercle de relations très étendu.

_ Encore une fois, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Tu étais plus direct quand nous étions au collège. observa Akashi.

_ Très bien, je vais être direct : sur quoi tu te concentres depuis que tu as arrêté le basket ?

Le rouge faillit rétorquer qu'il se concentrait sur le violon. Il s'en abstint au dernier moment, prenant conscience que non content de ne pas être un argument convaincant, cela sonnerait comme une réponse désespérée. Il se contenta donc de jeter un regard profondément ennuyé au shooter miracle :

_ Je fais ce que je veux Shintaro.

_ Vraiment ?

Quand il répondit par l'affirmative, Akashi sut tout de suite que la seconde d'hésitation qu'il avait eue avait été fatale à sa crédibilité. Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Midorima soupira et changea de sujet. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard quand il arrivèrent devant l'hôtel de Rakuzan.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _Caught in the undertow_

 _Just caught in the undertone_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Akashi fixait son hamburger en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment diable avait-il fini assis dans un street park, un sac de fast food posé entre lui et le chaton craintif de Seirin ?

Après avoir quitté Midorima, il avait continué de déambuler dans les rues de la capitale avant d'atterrir devant le complexe sportif où avait eu lieu la Winter Cup. Il avait froncé les sourcils, agacé : pourquoi tout le ramenait au basket ? Il était resté planté là, devant l'immense bâtiment, à se demander ce qui était en train de lui arriver, quand quelqu'un lui était rentré dedans et avait manqué de le faire tomber.

_ Oh, pardon. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…KYAH ! Akashi Seijuro !

Surpris, le rouge s'était redressé et avait dévisagé la personne qui venait de le percuter. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde pour le reconnaître (il avait toujours prêté une attention particulière à se souvenir des personnes qu'il rencontrait). Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder l'autre s'agiter dans tous les sens, paniqué. Après quelques secondes, Akashi lui avait demandé de cesser de gesticuler, ce n'était vraiment pas si grave. Alors seulement, Furihata avait semblé se détendre.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Je veux dire, Kuroko a bien dit que tu étais en ville cette semaine mais… C'est marrant de te voir là. Toi aussi tu viens ici pour te motiver ? Chaque soir, quand je fais mon footing, je viens ici pour me rappeler pourquoi je m'entraîne.

Akashi n'avait pas répondu, encore incertain de comment il devait agir avec ce presque inconnu.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air…différent de la dernière fois.

Le rouge avait réprimé un sursaut avant de forcer un sourire de façade :

_ C'est sans doute à cause des yeux.

Furihata s'était immobilisé et l'avait regardé fixement, approchant son visage du sien. Akashi, surpris, avait failli avoir un mouvement de recul mais presque aussitôt, son ancien adversaire avait reculé, un air sérieux accroché au visage :

_ Non. C'est autre chose.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le châtain avait haussé les épaules. Quand son ventre avait rugi, Furihata s'était empourpré, gêné, avant de détourner le regard et de laisser échapper un rire jaune :

_ Je crois que j'ai vraiment faim. Y a un fast food pas loin, tu veux venir ?

Maintenant qu'il était assis sur un banc, éclairé par les lampadaires et les phares des voitures qui circulaient dans les rues tokyoïtes bondées, Akashi se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas refusé l'offre. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à son burger, tentant de déterminer s'il pouvait le manger sans risque.

_ J'ai entendu que tu avais arrêté le basket ?

Le rouge retint un soupir. Il fallait croire qu'on ne cesserait jamais de l'ennuyer à ce sujet.

_ C'est dommage tu es le meilleur joueur que j'aie jamais vu ! Tu es tellement incroyable sur un terrain.

_ Daiki est également très fort.

_ Non. Enfin si, Aomine-san est impressionnant. Mais toi, c'est différent. Tu es… Je trouve que ton jeu est beau.

Furihata rougit et détourna le regard quand Akashi le fixa, surpris.

_ Ah…désolé. C'était moins bizarre dans ma tête. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'à te voir jouer, on a l'impression que tu as déjà gagné avant même le début du match. Aomine a toujours été sûr de lui, mais il attendait quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec lui. Toi…Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai eue en vous regardant. Désolé, c'est vraiment bizarre.

Et alors que l'autre se morfondait à côté de lui, mortifié, Akashi s'appuya contre le dossier du banc.

_ Tu es plutôt observateur.

Le silence revint quelques minutes et le rouge mordit dans son sandwich.

_ Si ce n'est pas indiscret…pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

_ Parce que… je joue parce que je suis le meilleur, si je ne suis pas au sommet, cela n'a plus aucun intérêt.

_ Tu crois ? Je trouve qu'au contraire, c'est encore mieux. Maintenant que tu as perdu, tu peux prouver à tout le monde que tu es vraiment le meilleur en écrasant tes adversaires et en prenant ta revanche pendant l'Inter High. Après tout, le seul moyen de vraiment être considéré comme le meilleur, c'est de battre les plus forts. Et maintenant que les gens savent que des équipes comme Touhou, Kaijo, Yosen ou Seirin sont fortes, ta victoire aurait encore plus d'impact. En plus, tu prouverais que tu es le meilleur de toute la Génération Miracle et que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux pour gagner. Si tu t'en vas maintenant, les gens ne se rappelleront que de ta défaite. Enfin, je ne devrais pas dire ça, puisque Rakuzan et Seirin sont adversaires mais… j'aurais beaucoup aimé rejouer contre toi, c'est dommage.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, Akashi perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques minutes, Furihata détourna le regard, gêné par les yeux rouges qui ne le quittaient pas. Puis son portable vibra et quand il vit l'heure, il étouffa un juron : il aurait dû rentrer depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il se leva, récupéra le sac vide et se planta face à Akashi, embarrassé :

_ Encore désolé pour les burgers. Je te jure que je te rembourserais.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

_ Si, j'insiste. En plus, c'est moi qui t'avais proposé. Et puis…

Il baissa les yeux avant de les relever d'un air étrangement décidé :

_ Je ne veux surtout pas que tu croies que j'ai fait ça pour que… enfin parce que tu as plus d'argent. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Akashi hocha lentement la tête, pas bien sûr de savoir comment répondre à la franchise déconcertante de son vis-à-vis. Soudain le visage de Furihata se détendit et une expression surprise se forma sur son visage :

_ T'avais raison. Tes yeux sont différents.

_ Ils ont changé de couleur quand…

_ Non, pas ça. Ton regard est différent, il manque quelque chose.

Puis, semblant se rappeler qu'il était en retard, Furihata sursauta, le salua rapidement et s'en alla en courant, l'abandonnant dans le street park, complètement perdu.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _But I know,_

 _I may end up failing too_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

_ Sei-chan !

Akashi l'ignora et continua son chemin vers la sortie du lycée. Depuis leur réunion surprise avec les anciens de Teiko deux semaines auparavant, Reo et les autres avaient espacé leurs tentatives pour le faire revenir. Ils ne manquaient cependant pas une occasion d'insister chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient. Raison pour laquelle Akashi avait décidé de les ignorer et de ne leur adresser, au mieux, qu'un regard condescendant.

_ Sei-chan, attend !

Le rouge s'arrêta et laissa l'autre le rattraper :

_ Pour la dernière fois, je ne…

_ Y a quelqu'un qui te cherche. Je crois qu'il est de Seirin, un petit tout tremblant. Il a l'air complètement perdu.

_ Furihata Kouki ?

Le visage du brun s'éclaira :

_ Oui, c'est ça. Il sursaute dès que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole, c'est très étrange. Apparemment, il est venu pour te voir.

Akashi fronça les sourcils : que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Il opina du chef et remercia Mibuchi qui lui indiqua qu'il avait dit à Furihata de l'attendre du côté du gymnase.

Depuis son retour de Tokyo, quelque chose avait changé. Son sommeil était aussi irrégulier qu'avant de partir, ses notes toujours aussi bonnes. Mais quelque chose était différent. Il avait dû redoubler d'efforts pour parvenir à se concentrer sur ses cours et sur le violon, pour ne rien laisser paraître du malaise qui l'habitait depuis qu'il était rentré. Il avait rapidement réussi à se convaincre que ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste une nouvelle donnée un peu désagréable à traiter comme le reste. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ce joueur tremblotant.

Il le vit tout de suite, dansant maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches. Furihata mit quelques secondes avant de l'apercevoir et de lui sourire, égarant un peu plus le rouge.

_ Salut ! Je te cherchais mais je me suis perdu dans les couloirs du lycée. Il est gigantesque ce bâtiment. Heureusement que je suis tombé sur Mibuchi-san.

_ Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda Akashi d'un ton neutre, presque froid.

Furihata perdit un peu de son assurance et hésita une seconde avant de fouiller dans ses poches pour en tirer deux billets froissés et les tendre à Akashi qui les fixa dans comprendre.

_ Pour le fast-food de l'autre fois.

Le rouge continua d'observer les billets avant de relever les yeux sur l'autre adolescent :

_ Tu as fait tout le chemin depuis Tokyo pour ça ?

Furihata laissa échapper un rire gêné et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux :

_ En quelques sortes. En fait, mon père avait un rendez-vous sur Kyoto. Et puis ça me donne l'occasion de visiter.

Akashi récupéra finalement les billets sans quitter Furihata du regard.

_ Tu veux visiter quoi ?

Le joueur de Seirin écarquilla les yeux :

_ Tu veux m'accompagner…Faire du tourisme ?

Akashi le regarda comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité (ce qui était probablement le cas) et répondit :

_ Non. Mais puisque tu as fait tout ce chemin pour un hamburger et un soda, le moins que je puisse faire est de te donner un plan : si tu t'es perdu dans le lycée, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera en ville.

_ Oh. C'est vraiment gentil ! Déjà, le musée du manga ! Et puis les temples, évidemment. En commençant par…

Une demi heure plus tard, Akashi avait entré les coordonnées de chaque endroit cité par le châtain dans son portable. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Furihata tendit une main tremblante vers lui et le rouge le regarda. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses pommettes s'étaient colorées et il arborait une expression déterminée censée masquer son anxiété, en vain. Sans rien ajouter, Akashi lui tendit son téléphone et l'autre y entra son numéro. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois. Il rendit son mobile à l'ancien joueur de Teiko qui lui envoya chaque plan.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _Become so tired_

 _So much more aware_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Akashi fixait son téléphone sans être bien sûr de comment réagir. Depuis que Furihata avait récupéré son numéro, il recevait régulièrement des messages de sa part. Des trucs banals, en somme : des anecdotes sur l'équipe de Seirin (apparemment, Kagami avait peur des chiens ce qui amusait beaucoup Kuroko et un certain "Numéro 2", Kiyoshi Teppei allait rentrer des Etats-Unis pour les vacances, accompagné par Alex, Hyuga Junpei et Aida Riko sortaient ensembles, comme l'avaient découvert leurs coéquipiers complètement par hasard, etc…), des photos des joueurs de basket tokyoïtes (Akashi avait ainsi appris que ses anciens coéquipiers se réunissaient régulièrement pour jouer) ou encore des messages plus personnels (l'Inter High commencerait dans quelques mois et Furihata semblait déterminé à y participer plus que la saison précédente. Il s'entraînait dans ce but et avait bon espoir que son travail porte ses fruits). Le rouge n'avait jamais répondu mais l'autre avait continué à lui envoyer des nouvelles, une ou deux fois par semaine depuis deux mois. Cela faisait cependant une dizaine de jours qu'il n'avait rien reçu et Akashi se demandait pourquoi. Au fond, cela lui était égal. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le joueur de Seirin pour le considérer comme un ami et avait été surpris de recevoir autant de messages. C'était même presque ennuyant, de lire ce que lui envoyait le châtain. L'arrêt des messages aurait dû le satisfaire, au lieu de le laisser perplexe.

Quand le mobile vibra, Akashi fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait ce que signifiait l'agacement quasiment imperceptible dans sa poitrine quand il constata que le message venait de Midorima et le lut sans y répondre, décidant de se replonger dans le dictionnaire de français qu'il avait décidé d'apprendre. Il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir tort, mais le shooter miracle avait raison : depuis qu'il avait arrêté le basket, il n'avait plus grand-chose sur quoi porter son attention. Il avait donc décidé d'apprendre une langue étrangère, activité la plus utile qu'il ait réussi à trouver.

Réglé comme une horloge, il regarda son téléphone juste au moment où les chiffres changeaient, annonçant 20h. Il se leva tranquillement et gagna l'immense salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée où son père était déjà installé. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance toujours austère, leurs discussions motivées par l'ennui et le besoin de donner le change même s'ils étaient seuls. Akashi attendit l'arrivée du dessert pour lancer d'une voix assurée :

_ Je compte me rendre à Tokyo pour les vacances, j'utiliserais probablement la maison que l'on a là bas. Je voulais te prévenir.

Monsieur Akashi leva un sourcil et finit par hocher la tête sans demander plus de précisions, se contentant de donner son accord tacite. Son fils pensait sans doute qu'il n'avait rien vu mais quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'il était rentré de voyage et il l'avait remarqué. Si peu importe ce qui distrayait son fils se trouvait dans la capitale, autant qu'il règle l'affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il allait dire quelque chose quand le plus jeune, comme s'il avait su ce que son père allait demander, intervint :

_ Je serais rentré trois jours avant la fin des vacances, tout est déjà prêt pour la rentrée scolaire.

Quand il eut regagné sa chambre après un rituel presque aussi minutieux que celui du matin, Akashi récupéra son téléphone et tapa une réponse rapide à Midorima. Oui, il pouvait compter sur sa présence.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _Every step that I take is_

 _Another mistake to you_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Akashi fut surpris de voir qu'on l'attendait à la gare. Il se doutait que Shintaro, qui était la personne la plus susceptible d'être qualifiée de "meilleur ami" à ses yeux, serait présent. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que chaque passager du train en provenance d'Akita dévisage le groupe hétéroclite planté au milieu du hall. Murasakibara dépassait tout le monde d'une tête et demie et s'empiffrait d'un air désintéressé, Kagami se chamaillait en anglais avec Alex tandis qu'Aomine en faisait de même avec Momoi à propos de l'énorme sac qu'elle tenait contre elle, Kise faisait les yeux doux à un Kuroko totalement inattentif qui tentait d'éviter de se faire bousculer par les voyageurs pressés qui ne le voyaient pas et Midorima scrutait la foule en faisant semblant d'ignorer Takao qui s'agitait à côté de lui. Ce fut le premier à le voir. Il fit rapidement taire tout le monde en leur indiquant que le rouge était là et quand Akashi arriva à leur niveau, tous le saluèrent dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Tandis que le petit groupe se frayait un chemin hors de la gare, le shooter miracle se rapprocha en remontant ses lunettes :

_ Désolé pour le comité d'accueil. Takao l'a appris après m'avoir volé mon téléphone. Il en a parlé à Kise, qui l'a dit à Momoi, qui l'a dit à Aomine qui a cafté à Kagami qui en a parlé à Kuroko… Le professeur de Bakagami a absolument tenu à nous accompagner et Murasakibara n'avait pas envie de rester seul dans Tokyo…

Akashi ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'Atsushi aussi devait venir.

_ Il dort chez Kagami. J'ai l'impression que ça le met mal à l'aise. Himuro devait venir mais il est tombé malade et a dû repousser son arrivée.

Le rouge opina du chef et resta silencieux.

Il fallut à leur groupe environ un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le street park. Momoi déballa son sac, en sortant une ribambelle de boîtes à bentos qu'elle distribua à ses amis. Ces derniers les fixèrent d'un œil suspicieux et elle s'empressa de s'indigner :

_ Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ?!

_ Je te l'avais dit : personne ne veut prendre le risque d'avaler quoi que ce soit que tu aies préparé ! se moqua Aomine en pointant un doigt triomphant vers sa meilleures amie.

_ Bien, puisque vous êtes tous des goujats, sachez que vous pouvez manger tranquilles : ce n'est pas moi qui ai cuisiné.

Les autres se détendirent et chacun commençait à ouvrir sa boîte quand la rose continua :

_ J'ai demandé à Riko-chan de m'aider.

Kagami et Kuroko suspendirent leurs gestes et s'empressèrent de reposer les bentos, attirant l'attention des autres. Après leur avoir fait un rapide topo des talents culinaires de leur manager, ils réussirent à convaincre tout le monde de s'abstenir de toucher au repas et ce furent Kise et Aomine qui furent désignés par une Momoi furieuse pour aller chercher de quoi manger dans le fast-food le plus proche, Murasakibara refusant de partager son stock de barres chocolatées avec le reste du groupe.

L'après-midi fut ainsi rythmé par les excentricités habituelles des joueurs de la Génération Miracle et de leurs amis. Aomine avait jugé bon de ramener un pack de bière, s'attirant les foudres de son amie d'enfance qui avait mis un point d'honneur à l'empêcher de boire. Takao avait passé son temps à essayer de chiper son objet fétiche à Midorima, le chien de Kuroko avait adoré jouer avec Kagami (ce qui n'était visiblement pas réciproque) et Murasakibara avait fait semblant d'écouter Kise babiller à propos d'un sujet quelconque. En fin d'après midi, Alex avait menacé de se déshabiller au milieu du street park, probable résultat des cinq bières qu'elle avait bues (la sixième avait finie renversée par Momoi et Aomine qui se la disputaient, achevant sa course sur le T-shirt de Midorima) et cela sonna la fin de leur étrange pique-nique. Alors que tout le monde se séparait, Kuroko insista pour accompagner Akashi jusqu'à chez lui. Ils avancèrent sans un mot pendant un long moment. Les silences entre eux n'étaient jamais pesants, c'était quelque chose que le rouge appréciait. Il n'avait jamais compris comment quelqu'un d'aussi discret que le joueur fantôme avait réussi à s'entourer d'énergumènes comme Kagami, Aomine, Momoi ou Kise, s'attirant presque tout de suite leur sympathie. Peut-être était-ce justement dû à sa discrétion, peut-être que cela attirait les caractères expansifs.

_ Je peux te poser une question ? finit pourtant par demander Kuroko.

_ Evidemment.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu discutais avec Furihata-kun. Cela m'a surpris.

_ Ce n'est pas une question. observa calmement Akashi sans prendre la peine d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait plus d'un monologue que d'une discussion.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

Le rouge se raidit :

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir…gêné. Je suis au courant depuis la fin du collège.

_ …

_ C'est toi qui m'a appris à développer mon sens de l'observation. rappela le joueur fantôme avant de continuer :

_ J'ai simplement remarqué ce qui se passait avec Midorima-kun à l'époque.

La voix et le visage d'Akashi étaient sans appel :

_ Il ne s'est rien passé avec Shintaro.

_ Je sais que ça n'a jamais été plus loin que des regards. Mais ça m'a suffi pour comprendre. Si tu ne veux pas me dire pour Furihata-kun, je comprends. J'étais simplement curieux de savoir ce qui avait motivé un tel changement chez lui.

Akashi jeta un inquisiteur à son ami qui s'expliqua sans qu'il ait besoin de le demander :

_ Je sais que vous vous êtes vus la dernière fois que tu étais à Tokyo. Depuis la Winter Cup, Furihata-kun s'entraîne énormément mais ses efforts ont encore redoublé après ça. Et quand il est rentré de Kyoto, il avait l'air encore plus déterminé, j'en ai déduit qu'il t'avait vu là bas aussi. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, ça lui a été bénéfique. Il avait l'air plus sûr de lui.

_"Avait" ? releva simplement l'ancien joueur.

Kuroko haussa les épaules :

_ Cela fait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il a l'air abattu. Quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus, il m'a simplement expliqué qu'il t'avait envoyé des messages sans m'en dire plus.

_ Il n'y a rien de plus à dire : il m'a envoyé des messages. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.

Le bleu sembla étonné un instant avant de hocher la tête :

_ Je comprends.

Le silence se réinstalla et Akashi en profita pour se demander en quoi l'arrêt des messages et le changement du châtain étaient liés. Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant la maison de famille des Akashi. Le rouge s'arrêta devant le grand portail le temps de récupérer la clé qu'il avait rangée dans une poche externe de sa valise. Il l'en sortit et la glissa dans la serrure. Il s'apprêtait à pousser le grand portail quand Kuroko demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ses messages ? Si ça n'est pas indiscret…

_ Aucun de ces messages ne demandaient ou nécessitaient de réponse.

Le bleu fit un léger mouvement de la tête et ils se saluèrent, Akashi entrant dans la cour. Quand il pénétra l'immense maison, il ne put empêcher un flot de souvenirs de l'envahir. Il était étrange de revenir dans la maison où il avait grandi et qu'il avait quittée un an plus tôt. Les meubles n'avaient pas changé de place et pas un grain de poussière ne venait les salir. Il aurait pu en être surpris s'il n'avait pas su que son père continuait d'employer une femme de ménage. Même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison, il aimait autant que son père l'ait fait : de cette façon, l'endroit où il avait vécu avec sa mère restait en parfait état. Considérant qu'il s'était déjà trop attardé, Akashi monta sa valise jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y installa, tentant d'ignorer les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Plus fatigué qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, il prit une douche, lança un regard qui se voulait absolu dans le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir et partit se coucher. Malgré la fatigue du voyage et de la journée, il sentit immédiatement qu'il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Son regard se posa sur son téléphone et il hésita. Ce fut cette seconde d'hésitation qui finit par le décider : il n'avait jamais autant hésité que ces derniers mois et c'était inacceptable, il devait se ressaisir. Il récupéra le mobile et commença à taper sur le clavier tactile.

"Je suis à Tokyo"

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, décidé à ne plus hésiter, Akashi envoya le mail et reposa le mobile sur sa table de chevet, s'endormant avant de recevoir la réponse, quelques minutes plus tard.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _I've_

 _Become so numb_

 _I can't feel you there_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Furihata était nerveux. Plus nerveux qu'il lui semblait l'avoir jamais été. Il soupirait à intervalles réguliers pour évacuer la tension qui stagnait dans ses épaules, en vain. Quand il vit les cheveux rouges se détacher de la foule quelques mètres plus loin, le stress céda un peu de terrain à la joie de le revoir avant de revenir en force un peu plus à chaque pas de l'ancien joueur miracle. Quand Akashi entra dans le café et s'approcha de la table où il l'attendait, Furihata se demanda s'il devait se lever pour le saluer ou s'il devait simplement sourire ou… Perdu dans ses réflexions, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et voulut se lever. Dans sa précipitation, il manqua de s'effondrer sur la table et le choc entre le meuble et son bassin le renvoya aussitôt sur la banquette, grimaçant de douleur. Akashi, debout à côté de lui, le fixait.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ O-oui. balbutia Furihata sans savoir si c'était vrai.

Le rouge hocha la tête, dubitatif. Il s'assit face au joueur de Seirin qui fuyait obstinément son regard et attendit patiemment. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande et deux minutes de silence plus tard, elle déposait un café noir allongé et un café viennois (avec du lait, deux sucres et supplément chantilly, s'il vous plait) devant eux. Akashi porta tranquillement sa propre tasse à ses lèvres avant de demander d'un ton calme :

_ Tu as l'air tendu, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Furihata sursauta et détourna les yeux de ses doigts pour regarder par la fenêtre du café :

_ Je…Je ne m'attendais pas à ton message.

Akashi ne répondit pas, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son café sans quitter Furihata du regard. Le silence devenant pesant, ce dernier toussa, puis se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

_ Tu restes longtemps sur Tokyo ?

Akashi acquiesça.

_ Jusqu'à la fin de semaine prochaine.

Le châtain hocha la tête, restant silencieux. Il fit tourner sa cuillère dans l'immense tasse posée devant lui, observant comment la chantilly sombrait dans le café au lait. Il se tortilla, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il releva un œil timide vers le visage d'Akashi et, constatant qu'il le regardait également, baissa à nouveau les yeux sur sa boisson.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? finit par demander Akashi.

Furihata sursauta et se concentra un instant sur les couches de lait et de chantilly avant de finalement regarder son vis-à-vis en face d'un air étrangement décidé :

_ Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce message ? Tu n'as répondu à aucun de ceux que je t'ai envoyé, je ne sais même pas si tu les as lus.

_ Je les ai lus. Je n'avais simplement rien à dire. Alors je n'ai rien dit.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux et bégaya un moment.

_ Oh…Ah…Oui, euh… je vois. D-D'accord. Et…hum… Tu avais quelque chose à me dire aujourd'hui ?

Akashi se tendit imperceptiblement, surpris par la question.

_ Tetsuya m'a dit que tu était bizarre depuis quelques semaines. Depuis que tes messages ont cessé. Je me demandais quel était le lien.

Furihata le regarda, stupéfait :

_ Tu…Tu t'inquiétais ? Pour moi ?

Akashi fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Il y réfléchit quelques instants et n'eut finalement pas besoin de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire :

_ En fait… Comme tu ne répondais pas, j'ai cru que je t'ennuyais alors…j'ai préféré arrêter. J'avais peur de m'être ridiculisé et ça m'a un peu démoralisé.

Le rouge avala une longue gorgée de son café en opinant du chef.

_ En fait… J'avais peur de toi. Avant l'autre jour. Mais t'as l'air plutôt normal, finalement.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu es tellement… froid, d'habitude. Il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour savoir que tu es différent. En comparaison, je suis affreusement banal.

La remarque contraria le rouge sans qu'il ne sache ce qui le dérangeait vraiment dans la phrase. Peut-être le ton que l'autre avait employé pour parler de lui-même, ou bien les mots, ou alors son visage attristé. Furihata porta finalement sa tasse à ses lèvres et en but plusieurs gorgées. Le silence s'installa, moins pesant qu'avant et après quelques minutes, le châtain finit son café viennois d'une seule traite pour se donner du courage avant de lancer :

_ Je…Je voulais te demander un service. C'est…Tu as le droit de refuser, je sais que tu as arrêté le basket mais…

_ Quoi donc ?

L'autre prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher d'une traite :

_ Comme je joue au même poste que toi, je me demandais… si tu accepterais de me donner des conseils. Tous les joueurs de Seirin sont incroyables. D'une autre manière que la Génération Miracle, certes, mais chacun est une pièce indispensable de l'équipe et… J'ai envie de jouer, d'avoir un rôle dans les matches à venir. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je serais jamais comme Kagami ou Kuroko ou même comme Izuki et Hyuga mais… Je sais que tu as beaucoup contribué à développer le talent de passeur de Kuroko et… Enfin je me disais que peut-être…

Comme il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, Furihata força un sourire et secoua une main devant lui comme pour balayer ce qu'il venait de dire :

_ Oublie ça ! C'est ridicule.

Akashi ne démentit pas et termina son café devenu froid avant de lâcher simplement :

_ L'Emperor Eyes n'est pas une technique qui s'apprend.

S'il avait voulu masquer sa déception, le joueur de Seirin échoua lamentablement.

_ Mais je peux t'enseigner d'autres choses si tu le souhaites.

_ Sérieusement ?! s'exclama le châtain incrédule.

Akashi hocha simplement la tête, son visage aussi lisse et convaincu qu'il avait l'habitude de l'être.

_ C'est… Ce serait vraiment génial !

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _Every step that I take is_

 _Another mistake to you_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Akashi, bras croisés sur son torse, regardait Furihata haleter, les mains sur les genoux.

_ Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. lâcha-t-il d'une voix intraitable.

_ Non ! Je peux…continuer !

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'aie.

Le châtain se redressa et essaya de stabiliser sa respiration. Sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, Akashi regagna le banc branlant installé au fond du street park. Démoralisé, Furihata lui emboîta le pas et se saisit de la bouteille qu'on lui tendait avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

_ J'ai vraiment travaillé l'endurance, tu sais. Je cours tous les soirs en plus de l'entraînement et j'ai demandé des conseils à la coach. Je croyais que je m'étais amélioré.

_ Tu suis ses conseils ?

_ Evidemment, pourquoi ?

_ Même les jours de repos ?

Furihata baissa les yeux sans oser répondre.

_ Tu devrais également faire attention à ton alimentation et à tes heures de sommeil.

Le châtain opina doucement sans relever la tête. Akashi n'avait jamais été du genre à réconforter qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas doué pour l'empathie, comprendre quand quelqu'un avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre et qui le dépassait complètement. Ses coéquipiers, que ce soit au collège ou au lycée, n'en avait pas eu besoin, du moins pas de sa part. Les joueurs de Rakuzan étaient presque autant focalisés sur la victoire que lui, ceux de Teiko avaient Momoi voire Kuroko pour les discours d'encouragement. Pour autant, même lui pouvait voir que c'était ce dont Furihata avait besoin. Ne pas savoir quoi dire l'agaçait : il détestait ignorer quelque chose et ne pas savoir quoi dire était à la fois déroutant et extrêmement frustrant. Quand il réalisa qu'il regardait fixement la nuque de son "élève" depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Akashi réprima un soupir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était les faits…

_ Tu es meilleur que lors de la finale de la Winter Cup. Si cela t'est d'un quelconque réconfort.

Le châtain se redressa brutalement, faisant trembler le banc :

_ Tu le penses sincèrement ?

_ Tu as une meilleure endurance et tes capacités techniques se sont légèrement améliorées. Tu tremblais encore un peu au début mais en dehors de ça, ta confiance est également supérieure à ce qu'elle était il y a quelques mois.

Furihata sourit et regarda dans le vague :

_ C'est vrai. Même moi je l'ai senti. Je me suis dit que si j'avais réussi à te parler l'autre fois, alors je ne devrais pas avoir peur de jouer un match officiel, même contre les autres membres de la Génération Miracle.

Akashi ne put retenir un sourire presque amusé :

_ Je suis si effrayant ?

L'autre laissa échapper un gloussement :

_ Encore plus que ça. Je peux te poser une question ?

Il inspira et expira longuement avant de se remettre debout sous le regard perplexe du rouge qui lui donna son approbation :

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne jouais au basket que pour la victoire ? Tu as l'air de vraiment aimer ça pourtant.

Le visage d'Akashi eut une légère contraction, juste au niveau de sa mâchoire, et il lança un regard dur à l'autre adolescent.

_ Ah…Désolé ! Je sais que les autres ont essayé de te convaincre de reprendre et…enfin ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'arrêter, mais…je suis juste trop curieux.

Le rouge ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître son expression contrariée et se leva à son tour.

_ Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

_ On ne peut pas reprendre ? Juste une demi-heure !

Akashi le détailla avant de décider qu'il était hors de question qu'il cède à qui ou quoi que ce soit :

_ Non. On continuera demain.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _Caught in the undertow_

 _Just caught in the undertow_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Depuis qu'il était rentré, Akashi avait repris une vie normale. Ses deux semaines de vacances avaient été plus chargées qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps avec Midorima ou Kuroko, avec le reste de son ancienne équipe de Teiko ou à entraîner Furihata. Quelque chose s'était produit quand il avait senti le contact râpeux du revêtement orange dans sa paume, quand il avait fait rebondir le ballon pour dribbler… Après son premier "entraînement" avec Furihata, il avait passé de longues minutes à contempler la photo de sa mère qu'il emportait partout. Une photo d'eux deux où elle riait en serrant dans ses bras un ballon qu'il venait de lui passer. Il avait fini par la ranger dans son tiroir et prendre sa douche. La sensation de l'eau lui avait semblé différente de toutes ses douches d'après footing et il n'avait pas su dire si cela l'agaçait ou s'il aimait ça. Quelques jours plus tard, la Génération Miracle et Kagami (qui avait s'était naturellement intégré au reste du groupe) avaient insisté pour jouer un match. Il n'avait pas été aussi difficile à convaincre que les autres l'avaient d'abord imaginé.

Quand il était rentré à Kyoto, Shintaro l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la gare et avait fait un commentaire flou sur quelque chose qui avait changé entre son arrivée et son départ de la capitale. A peine avait-il été assis dans le train que son portable vibrait. Il avait ouvert le message de Furihata qui lui demandait s'il pouvait continuer de lui en envoyer. Pour la première fois, il lui avait répondu. Par l'affirmative. Depuis, il recevait régulièrement des nouvelles du châtain. Toujours aussi banales qu'avant, toujours accompagnées de photos des différents joueurs tokyoïtes et ne nécessitant toujours pas de réponse. Pour autant, il arrivait quelques fois à Akashi de commenter les messages qu'il recevait.

Son sommeil, quoiqu'il ne soit pas réellement revenu à la normale, était plus régulier, ses notes toujours aussi bonnes et ses progrès en français fulgurants. Son père avait même prit la peine de le féliciter, à sa façon. Akashi avait reçu le demi compliment avec un simple hochement de tête.

Un soir, le téléphone d'Akashi sonna. Pendant quelques secondes, il fixa l'appareil sans réagir : personne ne l'appelait jamais en dehors de son père ou, occasionnellement, du majordome qui se trouvaient tous deux un étage plus bas. Il prit le temps de lire plusieurs fois le nom de l'appelant avant de finalement décrocher.

_ Allo ? demanda la voix incertaine de Furihata.

_ Oui ?

_ Ahem…J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et…

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je… Ma sœur est morte…

Akashi resta sans voix, se contentant de sentir son cœur manquer un battement. Presque aussitôt, son interlocuteur se reprit d'une voix précipitée :

_ Ah, en fait, ça fait déjà quatre ans ! C'est pas… C'était l'anniversaire de sa mort hier. Les autres ne le savent pas. Enfin si, je connaissais déjà Fukuda à l'époque, donc il sait. Et je l'ai dit à Kagami l'année dernière…parce que je savais qu'il comprendrait, tu vois. Mais il a pris un avion pour Los Angeles ce matin..

Le châtain prit une grande inspiration :

_ Son père est malade alors il est reparti en urgence… Et c'est affreux de penser ça alors que son père va mal mais ça m'a fait penser à ma sœur et je…

_ Ce n'est pas affreux. l'interrompit Akashi.

Il y eut un silence avant que Furihata ne réponde d'une petite voix :

_ Si. C'est égoïste.

_ Ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste. commenta le rouge.

Akashi eut la vague impression que c'était le moment où les gens démentaient habituellement l'affirmation en tentant de le rassurer, peu importe combien cela lui était inutile. Face à l'absence de réponse, il finit par demander :

_ Tu trouves donc que je le suis ?

_ N-Non ! Pas du tout, c'est juste que…

_ Tu n'as pas tort. admit le rouge.

Il en avait conscience et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il prenait ça comme une partie de sa personnalité qui n'avait besoin d'être approuvée par personne à part lui-même.

_ Comment elle était ?

Il put deviner le sourire dans la voix de Furihata quand celui-ci répondit :

_ Belle. Je ne suis sans doute pas objectif mais elle était belle. Elle souriait beaucoup et était plutôt discrète. Elle adorait dessiner, elle y passait des heures. Elle était douée. Je crois qu'elle aurait aimé faire une école d'art. Elle aimait l'athlétisme, aussi. C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir le sport.

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

_ J'apprécie que tu n'aies pas demandé comment elle était morte. Les gens pensent souvent que c'est le plus important et oublient qu'elle a vécu avant ça.

_ Je comprends.

Akashi fixa un point sur son bureau. Quand il reprit la parole, il eut l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un d'autre parlait. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il disait ça.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Un chauffard a grillé un feu rouge. Elle était sur le passage piéton à ce moment là. Deux autres personnes ont été blessées mais c'est la seule qui… sa voix s'éteignit avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

_ D'accord.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

_ C'est généralement le moment où les gens disent qu'ils sont désolés.

D'une voix lente, presque prudente, Akashi répondit :

_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens s'excusaient quand ils l'apprenaient.

_ Tu veux parler de ta mère ?

C'était une question rhétorique et le rouge le savait.

_ Elle était comment ?

_ Gentille, douce. Toujours pleine de vie. Patiente. Elle aimait beaucoup le basket, elle m'a appris à jouer. Après sa mort, j'ai continué. Elle aussi était très belle.

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle était magnifique. Je veux dire, il suffit de te regarder.

Aussitôt, Furihata eut un hoquet d'embarras avant de s'excuser d'une voix tremblante :

_ Mince, désolé je… C'était vraiment bizarre de dire ça et…

Il marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même à propos d'une manie et de se ridiculiser. Akashi le laissa se confondre en excuses quelques minutes avant de lâcher un merci presque distant.

Ils parlèrent un moment. Ou plutôt, Furihata parla, se demandant parfois si son interlocuteur l'écoutait vraiment ou s'il le laissait déblatérer dans le vide, trop poli pour lui dire qu'il l'ennuyait. Quelques fois, cependant, Akashi émettait une courte remarque sur ce qu'il racontait et le châtain ne pouvait retenir un petit sourire.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _But I know_

 _You were just like me_

 _With someone disappointed in you_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Akashi s'était souvent demandé pourquoi quand son père ou lui avait quelque chose à dire, ils attendaient le repas pour l'évoquer. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment en dehors de la salle à manger. Ou bien parce que c'était plus pratique, plus simple de faire croire que peu importe ce qu'ils avaient à dire était venu sur le tapis de façon naturelle, presque par hasard.

Quand son père posa lentement sa fourchette sur la table et le regarda, Akashi sut qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il comprit également que c'était quelque chose d'important et de potentiellement déplaisant quand il se racla la gorge.

_ Nous n'en avons jamais discuté mais il me semble que tu es…célibataire.

En d'autres circonstances, Akashi aurait trouvé que l'expression crispée de son père en train d'essayer de parler de ses relations amoureuses était très amusante. Inédite aussi : c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Akashi voyait son père mal à l'aise. S'il n'avait pas été persuadé que ce début de discussion cachait quelque chose, il aurait peut-être laissé échapper un sourire.

_ C'est exact. confirma-t-il, sur ses gardes.

_ J'étais un peu plus âgé que toi quand j'ai rencontré ta mère. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que nous en discutions.

Pendant un instant d'incrédulité, Akashi crut qu'il allait avoir droit à la fameuse "discussion" contre laquelle certains de ses amis l'avaient mis en garde et qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé d'avoir un jour avec son père.

_ Quand tu sortiras du lycée, il faudra que tu songes à te marier.

Le plus jeune avala prudemment ce qu'il restait de son dessert sans quitter son père des yeux. Finalement, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il aurait peut-être même préféré avoir la "discussion". Il savait qu'il était censé dire quelque chose mais ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait ajouter. Aussi, il attendit que l'homme assis en face de lui, un visage strict s'appliquant à masquer sa gêne, ne continue. Pendant un moment, il crut que la discussion allait s'arrêter là. Puis l'on débarrassa la table et son père se leva :

_ J'ai rencontré les parents d'une jeune femme qui serait tout à fait convenable.

Cela signifiait que ses parents étaient suffisamment riche et leur entreprise suffisamment prometteuse pour mériter qu'elle porte le nom des Akashi.

Comme son fils ne le quittait pas des yeux, le plus âgé reprit :

_ Nous comptons organiser une rencontre rapidement afin de voir si vous vous entendez.

Ce n'était pas une question et on ne lui demandait pas vraiment son avis. Alors il hocha sobrement la tête en se levant.

_ Très bien.

Son père et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment et Akashi se demanda depuis combien de temps ça n'était pas arrivé. Depuis des mois, peut-être des années. Ils se croisaient rarement en dehors des repas et passaient généralement ces derniers le nez plongé dans leur journal ou leur assiette. Le plus jeune avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu son père depuis une éternité. Le voir vraiment, pour ce qu'il était. Il se fit la réflexion que l'homme qui lui faisait face semblait épuisé. Une espèce de fatigue morale, de pression qu'Akashi comprenait sans réellement pouvoir l'expliquer. Il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules comme pour se débarrasser de cette idée et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de monter les escaliers. Quelque part, il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

 _Feeling so faithless_

 _Lost under the surface_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Il avait rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic de Kyoto dans moins d'une semaine. C'était ce qu'était en train de penser Akashi quand il vit Furihata entrer dans le café bondé. Il avait rendez vous avec sa probable future femme dans moins d'une semaine et aurait dû se concentrer sur cette idée. Au lieu de ça, il avait répondu au message du chaton craintif de Seirin qui lui demandait de le retrouver ici. Le châtain était en retard. Ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il courait dans le café et manqua de renverser un milk-shake, puis une table et enfin trébucha sur un client. Quand Furihata parvint à accéder à la table d'Akashi, ce dernier le regardait d'un air pensif. Il se demandait s'il avait jamais vu qui que ce soit d'aussi maladroit que le joueur de Seirin. Au moins, Kuroko avait une bonne raison pour se cogner aux gens nota-t-il quand le visage de son ami apparut dans sa tête. Pantelant, Furihata s'appuya à la table avant de se laisser glisser sur la banquette en s'excusant de son retard. Akashi lui indiqua que ce n'était rien (bien qu'il ait toujours détesté le manque de ponctualité) et l'observa. Quelque chose était étrange. Le châtain semblait monté sur ressorts, incapable de tenir immobile à la même place plus de trois secondes.

_ J'ai parlé à Midorima et Kuroko. commença Furihata après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Akashi le regarda d'abord surpris. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la franchise de Furihata, la façon dont il semblait incapable de mentir ou même d'ignorer peu importe ce qui traversait son esprit. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se crispa. Qu'avaient bien pu lui raconter ses deux amis ?

_ Tu es…

Il fronça les sourcils…

_ Akashi, tu es une personne ! Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton père…

_ Pardon ?

Furihata sursauta et réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire. Il fit un effort pour ordonner ses pensées et retrouver le début de toute cette histoire :

_ Kuroko. Kuroko m'a demandé si on était toujours en contact. Alors je lui ai dit que oui, qu'on était…amis. Enfin je sais que c'est bizarre mais… On est amis, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Que t'ont dit Shintaro et Tetsuya ? répliqua simplement le rouge.

_ Ah, oui… En fait, Kuroko a eu l'air inquiet. Un matin, il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il devait me parler de toi et quand on s'est retrouvés, Midorima était là. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais changé depuis la Winter Cup et… En fait, on ne se connaissait pas à l'époque alors je saurais pas dire si c'est vrai mais… Enfin bref. Ils m'ont expliqué pourquoi tu avais arrêté le basket…

Comme Akashi restait silencieux, il décida d'insister :

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que ton père t'a forcé à arrêter parce que tu avais perdu ?

_ Oui.

La réponse s'était échappée de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne la contrôle et Akashi en fut plus surpris que son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier plaqua ses deux mains sur le bois de la table et se redressa énergiquement :

_ Tu ne dois pas le laisser faire !

_ J'étais d'accord avec sa décision. Il a raison.

_ Non ! Je t'ai vu jouer quand tu m'aidais pendant les dernières vacances ! Tu avais l'air beaucoup plus…serein. Plus que tu ne l'étais avant de jouer et beaucoup plus que maintenant !

Le rouge avait toujours trouvé que l'autre était un fin observateur. S'il avait d'abord admiré cette qualité, il se rappelait à présent pourquoi il s'était éloigné de Kuroko au collège.

_ Tu meurs d'envie de jouer ! Et tu devrais jouer. Même si tu ne gagnes pas.

_ La victoire est absolue.

_ Dans ce cas, bats-toi pour gagner à nouveau ! Et montre à ton père qu'il a tort !

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que marchent les choses, Furihata. Et mon père n'est pas…

_ Pourquoi ?

L'air soudainement blessé du châtain convainquit Akashi de ne pas terminer sa phrase. Il regarda le joueur de Seirin quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de demander d'un ton impatient :

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi je suis le seul que tu appelles par son nom de famille ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Je l'avais déjà remarqué avant mais tu appelles tout le monde par son prénom. "Shintaro", "Tetsuya"… Pourquoi tu m'appelle par mon nom de famille ?

L'ancien joueur de Rakuzan fronça les sourcils, contrarié, et se concentra un instant pour tenter de déterminer si c'était vrai.

_ Je croyais qu'on était… Enfin… au moins amis.

_ "Au moins" ? releva Akashi.

Furihata écarquilla les yeux et plaça les deux mains sur sa bouche.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Le rouge le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

_ Shintaro et Tetsuya t'auraient-ils parlé de quelque chose d'autre ?

_ Non ! Ils…Ils auraient dû ? s'empressa de demander le châtain, soulagé que la conversation prenne une tournure différente.

_ Non. Je préférais simplement m'en assurer.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et tous deux le sentaient. Furihata s'était arrêté de trembler un moment avant de se remettre à frissonner comme son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Il semblait réaliser avec une lenteur accablante ce qu'il avait manqué de dire un peu plus tôt et le simple fait d'avoir failli vendre la mèche le perturbait. Après tout, pourquoi se taire… Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. Akashi aussi, comprenait. Et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ses anciens coéquipiers avaient parlé à son ami. Ami ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Furihata et lui avaient échangé des messages et s'étaient vus quelques fois. Il ignorait si cela faisait de lui son ami. En fait, il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas le cas : il n'avait jamais entretenu de correspondance régulière avec Shintaro, ni parlé au téléphone avec Atsushi et avait souvent manqué des occasions de sortir avec le reste du groupe quand ils étaient au collège. Il ne considérait pas moins les anciens joueurs de Teiko comme ses amis. Toute sa relation étrange et inqualifiable avec Furihata était différente de ce qu'il avait connu. Ils n'étaient pas amis.

_ Tu es…différent. observa Akashi quand il fut parvenu à cette conclusion.

Il énonçait un fait, comme il l'avait toujours fait, sans véritable hésitation et sans vraiment ce soucier de l'impact que cela aurait sur son environnement. La vérité était toujours absolue, quelle qu'en puisse être la conséquence.

_ P-Pardon ?

_ Tu es différent de Shintaro et Tetsuya, c'est pour ça que je n'utilise pas ton prénom.

Furihata trembla un peu plus comme il essayait de déterminer si "différent" était bon ou mauvais. Il détourna le regard, piaffa sur sa chaise et souffla longuement. Il ferma les yeux, prit de longues respirations avec les rouvrit d'un air déterminé :

_ Je crois… Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Puis il écarquilla les yeux : c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire et, pour une fois, son cerveau ne s'était pas disputé avec sa langue pour sortir la nouvelle. En soi, c'était ce qui le surprenait le plus. Maintenant que l'information était lancée, une boule d'angoisse grandissait dans son estomac et il se demandait un peu plus à chaque seconde s'il avait bien fait de dire la vérité de façon aussi brute. Il avait supposé qu'Akashi était quelqu'un de franc et direct qui n'aurait pas aimé qu'il tourne autour du pot mais…

Il échangea un regard avec le rouge et souffla à nouveau : il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, de toute façon.

_ Je… T'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit. Je… Enfin j'avais…Je suis nul pour cacher ce genre de trucs alors j'ai préféré le dire tout de suite mais… Ca ne…

_ Je vais me marier.

Furihata écarquilla les yeux et fixa Akashi qui semblait aussi perturbé que lui et hésita :

_ Je ne peux pas… Je…

Le châtain força un sourire et agita une main devant lui comme pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas important. Ca l'était quand même. Il se leva : il devait partir avant de se mettre à pleurer et d'être encore plus pathétique que ce qu'il était déjà. Il jeta de l'argent sur la table sans vraiment savoir s'il y avait le bon compte et se leva, manquant de trébucher sur ses pieds dans sa précipitation. Il se dégagea de la banquette et allait prendre la fuite quand il se rappela de quelque chose et s'obligea à se retourner vers Akashi :

_ Tu devrais vraiment… agir pour toi. Plutôt que pour ton père. Le laisse pas t'étouffer.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour refouler un sanglot et après un dernier signe de la main, il s'en alla, abandonnant dans le café un Akashi plus perdu qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _And every second I waste_

 _Is more than I can take_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Quelques jours seulement s'étaient écoulés quand la rencontre eut lieu. Au premier regard, Akashi comprit que la jeune femme était encore plus mal à l'aise que lui. S'il avait eu des années pour se préparer et accepter cette éventualité, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de celle qui risquait de devenir sa femme. Il s'assit face à elle et la regarda en silence. Elle était jolie mais d'une beauté plutôt ordinaire, ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur chocolat et sa bouche était un peu trop grande. Son aura semblait aussi banale que le reste mais il se dégageait de ses mouvements quelque chose qu'Akashi ne connaissait pas. Peut-être une fierté différente de la sienne, quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un désir d'indépendance qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Elle semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa situation un peu plus à chaque geste qu'elle faisait.

Elle passa commande et tenta de lancer la conversation. Puis quand il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête de façon régulière, elle se tut et constata simplement d'une voix égale :

_ Tu es déçu, n'est ce pas ?

Akashi ne démentit pas tout de suite, laissant quelques secondes s'écouler pour y réfléchir sérieusement avant de répondre :

_ Non. Je m'attendais à ce que ça se passe comme ça.

_ Tu t'attendais à ce que je ne te plaise pas ?

_ Je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Elle eut l'air vexée et lui n'en eut rien à faire. Il s'était contenté d'énoncer une vérité, tant pis si elle n'en comprenait pas le sens. Elle ne dit plus rien, regardant par la fenêtre. C'est elle qui finit finalement par asséner d'une voix amère et pleine de colère :

_ Il va falloir qu'on se fasse à l'idée. Nos parents ont l'air sûrs d'eux. Tu préfères qu'on commence par discuter des conditions liées à nos entreprises respectives ou bien de notre futur couple ?

_ Je préfères que l'on attende que les…fiançailles…soient officielles.

_ Tu penses pouvoir y échapper ? avait-elle demandé, incrédule.

Akashi ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse à donner. Il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir son mot à dire sur le sujet. Il avait toujours envisagé la possibilité d'un mariage arrangé et au fil des années, avait conclu que c'était une issue probable. Cette condition lui avait toujours convenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Etais-ce parce qu'il y était enfin confronté ou bien… Il fronça les sourcils, ce qu'elle sembla remarquer, et posa sa tasse sur la table plus brutalement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

_ Je pense trouver quelqu'un de plus…Adapté.

Le jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, indignée, et sembla s'étouffer avant de laisser échapper un son sec et méprisant :

_ Tu peux être aussi odieux que tu veux, m'insulter même, cela ne change pas le fait que tu es autant la marionnette de ton père que je suis celle de mes parents.

Un instant, Akashi hésita à lui expliquer le sens réel de ses paroles, pour peut-être sauver l'estime d'elle-même à laquelle cette fille semblait s'accrocher. Quand il vit qu'elle avait les yeux humides, Akashi soupira. Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle regarda avec dédain pendant quelques secondes avant de s'en saisir. Elle tamponna ses yeux et eut l'air de s'être un peu ressaisie quand Akashi tira son téléphone et pianota une seconde sur l'écran tactile avant de le faire glisser vers la jeune femme en lâchant d'une voix presque arrogante :

_ Quelqu'un dans ce genre là.

Elle regarda l'écran à contre cœur, puis Akashi et l'écran à nouveau avant d'esquisser un sourire et de glousser bruyamment, de meilleures humeur.

_ Ca pour un scoop. Ok, c'est bon. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit (ou pensé), ta situation est pire que la mienne.

Il la regarda sans comprendre et elle secoua la tête comme s'il venait de manquer une blague hilarante. Akashi décida que ce n'était pas important, laissa l'argent sur la table et quitta le restaurant.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _Can't you see that you're smothering me_

 _Holding too tightly_

 _Afraid to lose control_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Akashi était en train de se demander s'il aurait l'air bizarre ou même pathétique en envoyant un message à Midorima. Il envisagea sincèrement l'idée mais y renonça quelques minutes plus tard : non seulement cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il était trop fier pour demander conseil à qui que ce soit et même s'il était convaincu que Shintaro comprendrait en partie ce qui le perturbait, il restait dubitatif quand au fait que quiconque puisse jamais le comprendre vraiment. Il soupira en posant son téléphone. Peut-être à… Nope. S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il ne pouvait pas envoyer de message, c'était lui.

Akashi fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'il fixait ses mains depuis quinze minutes et que celles-ci étaient immobiles au lieu de s'activer sur le devoir qu'il devait rendre dans une semaine (il avait pour habitude de prendre autant d'avance que possible ce qui avait toujours laissé des personnes comme Daiki, Ryota ou Eikichi à la fois admiratives et perplexes). Il y avait ces mots qui tournaient dans sa tête, et la sensation bizarre dans son estomac, et sa gorge nouée et honnêtement, Akashi n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais ressenti ça et se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de nommer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se demanda si cela aurait été différent avec sa mère. Si elle aurait pu lui enseigner les émotions humaines d'une façon dont son père n'avait jamais été capable. Il haussa les épaules : il était inutile d'y réfléchir. Il déglutit, mécontent de la difficulté de cette simple action, et se leva. Une phrase tournait dans sa tête, se répercutant contre les parois de son crâne et générant un écho qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Ainsi la phrase se transformait en une multitude d'autres phrases similaires. Plus anciennes. Shintaro qui lui disait qu'il devrait parler à son père, un jour, Tetsuya qui lui assurait qu'il avait le droit de faire ce que bon lui semblait (et que de toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il choisirait, il excellerait parce qu'il ne connaissait aucune autre façon d'exister). Un jour, il avait admit à Midorima qu'il ne se sentait réel que quand son père le regardait et approuvait ce qu'il venait de dire ou de faire. C'était il y avait plusieurs années et Akashi dut prendre une seconde pour se demander si c'était toujours le cas. Quand il conclut que oui, il décida également que ce n'était pas normal et que cela devait cesser. Il était en train d'oublier la première règle qui accompagnait son nom de famille : ne jamais baisser les yeux. Rester fier, face à tout le monde, sans flancher, parce que c'était comme ça que les gens finissaient par vous suivre, quand ils étaient convaincus de votre puissance. Se rasseyant devant son bureau, Akashi regarda ses doigts courir sur le bois massif du meuble et hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il était temps qu'il ait une discussion avec son père. A vrai dire, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils auraient dû parler.

Le seul fait de prendre cette décision eut un effet qu'Akashi n'avait pas prévu. Un poids qu'il ignorait avoir sur les épaules disparut et il fut presque surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait soudain à respirer. C'était donc de ça que Shintaro lui avait parlé ? La libération… Il ne s'était jamais senti prisonnier avant d'envisager d'échapper à la pression. Avec un nouveau hochement de tête décidé, Akashi ferma le cahier qui était resté ouvert sur son bureau et éteignit la lampe de bureau. Tous ses gestes étaient d'une précision millimétrée comme il répétait les mêmes mouvements que chaque soir depuis des années. Il descendit l'escalier d'un pas mesuré et entra dans la salle à manger. Son père y entra par une autre porte au même instant et cela manqua de faire sourire Akashi. Le plus âgé s'installa devant l'assiette vide placée en bout de table et quand son fils ne bougea pas, le regarda d'un air perdu.

_ Je n'épouserais pas cette femme. annonça tranquillement Akashi sans bouger, son regard vrillé dans celui de son père.

Ce dernier sursauta, surpris, et se releva avec une lenteur exagérée.

_ Puis-je connaître ta raison ?

Voilà. C'était maintenant, plus de retour en arrière possible… d'une voix claire et sans accroc, Akashi répondit :

_ Si je ne devais en trouver qu'une, ce serait que je préfère les hommes.

Un instant, l'instant le plus long de sa vie, sa confiance se fissura. Il se demanda si cela avait été visible ou si cette cassure brutale était restée cachée dans sa poitrine.

_ Bien. se contenta de dire monsieur Akashi.

Il sembla prendre une seconde pour digérer la nouvelle, esquissa un léger sourire et hocha la tête en répétant :

_ Bien.

Aucun d'eux n'osa briser le silence quasi religieux qui s'installa. Ce fut finalement le plus âgé qui demanda d'une voix grave :

_ Et que comptes tu faires ?

_ Je vais reprendre le basket. J'ignore si je serais prêt pour l'Inter High mais je gagnerais le prochain tournoi auquel je participerais. énonça son fils le plus calmement du monde, affichant une assurance qu'il n'était pas sûr de posséder mais qu'il exhibait par habitude.

Son père eut à peine un geste surpris et hocha la tête à nouveau sans quitter du regard les yeux durs du plus jeune. Après une minute de joute silencieuse, ce dernier se redressa encore un peu plus et déclara, comme pour se justifier :

_ Tu es celui qui m'a appris qu'un Akashi obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, à n'importe quel prix. Ce que je veux, c'est lui. Et reprendre le basket. Alors c'est ce que je ferais avec ou sans ton accord.

Le plus âgé eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible et, après quelques minutes de silence, il se détourna. Il fit quelques pas vers l'armoire en bois massif posée contre le mur du fond et en sortit une bouteille de whisky. Aves des gestes précis et mesurés, il se servit un verre et se tourna vers son fils, l'air plus secoué que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu depuis la mort de sa femme.

_ J'ai toujours cru que tu tenais de ta mère…

Akashi fronça les sourcils, perdu.

_ J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais comme elle et qu'il te fallait t'endurcir pour résister au monde extérieur. Elle ne voyait jamais le mal nulle part, c'était son seul défaut et ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle. Sa…foi. Cela ne lui a été d'aucun secours.

_ Tu as tort.

Monsieur Akashi releva la tête et regarda son fils sans comprendre.

_ Sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais pu partir avec le sourire.

Le plus âgé regarda son fils d'un air perdu avant d'arborer une expression indéfinissable.

_ Fais ce que…

Commença son père avant de s'interrompre : Akashi avait expressément signifié qu'il n'attendait pas son approbation. Il réfléchit un instant, se demandant si des excuses étaient nécessaires avant d'y renoncer. Il opina une énième fois du chef sans savoir quoi ajouter et son fils gagnait enfin la table pour s'asseoir devant son assiette quand il réalisa :

_ Tu as parlé d'un "lui"… Cela veut-il dire qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Akashi se tendit et fixa son assiette vide avant de répondre, à contre cœur :

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _Cause everything that you thought I would be_

 _Has fallen apart_

 _Right in front of you_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

Akashi était adossé contre le mur juste en face du lycée et se demandait franchement ce qu'il faisait là. Il observait les lycéens se presser hors du bâtiment, s'efforçant de dissimuler un sourire en constatant que beaucoup le dévisageaient. Il se demanda un instant s'ils savaient qui il était ou étaient simplement intrigués par sa couleur de cheveux. Il finit par décréter qu'il s'en moquait quand il aperçut quelqu'un, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il riait à quelque chose qu'un de ses amis avait dit à un autre. Akashi se fit la réflexion que quand il était ainsi entouré, Kuroko paraissait plus visible. Quelque part, il était heureux qu'il ait trouvé des personnes capable de le faire briller. Daiki serait jaloux un moment de n'avoir pas réussi puis il s'en remettrait. Et lui aussi, sa culpabilité s'effacerait avec le temps.

Kuroko fut le premier à le remarquer, rapidement suivi de Furihata qui arrêta aussitôt de rire. Comprenant que quelque chose clochait, Kagami tourna la tête dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils, dévisageant Akashi d'un air presque méchant. Il parla quelques secondes avec le châtain qui secoua la tête et lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de traverser la rue. Akashi se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et attendit que le joueur de Seirin ne le rejoigne.

_ A-Akashi ?! Qu'est-ce que… Kuroko m'a dit de venir, il croit que c'est à moi que tu voulais parler…

_ C'est exact. confirma le rouge.

_ Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions discuter ?

_ Euh…

Furihata parut pris de court. Il se tourna vers ses amis, puis vers Akashi à qui il répondit, avant de lancer un dernier regard et un signe d'au revoir à ses coéquipiers.

_ Suis moi.

Le châtain les conduisit dans les rues bondées de la capitale, évitant soigneusement de relever le nez de ses chaussures. Il ne releva la tête que quand Akashi s'étonna :

_ Tu arrives à te repérer dans Tokyo ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu t'es perdu dans Rakuzan.

Furihata rougit d'embarras en s'en souvenant. Il bégaya quelque chose avant de se taire pour de bon et d'ancrer son regard sur ses pieds, cette fois bien décidé à ne pas les quitter des yeux. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour atteindre une rue plus isolée et entrer dans un café à l'ambiance plus calme. Connaissant visiblement parfaitement les lieux, Furihata slaloma entre les tables jusqu'à une alcôve où il fit signe à Akashi de s'asseoir :

_ Tu…Tu veux quelque chose ?

_ Un café. Je le prendrais…

_ Noir allongé sans sucre. Je sais.

Akashi ne fit pas remarquer qu'il trouvait étrange que Furihata connaisse sa commande quand il se rendit compte que l'inverse était vrai (il était prêt à parier qu'il allait revenir avec un café viennois. Avec du lait, deux sucres et supplément chantilly). Le constater le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait admit.

Alors que le châtain se dirigeait vers le comptoir, l'élève de Rakuzan se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situations. Devoir prendre des gants avec quelqu'un était un exercice pour lequel il n'avait jamais été très doué. Il ne quitta pas Furihata des yeux pendant que ce dernier restait accoudé au comptoir et il sut que l'autre l'avait remarqué quand il nota les coups d'œil furtifs dans sa direction. Tâchant de l'ignorer de son mieux, le châtain sourit à la serveuse, la laissa lui ébouriffer les cheveux en râlant et rejoignit Akashi qui remarqua, presque pour lui-même :

_ Tu la connais.

Furihata esquissa son premier sourire depuis qu'il avait aperçu le rouge plus tôt et déposa deux tasses devant eux.

_ C'est ma mère. J'habite avec elle dans l'appartement au dessus.

_ Oh. D'accord.

Le silence s'installa, légèrement inconfortable. Akashi regardait son vis-à-vis en silence tandis que ce dernier se perdait dans la contemplation de son café viennois.

_ J'ai… J'ai entendu dire que tu avais repris le basket ? décida d'attaquer Furihata que le regard fixe du rouge mettait mal à l'aise.

_ Oui.

_ C'est bien. Je suis content de savoir que je vais jouer contre toi à nouveau.

_ Moi également.

Furihata se redressa et ricana sans joie :

_ S'il te plaît. On sait tous les deux que je suis loin d'être un joueur assez doué pour éveiller ton intérêt.

_ Détrompe toi.

Il avait l'air sincère. Et depuis qu'il le connaissait, Akashi n'avait jamais menti, aussi le châtain fut-il tenté de le croire.

_ Le mariage a été annulé. poursuivit Akashi en s'efforçant d'effacer toute trace d'hésitation de sa voix.

Le joueur de Seirin se crispa.

_ Finalement, mon père l'a bien pris. Je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup argumenter. commenta le rouge.

_ C'est… Je suis content pour toi.

_ Je suppose que je dois te remercier.

_ Quoi ? D'être content d'apprendre que tu vas finalement échapper à un mariage arrangé ? voulut s'assurer Furihata, dubitatif.

_ Je n'aurais sans doute pas parlé à mon père si tu n'avais pas été là.

Le châtain le regarda sans comprendre :

_ Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ?

Akashi ne répondit pas tout de suite et trempa les lèvres dans son café. Qui aurait jamais cru que ce genre de discussion, presque badine, pouvait rendre aussi nerveux ? Qui aurait seulement cru qu'il puisse un jour ressentir de la nervosité ?! S'il devait se rappeler une seule chose de son éducation à cet instant précis, c'était que les apparences comptaient plus que la réalité. Akashi s'efforça donc d'apparaître le plus confiant possible quand il déclara, d'une voix peut-être trop légère pour sembler naturelle :

_ Tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi.

Furihata rougit brutalement et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts. Quelque part dans sa poitrine, son cœur avait fait un bond et il avait l'impression qu'il était à l'étroit dans sa cage thoracique. Alors qu'il essayait de déterminer s'il était possible de faire des nœuds entre ses phalanges, une main se posa sur les siennes et il sursauta si fort qu'il les retira de la table. Il allait demander des explications mais quand il releva la tête pour le faire, il tomba sur les sourcils froncés, l'air perdu et concentré d'Akashi et une partie de lui comprit. Ses épaules se détendirent et il reposa lentement ses mains sur la table.

_ Ca compte. Beaucoup. En fait, ça a tout changé. lâcha le rouge comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu.

Furihata n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer maintenant mais était convaincu d'une chose : Akashi n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large. Il lui sourit timidement et ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le châtain ne se raidisse un peu. Il s'approcha lentement d'Akashi qui se crispa à son tour avec la certitude de ne pas être prêt à peu importe ce qui était en train de se produire. Il allait avoir un mouvement de recul quand Furihata s'arrêta et le fixa avec insistance. Alors que le rouge allait lui expliquer à quel point son comportement était étrange, l'autre se laissa retomber sur la banquette et déclara avec un sourire :

_ Tes yeux sont redevenus comme avant.

Un instant, Akashi se demanda si c'était possible et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, son vis-à-vis s'empressa de clarifier :

_ Ils sont toujours rouges tous les deux, c'est juste…l'étincelle est revenue. Je les préfère comme ça.

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

" _I'm becoming this_

 _All I want to do_

 _Is be more like me_

 _And be less like you_ "

 **~ Rock & Roll is Dead ~**

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos : ** Voilààà. Je précise qu'un autre OS, hors du recueil, devrait arriver incessamment sous peu sur une autre chanson de Linkin Park. J'offre un OS sur le pairing/sur la chanson de son choix à la personne qui trouve de quelle chanson il s'agit. Je vous donne deux indices :

1- Ce n'est aucune des chansons citées dans la note de début.

2- Elle est sortie en single.

Heu... J'avoue que je sais pas bien quoi ajouter si ce n'est que même si ça fait bientôt deux semaines, je ne m'en remet toujours pas -_-


	20. The Razor's Edge

Titre : " _The Razor's Edge_ "

Artiste : AC/DC

PDV : Chacun son tour ^^

Pairing : C'est compliqué. Je vous laisse voir par vous même (avec le nombre de fois où je dis ça, je me demande si cette précision est bien utile)

Rating : T

 **Longueur** : 9 010 mots

Résumé : "Dai-chan ouvre les yeux [...] allongé sur son lit d'hôpital [...] Comment on a pu le laisser en arriver là. [...] On a tous échoué."

 **Note : Oulàlà... Je n'ai rien posté depuis...Depuis début août il me semble. Je traîne toujours sur le site, lis les reviews, réponds aux MP mais je vous avoue qu'avec tout ce qui a bougé dans ma vie, je n'ai pas une minute à consacrer à l'écriture et pour tout dire, je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour des OS en ce moment. Celui-ci a été écrit fin novembre, peu après la mort de Malcom Young, membre fondateur du groupe AC/DC. Pour me tenir à ma tradition des OS "hommage", j'avais donc écrit cet OS très particulier. Le temps de l'envoyer à ma béta, puis de le corriger moi même (surtout cette dernière partie, en fait), on était déjà fin décembre. Puis j'ai voulu attendre d'avoir le temps de le relire comme il faut... Et je l'ai zappé. Finalement, je n'ai pas effectué de dernière relecture mais je poste quand même parce que...Parce que c'est moi l'auteur, na ! **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (malgré le ton, comme d'hab, plutôt noir ^^)**

 **Note 2 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena pour m'avoir corrigé au plus vite et toutes mes excuses à elle pour n'avoir pas honoré sa rapidité en postant plus rapidement.**

* * *

Dai-chan ouvre les yeux. Je le regarde, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital et je me demande comment il en est arrivé là. Comment on a pu le laisser en arriver là. J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part, de m'être plantée et de ne pas avoir rempli mon rôle d'amie. Pourtant, j'ai changé de continent pour rester avec lui. Aussi parce que les Etats-Unis ont les meilleures universités du monde. Mais surtout parce que, pour rien au monde, je n'aurais manqué le début de la carrière de mon presque frère.

Tout ça… Peut-être bien que ça a commencé à ce moment là. Il m'arrive de me demander si le destin existe. Si, quand on avait quatre ans et que Daiki s'est dressé devant les garçons qui détruisaient mon château dans le bac à sable, si déjà à ce moment là tout était écrit. Notre amitié, la rencontre avec les autres, le collège, Taiga, le lycée, les Etats-Unis, le basket, la descente aux enfers. La sienne, puis la notre. Je me demande aussi, trop souvent, si je suis la seule à l'avoir vécu comme ma propre descente aux enfers, à avoir senti les piqûres dans mon bras comme un millier d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient sous ma peau, laissant serpenter leur poison dans mes veines. A avoir senti les parasites dans ma chair, à en avoir des démangeaisons. Ma mère a toujours dit que j'étais quelqu'un de trop empathique, de trop sensible. Que j'absorbais trop la douleur des autres. Quand je vois le visage de Daiki, pâle sur l'oreiller blafard du lit d'hôpital, je me rends compte à quel point elle avait raison. Et pourtant, j'aimerais pouvoir en absorber un peu plus, à la fois pour soulager la douleur de Daiki mais aussi pour le comprendre, comprendre comment il a pu descendre aussi bas, ce qui l'a convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide ou n'en avait pas besoin. Je crois que je lui en veux un peu de m'avoir écartée quand les choses ont commencé à dégénérer, de ne pas m'avoir appelée au secours. Il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu des problèmes, d'une certaine façon, il était là pour écouter chacun de mes chagrins d'amour, la moindre de mes questions existentielles. Et il m'a privée du soulagement de pouvoir l'aider à son tour.

Soudain, j'ai mal dans la poitrine comme je réalise la douleur de cette trahison. Je pince les lèvres et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il détourne le regard, comme pour fuir le mien, et se concentre sur la fenêtre avant de soupirer longuement. Il sait que je suis en colère. Il sait aussi qu'il n'y a rien qu'il pourra dire qui me calmera, qu'il est allé trop loin pour que des excuses suffisent. Mais il sait aussi que malgré tout ça, je resterais là, à ses côtés, alors il me regarde à nouveau. Le silence devient pesant. Dans ses yeux, je vois la lassitude, la fatigue, la culpabilité aussi. Au fil des minutes, son regard change et une pointe de soulagement fait surface comme il comprend que je ne bougerais pas de cette foutue chaise avant qu'il soit en état de sortir de son lit. Il hoche la tête pour me remercier et je lui répond d'un geste de la main qui signifie que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être là pour lui.

Aucun de nous n'a parlé mais nous avons suffisamment communiqué pour l'instant. Tout le reste, les leçons et les explications, peuvent attendre encore un peu.

* * *

Je pousse la porte qui va claquer avec fracas contre le mur et intercepte juste à temps le regard réprobateur d'une infirmière. Je lui adresse un sourire désolé et entre dans la chambre, dans laquelle Momoicchi et Aominecchi me regardent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose.

_ Kise ? s'étonne mon ami souffrant.

_ Ouf. Je suis rassuré que tu n'aies pas perdu la mémoire.

Quelque part, je sens que ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour et ma tentative de détendre l'atmosphère tombe à plat. C'est trop bête. Si je ne ris pas, je vais me mettre à pleurer.

_ T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

_ Non. me répond Momoi d'une voix tendue.

_ Oh. Ok… Euh… Kagamicchi et Kurokocchi sont dans le couloir. Ils attendent de savoir s'ils peuvent entrer. Tu devrais faire une pause et aller te reposer.

Elle me regarde en grinçant des dents. Ça se voit, qu'elle n'a pas envie de bouger. Tant pis. Je crois qu'Aomine a besoin qu'elle s'éloigne un peu, juste le temps pour Kagami de lui passer un savon. Pas qu'elle soit incapable de l'engueuler, au contraire, mais les deux garçons ont toujours eu une façon bien à eux de parler. Et elle n'osera pas le blesser intentionnellement. Il est peut-être temps que quelqu'un s'autorise à lui balancer ses quatre vérités. Ce ne sera pas moi, ni elle. Elle a trop mal, encore, elle a été trop détruite par l'implosion d'Aomine pour le casser un peu plus. Kuroko et Kagami, eux, auront moins de scrupules. Ils savent que c'est nécessaire. Ils savent qu'elle sera là pour recoller les morceaux. Et moi dans tout ça ? Moi je sais que parfois, pour réparer les choses, il vaut mieux qu'elles soient franchement brisées que fissurées.

_ Vas-y. T'as une tronche à faire peur. Tu devrais te reposer.

_ Je ne te laisse pas. assène durement la jeune femme.

_ S'il te plaît, Satsuki. Je pourrais pas me remettre correctement si t'es épuisée. T'es ma source d'énergie, tu l'as toujours été.

Je sursaute. Aomine ne dit jamais ce genre de choses. Je sais qu'il le pense. Mais il est trop timide pour l'exprimer. En fait, c'est assez marrant d'imaginer Aominecchi comme quelqu'un de timide. Ce n'est pas la première impression qu'il donne, avec sa grosse voix, ses grands gestes et son franc parler. Sa timidité à lui est plus discrète. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que les choses ont si mal tourné : parce qu'il n'a parlé à personne du mal être qu'il ressentait, tout au fond, de peur de déranger ou d'être gêné.

_ Bon. Je vais manger quelque chose en bas. abdique Momoi.

_ Je reviens dans une heure. ajoute-t-elle.

Je me demande si c'est à moi ou à lui que cette dernière phrase est destinée. Cela sonne comme un avertissement pour nous deux, à vrai dire. Elle me dit que l'on n'a qu'une heure pour faire ce que l'on a à faire. Elle dit à Aomine qu'il a intérêt à ne pas bouger pendant ce temps là.

Elle finit par sortir et je soupire.

_ Crache le morceau, Kise.

_ Non. Moi, j'ai pas les épaules pour ça.

Il ose me lancer un regard narquois, comme s'il était en position de me faire la moindre réflexion.

_ C'est lâche de leur refiler le sale boulot.

Je souris :

_ Moi, je trouve qu'il y a une certaine forme de courage à accepter que l'on est lâche.

Il ricane et fait une pause avant de soupirer :

_ Fais-les entrer. Autant régler ça rapidement.

* * *

La colère. C'est un truc que j'ai jamais vraiment su contrôler. Déjà quand j'étais gosse, j'étais d'un susceptible quasi embarrassant, je m'emportais pour un rien. Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai passé des heures à crier, à pester, à frapper les murs et les gens. Des vagues de colères incessantes qui viennent s'éclater contre mon cerveau et m'empêchent de raisonner. Depuis le lycée, j'ai appris à gérer ce trop plein bouillonnant. Kuroko a pas mal aidé. Il est tellement calme et réfléchi qu'il sait toujours comment couper court à mes explosions. Mais là… Là, la colère a atteint un tout autre niveau. La colère est justifiée, elle n'est plus seule mais soutenue par la douleur et la peur que ce con m'a faite. Peut-être que tout ça, ça n'est qu'un moyen de masquer ma culpabilité. Pour ne pas avoir su l'aider, pour m'être dit qu'il était assez grand pour gérer. Pour avoir cru que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que je n'avais pas le temps, que je n'étais pas le mieux placé, pour m'être trouvé tout un tas d'excuses bidons. La colère retombe un peu.

_ Bakagami.

Il le sait, ce con. Il sait que je vais l'engueuler, il sait que je vais lui faire mal. Et c'est ce qu'il veut. Un instant, j'envisage de me calmer juste pour le faire chier. Puis je comprend : il a besoin que quelqu'un l'engueule, il a besoin qu'on lui fasse mal pour se sentir un peu moins coupable, pour repartir un peu plus sainement, pour savoir qu'il peut compter sur nous. Et si je dois être le méchant de l'histoire, alors Amen. Ce sera ma façon de me faire pardonner, un peu, pour n'avoir rien fait. Et franchement, j'aurais pu trouver pire qu'engueuler Ahomine pour me racheter :

_ Remballe ton sourire fier, connard. T'as vu ton état ?!

_ Tu parles des machines ou des cernes ?

Je suis frappé par sa voix rauque et je serre les poings. Quand faut y aller…

_ Je te demanderais bien pourquoi t'as fait ça… Mais en fait j'en ai rien à foutre, de tes raisons. Tu nous prends pour des cons ? Tu crois qu'on avait rien vu venir, hein, qu'on a tous été surpris ?! Mais non, tu te plantes. Parce que les marques sur tes bras, les piqûres, les absences, le changement… On l'a tous vu. Et ça fait des mois qu'on cherche ce que t'attends de nous. Mais non, toi tu t'en fous, au lieu de venir nous parler, t'allais prendre ton fix en nous racontant que t'avais un rencard. J'espère au moins que t'as pris ton pied avec ton dealeur ! Pendant que Satsuki pleurait tous les soirs en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour t'aider, pendant que Kuroko répondait à ta mère à ta place, pendant que je trouvais des excuses pour le coach ! Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de ce tu leur a fait, à tous ?! De la tronche de Satsuki quand l'hosto a appelé ? Elle était avec Kuroko. Raconte lui !

Il me regarde, presque hésitant, et ferme les yeux avant de se lancer.

_ Elle a lâché son téléphone et elle est tombée. Elle s'est mise à pleurer… J'ai dû répondre à sa place, prendre les informations et commander le taxi.

Sa voix calme et posée a plus d'effet que mes cris, j'en suis presque sûr. C'est toujours comme ça avec Kuroko. Et je sens moi-même quelque chose s'effriter en moi.

_ Tout ça, à cause de toi ! Elle est épuisée, on est tous épuisés. Tu sais quoi, moi j'en ai marre. Si tu veux te suicider, la prochaine fois, choisis une méthode plus simple que l'héroïne ! Et assures toi de pas te rater, comme ça on pourra t'oublier une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de passer tout notre temps libre à s'inquiéter pour ta gueule ! T'es qu'un sale…

_ Kagamicchi…

Je m'arrête et réalise que j'halète, que mes mains tremblent. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, écarquillés. Je suis furieux. Et j'ai tellement mal. Mal de le voir comme ça, mal de me demander où on s'est planté et à quel moment j'aurait dû agir autrement. Mal de me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer.

_ J'me casse !

_ Bakagami…

Je m'arrête, dos à lui et la main sur la poignée.

_ Désolé.

Je ne réponds pas et prends la fuite. J'ai joué mon rôle, celui du salaud dirigé par ses émotions, et un peu de la douleur s'est échappée en même temps que mes mots. Je m'adosse au mur, yeux fermés, et essaie d'oublier à quel point ma propre impuissance me donne envie de vomir. Bordel de merde ! Si je trouve celui qui lui a fait ça…

* * *

Kagamicchi y a été fort. Peut-être un peu trop. Même si tout le monde dans la chambre sait que ce n'était qu'une partie du rôle qu'on attendait de lui, les mots ont quand même claqué, de tout leur poids, et on est tous là à se demander ce qu'il faut faire maintenant. L'ambiance est tellement lourde, le silence tellement blessant, que même moi je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pourtant, c'est la seule chose que j'aie à faire : parler. Être léger, détendre l'atmosphère d'une bonne blague et repartir comme si de rien n'était.

_ Tu sais… Ils…On t'en veut pour t'être tu, pas pour avoir été mal. Tu aurais dû nous parler. Tu aurais dû avoir confiance en nous. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as choisi de te tourner vers…ça…plutôt que vers nous.

Kuroko s'arrête. Il a l'air tellement fragile tout à coup. Kurokocchi, c'est le mec que tout le monde trouve super frêle, qui donne l'impression d'être tellement petit et fin qu'on pourrait le casser en soufflant trop fort. Mais je l'ai toujours trouvé si fort, si digne, si déterminé. Là, il est encore plus minuscule que d'habitude. J'ai presque l'impression de devoir me concentrer pour le voir. C'est étrange, dérangeant, un pilier qui s'effondre et qu'il faut soutenir à son tour.

_ Tetsu…je…

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer maintenant. Mais un jour, quand tu seras prêt, j'aimerais que tu me racontes pourquoi tu ne nous a pas parlé. Je t'écouterais.

_ Merci.

Aomine se tourne vers moi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors je pousse un long soupir dramatique, manque de dire qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal et m'en abstient, un tel mensonge semblant trop gros pour moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Les tabloids vont s'en donner à cœur joie. Heureusement que t'as d'excellents amis pour t'éviter le pire. Repose toi avant le deuxième round. Momoicchi avait l'air plutôt remontée.

Aomine soupire et hoche la tête. C'est le signal pour que l'on sorte.

* * *

Dehors, il fait froid. Je grelotte. A moins que ce soit un froid de l'intérieur. Quelqu'un s'appuie à côté de moi contre le mur et je reconnais Taiga sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête. Je m'appuie contre lui et demande faiblement :

_ Ça va aller ?

_ Non. Mais j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre ?

_ Tu crois que je vais lui laisser le choix ?

Il ricane. Il sort deux cigarettes, m'en tend une que je fixe d'un air hésitant avant de la saisir, et les allume.

_ Que moi, je m'intoxique, c'est une chose. Mais après que ce crétin ait fait une overdose, si tu te mets à fumer ton équipe est foutue pour les play offs.

_ On est déjà foutus. Alors un peu plus un peu moins.

J'acquiesce. L'argument me semble recevable, du moins à cet instant précis.

_ Comment on pu le laisser aller aussi loin ? me demande-t-il après un moment.

_ J'en sais rien.

Je ferme les yeux et me rappelle.

Après le lycée, on a décidé de venir ici pour étudier. C'était préparé depuis des années. Daiki avait toujours su qu'il voulait jouer aux States, j'avais toujours su que je voulais le suivre et l'idée de faire des études dans une grande université me plaisait. En quelques mois, tout était déjà réglé : nos deux bourses nous permettaient de payer un minuscule appartement tout à fait décent pour deux et, même si l'on s'engueulait près de huit fois par jour pour le ménage et la cuisine, nous nous en sortions plutôt bien.

Retrouver Taiga à l'université avait été une surprise. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il étudie dans la même université que Daiki ? Rapidement, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Sans doute parce que mon meilleur ami avait quelques lacunes à combler en anglais et qu'avoir un coéquipier qui parlait couramment japonais était un grand soulagement. Egalement parce que, peu importe le mal qu'ils avaient eu à s'entendre à l'époque du lycée, ils avaient été rassurés de trouver un visage familier dans la foule des inconnus. Rapidement, notre micro appartement pour deux était devenu un appart pour trois comme Taiga y passait la moitié de son temps. L'autre moitié, nous étions chez lui, avec Himuro rentré au bercail.

Y repenser me rend nostalgique. C'est presque douloureux. Tout allait si bien à l'époque.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser cette dernière pensée franchir mes lèvres et je sens que Taiga se raidit à côté de moi. Il opine doucement.

* * *

Quand elle parle de "cette époque", je sais à quand elle fait allusion. Au tout début. Il y a quelques années, quand on s'est tous retrouvés, par hasard ou presque, à naviguer entre nos différents apparts. Je m'engueulais avec Daiki, qui s'engueulait avec elle, sous le regard amusé de Tatsuya. La vie était belle. Aomine et moi galérions un peu en cours, nous soutenions mutuellement (sans grande efficacité mais l'on avait depuis décidé que c'était l'intention qui comptait). C'était souvent Satsuki qui finissait par nous aider. Elle lisait nos fiches de cours en diagonale, s'ébahissait de notre inaptitude à prendre des notes et nous réexpliquait la moitié des cours. Satsuki, c'est une tête. Un génie. Une vraie bosseuse aussi. Il m'arrive parfois de me demander comment elle a réussi à s'en sortir aussi brillamment dans ses études de médecine tout en prenant le temps de nous aider. A bien y réfléchir, je crois qu'à cette époque, je ne l'ai jamais vu se déplacer sans ses bouquins de cours. C'était elle qui nous forçait à bosser, quand on se retrouvait chez les uns ou les autres. Tatsuya aussi, participait. Lui n'avait aucune difficulté pour étudier mais il nous rejoignait parfois pour soulager la jeune femme de son poids de baby sitter. Alex avait fini par se greffer à son tour et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de remarquer les regards énamourés qu'elle lançait à Satsuki. Elle avait fini par conclure, après une soirée trop arrosée, et les choses en étaient restées là. Alex ne l'avait pas mal pris, au contraire, elle était même plutôt contente d'avoir eu une réponse claire. Moi, à cette époque, j'acceptais tout juste que, peut-être, Ahomine n'était pas aussi insupportable que je l'avais cru. Voire même plutôt sympa, une fois qu'il arrêtait d'être volontairement chiant. Et même carrément cool quand il était sur le parquet. J'étais, à ce moment, presque jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle il progressait. Il s'était adapté au style de jeu américain avec une facilité qui m'agaçait et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques mois pour faire partie des meilleurs joueurs de notre équipe. Après un an, il était considéré comme un espoir en puissance et, même si j'avais eu l'occasion de lire pas mal de critiques élogieuses à mon propre sujet, j'avais toujours eu l'impression d'être laissé derrière.

Cela avait un peu abîmé nos relations. Ça et d'autres choses. Plus floues, plus fluctuantes, moins acceptables. Nous nous étions un peu éloignés. Puis il m'avait coincé dans un couloir, à la fin d'une soirée organisée par les anciens de l'équipe, et m'avait soufflé son haleine alcoolisée à la figure avant de me balancer qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il me prenait, mais que j'avais intérêt à reprendre mes esprits. Parce que je le motivais à ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers et que, de son avis, j'étais le seul de toute l'équipe qui rivaliserait un jour avec lui.

C'était étrange, cette soirée. Je me demande si, déjà à ce moment, les choses avaient commencé à mal tourner. Il avait bu, trop, et m'avait balancé tout le bien qu'il pensait de moi au visage et c'était suffisamment inhabituel pour que je blâme l'excès de boisson.

Mine de rien, cela m'avait remonté le moral. La jalousie s'était un peu atténuée, laissant place au reste…

Je me tourne vers Satsuki et la regarde. Elle lève la tête vers moi et, nos visages séparés de quelques centimètres, je sais que l'on est en train de penser à la même chose.

* * *

_ On n'aurait jamais dû finir ensembles.

Kagamicchi hoche la tête et Momoi pose la sienne sur son épaule.

Je me sens comme un intrus. Je les cherchais, pour leur dire que les infirmières étaient passées, que tout allait bien pour le moment. Quand je les avais retrouvés, j'avais tout de suite remarqué qu'ils parlaient et j'avais voulu partir mais… Mais je suis trop curieux. Et maintenant, je le regrette.

_ T'aurais dû rester avec lui. C'est parce que vous avez rompu qu'il est dans cet état. Tout ça, c'est de notre faute à tous les deux.

_ Non. C'est parce qu'il a commencé à prendre de la drogue qu'on a rompu. T'y es pour rien.

Momoi n'a pas l'air bien rassurée. Ni moins coupable. Elle m'a raconté comme Aominecchi et Kagami se sont mis ensembles, deux ans avant la fin de leurs études, et comment elle a ainsi gagné le pari qu'elle avait fait avec Himuro. Ils se sont séparés deux ans et demi plus tard, cela fera bientôt deux ans. Soudain, ce que Kagami a dit me frappe : cela fait déjà deux ans qu'Aomine… Je déglutis. Cela me fait mal. Dire que pendant tout ce temps, pendant tout ce temps je faisais le tour du monde avec l'agence… Jusqu'à décrocher un contrat plus juteux qui m'a permis de m'installer aux Etats-Unis. Et jusqu'au moment où je les ai tous retrouvés. Ça faisait du bien, à l'époque. Les choses avaient changé mais, étonnamment, tout était resté pareil. Momoicchi était toujours aussi hyperactive, Kagamicchi et Aomine se chamaillaient toujours autant, Alex avait l'air d'être aussi folle que le peu de fois où je l'avais vue. Mais le garçons étaient ensembles et s'échangeaient, parfois, un regard ou une caresse pour s'excuser d'une blague qui était allée trop loin. Les taquineries étaient plus suggestives, plus adultes, qu'à l'époque. Et chacun de nous avait gagné en maturité.

C'était moi qui avait ramené Kuroko dans le groupe. Il allait mal. Très mal. Ses parents avaient tous deux disparus à quelques semaines d'intervalles et il avait essayé péniblement de remonter la pente, sans succès. Après avoir discuté avec lui plusieurs heures, je l'avais convaincu de prendre des vacances, de nous retrouver, de profiter un peu de changer d'air. Il n'était jamais reparti. Plus rien ne l'attendait vraiment au Japon si ce n'était un travail qu'il n'aimait pas et nous avions tous eu la chance et la joie de le voir retrouver le sourire. Le groupe s'était reformé comme ça.

Puis Les Garçons (c'était comme ça qu'on les appelait encore à l'époque) avaient décroché leur premier contrat pro. Ils avaient rompu six mois plus tard. Aucun n'avait jamais voulu me dire pourquoi. Ils s'étaient évités pendant plusieurs mois, s'arrangeant pour ne pas se voir hors des matches, ne pas assister aux mêmes soirées… Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à jouer pour la même équipe, ils avaient bien été obligés de se faire face à nouveau. Et petit à petit, ils avaient repris contact. J'avais espéré un moment qu'ils se remettraient ensembles, mais cela n'était pas arrivé et puis… Et puis à partir de là, quelque chose avait changé.

_ On devrait les laisser seuls. Non ?

Je sursaute. Kuroko, malgré le temps, a gardé cette sale manie d'apparaître par surprise. Et aujourd'hui, je suis trop préoccupé pour faire semblant de ne pas sursauter.

* * *

_ On devrait les laisser seuls. Non ?

J'ai murmuré. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, ce qui arrive quand même. Je n'ai pas envie de rester là et de regarder Momoi-san et Kagami-kun. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent. Ils croient que c'est à cause d'eux. Mais l'on sait tous que ce n'est pas le cas. On sait tous que la spirale infernale dans laquelle Aomine-kun s'est laissé embarquer n'a rien à voir avec leur relation. Il doit même être le premier à espérer que cela fonctionne. Aomine-kun n'est pas, n'a jamais été, aussi égoïste qu'on le croie. Il s'inquiète pour les gens. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne nous a rien dit. Il ne voulait pas nous déranger… Si c'est le cas, je vais devoir concéder un point à Kagami : il est stupide.

Je sais à quel point il est difficile de demander de l'aide, ou même de l'accepter quand elle est spontanément proposée. Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer les sphères de douleur qu'il a dû toucher pour en arriver à de telles extrémités d'auto-destruction. A quel point quelqu'un doit-il souffrir pour décider d'endormir sa peine à coup de drogues ? Combien la souffrance doit-elle être intense avant qu'il décide que tous ses rêves, tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu et sacrifié, ne valait plus le coup ? Aurais-je pu ressentir autant de douleur si Kise-kun ne m'avait pas convaincu de venir ? Non. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu endurer autant de choses. Aomine est plus fragile que moi et plus fort, dans un sens. Il a plié, pendant des mois et des mois, là où j'aurais indubitablement cassé. Mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Et lui… Lui il a perdu espoir.

_ Oui. Allons-y.

C'est à mon tour de sursauter. J'avais presque oublié Kise à mes côtés. Dehors, Momoi et Kagami sont enlacés. Ils ont l'air fatigués, tous les deux.

Je suis mon ami jusqu'à la cafétéria et m'assois en face de lui.

_ Tu…Non, oublie. C'est pas le moment.

Je hausse un sourcil.

_ Vas-y. Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Tu sais quand est-ce qu'Aomine a commencé à… à se droguer ?

Le mot semble lui arracher la gorge. Nous avons tous passé tellement de temps à nier l'évidence que devoir soudainement l'accepter, comme ça, d'un coup, est un peu difficile.

_ Je pense que cela a commencé quelques mois après la signature de son premier contrat, un peu avant sa rupture avec Kagami-kun. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que…je croyais que c'était plus récent. Comment n'ai-je rien vu, Kurokocchi ?

Je baisse le regard. Kise voit les choses mais il ne les observe pas. Il est doué pour recopier, imiter, arranger à sa manière, mais il est des choses que l'on ne peut pas voir avant d'être forcé de les reconnaître, des choses que le conscient refuse d'admettre. Et puis…

_ Moi, je l'ai vu. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

Il se mord la lèvre et je m'en veux un peu. J'ai l'impression de lui voler le droit de se sentir coupable.

_ On a tous échoué.

Le silence s'installe. Je n'ai rien à répondre et après tout, ce n'est pas une question. Tout ce que je sais, maintenant, c'est qu'il va falloir laisser cet amas de remords et de non-dits derrière, tous autant que nous sommes, pour avancer.

* * *

Quand j'entre dans le hall de l'hôpital, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur. Comme si j'avais composé un faux numéro. Je fixe les panneaux un instant et essaie de me rappeler des indications de Taiga. Je souffle, presque pour me donner du courage, et mes cheveux se soulèvent de mon visage. J'enfonce les mains dans mes poches en prenant la direction de l'ascenseur. Je n'ai pas envie d'être là. Je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. Je n'ai jamais été très proche d'Aomine. Il y a eu un moment, au début de l'université, où nous nous entendions bien, sans jamais être véritablement amis. Notre seul lien, au fond, c'est Taiga. C'est pour lui que je suis là, sans doute.

Il y a un pincement dans ma poitrine quand j'appuie sur le bouton de l'étage. Non. Si je suis là, c'est avant tout pour moi. Parce que je savais ce qui se passait. Parce que je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir alerté Taiga dès que j'ai remarqué les premiers signes.

Cela fait des mois que tout le monde s'inquiète pour Aomine. Je crois que rien n'effacera jamais le souvenir de mon presque frère qui a débarqué chez moi, trempé par la pluie, échevelé et hagard, pour m'annoncer sa rupture. Je l'ai fait entrer, lui ai offert une serviette et des fringues de rechange avant de lui demander s'il avait envie d'en parler. Il m'a tout déballé. La difficulté de son amant à s'intégrer dans cette équipe et le mépris des autres joueurs, Marco, le coéquipier qui se shootait au stéroïdes, l'argent qu'il avait vu Aomine lui donner, un jour où ils devaient se retrouver après leurs entraînement respectifs, et les pilules qu'il avait trouvées, cachées dans une paire de chaussettes. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas quoi dire alors j'ai soupiré. Taiga est resté chez moi quelques jours, le temps qu'Aomine réemménage avec Momoi. Ils s'étaient évités. La fois suivante où il avait débarqué chez moi sans prévenir, c'était pour me dire qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe et que quelque chose avait changé chez son ex. J'avais compris, presque tout de suite, où il voulait en venir. Mais Aomine avait juré qu'il avait arrêté et, pendant quelques temps, on avait tous voulu y croire. Quand j'ai revu le bleu, j'ai compris que l'on se faisait des idées, qu'on espérait pour rien. Eux, ils le voyaient tous les jours, ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué. Mais tout, depuis son impulsivité jusqu'à son air fatigué… J'avais compris. J'avais compris et je n'avais rien dit, parce que la seule idée d'amocher un peu plus celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère me faisait mal au cœur. Peut-être que si j'avais parlé, si j'avais à Taiga que je connaissais les signes et qu'Aomine les cumulait, il aurait pu agir à temps, avant que ça ne dégénère. J'ai préféré me taire pour le protéger et alors que l'ascenseur avale les étages, je me rends compte d'à quel point cette décision a été contreproductive.

Kuroko avait compris rapidement, lui aussi. Momoi aussi, quand elle avait surpris des traces de piqûres. C'était comme ça que les "réunions" avaient commencé. Je crois que c'est Momoi qui a convoqué la première. Je n'ai pas été invité à la première réunion. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre tout le monde au courant, juste les personnes les plus proches de son presque frère à elle. J'aurais sans doute fait pareil s'il s'était agi de Taiga. En fait non… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. On pourra dire tout ce qu'on voudra sur eux, sur leur groupe : qu'ils n'ont pas été assez attentifs, ou alors trop naïfs, qu'ils ont trop attendus. Mais je ne laisserais jamais personne dire que Momoi a géré la situation trop faiblement ou qu'elle a abandonné cet abruti. Moi, je les ai vus de l'extérieur, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait partie de leur groupe de petits génies du basket, alors je n'ai peut-être pas toutes les informations. Mais il y a des choses qui se remarquent d'autant plus avec un peu de recul : la façon dont Momoi a perdu du poids, comment Kuroko est devenu encore plus invisible après le début de cette histoire, les sourcils discrètement froncés de Kise et les cernes qui bouffaient le visage de Taiga. Qui les bouffent encore, d'ailleurs. Ils ont tous l'air fatigués, aujourd'hui. En tout cas, ils avaient l'air épuisés la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Moi ? Moi, je me sens coupable. Tout ce temps, je savais. Et je n'ai rien fait. Quand j'ai réalisé que je devais faire quelque chose, il était déjà trop tard : Momoi avait convoqué tout le monde au fast food du coin pour discuter de la situation d'Aomine et tous mes amis avaient l'air aussi mal en point que cet imbécile.

Je prend une grande inspiration et pousse la porte de la chambre avant de me stopper net. Je lâche la poignée et m'appuie contre le mur, écoutant la voix d'Alex avec une pointe de curiosité. Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'a pas vu Aomine. Maintenant que j'y pense, cela fait même quelques mois. Je réalise lentement qu'elle sentait peut-être que ce moment allait arriver et qu'elle se protégeait. Ou alors, elle a décidé de ne pas s'impliquer avec un sportif drogué.

* * *

Daiki me regarde avec appréhension. Je sais ce qu'il pense : il ne comprend pas vraiment ce que je fiche ici. Pas étonnant. On ne peut pas dire qu'on ait été proches ces derniers mois. Pourtant, on s'entendait bien. Déjà à l'époque où il est arrivé, tout frais débarqué du Japon, perdu et prêt à bosser de toutes ses forces pour atteindre le sommet, puis quand il a commencé à sortir avec Taiga. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. C'est moi qui ai coupé les ponts quand j'ai su. Parce que je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, parce que je ne voulais pas assister à ce que je vois en ce moment, parce que j'ai préféré laisser Taiga gérer ça avec Satsuki. Elle ne me l'a pas pardonné, d'ailleurs. Elle ne m'a pas parlé depuis. Et ça affecte Taiga. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis ici. Ou plus probablement parce que malgré tous mes efforts, ça m'affecte plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre de voir ce sale gosse dans un lit d'hôpital.

_ T'étais comme mon mentor. Lâche-t-il faiblement comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

J'ai un peu de mal à le croire. Mais après tout, il semblerait que j'aie un certain talent pour inspirer des gamins désœuvrés.

_ J'ai jamais pris de drogue.

Il détourne le regard, honteux, et se mord la lèvre.

_ Ouais…

_ J'suis passée par là, tu sais. J'en ai vu d'autres craquer.

Il ne me regarde toujours pas. J'entends un bruit ténu venant du couloir et l'ignore. Peu importe qui comptait entrer dans cette foutue chambre, il attendra. Ce que j'ai à dire est trop important.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai fait une carrière pro. C'est peut-être un peu différent chez les féminines mais si tu crois qu'on est plus tendres entre nous, tu te plantes. Être la nouvelle, les moqueries, la pression. Arriver avant tout le monde, partir après, tout ça pour s'entraîner et être encore meilleure, pour gagner leur estime et leur respect. Quoi ? Tu croyais que t'étais le seul à t'être fait détester de tes coéquipiers au bout d'une semaine ?

_ C'pas pareil. Je devais en faire plus que tous les autres. Déjà parce que je suis noir. Surtout parce que je sortais avec Taiga. Et que je me cachais pas.

Je soutiens son regard. Il sait très bien que je ne peux rien contre ces arguments. Que peu importe le nombre de petites-amies que j'ai pu avoir au cours de ma carrière, la pression sur mes épaules n'a rien eu de comparable avec celle qu'on lui a foutue en tant que mec et que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre le racisme dont il a pu souffrir depuis qu'il est gosse.

_ Et donc ? Tu t'es dit que la drogue allait améliorer tes perfs ? Ça me semble plutôt contre productif de faire croire aux gens que t'as besoin de te doper pour être bon… Mais j'imagine que t'avais tes raisons.

_ Mes raisons ? C'est qu'il est parti, ma raison. Il m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il s'est juste barré, a appelé Satsuki pour qu'elle m'aide à déménager - il me l'a même pas demandé directement - et il a ignoré mes appels pendant des mois. Tu crois que j'avais prévu de finir…comme ça ?! J'avais pas prévu de prendre ces pilules, j'ai juste cédé à Marco, je lui ai acheté sa merde et je l'aie pas balancée aux chiottes. Mais Taiga s'est barré et qu'est-ce qui me restait si j'arrivais pas à être le meilleur et qu'il était plus là ?! Lui n'était plus là, mais les autres, eux, l'étaient. Il y avait cette pression et j'avais plus personne à qui me raccrocher. J'ai vraiment essayé, tu sais, de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mais après qu'il soit parti, j'arrivais plus à jouer comme avant, c'était tellement difficile de rentrer et qu'il soit pas là pour m'attendre, pour m'engueuler parce que j'étais à la bourre ou que je faisais pas la vaisselle. Je perdais mon niveau et je ne pouvais pas perdre le basket en plus de perdre Taiga. Alors j'ai été voir Marco. Et je les ai prises. Je devais être le meilleur, à tout prix. Tu comprends pas ?! Il fallait que je sois meilleur que tous les autres, pour qu'ils me foutent la paix, et il fallait surtout que je sois meilleur que Taiga ! C'est devenu une obsession. Puis j'ai changé d'équipe, Marco était plus là, j'ai commencé à prendre d'autres pilules et...

Il s'arrête, fait une pause, et ferme les yeux avec un air résigné. Quand il les rouvre, cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'une flamme brûle dans son regard :

_ Et maintenant, j'ai tout perdu.

Je baisse les yeux. A cause de la rage qui transpire des siens. C'est pas vraiment de la colère, ça ressemble plus à de la frustration. Je crois que je comprends : avoir l'impression que tout s'écroule, qu'on a tout foiré pour une seule mauvaise décision… Je soupire et passe une main sur mon visage.

Il détourne le regard et hausse les épaules. Je pousse un nouveau soupir, lasse.

_ Il me déteste.

_ Il t'en veut mais il ne te déteste pas. Au contraire.

_ Il sort avec Satsuki. murmure Aomine.

Je peux sentir la douleur dans sa voix, pour un peu je pourrais presque deviner la boule dans sa gorge.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Autant que je m'efface.

Je me raidis brutalement, presque par réflexe, et me redresse pour le fusiller du regard.

_ Ôte moi d'un doute… Cette overdose… C'était juste ça, pas vrai ?

Un silence glacial et plombant me répond.

_ T'as essayé de te foutre en l'air ?! Bordel, Daiki !

_ Tu comprends pas ! Moi j'en peux plus ! J'ai tout perdu en moins d'un an. C'est les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde qui sortent ensembles, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie que leur relation foire. J'espère même qu'ils seront heureux ensembles. Je veux juste pas être là pour le voir.

_ T'as essayé de te suicider… parce que t'es amoureux ?

Ma colère est en train de retomber. Tant pis, j'aurais tout le temps de l'engueuler plus tard. Pour l'instant, je me contente de le fixer d'un œil incrédule. J'ai du mal à croire que je sois en train d'avoir cette conversation avec Aomine. Je ne suis même pas sûre de devoir être si étonnée : il n'a jamais caché qu'il ressentait les choses de façon plus intense que la moyenne, malgré sa tendance à se planquer sous trois couches de mauvaise foi.

_ Non. Ma carrière est un flop monumental, le gars que j'aime s'est barré avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai beau tout faire pour l'oublier y a rien qui marche et le basket… J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au collège.

Je fronce les sourcils. Kuroko m'en a vaguement parlé sans jamais trop entrer dans les détails. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que leur équipe s'est délitée et qu'Aomine a pris pas mal de coups à cette époque.

_ Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Je demande prudemment.

_ Le basket est devenu douloureux. Pas pour les mêmes raisons mais jouer… Jouer est tellement difficile. J'ai toujours l'impression que le ballon pèse 20 kilos. Ce n'est plus amusant, je n'y prend aucun plaisir, je crois que je déteste jouer. Mais passer une seule journée sans jouer est encore pire. C'est…

Je retiens mon souffle. J'ai la soudaine envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je serre les dents et plaque mes deux poings sur mes yeux, sous les lunettes, pour qu'il ne voie pas que j'ai soudain envie de pleurer. Mince. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce qu'il me dirait allait faire remonter ces souvenirs. Des images m'arrivent par flash, d'après le diagnostic, du toubib qui me dit que ma carrière est foutue, de ce qui s'est passé après, de la colère, du vide, du désespoir… les sentiments m'étouffent brutalement et je me rend compte que je n'ai pas le droit de le juger. Parce qu'à l'époque, j'ai fait pas mal de trucs que je regrette aujourd'hui. Parce que sans Taiga et Tatsuya, j'aurais peut-être glissé moi aussi. Et parce que je comprends ce qu'il veut dire.

_ Alex ?

_O-Ouais… Je… Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est…

Je prends une grande inspiration.

_ Quand tu sortiras d'ici, on ouvrira une vraie boîte tous les deux. Pour former les gamins.

_ Quoi ?

Il ne comprend pas. Normal.

_ Quand tu seras rétabli… Tu vas arrêter ta carrière. Déjà parce que les tabloids sont en train de te descendre, et parce que si tu continues, tu vas finir par vraiment y passer. Alors tu vas venir avec moi. Et je te montrerais comment on se reconstruit quand on perd ses ailes.

Il cligne des yeux, toujours un peu perdu, mais il hoche la tête. Et moi, je sens que je me mets à pleurer. Merde. Putain de vie de merde.

_ Taiga, attend !

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la porte.

* * *

Il nous a fallu un moment, à Satsuki et moi, pour décider de rentrer. La seule idée de devoir remonter et le regarder et se rendre compte de combien on est responsables de cette merde nous tue plus sûrement que les cigarettes que j'aie taxé à un infirmier. Kise et Kuroko sont assis en silence à la cafétéria et j'hésite un instant à les rejoindre. C'est le contact léger, à peine perceptible, de Satsuki qui m'en dissuade. Je soupire et l'on se dirige vers l'ascenseur. L'appareil monte lentement. Il grince dans le silence lourd qui pèse entre nous. Quelque chose s'est brisé, je crois. Peut-être qu'on n'arrivera pas à gérer, tous les deux, finalement. Toute notre histoire est basée sur Daiki. C'est sa descente aux enfers qui nous a rapprochés. Au point où, tous autant que nous sommes, étions incapable de fonctionner autrement qu'ensembles. Je crois que depuis qu'il a commencé à déconner, notre vie se résume à notre petit groupe. Au fond, peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'on sort ensembles, elle et moi. Parce qu'on a mal tous les deux, parce qu'on l'aime tous les deux, parce que l'autre est la seule personne à comprendre cette douleur et cet amour. Peut-être qu'on sort ensembles non pas parce qu'on s'aime mais parce qu'on l'aime lui.

Je m'adosse contre le mur et me demande si j'ai jamais arrêté d'être amoureux de ce connard. Satsuki et moi, ça dure depuis quelques mois, presque un an. J'ai du mal à me souvenir de comment ça a commencé. On était au fast food avec Kuroko et Kise. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait trouvé d'autres seringues usagées, à peine dissimulées dans la poubelle, et j'ai expliqué qu'il avait manqué deux entraînements cette semaine. Au fond, ces fausses réunions de crises, c'était juste pour qu'on se sente moins seuls. Parce qu'on n'a jamais su trouver comment l'aider, quoi lui dire, comment le sortir de ce cercle infernal. Il est arrivé un point où l'on a juste eu besoin d'énoncer chaque nouvelle évolution de la situation, pour se préparer au pire ensembles, un moment où l'on n'a plus eu d'espoir de trouver de solution mais où l'on a donné le change à la fois pour nous sentir moins coupables et pour avoir moins mal. Ce soir là, Kise et Kuroko sont partis. Nous deux, on n'a pas bougés. Trop fatigués, trop cassés. Je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un verre. Elle a dit oui. On a bu, beaucoup, et on a plaisanté sur le fait que devenir alcooliques n'allait pas aider à tirer notre ami de son addiction à lui. Puis on a arrêté de rire, parce que ce n'était pas drôle. On s'est regardés, en silence, et Satsuki a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Quand elle s'est redressée, on s'est embrassés. Je ne me rappelle pas qui a fait le premier pas, on avait trop bu pour vraiment le savoir, j'imagine. Elle m'a demandé chez elle ou chez moi. Puis on s'est écartés parce que "chez elle", c'était chez lui. Elle s'est excusée, a commandé une autre bière et, avant que la commande arrive, j'ai répondu "chez moi". Après ça…Après ça, on a regretté. Mais on a continué. Peut-être que j'ai juste voulu me venger de Daiki. Peut-être qu'elle aussi. Peut-être qu'on n'a rien à faire ensembles. Mais même si notre relation est dysfonctionnelle et un peu malsaine, même si notre seul sujet de discussion c'est lui, même si on pense à lui quand on se réveille côte à côte, c'est ce qui nous a permis de ne pas tomber, de tenir le coup. Je sais que l'on danse sur le fil du rasoir. On est comme deux funambules qui avancent sans filets, prêts à tomber à chaque instant, qui vacillent à la moindre bourrasque. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la bourrasque de trop.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et je soupire de soulagement. La tension dans cet ascenseur était en train de devenir trop insupportable. Toujours sans échanger un regard, Satsuki et moi avançons dans le couloir jusqu'à apercevoir Tatsuya, adossé au mur, l'air choqué. Il nous regarde et se tend. Il s'avance vers nous, l'air gêné :

_ Vous devriez…attendre un peu. Alex est avec lui…

_ Et ?

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il a à lui dire.

J'affronte son regard, lis dans ses yeux qu'il essaie de me protéger et le bouscule avec rage. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi toute ma vie a foutu le camp en l'espace de quelques mois. Je m'approche de la porte et la voix de mon ancienne prof me parvient, étouffée :

_ …ssayé de te suicider… parce que t'es amoureux ?

Je déglutis… Suicide ? J'ai l'impression d'y avoir fait mention un peu plus tôt. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose que d'un moyen de le pousser à bout. Puis la deuxième partie de la phrase me saute au visage. Amoureux ?

La réponse de Daiki me semble lointaine, comme si j'étais sous l'eau. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de me noyer. Satsuki s'est approchée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle entende ça mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher et encore une fois, ma propre impuissance me rend furieux. J'entends Alex lui parler, lui proposer de bosser avec elle, et je sais qu'elle comprend ce qu'il a pu ressentir. Elle est peut-être la seule de nous tous à pouvoir le comprendre. Sa voix, l'espoir que ses paroles portent, me sortent de mon état de choc et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pousser la porte alors que mon presque frère, qui a anticipé mon geste, tente vainement de me retenir par la manche :

_ Taiga, attends…

_ T'es qu'un sale con, Ahomine ! Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?! T'as intérêt d'accepter sa putain de proposition, de te sortir les doigts du cul et de te remettre sur pieds ! Et si t'as pour projet de nous laisser derrière pour une raison à la con, comme vouloir nous épargner ton supplice ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie, je te jure que je viendrais te coller mon pieds dans les burnes !

_ Je…

_ C'EST PAS NÉGOCIABLE ! T'AS PERDU LE DROIT DE L'OUVRIR QUAND T'AS CHARGÉ LA PREMIÈRE SERINGUE !

Je respire mal. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Que mes propres sentiments m'étouffent.

* * *

Encore une fois, je repense à ce que me disait ma mère. J'absorbe trop les sentiments des autres et je finirais par en souffrir. Quand je regarde Taiga et Daiki, la manière dont leurs yeux s'accrochent, et la façon dont ils tremblent tous les deux, je sens que le moment d'en souffrir est arrivé. Pourtant, je sais que notre histoire à Taiga et moi était vouée à l'échec. Je sais aussi qu'elle s'est terminée tout à l'heure, dans l'ascenseur. Il y a, entre nous, trop de culpabilité et de regrets pour que ça fonctionne. Je prends une grande inspiration et force un sourire. Il me faut trois essais pour réussir à le fixer sur mon visage. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et je jette un coup d'œil à Ki-chan et Tetsu-kun avant de m'avancer vers mon meilleur ami. Je me plante à côté de Taiga et évite de le regarder pour ne pas perdre contenance au moment où je déclare :

_ Tu l'as entendu. Maintenant, on pose les conditions : la première, c'est que tu dois nous parler. A nous ou à qui tu veux. Et tu dois jurer de nous demander de l'aide quand tu en auras besoin. Parce que nous, ce qui nous dérange, c'est que tu ne dises rien.

_ L'impuissance. Ajoute Tetsu-kun.

_ Alors va falloir apprendre à parler, Aominecchi !

* * *

Je les vois tous autour de moi, avec leurs faux sourires et leurs larmes contenues. Je sens qu'ils sont aussi brisés que moi, qu'ils sont brisés à cause de moi. Et je m'en veux, bordel. Je les mérite pas. J'ai presque du mal à les croire quand ils me disent que ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que j'aille bien. Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux après tout ce que je leur ai fait.

_ Si t'as l'intention de te punir pour le restant de tes jours, oublie, crétin. La seule façon de te faire pardonner, c'est d'avancer et d'aller mieux !

Il n'y a plus de colère dans la voix de Taiga. Juste du soulagement. Je ne comprends d'abord pas pourquoi puis la réalisation me frappe soudain : il a enfin l'impression de savoir quoi faire. J'essaie d'imaginer ce que je ressentirais si Satsuki ou lui me mettaient à l'écart et me laissaient les regarder sombrer. Je comprend l'impuissance évoquée par Tetsu. Je soupire, vaincu.

_ Je crois… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide, les gars.

* * *

Note d'Après Propos : Voilà. J'espère que vous avez réussi à comprendre qui parlait à chaque fois. J'ai voulu essayer cette méthode d'écriture (et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi, j'espère que oui) et je tenais à ne pas mettre de PDV Aomine... Puis j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment parce que j'avais besoin d'une conclusion.

J'espère que l'OS vous a plu, que vous avez tout compris. Si jamais quelque chose vous a dérangé (dans le style particulier de cet OS), j'aimerais le savoir afin de voir ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas. Si tout était bien compréhensible ^^

Voilààà. Merci à d'avoir lu. Je ne sais pas quand je reposterais, ni même si je reposterais ici. Je pense que je vais faire le ménage dans les OS ré enregistrés que j'ai sur mon PC et publier tout ce qui est publiable.


End file.
